Needing isn't Wanting
by Sabaku No Natsuo
Summary: “Naruto…” She began as she too bit on her lower lip. “I think I know where Sasuke is…” SasuNaru fanfic. If you do not like Yaoi, or Yuri or Hetero then do NOT read! M in later chapters Title subject to change...
1. Seemingly Normal

**A/N: **Okay so this is the first multi-chapter SasuNaru fic that I have published. I would appriciate any feedback on this. Yes, this includes flames...I promise you that your close-minded criticism will be laughed at and then will in turn make me want to write really hard yaoi [possibly yuri...hmmm... scenes. So I hope that you guys all enjoy this fic since I am working really hard to keep the characters IN character! I have about 11 chapters hand written so I will not abondon you guys but updates will be dependant on my free time! So be paitent because badgering will not lead to faster updats...but reviews could!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto...well I can't draw...BUT if I owned Kishimoto-sensei then I would force him to crank out more than a chapter a week...-shifty eyes-

**The story so far: **Well it's only the first chapter so you have to read to see that!

**Warnings: **Future Yaoi, Yuri and Hetero pairings, but for now it's pretty much a general type fic. Swearing, because I think it would be stressful being a ninja thus, they cuss in my fic...Okay...Enough with formalities, that's not what you're here for!, On with the fic that will change your life...j/k! lol!

**Chapter 1**

It had been days since the Godime had really slept or had a decent meal. On most days when Shizune bought dinner to her office the woman would exclaim that she didn't have time to eat. Then the plate usually hit the wall because it had been covering some information that had to be seen by the Hokage in order for everything to click in her mind. This of course never was the case. All the writing and Justus and reports in front of her were like torn pieces of a picture that made no sense at all to her. They should have been written in an unknown language that would have helped her out much more than anything so far.

Tsunade had been working so hard and no one knew what this uproar in Hokage Tower was for. She was high strung and fatigued; there had never been a worse combination for Konoha. On one occasion Shizune, who still continued to bring meals despite the fact that they were quickly becoming the new paint for the walls, had a plate of food read for the Hokage that had to wait. From the outside of the office she could hear faint sobs accompanied with a few slams of a too strong fist from too much pressure and not enough epiphanies for Tsunade. The cries continued, fists quieting after only a few pounds, and the assistant sat on the floor outside until it sounded like the woman was done.

Shizune never confronted her about it that was asking to be torn apart. Tsunade wouldn't have cooperated if she had asked anyway. No matter how much the medical Nin wanted to know what was going on she held her tongue, Tsunade would tell her soon, and they never had secrets between each other. All she could do for her sensei at the moment was stay by her side and make sure that she was still on Earth. Tsunade was going to work herself into the grave if Shizune didn't provide a little bit of a distraction with wasted meals.

The day had finally arrived. The day that Tsunade had arrived at the end of her mysterious research, and everyone from Konoha to the Mist Country knew when she had finished. A loud yell, though excited, had reverberated off of the stone walls of the building and echoed through the village as she threw her hands up in victory. Tsunade hardly ever allowed herself to appear even a little childish but after all that she had been through she deserved it and justified it as so.

After composing herself and pulling her robe up to the right position on her knotted shoulders she called for Shizune with her warmed up voice.

"Please get Naruto for me," she requested smiling as though she had been on a winning streak with no bad luck to follow.

Bowing out Shizune fetched Naruto from where ever he had been at that moment. It was too long after Tsunade had asked for him that he was bursting through her door in a whirlwind of blonde hair and energy that never disappeared.

Not wanting to disappoint Naruto opted for his usual greeting, "What do you want Baa-chan?"

Tsunade didn't bother with banter or come backs, there wasn't any time for that. She tilted her head towards a chair in front of her with a serious look on her face. Naruto picked up on the seriousness, if Tsunade wasn't taking the opportunity to call him a brat or something then it had to mean that there was something going on…something heavy. Her eyes left no room for interpretation so Naruto took the chair and bit his lip as he sat. This was more than just a visit to the Hokage for Naruto, but he had no idea what this was about and that made his insides tremble so violently he had to adjust his seat on a chair that groaned loudly under his movements.

"Naruto…" She began as she too bit on her lower lip. There was something different in her face, or so Naruto decided. He was probably right. Lack of sleep, a poor diet (if any at all), countless hours poured into scrolls, maps and ANBU intelligence reports and not to mention a few drinks with Jiraiya could do that to a person's countenance. Naruto shifted more under the implied weight of Tsunade's voice.

"I think I know where Sasuke is…"

"What?!" Bright blue eyes flew open faster than if he heard there was a Ramen give away today. His mind ran rampant with questions, most of them not really consisting of real words or full sentences.

Tsunade rubbed her barely aging eyes, "According to ANBU reports he and a few unidentified people are headed to the Akatsuki headquarters."

Naruto slammed his hand on her antique oak desk, earning him a glare, "You had better know _exactly_ where he is." Though he was MUCH lower in ranking than Tsunade he growled out his demand through tightly clenched teeth.

"You better learn who you're talking to! That is impossible for us to know Naruto! People don't just sta—" she began to scold before Naruto interjected.

"I don't want to go on another chase for his sorry ass!" he exclaimed as his fists shook by his sides.

Tsunade looked absolutely infuriated what the blond had spat at her about his former teammate. Despite protests from her aching figure Tsunade stood to match the boy's rage with ten times more authority than she had ever shown around him.

"This isn't just about you Naruto! I've poured days into this project just for you! You sure as hell aren't giving up on your best friend just because my ANBU men might be off by a few meters!"

Tsunade didn't need to say anymore after 'best friend', Naruto didn't hear her anyway. He had no words to justify the way he had thought of Sasuke in that moment. Never had Naruto felt ashamed of what he'd thought and said until that last sentence. He couldn't hear that Tsunade was still saying something to him; he was too far gone in the agony of being best friends with Sasuke and where it had brought him now. Slowly he sank back into the noisy chair. Tsunade sense the ominous dark cloud over Naruto's spirit as she watched him silently fall into the same depression he always got when Sasuke was mentioned.

"Naruto, listen I've never asked you to do anything for me and this is no different," Tsunade sounded as if she were nearly pleading to Naruto. "You can't give up when he's right in your sight! Please bring him back so you can get on with your life!"

The memories of Naruto's failed attempts to bring the Uchiha back to their beloved village fought their way to the front of Tsunade's mind. The way his eyes seemed to lose the life he was always so full of a little more each time. He would never let anyone see it, but Tsunade was better than most at observations of him. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Naruto turning the idea over in his head over and over again.

"Thanks Baa-chan!" Naruto smiled through a slight tremble in his jaw. "I guess I was going crazy for a moment!" He hid the pain horribly and he must have known it because he stood up and headed for the door as Tsunade reached out for him. No one but Naruto knew whether that was intentionally done or not.

"Come back here in 45 minutes," she ordered biting her lower lip again. The only acknowledgement Naruto gave to that order was the slight pause before going out the door.

* * *

Hands in his pockets and feet carrying him numbly through the village he did just what anyone would have done after being told your best friend, ex-teammate, thing was going to be hunted down (again) by you and a team of people you'd grown up with, he just walked. His mind jumped from one possibility to the next without realizing that he kept running into people and stumbling over his own feet. As of this morning Naruto was the only person who knew what was going on (of course excluding Tsunade and Shizune) and he still didn't know what to make of it. Things were too confusing, all of it moving too fast for him to be able to grab a hold of what was going on and make it all make sense in an instant. This was just too much.

In about 45 minutes, or so Naruto thought, Tsunade was going to call together a team that would help Naruto bring Sasuke home. He had no doubt that Sakura and Kakashi were going to be with them, after all they were a part of the former team 7, but the rest of the team was pretty much going to be based on skill. That would be only logical since this was going to be a pretty dangerous mission. Probably just as, if not more, dangerous than the first time he tried to bring Sasuke home. He wanted to smile because of the speech (which he could recite in his head) Shikamaru gave before they left to face the toughest battles they'd ever fought.

A flash of a memory passed through his mind. It was of when Sasuke stood and told Naruto that he was his best friend. At the time it was confusing and extremely contradictory, considering Sasuke came at him with intent to kill. But now it was one of the best memories Naruto had of Sasuke. That was the only time Sasuke opened up to him anyway, so what's so bad about that…besides the fight that it took to get him to say any of that stuff.

_Stupid bastard…_Naruto thought rubbing his head with one hand. Everything seemed to just pile on top of him; it was all too much pressure for him. Eventually he was going to crack if he wasn't given half a second to step back and figure things out. This whole mission was because he needed to have Sasuke in his life, couldn't stand it without him, and it made him feel spoiled that The Hokage was spending weeks on the research it involved instead of doing things to help the village. This wasn't even taking into account the doubt he was filled with right now. What if those years away from Konoha with Jiraiya hadn't been enough? What if he came back empty handed once more?

The world around him went by just as fast, time went on just as it had been for millions upon millions of years, and people's glares were just as cold, nothing seemed to show sympathy for his inner turmoil. The world never had before, and it showed no signs of starting now. These were just the things he had to get used to. Naruto squinted up to the sun, though he had no idea of why he did that he just looked for a second and directed his gaze to the streets once more. Despite the fact that nothing else had changed, Naruto could still feel the intense heat of the sun crawling into his jacket.

He rolled his tense shoulders, hoping to work out some of the knots in them before he began to walk back to Hokage tower. The meeting would start soon, the only reason our hero was wondering around outside was because he needed space before he could properly function in front of people. According to Naruto's internal clock, more along the lines of impatience, it was time to go to the meeting. The doubt nagged at him, and nagged at him, tugging at his mind as he walked to the building. It didn't even subside for a moment before he opened the door to Tsunade's office.

He didn't even wait for a response before he walked in, whereupon he was met with the lively eyes of Sakura, Kiba, Lee (his eyes were more youthful of course), Chouji, Ino and the not so excited eyes of Shikamaru.

"Naruto so glad you could join us," Tsunade welcome, her eyes saying that no one else knew what was going on.

Naruto's blue eyes darted around the room, assessing the team the Lord Hokage had assembled for such an important mission. The only one missing was Neji but Naruto hadn't expected him to come since the main branch of the Hyuuga was arranging a marriage between him and Hinata…they still didn't know about Hinata and Kiba. That wouldn't go so well would it?

_Get back on task! _Naruto's mind scolded him as he looked around again. Sure, most of the team was made up of Chuunins but that wouldn't be enough against the Akatsuki. A team only a little smaller than this was barely enough for the Sound Four, how did they expect to fare against an organization?

"There is supposed to be one more, but he is…a tad late." Almost as if on cue Kakashi appeared on the window sill as leaves flew everywhere from his infamous entrance and then a gust of wind and all the leaves were gone once more.

"Sorry I'm late, there was a sale at the bookstore and I _had _to buy all of Icha Icha in first edition," Kakashi spoke so calmly, as if he was using the same 'black cat' excuse from years ago.

Sakura pointed an accusing finger at her former teacher, "LIA-" She stopped, slightly stunned that Kakashi might actually have been telling the truth.

After smiling slightly at Sakura Kakashi turned his attention to the one who had neglected to reprimand him for his usual tardiness, Naruto looked as if he was lost in an ocean of thoughts, a rare look, Kakashi noted. He wasn't given much time to analyze the melancholy face before Tsunade got down to business.

"Listen, I've picked each of you specifically for this mission. Your skills are desperately needed, so please give it all you've got," it sounded more like she had already given the orders and was just about to dismiss her ninjas rather than introducing the mission to them.

Rock Lee informed the Hokage in his strong voice, "Tsunade-sama, forgive me, but you haven't told us what our mission is yet."

"I was getting there," she replied gritting her teeth, this was a lot more difficult than she thought it would be.

Naruto knew for a fact that hearing this again, to go through the conversation that clearly stated that she knew where Sasuke was…that he was close enough to catch without a doubt. The blond boy rocked back and forth slightly, the room was far too tense for him. Even if it was all the tension that he was making up in his mind, it still made him uncomfortable.

"I have a retrieval mission for you guys," She paused to chew on her lip; a nervous habit that Sakura noticed the second her sensei began. "It's of the utmost importance that you achieve the objective."

Sakura observed the group in the stuffy room; at first glance it was just what seemed to be a select few from the Konoha eleven, but upon closer inspection the pink chunin noted that they all were pretty much the closest of the eleven in their group. They all had gone on missions together, hung out outside work and knew the others

It wasn't like it was a totally random group of ninjas thrown together for a retrieval…Sakura gasped. No surely it couldn't be that…could it? She threw Tsunade a disbelieving glance, but was only answered with a serous nod from her sensei.

Naruto averted his attention from the ancient carpeting to his former team mate. She knew. Naruto wished that she wasn't a sharp as she always was, it just seemed wrong for her to know before everyone else. But that's what happens when you've got one of the most brilliant kunoichi in the room.

"Yes…I know where Sasuke is…" Tsunade finally said answering the question that was on every ninja's mind since the rush of air was passed through Sakura's lips.

The room fell completely still; every color of eyes imaginable searched the Hokage for a trace of too much sake. Air seemed too scarce all of a sudden, almost as if it had been knocked out of the ones who had just found this news out.

"WHAT?!" Kiba finally broke the silence and signaled the return of oxygen into the room.

His eyes became more animalistic as he demanded answers from the weary and battered woman. If he didn't receive any explanation he could very well _gatsuga_ through the walls from the amount of frustration (due to his ignorance on the subject) building up inside of him as the seconds passed.

Tsunade rubbed her head for the millionth plus time that day, "I know where _he _is and I need you guys to go and get him." No one missed the fact that saying his name was clearly taboo at this moment in time.

As the information was being absorbed by all those that it affected Shikamaru could hear the Godaime muttering to herself, _"I'm fucking sick of this game…" _He of course had no idea what this meant but could gather that it had something to do with the way Naruto had been fascinated by the craftsmanship put into the carpeting and the window. Shikamaru was lazy he'd admit to that, but by no stretch of the imagination was he stupid enough to think that this was the first time the blond had heard of this mission. The only thing to cross his mind was how _troublesome _loyalty was at this point.

"When do we leave?" the Nara asked looking at Tsunade with resolved eyes.

Ino and Chouji stared at him speechlessly, never had Shikamaru wanted to go on a mission, much less ask the details of something that required effort (unless he was the leader of the team of course). His team mates were still awaiting the ever impending muttered chorus of 'troublesomes' that was sure to follow his question when he realized the way the whole room looked at him. But not an utterance with that word came from the teenager. Needless to say this stunned not only Ino and Chouji but everyone else as well.

"You guys leave tomorrow, I will have the statistics, details and maps drawn up for you by then. Meet up here at eleven, for now you all are dismissed," Tsunade replied with her all-knowing smile. She knew that Shikamaru cared for Naruto as well as his village and he would do anything to protect them.

The Hokage turned her back to the teenaged ninjas in favor for looking out and into her beloved village. She knew that she was going to hear all about this mission from Naruto the second they got back. A small smile crept on her lips as she thought about just what it meant to be the leader of such a great village.

Having been completely forgotten about the members of Sasuke's NEW retrieval team left the Hokage's presence with a rather awkward sense of Konoha pride. Naruto was the last one to stand after receiving hoards of sympathetic looks from the team, as if that made anything better or easier. He resisted the urge to roll his blue eyes to the ceiling and opted to nod rather than piss off his friends.

Once passed the looks, doors and adjusting to the weather Naruto noticed how unseasonably warm it was. It wasn't like it was cold, as it should have been giving the summer breathing into fall time of year, but it wasn't muggy, like the unbearable summer _had _been, it felt like just a normal night with Naruto headed back to that empty apartment.

_Normal, how ironic,_ Naruto mused smiling lightly to himself, the world around him just as it always was, normal. _But there's nothing normal about tomorrow…_

A smile spread across his lips, how nice it felt to smile for real again. How nice it felt to not have to pretend that you were the same rowdy, rambunctious, hyper-active child that you always were, when inside you knew that there was something missing from the equation. Oh he always knew what it was, who didn't, but not a soul was brave enough to speak of it. For if they did it could very well break his heart a little more. No, they let his mind come up with others that _could _be missing and let his heart tear itself to pieces slowly.

Shaking his head and thoughts like that away Naruto continued homewards.

"Naruto!!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs from behind him.

He turned around upon hearing his name, it was only sensible of course. The pink haired girl greeted him with heavy breaths and a smile that was unmistakably put there to cheer him up. It was obvious that she had been calling him at the top of her voice and running to catch him for a while due to her irregular inhales and exhales. Once she was breathing in a normal breathing pattern she finally spoke.

"We're all going out to Ichiraku's for dinner! I promise I'll treat you if you go with us!" she offered folding her hands together in a cute, girly way.

Naruto gave her his signature vulpine smile, "You bet! I'll make you go bankrupt by the time the night is over!"

Sakura hit him playfully on his arm, not hard enough to completely destroy his arm…but let's just say that Sakura still didn't know her own strength even after all this time. They walked, as Naruto secretly nursing his pain (pride would not allow him to show it) every time Sakura would look off to the side. They spoke as they walked. It wasn't heavy things that they would talk about when one or the other, sometimes both, began to allow their hearts to pain for the defection of their dear team mate. It was more like they were normal kids, doing normal things, without an abnormal day ahead of them when they woke up.

It was pleasant conversation that didn't end as soon as they pushed aside the kind-of-curtains that were in front of the _best _ramen bar in all of the hidden villages. The whole team was there already, everyone ordering this and that, Chouji and Kiba seeing who could balance more pretzels on whose tongue, Shikamaru muttering about how annoying his team was, and Ino merely smiling as the new additions to the group walked in.

Naruto and Sakura took their seats next to team 10, how weird that they still sat in an Ino-Shika-Chou formation despite the fact that they _technically _weren't a team anymore. Once the orders were ordered, placed in front of them and devoured, with seconds of course, the chatter of teenaged assassins carried throughout the restaurant. Now saying that no one in the whole team was shaken with fear for the success, or failure, of tomorrow's mission was by no means correct. It would be more accurate to say that no one in the whole team acknowledged this fear for now, because for now they were _real _kids who didn't have to worry about that sort of fantasy. By worrying about the mission they were already playing into the enemies hands, and Shikamaru would not have that.

All good things must come to end and this night was slowly winding down. The deciding vote for when the group should part, despite how much they wanted to stay, was when a rather out-of-it Lee proclaimed that he was 'youthfully prepared to take the Kazekage's virginity' to the entire crowd that happened to be milling passed that particular establishment at that time of night. With smiles, half hearted or not, and 'see you tomorrow's' every ninja went their own way to get a decent amount of sleep before a potentially life-altering mission.

As Naruto listlessly walked to his house he wondered just how far his team would go in order to bring Sasuke back. The first time their _mission _had been to bring the Uchiha-bastard back Shikamaru's little five-man team had risked, and almost lost, their very lives for the sake of their mission. He had no doubt that this team would do the same for this mission.

Naruto stumbled into his darkened apartment, took his shoes off and stripped on his way to a well-earned shower. As the water cascaded down his exposed flesh he couldn't stop smiling. True it had been a great night; there was something much more important on his mind. He couldn't place his finger on it until a jolt of cold water shot his back, signaling that he had been standing there thinking for nearly thirty minutes.

_We're gonna get him back…_he thought turning the knobs slowly to turn his shower off.

Climbing out and towel drying his hair Naruto's mind continued to chant this mantra, _we're gonna get him back, we're gonna get him back. _It wasn't until after he had dressed himself in worn out pajamas and threw himself into bedthat the song had quieted into his dreams. It was the first time in years that Naruto had fallen asleep with a real smile on his lips.

_End of Seemingly Normal_


	2. Dazed Intentions

**A/n: **Okay so I got finished with this one rather quickly. I hope that you guys enjoy this one because I really like the way Sakura and Kiba interact in this one [It's based off of how my sister and her boyfriend act towards each other. lol. We won't get into any implications until about the third or fourth chapter.

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!**

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Yuri, Hetero, cussing, Kiba-abuse...because Sakura's mad...T.T Poor Kiba...-sniffle-

**The story so far: **After meeting with Tsunade, Naruto finds out that she knows where Sasuke is. A team is assembled to bring the Uchiha back and take out the evil organization. Naruto finds that it is easier to deal with the mission this time because he knows that he will succeed. But will he? Only time will tell...[don't shoot me for that last part! -cowers-

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Naruto had no idea what to blame his bright and early rising on, the weather or his own volition. Whatever it was it sure knew that he needed all the positive energy he could get in order to face this mission and come out of it in once piece, no matter what the outcome of it was. After stretching the tired, groggy morning feeling out of his muscles Naruto headed for the kitchen. A good ninja never skipped breakfast, no sir. The refrigerator was not very giving this morning.

He cocked his head to the side maybe that would bring more to his barren appliance. No such luck. Naruto reached out for the milk carton, looked like it was going to be the usual, milk from the carton and ramen. Not that he minded of course. It was just that today was so different that he wanted to _try_ something different.

After an uneventful breakfast Naruto went into his room to get his usual outfit on. While he was in there he packed for the mission as well. Clean clothes, of every variety, extra weapons, in case he lost some of his, and freeze-dried food to live off of. Naruto was smart enough to pack plenty of food, enough for a two-month mission, if it came down to that. He was not going to leave this mission empty handed.

Everything was packed, his plants were watered and he was locking the door as he silently dubbed this day _the day Sasuke would come home._ But how many of his days previous to this mission had been named he same thing? Too many to count. As soon as the lock clicked he smiled to himself, today was most definitely different.

Walking down the street was weird, he felt lighter, almost like he wasn't walking at all, but floating above everyone instead. This made the trip to Hokage Tower go by a lot faster. His blue eyes didn't look at the eyes that meant to seer hatred into his mood, they stayed to the sky, where he felt like was at. It seemed nothing could stop this ball of sunshine from shining through the storm. The Tower that he was headed to would have seemed intimidating to him on any other day, but today it was more welcoming than anything else.

"What's he so damn happy about?" Ino muttered rubbing her tired eyes as the blond walked into the view of the team.

Sakura looked over at Ino; it was obvious by the darkness under her eyes that she hadn't slept too well either. Shikamaru watched as Naruto propped himself up against a wall across from him. Kiba was curled up on the floor, catching the few minutes of sleep he would be able to get on this mission. Chouji was leaning on his hand, half awake and half asleep, he was too worried to sleep the whole night through. Lee was the only one in the group who looked like he had really slept at all. He clenched and unclenched his fists in a weird muscle exercise that he practiced in the middle of the group that stood, sat, laid or dozed outside of the Hokage's office.

"You know Naruto, we're all surprised that you didn't camp out in front of the Hokage's door last night," Kiba commented opening one eye to look up at the blond.

Naruto laughed a little but said nothing, and thus the room fell silent again. Because so few words were said between team mates they could hear, what sounded like an argument on the other side of the door. Words like _Don't!, Shut up…, and worried _were heard caught by each member. Everyone looked at each other when they heard a word or two; possibly they were hoping to piece together the conversation that was sounding through a solid oak door. But given the words they had to work with all they could come up with was that the Jounin in charge of them on this mission and the Hokage herself were arguing...How very observant.

Shikamaru thought about Kiba's comment, since it was obvious that he wasn't going to be able to make out what the two leaders were fighting about. Maybe Kiba was just teasing him about his obsession with Sasuke but Shikamaru couldn't help but feel like the statement extremely accurate. For a while he'd noticed that Naruto would be little bit less than possessed at the mention of Sasuke's name in passing. It didn't take a high IQ to see that the boy was lost without his team mate, but he appeared to be the only who thought about it. He knew this because no one else in the room looked concerned with the mission, just with sleep and maybe training.

Of course Naruto looked like he was thinking about the mission but to Shikamaru he looked more like he just fell out of a happy factory and stumbled upon some joy on his way out. Too sunshiny for Shikamaru but if it worked for Naruto then it didn't give him such a bad head ache.

Something hit the door with a loud thump and a dull, "Come in," to draw everyone out of their dazed minds. When the door was opened by Sakura Tsunade was fixing her hair and messing with robe to put it back in order. Kakashi on the other hand was dusting off the back cover of his book and flipping through the pages to find where he left off at. _Icha Icha _must have been what was thrown against the door, according Shikamaru and his brilliant deductions. Each team member filed into the eternally stuffy room stood in front of an antique wooden desk and awaited their mission details.

Tsunade scanned the team she composed, _Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Rock Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kakashi…Dear Gods Uchiha better be ready for this…_She thought drumming her fingers against manila envelopes.

"Here are your mission details," She began as she passed out a thick envelope to each person.

Almost like Christmas to a small child, each teen opened the packets at lightning speed. To them, if they opened them fast then they could absorb the information fast and then they could get this done and over with faster. Not one of the ninjas read the information faster than Naruto. His eyes scanning, eating and processing the information at rates he never thought imaginable. Greedily his eyes grabbed at every bit of information outlined on each page.

Despite the faint shake of his hands, Naruto continued to smile. Shikamaru put a weak hand on his shoulders, though empty in the department of reassurance it would have to do for now. Naruto read that line over and over…

_We have evidence that Sasuke has formed a new team…_

It felt like the ultimate betrayal. He had told Naruto, for what felt like a lifetime ago, that he didn't need a team, yet there he was. A newly formed team to help him kill Itachi…it was like fate was playing a cruel joke on the remaining team 7. It was so harsh and there it was, printed so obvious on the paper. The words were just that, just words that were oblivious to the tender wound that they just dug hooks into with those few words.

Sakura's hands shook as well, Naruto bit his lip, but they smiled through what would have been tears if there had been no one in the room but them. Naruto mulled the possibilities around in his head but the only one that made sense was that Sasuke was _trying_ to hurt his old team. The traitor had known that Tsunade would have been able to find him (he knew it damn it). So he formed a new team to hurt who he left behind.

That was the only logic that Naruto could come up with. But he erased it from his mind as he turned his face to the group and offered another smile. It was like the news of his best friend's new team renewed his ever-growing obsession with bringing him home.

The only busty woman in the room nodded when Naruto turned to everyone, "Begin the mission as soon as possible. I believe that you all can bring home Sasuke."

They all nodded and smiled at Tsunade's supportive words, each person feeling more confident in the road that lay ahead of them.

Kakashi led the team out into the street that sat in front of Hokage Tower, they would be able to work out team formation and things of that nature in that area without worry. It was of course unanimously agreed that they would head out from where they stood. Kakashi and Shikamaru would have been lying if they said that last night their minds weren't consumed with strategy and formations for the team. The only thing was that neither brought it up, that would require admitting that they had gotten little sleep and Shikamaru was already wary about allowing the team to continue ahead knowing that no one had gotten the shut eye they needed for this mission. Lazily Shikamaru pulled one of his blank scrolls from a pouch on his vest and pulled a cheap pencil from a different one.

"Okay, so it's obvious that you are the leader of this team," he pointed to Kakashi with the eraser end of the pencil. "But I think I should be second in command."

Kakashi nodded, looking over a few of the details in his envelope as he listened intently, "So what sort of formation do you propose we go with?"

Shikamaru sighed, this was the difficult part, last time he'd had the byakugan to back him up, and with both Neji _and _Hinata away on missions he had no hope to put the prized eyes in his formation. "I think that we should be at the back, since it's our duty to bring everyone home safely and we don't have the byakugan to watch behind us," he noted quickly sketching out chibi versions of himself and Kakashi.

"Do you think Kiba should lead the group?" the jounin asked inclining his head to the dog nin who was re-reading over his packet as well. "His and Akamaru's noses could warn us of any enemies we could come across."

"That's what I was thinking," Shikamaru moved his pencil closer to the topmost part of the scroll to draw a little Kiba and Akamaru. "I think that Naruto should be with him though since he knows the most about Sasuke that is his specialty after all…" Shikamaru said sarcastically, earning himself a small chuckle from Kakashi.

"Yes, you're right, but he also is the only one here who can challenge Sasuke. So up front is the best for him," he agreed watching Shikamaru's hand lazily draw out Naruto's tiny form. "I think Sakura should come after that, should Naruto go into a craze, she's the only one who really knows how to bring him down."

"Okay then Chouji and Ino should be in a straight line in front of me, so we can effectively use the Ino-Shika-Chou formation," he suggested adding the other two to his paper. "Then we have Rock Lee…Do you think he can cover the area of two shinobi at once?"

Kakashi turned his eye up to the teenager, "Is Gai my eternal rival?" There was no sort of bitterness in his voice but it was obvious that it wasn't his choice to indulge in the bizarre rivalry that Gai demanded they maintained.

Shikamaru let out a 'tch' before drawing Rock Lee's representation and a few arrows to show the area he had to take care of. He shoved the low-grade pencil back into its pocket and took the scroll to the center of the group. It wasn't that difficult to get everyone's attention, the second he approached them they stopped reading, talking or dozing off. Good, because Shikamaru didn't want any unnecessary time taken away from them. He laid the paper down in front of everyone and began to orate the details of his chibi drawings.

All the talk of formation felt more like a formality to Naruto, the thoughts buzzing between his ears seemed way too loud today, louder than usual. He looked at the scroll, thankful that both Shikamaru and Kakashi understood the importance this mission held to him. He was at the front, with Kiba. Naruto couldn't help but feel that part of that was because he kept badgering and yelling at Shikamaru on their last run at this mission. But of course that was only a little part of it. Sakura behind him, good good, they also knew that there was a possibility that he would go kyuubi during this mission.

His eye brows furrowed, this formation seemed to be all made for him, but then he saw the Ino-Shika-Chou and knew that he was just coming up with theories of his own. What else could he do? He'd been going thorough the motions since yesterday, what else was he supposed to do? Nothing felt right, but it also seemed like everything was in the right place. That made no sense to Naruto, and he knew it wouldn't make sense to anyone else either.

Shikamaru rolled the scroll up, the snapping of the sturdy paper pulling Naruto from his thoughts. Everyone was nodding and before anyone knew what else to do they were running into the forest towards their intended direction.

* * *

Naruto was completely submerged in his thoughts. Even the steady sound of Kiba's feet hitting the trees next to him didn't snap him out of his racing mind. With ever kick off of the rough branches of Konoha Forest Naruto felt as if he could reach out and pull Sasuke out of thin air. Ever leap brought him closer to what could maintain the little bit of fragile sanity he had left, if the mission were a success of course. With the way things were going at that moment he was treading a thin line with his barely-there sanity. 

It was such a thin line that if he were to trip he'd go over the line and fall face first into madness.

_Everything will go fine,_ he thought placing his fingertips on the bark of one tree to steady himself as he pushed off of another tree.

Naruto bit his bottom lip, years of failures on missions such as this taking a back seat to his over-confident nature. But it was the fact that it was still there that made him uneasy and it was that sort of doubt that made his foot slip, not for the first time, when he didn't calculate his step just right. The sound of bark crunching for the third time in the span of ten minutes alarmed Kiba. His eyes were tore from the plain sight of trees ahead of him to the blond who was splintering trees too often for Kiba to be comfortable with.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba began with an unusual absence of banter passed between the two of them on normal terms.

"Yeah Kiba?" Naruto replied trying to cut the crap but continuing to bound through the trees as if his life depended on it.

Sensing this no nonsense attitude Kiba said what was on his mind, "You know that when we find Sasuke…" the dog nin paused for a second to collect his thoughts. After a second or two of practiced breaths Kiba continued, "You know he won't be the same."

Naruto scrutinized the auburn haired boy and felt the resounding "DUH!" rising in his chest. Luckily he managed to push that back and answer him with a sigh, "Yeah I know. You forget, this won't be the first time that I've seen him since he ran off with that creepy pedophile." The last two words were said with as much venom and bite that Naruto could muster as he dodged a thick branch that was in his path.

Kiba chuckled quietly to himself, the description was actually pretty accurate considering the photo that was enclosed in the envelope he put in a bulky backpack that was slung over both of his shoulders. He couldn't help but feel guilty about prodding at such a sensitive subject, kicking up the dust of old memories wasn't a good thing when you think of Sasuke and Naruto, but he needed something to fill the tense silence that had settled between the two _so wonderfully. _Before Kiba could say anything further on the subject however, like an apology of some sort, a sharp, high pitched whistle came from the back of the formation. Almost as if the sound had hit an auto-pilot button in Kiba, the boy halted in his tracks, the heels of his feet digging into the bark of the tree to stop any further momentum.

"We're going to rest here for the night," Kakashi motioned to the clearing below the team that stood in a rather deformed circle. "There's no way that we can get to the appointed meeting spot tonight, it's already nearly sundown." The Jounin finished explaining as he jumped down first to scan the area even more in depth with his Sharingan.

After he was done he gestured for every member to follow his example. As the various sizes and shapes of ninjas hit the hard dirt that would be their beds for the night Naruto looked at the group. He wanted so badly to just yell at everyone to continue moving, to fight the tired feeling in their muscles and let him get closer to bringing Sasuke home. It made too much sense in his mind to ignore, and just as he was about to open his mouth to shout at everyone a soft wind caressed his jaw line, encasing the skin in warmth and comfort. Naruto closed his tense mouth as it relaxed into the thin breeze that separated him and Sasuke from each other. The wind moved across his clothed chest and to his hands and face, if Naruto were the romantic type he would have believed that it was really a person calling out to him from the distance. But no thoughts entertained his mind…well maybe they did a little but not enough to mean anything, right?

As the wind danced over his tanned skin, feeling more like a loving hand than an invisible force of nature, Naruto whispered words of sentiment that would hopefully be carried to Sasuke. It made no sense to him why he was talking to the wind, but it felt like it could be the right thing to do to calm his anxious feet and shaking hands. And just as fast as the wind was there it was gone, leaving in place of its comfort a sense of calming serenity in Naruto instead.

"Hey! Stop day dreaming Naruto and unpack your crap!" Kiba called out as he pulled out the tarp for a light-weight tent from his bag.

"Chill out Kiba I'll get to when I get to it!" Naruto retorted walking over to the dog boy.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei already said that you and I were sharing a tent since he was the one to hand them out he said he gets to choose," Kiba said laying out the bottom of the tent before going about its normal construction.

"Great! You're probably gonna drool all over me in your sleep!" Naruto exclaimed faking disgust.

"Yeah right! You're the one who's gonna drool all over me!" Kiba said waggling an eyebrow. "I sleep without a shirt on…."

Naruto pushed him over, "You wish, and besides that, you've got _Hinata_…remember?" he said as the tent took a shape that was some semblance of what it should look like.

Kiba got that far away look in his eyes that always popped up when the mention of Hinata came up on missions that he was separated from her for, "Yeah I know…And I'm the luckiest guy in the whole damn world!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, the girl was cute that was undeniable but she just wasn't his type. Then again that wasn't saying much since Naruto wasn't sure what his own type was these days. Dating took a backseat to finding Sasuke in his head and for some reason that was more calming than getting a girl (or guy?) into bed after a lovely dinner or a hot make-out session in the rain.

"Team!" Shikamaru shouted, (who knew he was capable of such things?) to get the team's attention obviously. Once this objective was achieved Kakashi nodded an impressed thank you to Shikamaru who mouthed a lazy 'welcome'.

"Tomorrow we're going to meet up with the team from Suna," Kakashi said as his eyes roved over the group. "So we need to make this stay short," he looked over everyone to make sure that they were all listening still. "I suggest we get everything done with fast so that it will all be easier to deal with in the morning and we don't keep our help waiting for us."

Naruto listened as jobs were rattled off by Shikamaru, "Sakura, Naruto and Kiba you guys are in charge of getting fish for dinner. Chouji, Ino and Lee, you guys need to go and get firewood, the sun is setting." He let his eyes go to Kakashi, who was going to help him strategize tomorrow's moves so as to make their mission as quick and painless as possible. That much didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out.

The pink haired kunoichi let out an exasperated sigh, sincerely wishing she was the genius who got to sit and talk about the future while _her _team did all the running around. She stretched out her weary limbs as she prepared to sulk the whole way to the stream they set camp up a few miles away from. When her green eyes reopened she saw that Naruto was already a few yards ahead of her with Kiba tailing not to far behind. Sakura let out a breath and stomped angrily (who wants to be left behind huh?) to catch up to the two who started without her. A few pieces of earth came up and hit the back of Naruto's and Kiba's jackets.

Naruto simply brushed the soil off without another glance at it, years of dealing with Sakura's super strength, not to mention that temper, made him do things so automatically. Naruto could feel the lingering topic of conversation would be him, so the best way to avoid such a subject was to redirect it.

"Where's Akamaru?" he asked so randomly as he turned his face to meet the tattooed one of Kiba.

Kiba looked startled by this question but answered it none the less, "He'll come by tomorrow, I just have to activate the calling jutsu and he'll hear it."

The blond nodded, must have been a new thing they were working on. He so hoped that Kiba had all the kinks worked out in this jutsu, unlike the ever-so-helpful training jutsu he tried to use on Akamaru that just made the poor dog hear dog-whistles all day long.

Sakura threw a scowl to Kiba. Apparently that _wasn't _what they were supposed to talk about. Kiba gave her a look to tell her that she didn't need to worry, he's got this. Naruto wasn't so oblivious, he caught this barely concealed looks.

"So, Naruto, what are you going to do once we find Sasuke?" Kiba asked so very casually. It wasn't even like he was asking about a traitorous best friend who tore a team on the brink of legend apart. No, it sounded more like Kiba was merely in the aisle of the grocery store asking what brand of dog food worked the best to make Akamaru's coat the envy of all the dogs. Had the teen lost his very mind? Or was he just displaying his lack of subtly in its golden times?

Whatever the reason behind Kiba's asking in _this _particular way it made both Sakura and Naruto stop dead in their tracks and give him that look that made him feel like he should be trying to get to mist country by chewing a tunnel from where he stood.

"Who dropped you on your head when you were born?!" Sakura exclaimed hitting him over the head with ample force.

Kiba fell to the ground clutching the back of his skull, he could get through countless hours of torture but one _thwap_ from Sakura had him on the ground in pain.

"What is wrong with you woman?!" He shouted staring daggers at the strong Kunoichi.

Sakura put her hands on her feminine hips, "I don't know, maybe you could try being less of an insensitive ass!" Naruto groaned, he recognized this tone…PMS… "Can't you see that Naruto is hurting?!" she finished pointing at Naruto as if he weren't there.

Kiba rebounded from his brush with death, "Don't you think he's tired of sensitivity?! Maybe he wants everyone to stop dancing around the subject and ask him straight out!!"

"You think _you_ know what's best for him?!" Sakura retorted slightly offended by what was "implied" by Kiba.

Kiba threw his arms up in the air and looked at the surrounding trees, almost like he was looking for Sakura's reasoning, or possibly her sanity. "Where the hell did that come from?!" he screamed with one eyebrow drawn up in confusion.

Sakura drew back, her face and movements not lacking pms-induced attitude. As she was about to tell Kiba how idiotic he was, so idiotic that he couldn't figure out something so simple, Naruto intervened with a loud bellow.

"STOP IT!!" the boy yelled balling his fists up at his sides.

Kiba and Sakura stood, frozen in mid-arguments stances, and stared at him as if he'd said the most profound thing they'd ever heard. They had completely forgotten that he was there until he finally spoke up.

"Ever think to ask me about what I want?" Naruto asked them as they sobered up from the fight.

The previously arguing pair humbled their stances to show that they were ashamed about how they were arguing over something that they had no say in. It was really embarrassing for them to lose their tempers so fast over something like that. They were supposed to have control. They were _ninjas _for god's sake!

Naruto's fists were now shaking at his sides, "I don't know what I'll do when we see Sasuke. All I know is that I'm not going to come back to Konoha without him, the rest I haven't figured out yet." The blond took a deep breath of air from the surrounding night which really helped clear his head and calm his nervous mood. "We need to get the fish and get back to camp so that everyone can eat."

With everyone in agreement to this course of action the three of them headed back out to the stream. Luckily the rest of the walk and fishing process was uneventful with no mentions of how the mission would go, or how Naruto should be handled in a situation like this. Not too soon after everyone was done eating the fish caught by the, somewhat dysfunctional, team of three every team member agreed that it was time to turn in. They needed an early start and they wouldn't get that if they were all devoid of stamina and sleep. It wasn't hard for everyone to say they wanted to sleep but it was hard for them to get to sleep because of that small chance that they were unsuccessful on the mission.

If they were going to infiltrate the Akatsuki's headquarters they _needed _to be prepared otherwise their whole village could be up in smoke because of their failure. They just couldn't have that happening since they were the generation that was supposed to be the strongest yet, passing the years before them in leaps and bounds. No, they would accomplish their mission tomorrow, they had to. There was no saying that they might fail when the whole village was on the line.

"We'll get him back," Naruto muttered rolling over to get more comfortable on his patch of thin sleeping bag and hard ground.

_End of Dazed Intentions_

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter: **OMG The team meets up with Suna! Then its off to the Akatsuki to get Sasuke and take down an evil organization...Sounds like a full day to me... 

_"You're the fucking reason that Sasuke doesn't love me, aren't you?!" Karin tightened her grip to hear the bones crushing underneath her fingers. _


	3. Finally

**A/N:** Okay love me dammit! . This is like 14 pages in word and was only like 6 hand written! I changed the whole structure of this chapter by typing it up...at first the Akatsuki was gonna be in the middle of the forest but then I made it go with the manga...In the middle of the f'ing city! . This one really frustrated me so I hope you guys like it. Review if you love it, hate it or just want to tell me that your dog is humping the keyboard I don't care.

**Warnings: **Slight spoiles for current manga time line if you don't like the itty bitty bit I put in there then you don't need to be reading this chapter. We have our first hints of yaoi-ness between Gaara and Lee, and some more Hetero with Kiba and Hinata. And of course we have ninja-swearing. Stressful life, deal with it.

**Disclaimer: **Okay so if I owned Naruto you'd probably not have such a long series and if it was that long do you think that SasuNaru would only be hints? Think about it...

**Story so far:** The team has set out on the mission to bring Sasuke home, and after a rocky start with Kiba and Sakura fighting over Naruto's needs the team is ready to meet the Suna team and take down the Akatsuki and bring Sasuke home. Just a day in the life of ninjas.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Instead of the pleasant wake up that Naruto had experienced a day earlier our blond was met with a sloppy, wet, dog's tongue lapping at his face in every direction.

_Thank god I slept with my mouth closed this time, _Naruto thought as he closed his eyes even tighter against the assault on his face.

After a second or so he decided it was time to retaliate against the unwanted kisses. He pushed at Akamaru's snout and attempted to get his legs to the dog's chest to help put distance between his face and the excited tongue of the nin dog. Too bad for Naruto that Akamaru was being rather persistent this morning and he was rather groggy from sleeping on the floor. This was not a good way to start off your morning. Or so Naruto silently decided as Akamaru continued to kiss him.

Akamaru was too big for him to fend off when his stomach was empty and his head was still swimming with dreams. The fact that the only thing that Kiba was doing to help was pointing at spots that Akamaru had "missed" really didn't seem like all that much help in Naruto's situation if he were to step back and assess it.

_Stupid Kiba's out to get me, _was the only conclusion he could draw from such an assault. It made too much sense to Naruto. Then again the only things that made sense to him were absurdities and trivialities.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Naruto exclaimed holding his hands up in surrender.

When the dog's kisses stopped Naruto opened his right eye a sliver only to catch a minor glimpse of Kiba, The Conspirator, himself before his face was graced with Akamaru's hot tongue once more. Naruto let out a loud groan, surprisingly without opening his mouth at all. The dangers involved with that were too creepy to imagine without cringing. A loud whistle was heard from the front part of the tent and Akamaru allowed Naruto to sit up fully as he made his way over to his master. Akamaru dutifully laid down beside Kiba and laid his head on the boy's lap as he patted his head and scratched vigorously behind furry white ears.

"Told ya he'd come," Kiba bragged bearing bright teeth as he did so.

"You couldn't think of a better way to wake me up could you?" Naruto asked rubbing his sleeping back over his face to rid it of all the dog slobber. "Your mutt's breath smells as bad as yours!" This of course was not a full-hearted insult, only meant to jab at Kiba's pride (and hygiene) as punishment for making him experience Akamaru's loving side.

"Hey! I keep him clean!" Kiba defended. Oddly he said nothing about his own breath, Naruto noticed as he reached his legs as far as he could in the small tent.

"How did Akamaru get in here if it's such a small tent?" Naruto asked yawning half way through his question.

Somehow Kiba understood him perfectly, must be a guy thing.

"He wasn't all the way in, most of his back side was outside the tent," he answered rubbing Akamaru's spine. "Come on, we gotta get ready to go." Kiba shook his dog slightly to wake him from his little nap.

Naruto nodded and crawled over to his backpack to pull out a change of pants. For some reason he could deal with wearing the same shirt for a week straight if he had to, but his pants had to be clean. The habits that develop over the years. After his pants were changed he half crawled, half walked out of the tent and began to disassemble it. It wasn't until it was half way down that Ino came over to him.

Apparently they were going to eat, and then they could start packing everything up. Naruto laughed at his own enthusiasm and rubbed the back of his head in mock embarrassment. He headed over to where breakfast was taking place, seating himself between Sakura and Kiba.

"We will head out once everything is packed up here," Kakashi said in a tone that made it KNOWN that he hadn't slept well. "The Suna team will be at the meeting spot soon and we can't keep them waiting. So everyone get moving." Every word came out with frustration mixed with a bit of bitterness.

If Kakashi's tone hadn't tipped you off, and if you were particularly dense, the fact that the Jounin was trying to rub BOTH of his eyes should have. It didn't really work with the forehead protector covering one, so he abandoned that action and continued to eat and talk strategy with Shikamaru.

"Okay, so once inside we have to make sure that we don't split up, otherwise the enemy will find our weak spots," Shikamaru pointed out before taking a bite of fish. "I think that we should utilize our genin teammates as much as possible, considering we all grew up fighting alongside each other."

Kakashi nodded and put some freeze dried vegetables in his mouth, "Yes but how is that going to cover blind spots? And what about Kiba, neither of his teammates are here."

Shikamaru put his plate down and place his fingers together in his usual 'I'm thinking so back off' position. "Hmm…I think that he should be next to Sakura. With her strength and his raw power, not to mention Akamaru, they should be able to work well together. Plus Sakura's ability to read the enemy so clearly is unbeatable," Shikamaru said keeping his hands together still.

"Hmm…I see what you're saying. How about Lee is backing them up? With his taijutsu mastery that should cover all the area they need to cover," Kakashi added rubbing his clothed chin thoughtfully.

Naruto decided to block the rest of it out, the two of them worked too well together to get into any sort of argument so it was irrelevant for him to listen any further. Their strategy was great, but they still didn't account for the abilities of the Akatsuki. Maybe they were hoping that the skills and strength of the team could over shadow the organization's infamous power. Before Naruto had anymore time to think about what could go wrong on this mission (so unlike the normal Naruto…) Kakashi was ordering his troops to start packing. The blond simply obeyed orders by walking over to his and Kiba's tent and finished what he started.

As he folded the tarp up the same wind from yesterday spread across the wings of his back and made its way to his face again. It was too distracting to ignore, to familiar to brush off. It was almost as if the wind meant to make him feel like he wasn't alone, almost as if the wind was telling him to not give up. The nostalgia that the wind carried made him want to cry. While it felt reassuring it also felt like a taunt.

_I'm so close but you still can't catch me…pathetic…_Is what Naruto interpreted. He let go of a long held breath, and then finished packing everything up. Just because Naruto wasn't staying still to savor the wind and the memories it carried on its invisible breeze didn't mean that the wind let up any. The warmth still wrapped its welcoming arms around him, persisting more than yesterday. The wind still made him think back to a time when things had been simpler (things were never _simple _for Naruto), a time when power wasn't priority and friendship was left to rot.

To him power had never taken the spot of friendship, and never would. Power was the result of friendship in his mind. It always would be. Friendship just wasn't the easiest thing for him to maintain. Well not the easiest to maintain with the one he wanted the most to be his friend.

The way Sasuke spoke to him, in that tone that it seemed was only for him. While it was cold and sarcastic, Naruto knew that he was the only one that could make Sasuke react through the mask even if he tried so hard to keep it up 24/7. Whether Sasuke knew it or not or even acknowledged it, their bond was the strongest to exist. It wasn't a thin string; it was more like a rope. At first glance it looks like you can slice through it in a single swipe of your katana, but when you try it's like the bond is made of steel. Impossible to sever one from the other, their steel-rope bond.

The warmth kept him captive, wouldn't relent until a hand on Naruto's shoulder interrupted his trance-like state.

"With the way you were carrying on I thought you'd be the first in the trees," Kiba laughed pointing up to the canopy of leaves above them.

"Guess I was just spacing out," Naruto replied hoping that he didn't seem too out of it.

"That's an understatement!" Kiba corrected helping Naruto stand on his feet. "Now come on, we have to get up there with everyone else. I'll give you a ride on Akamaru's back," he offered and before Naruto could concede or refuse the offer Kiba stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly.

Naruto was sure his eardrums were gonna rupture from all the whistling. From the thickness of the trees Naruto could see Akamaru running towards them in his relaxed dumb-dog trot. Akamaru stopped before them and Kiba pulled Naruto to the back of the horse sized dog and helped him climb on.

"Hold on to my back," Kiba instructed hoping onto the dog's back without any effort.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba's midsection and leaned forward to ensure his safety. Akamaru walked to an area where the trees weren't a thick and leaped into the branches. The team was a few meters ahead of Kiba and his pack (he told them to go ahead, he'd get Naruto and catch up) but it was nothing more than a short jog before Akamaru had them in their appointed spot for the formation. Naruto felt Kiba let out a huge breath of air. His muscles were much less tense now.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba began by turning his head slightly to allow one eye to see the blond.

"Hmmm?" Naruto questioned in an uneven voice as they dipped slightly to a lower branch.

"As hypocritical as I'm about to sound…" Kiba bit the side of his mouth. He _really _hated going back on his beliefs. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you need to talk about Uchiha," he finished after relinquishing the hold he had on the inside of his cheek.

Bright blue eyes widened, Kiba had been the one to say that Naruto didn't need sensitivity and yet here he was offering it him. This whole mission had to have screwed with everyone's heads because Naruto was sure that Kiba wouldn't be caught dead calling himself hypocritical.

"Thanks Kiba," but Naruto wasn't going to say anything about Kiba's normal behavior because for now he just needed to know that some one was there.

The rest of the trip to the meeting spot was uneventful with few words passed between any of the team members besides a few Are you okay's from Kiba to Naruto. Most of the time the answer was some sort of sarcastic banter, because let's face it, for some one who's not used to riding on a dog's back it can get uncomfortable. After a branch nearly bashed Naruto's face in, he was fully convinced that Akamaru was in fact trying to discreetly take him out. Naruto was about to yell at Kiba for being so careless with his wonderful face (of course his ego wasn't that big but he is rather full of himself) when a clearing in the forest came into view. His jaw snapped shut as the team was instructed to drop down into the clearing.

Naruto climbed off of Akamaru's back as the team steady themselves on the hard earth. The world spun for a minute but Gaara and a bunch of unpleased sand ninjas came into focus. It took a second for the surprise to register in Naruto's mind but when it did he gave the Kazekage a look of confusion. His siblings stood next to him, shooting him looks that said that his confusion amused them more than anything they'd ever seen. According to Naruto's logic it didn't make sense for the Kazekage to be on this mission, yes he was strong but don't Kazekages, I don't know watch over their village?

He shook his head slightly in hopes of lessening his dumbstruck state. No such luck. Kakashi put a hand on his head as he came to speak to the Suna team.

He bowed respectively to Gaara and his team, "On behalf of Konoha I would like to thank you for lending us your help in this mission."

Gaara nodded in acknowledgement, "Of course Kakashi-san, anything to help Konoha after all your village has done for ours." To the last comment Gaara let his eyes wonder to Naruto and then to some one further behind him. Naruto didn't bother looking. He knew he'd just end up making Temari and Kankuro laugh at him.

"If your village ever needs any help, Kazekage-sama" Kakashi began. "Do not hesitate to contact us."

"We know that Konoha would help us out if ever we need it," Gaara replied knowing full well that Kakashi caught the politics in his sentence.

At this point Naruto's head was spinning from all the formalities; he wasn't used to this at all. Gaara was his friend. Kakashi was his teacher to hear them speak as if the other was royalty was just too much for his tired mind.

"We should start moving out," Gaara commanded his team and suggested to Kakashi's. "There's no telling how far Uchiha is by now."

Naruto's stomach turned over, they really didn't know did they? Was their any guarantee that this mission would produce different results than the ones they set up years before?

"Of course," Kakashi answered Gaara, but unknowingly helped Naruto exhale his fears. "We are set up in a basic formation, how would you like your team positioned for the remainder of the travel?"

Gaara, Kakashi and Shikamaru began to discuss formation, battle strategy and team members along with their strengths and weaknesses. The Konoha team made the first move at introduction to the Suna team. Each ninja introduced themselves, so that no one would get their target wrong in the confusion of battle. Kakashi spoke to both Gaara and Shikamaru and scrutinized the Suna team, his suspicious battle veteran side getting the better of him.

This didn't go unnoticed by Gaara, "Kakashi-san I can assure you that my nins are skilled enough to defend and would give their lives for the sake of this mission."

Though he was reassured Kakashi let his gaze linger for a moment on the ninjas but soon turned his mind back to strategizing, "Understood," he said quietly.

As threatening as the Suna ninjas looked Naruto still wasn't sure if they would be enough. It was true that Sunagakure was known for its brutality but what if they weren't up to par on what they needed. He furrowed his brows because he knew that despite his fears the Suna team and the Konoha team would _have _to be enough.

"Alright, we're moving out now," Kakashi instructed in a voice that carried above the conversations between foreign ninjas.

In order to strengthen team unity and to accommodate the new additions the formation as tweaked. Instead of two side-by-side, it was three with at least one Suna ninja to every two Konoha shinobi. This time Naruto was running with Lee to his left and a ninja named Bakei to his right. Lee was intensely focused on what was ahead of him, which when Naruto followed his eye line he found out that it was the Kazekage himself.

_He must be worried about him…_Naruto concluded shrugging it off as nothing.

The wind whirred passed his ears, cooling his warm face down as he sprinted through the branches. Suddenly fire chakra tugged at his senses. He recognized this chakra, it was unmistakable. Naruto wanted to reach out and grab the person who held this chakra but he knew he couldn't. While the presence was strong to him he knew better than to think that Sasuke was right next to him. Thoughts like that only lead to a shot of pain and more disappointment.

He slowly slid into a mild depression at realizing that it was more than likely his imagination but something inside of him twisted and then let go. Naruto opened his eyes wider as his determination was renewed. The chakra stuck with him, unrelenting as he let the warmth engulf his soul as he ran faster. He wasn't going to leave empty handed, he wasn't going to leave empty handed, he just couldn't. This time he wasn't, or so he chanted in his head.

* * *

After what seemed like days Kakashi motioned for the team to drop into the closest clearing. All the forces fell to the earth below, careful about making noise since they were so close now. They gathered around the team leaders to hear what needed to be said. Kakashi laid a scroll on the ground at lightning speed to illustrate the collaborated ideas more easily. 

"The Akatsuki's headquarters is at the heart of this city, we need to infiltrate it as discreetly as possible at first. This is why I am giving each of you this tracking device, put it in your mouth and bite down when you get inside. Each one of them has the ability to sense when another is near, they hum in your mouth when that happens," Kakashi explained as he handed out small black squares that looked like pieces of candy.

Naruto placed it between his cheek and teeth and nodded for his teacher to continue. It appeared that everyone was doing the same when Kakashi looked around to confirm that everyone had one.

"They don't radiate any sort of chakra so the enemy can't sense you because of these," he assured before looking down at the paper on the beaten grass. "Okay this is how it'll work…"

A few tactical technicalities later and Kakashi was putting the scroll back into the pouch he'd produced it from.

"Okay team scatter!" Kakashi called out.

"Scatter," Gaara simply said at the same time as Kakashi.

* * *

Naruto bundled his cloak closer to him, this city was awfully cold for it only being November. A full description of the building was given to the team before they parted ways the only problem was finding the damn thing. 

_You'd think a building with a guy sticking his tongue out on the side would be easier to find than this…_Naruto bitterly thought as he kept his eyes darting over every stone building he passed.

The city was a little intimidating. The towers staring condescendingly down on its people would cause most to feel small. But for Naruto it only caused frustration when he looked them up and down and saw no man sticking his tongue out. The people were far ruder here in the Rain country. Already ten people had bumped into him and hadn't said a word. Normally he'd be used to that, considering his childhood, but these people didn't even know who he was much less that he housed the Kyuubi!

Naruto kept a low profile, careful not to let his growing frustration out, plus the minor henge he placed on his face and hair would ensure that no one would recognize him as the Kyuubi vessel, just in case he was wanted or something like that. No one spared him a second glance and in Naruto's book that was a win. He surveyed a building, making sure he didn't look like he was looking at it on purpose.

_Not it dammit! _He thought walking closer to the center of the city.

After a moment or two of walking Naruto came face to concrete with the Akatsuki's headquarters.

_Time to rock…_Naruto's mind told him as he dispelled a genjutsu placed on the front of the building, he hadn't reached out to solid wall when he steadied himself, there was a door there.

_That's too easy…_Naruto thought pulling his hand from the L-shaped handle. _This can't be the entrance…_he inconspicuously searched the sides for another way in. He knew that the way he'd found was probably wrought with traps. As he walked closer to the back of the building he foot slid across what appeared to be just a paved street.

But the clink of shoe against metal told him that this wasn't the case.

_Bingo, _he deactivated another genjutsu and saw a steel door that led from the street to the dark confines of the basement of the Akatsuki.

Naruto slowly lowered himself into the impending darkness. Silently he lowered the metal door and allowed his eyes to adjust to the area devoid of light. Once that was done Naruto maneuvered the tracking device to his back molars and bit down hard. The crunching of it echoed in his head but made no sound outside his mind. His tongue was met with the subtle vibrations of the device.

_Who would be here already? _He questioned his team but continued walking quietly along the walls. It wasn't long before the solid floor changed into sewer water and Naruto had to walk through it to get to whoever was there already.

The sick squish of his sandals made his clean side curl and contort in displeasure. Thank god that side wasn't dominate during missions. If this were the case he'd never get anything done. For him it was all about silencing the many sides of his mind when the situation didn't need their input. The only side that butted in whenever it wanted to was the side that was wildly obsessed with Sasuke's return.

"State your name…" a male's voice growled as a kunai pressed itself against Naruto's throat.

"Naruto," he complied proudly as the man's face came into view.

"How do I know it's you?" the voice asked suspiciously.

"Because I know that you are with Hinata even though she's supposed to be getting married to Neji in the summer," Naruto answered smirking to the dog nin and his companion.

Kiba withdrew his weapon, "Fair enough…" now he was looking to the side guiltily.

"Oh come on, we all know she doesn't love him. Don't look so sour," Naruto whispered punching Kiba softly on the arm.

"Yeah yeah," he replied motioning for Naruto to follow him. "Come on Sakura's around the corner with one of the Sand nins, apparently Kakashi and Gaara already got in here."

"Okay," Naruto agreed and followed him silently.

Both teens were welcomed with restraining arms, "What's your name?" was whispered in Naruto's ear in a hard accent.

"Naruto," this could get tiring.

The hands let him go. Obviously the humming in his mouth was confirmation enough. Naruto turned around to see it was the only kunoichi on Gaara's team. The fire in her eyes made it prevalent that she was from Suna, she was eager to do some damage. While she may have been skilled she looked awfully young to be on the frontlines. Naruto shook that off, if Gaara picked her she had to be something special.

"We have to get moving if Kakashi and Gaara are really already inside," Sakura pointed out walking silently through the disgusting water of the sewer.

Naruto noticed that once he made contact with the others on the team the tracking device stopped humming in his mouth. It stilled for a second and then started back up.

"Which way do you think they are?" the Suna girl asked as her accent bled through.

"Let's try this way," Kiba pointed down the right tunnel in the fork. "We still have the upper hand since the Akatsuki doesn't know that we're here yet."

Sakura, Naruto and the girl all nodded in agreement. It was true, they had gotten in undetected somehow but now they had to find their team. Kiba and Akamaru stopped simultaneously, both sniffing the air briefly before leading the team further down the pipes.

"Team Konoha…" was the lazy drawl they were met with in the dark.

"Ino," a girl's voice replied to the silent question.

"Rock Lee," was the last voice to come.

Naruto lowered his kunai but didn't put it away, on a mission you were constantly being threatened by your surroundings. The three they just found got closer to them and they all began to move closer to whatever would come to them.

"Shikamaru why didn't you say your name?" Kiba asked quietly.

"I figured that you guys would get who I was just by my voice," he answered in equal volume. "No need to do unneeded things."

Naruto could imagine Kiba shrugging in the darkness.

* * *

The game of find your team went on for a while in the pipes. The rest were found in the time spent in the sewers, but Naruto felt no trace of that fiery chakra from earlier. It disappointed him a lot but he knew that because they were in the Akatsuki's headquarters that he was countries closer to getting Sasuke than he had been any other time. 

"There is a ladder close to here that we can use to get inside," Kakashi informed the team. "But whoever has special observational jutsus, can use them. I'll be tunneling to get to the third floor, so meet me up there."

With his last words Kakashi disappeared into the walls to make his way to the upper levels.

The sand nin that Naruto had been restrained by closed her eyes and melted into the wall.

_So that's why she's here,_ he concluded feeling along the wall for the ladder.

The rest of the ninjas that had no such jutsu had to rely on their stealth to get to the third floor undetected. Sakura was the first to go up, her tracking and stalking skills greatly improved since her Sasuke fan club days. When she was submersed in light Naruto followed. He popped his head out of the ground but saw no trace of Sakura. The remainder of the team followed, each finding their own way to blend into the environment.

Once the whole team had distance between them the tracking device in Naruto's mouth hummed uncontrollably.

_I guess the only time it's still is if you're right next to the team,_ he thought plastering himself against the wall in an empty hallway.

There were members of his team all around him and he couldn't see them. That was a very comforting thought since that was the point.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­Naruto caught sight of Kakashi's exposed Sharingan eye as his sensei silently nodded to the team that surrounded the Akatsuki in a central room on the third floor. He nodded back and assumed that everyone around him saw the signal. Konoha and Suna forces were soon pouring out of the floor, walls and shadows. Half of the Akatsuki looked surprised while the rest had already been tensed for battle. Naruto charged at one of the cloaked figures with a chakra fused punch. 

The member easily dodged it and sent a half moon kick to the side of his face. The foot connected with his head but didn't deter his spirit. The metallic slide of weapons was barely heard above the din of fierce fighting. Naruto slid on the ground to allow his kunai to sink into the tender calf of the masked man. He hissed in pain and attempted to kick Naruto again but failed when Naruto grabbed his ankle and twisted it to a breaking point.

"Not today," Kiba bit out as he plunged a sharp kunai into the stomach of another member. "I'll be dammed if I break that promise." He was talking more to himself than to the man who slid to the floor.

Kiba didn't have much time to reminisce about promises made in Hinata's room the night before the mission or about the needy kiss that followed it before he was attacked from behind. Naruto tore through the distance to assist Kiba by stabbing an already drawn kunai into the back of the attacker. Screams filled the air along with the sound of flesh being pierced with weapons, or even jutsus. The sounds were coming from all sides, at one point Naruto was positive that they were even coming from above him. But what overwhelmed him more than the noise was the stench of blood and burnt skin filling the room faster than the sounds.

A loud slice of air caught Naruto's attention. He turned to find the source of the sound. It was a man wielding Zabuza's sword.

_What the hell?! _He wondered as the man effortlessly chopped Kisame in half only to be met with water splashing on the ground.

Naruto's fight eventually landed him closer to the man with the sword, "Who in the hell are you?!"

He looked like he was caught off guard but grinned mischievously, "Suigetsu."

Naruto blocked a punch and followed up with a sweep to the member's feet. Once his opponent was on the ground Naruto stabbed through his hand straight through to the cheap tile flooring.

"Dammit Naruto you can't leave them alive!" Kankuro yelled using one of the knives that Karasu had on his limbs and stabbing it through the man's chest.

Naruto paid no mind to the sand sib and turned back to Suigetsu, "Why do you have Zabuza's sword?"

Suigetsu stopped momentarily to stare at Naruto, "How did you know Zabuza?"

The guy didn't have time to gawk at Naruto as Kisame came back at him. Naruto watched for a second unsure of whether he should be helping this Suigetsu guy or not. He pushed Kisame off and made him stand further back.

"I-I was on the team that was there when he died," Naruto stuttered out.

To this Suigetsu let his filthy thoughts grin lose, "Were you now?" He knew something that Naruto apparently missed.

The man's mouth continued to move but the whole room fell silent in Naruto's eyes. People moved, weapons collided and bodies fell, but no sound could be heard in his mind. The chakra. It was there again! He felt it!

Quickly Naruto tore through the crowd of battling Shinobi, avoiding every limb that flew every way as desperation rose in his chest and spilled out through his throat. He let out a growl as he ran through the thickness of the combat. Soon his body was relieved of the crowd and he stumbled into a hallway. The chakra felt more like a string tied to his heart as he ran through the hallways connected to the central room. It tug at him, urging him to run faster.

_Run, Run, run faster dammit! _His body screamed as the chakra began to fade.

Naruto willed his body to go faster with the promise of Sasuke being taken home this time. He turned the corner and met with a kick to his face. He stumbled back for a second but rebounded against his assailant. Another kick was aimed for his legs to knock him down but Naruto jumped and sent a kick to the attacker's face. She fell back for a moment to regain her center and came at him again.

"Who in hell are you?!" Naruto demanded making an x-block with his arms to protect himself from a punch.

"None of your damn business!" The red head shrieked trying to land another hit on the blond.

"Look I don't have time to mess around with you!" Naruto replied gripping her wrists and twisting her to face the wall.

"Well you better make time!" she grunted out before she rotated her wrists to counter his grab. The girl got free and began to attack more viciously than before.

"Get out of my way I need to get to Sasuke!!!" Naruto shouted in sheer desperation.

The girl's body went slack for a split second and then tensed up in pure fury. Her relentless attacks increased with more passion and obvious repressed anger coming out in every swipe of her foot.

"I don't have time to deal with you!" Naruto growled in frustration. "I've got to save my best friend!!" He side kicked her stomach, which she left so open.

After a few strangled coughs she came back at him this time wasting no precious moments to grab his arm in a firm grip. She spun Naruto around to face the wall, pressing him so hard into the wall his face began to grate against the rock. Naruto let out a hiss of pain, his pride telling him that it would be better to bite his own tongue off rather than let her know that she was hurting him.

"Let go of me you crazy bitch!" Naruto screamed as he tried to twist out of her grip. The more he moved the more his arm hurt but that didn't stop his squirming.

"You're the fucking reason Sasuke doesn't love me," she growled out through her teeth. "AREN'T YOU?!" In order to make her point known she tightened her hold on his wrist to hear his bones crushing underneath her fingers.

Blood filled Naruto's mouth as he tried to keep from crying out. He shut his eyes tightly to try to block out the pain.

"You're fucking insane!" he yelled, blood dripping down his mouth and splattering on the wall.

If she heard him she made no move to acknowledge it, "You're the one he's after you mother fuc-" her insult was cut short as the weight lifted off of Naruto's back in one swift motion.

Naruto heard a strong punch hit the red head's cheekbone as he turned to see who saved him. Sakura stood across from the woman, covered in blood and breathing heavily.

"Naruto, go find Sasuke!" she ordered glancing over her shoulder momentarily before defending herself from the psycho woman in front of her.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto said in a bubbly tone that wasn't suited for such serious missions.

"Get going NOW Naruto!" she screamed grabbing the woman's leg and flipping her backwards.

That was all the encouragement Naruto needed to get his ass moving. He got up, using his good arm to push himself up and away. Once again he ran as fast as his body could handle, kicking every door in the hallway in to see if Sasuke was in there fighting his brother. He started feeling like he'd lost Sasuke all over again when the next door in his way was blown off of its hinges. Smoke came from every edge of the door as it cracked against the adjacent wall and splinted into a million pieces of wood.

Naruto ran into the room only to be greeted with the sight of one kunai digging itself into Itachi's heart and the other buried in Sasuke's stomach. Naruto stood in silent awe, he's just witnessed the death of Itachi. Sasuke's goal was completed and they both knew it as Itachi's blood came out in torrents, soaking and staining Sasuke's clothes. Almost as if in slow motion Naruto watched Itachi fall to his knees, blood matted hair spilling over his shoulders while he landed face first in the dirt of floor with the thud of dead weight. It seemed like the whole world held its breath, waiting for Sasuke to react to what he'd just done.

After a minute Sasuke finally pulled the metal out of his stomach feeling his nerves being severed every so slightly before he doubled over in pain from the battle. Although the only sound was the shocked, labored breath of Sasuke Naruto made no effort to break this silence. Sasuke's pale face lifted as his hands brought themselves to level with his eyes, the crimson blood still running down his skin. They touched his smooth face slowly leaving a trail of blood under his finger tips. He ran his fingers through his hair allowing the stickiness to knot his already messy hair.

Sasuke drew his head closer to his chest. Finally. Finally, he killed Itachi…He avenged his clan. He had completed his life long goal at the age of 16. His shoulders began to shake from the weight of all this news bombarding him at once. He could feel the sensation lifting from his body as he slowly became numb. Nothing felt real and then the quiet shuffling of Naruto's feet stirred him out of his trance.

"Sasuke…" he spoke so softly, too soft a voice to be able to kill.

Sasuke snapped his head forward to look at Naruto, hoping that his face didn't read mental break down. Slowly he stood up and brushed his knees free of dirt making it a point not to make direct eye contact with the blonde.

He led his dark eyes to see Naruto, just not those earnest blue skies he held, "Naruto…" he breathed the name out like it was a secret.

"Let's go home…"

_End of Finally_

* * *

**Preview of next time: **

_Sakura joined in his search for the closest hospital. She pointed to one in the neighboring village, "That's not close enough!" Skikamaru replied, his voice climbing in intensity. Eveyrone realized that they had never seen him display so much emotion, much less let his frustation and anger get to the surface. _

**A/N: **So I'm aware that I changed the last preview I made but it has the same basic concept, you get it. These things are from my hand written copies and you know that those always change so don't get huffy with me!


	4. No need for Lost words

**A/N: **Okay so I'd like to take some special time to thank my reviewers who are without accounts or prefer not to use them lol.

**Monkona-chan0402- **Gah! You review really helped push me forward through chapter three I promise you that all of your questions will be answered in time. This story does progress pretty slowly because I like reading stories like that . Thank you soooo much for reviewing my story!

**Maskedgoddess- **I don't think that my cheeks have ever flamed up as much as when I read your comment. That is seriously one of the best comments I've ever gotten on my writing. Thank you so much. I feel so very special that you think so much of my writing. It means the world to me. Thanks to your comment I'm actually typing up this story when I should be asleep XD lol! I hope that this chapter will not let you down. I am trying to keep the same, consistent standard.

**Warnings:** Shonen-Ai in this chapter! . Very feint Shoujo-Ai (yuri) and some OOC. I'm not sure how time-skip Sasuke acts so he acts according to what's going on and what conclusions he draws in my story! . Oh and spoilers for Shippuden but if you didn't know then you really need to catch up -.-

**The story so far: **A grueling battle with the Akatsuki is just a bump in the road on their way to getting Sasuke back home. But what's this? He _wants _to come home?

* * *

**Chapter 4**

For a second Naruto's mind struggled to wrap itself around those words.

"_Let's go home…"_

Sure it had been Sasuke to say it first but it was just so un-Sasuke to say something like that. Naruto had been expecting to pick up the broken pieces of a man who would more than likely not speak, look or think about anything for the next 2 months. Sasuke had taken the number one ninja of surprises by surprise. The pale man slowly raised to his feet, almost as if every move was calculated, tallied and had been rid of all possible negative outcomes. Each step's noise sounded like some one was banging a pot against Naruto's ear drum, they were slow and deliberate just as Sasuke's rise to full stance was but the sound was giving him a headache. He pulled in breath painstakingly, so as to not upset the delicate balance that was hanging in the air between the two of them.

"That sounds like a good idea," Naruto agreed nodding away the pain throbbing behind his eyes.

Sasuke said nothing as the two of them walked to the doorway, careful to avoid the slivers of wood that littered the surrounding areas. Naruto said nothing as they walked into the hallway and down the corridor, trying to hop over the varies ninja tools that were scattered along the path. Not a word exchanged between the two. It seemed more appropriate to just reflect so to speak, on what just happened; besides neither of them knew what to say to each other anyway.

Naruto's speech to Sasuke was not needed anymore. The bulk of it consisted of convincing him to come back to Konoha and since Sasuke was the one to suggest going home Naruto thought that the speech was irrelevant.

_Damn why can't I be like Kakashi?! _Naruto wondered trying to look at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. _He knew how to lecture…_he recalled all the times he'd given Sasuke pep talks or something of the sort.

Sasuke caught the glances but said nothing about it. It would be so out of place to speak right now, he thought so at least. A swift and momentary heat spread across Sasuke's hand as Naruto's accidentally brushed against his. Out of reflex Sasuke pulled his hand closer to his body, ceasing the slight swinging that kept it occupied previous to the touch. It was like he meant to do it, it honestly was a reflex. Naruto gave a weak smile in apology but the silence was all that tried to reply to him.

Impossibly dark eyes were not fixed on what was in front of his face, but what was playing behind his eyes. All at once the scenery around Sasuke became what his memory willed it to be. There were memories of he and Itachi collecting various leaves in the autumn, and then there was a flash of blood across a nondescript wall in the hallway. Again his mind bounced back to when Itachi would help him train, and then there were Itachi's skills all halted by a quick stab to the heart by Sasuke. It was the right thing to do, there was no doubt about that in Sasuke's mind, but he couldn't help but miss what little bit of blood relations he had left to tie his family to this world.

_No he took our family away from here, _Sasuke thought tightening a fist until his knuckles cracked in the still hallway. _He doesn't deserve remorse…_

His family was finally avenged, finally. _Finally avenged_. What now? Was the question that rang through Sasuke's mind relentlessly. Was there anything left for him now? Or was he just a damned as he brother to be alone?

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled out when he saw the girl sitting on the floor with her legs crooked at weird angles.

The girl in question turned around and her mouth began to form words, but whatever she was thinking about saying fell away into speechlessness when she saw Sasuke walking next to Naruto. Her mouth moved in an attempt to say something but silence followed it as she ran a bloody hand through her hair. Copper-y red stained that beautiful pink hair in one swipe before the hand fell to a cold floor. Could she be dreaming again? Was this just another damn dream?!

She stood on wobbly legs, fighting to stay afloat. She used her hand to set her equilibrium in the right focus again. The first few steps were shaky, uncertain but Sakura eventually let her strength shine through when she broke into a run to her two boys. She didn't bother to slow her run down when she got closer, instead she allowed herself to crash into Sasuke. Surely if this were a dream she would have fell straight through him.

She wrapped her arms around him and let small tears fall out of her eyes, this _wasn't_ a dream. She really was holding Sasuke. She noticed that Sasuke didn't push her away, rather he hugged her back. Even if his hold was lose.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke's expression changed from the deep in thought look to a more regretful stare. If Naruto didn't know any better he'd think that Sasuke was scared, or really hurt. Then his mind flashed to when Itachi stabbed him in the stomach. They needed to get out of here, and fast. No doubt everyone else was sustaining their own injuries as well.

"Sakura," Naruto began. "Sasuke said he's coming home with us."

Sakura let go of the boy, "…" she looked between the two of them. "Are you serious…?"

She sounded disbelieving but her tone was pleading that they weren't joking. Then again, why would Naruto joke about this? Her strong hands shook as she processed this information…this was overwhelming. All at once all their goals had been reached, it was nerve wracking.

"Yes," Naruto replied when Sasuke had looked over at him with a look that asked him to answer. For now it was okay with Naruto that Sasuke didn't want to speak.

Sakura let out a labored breath, "Come on we should go and see who's left so we can get out of here."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded and they all ran to get to the main battleground. Despite the gash in his stomach Sasuke managed to keep up with the both of them. Even though the pain was enough to make him double over he knew that there was no time for him to try to soothe the wound, they needed to leave this place. A left turn, a right turn, and straight then they were in the main room. Sasuke took the sight in, bodies strewn across the ground, furniture and leaning against the walls.

Kakashi was using a high frequency radio to call the ANBU squads in the area. A few words were buzzed in and out, mostly about how they had to come and clean up the mess before anyone else got to it. The teacher gave the ANBU the location of their new mission and then he turned to address the new additions to the living comrades. His sharingan eye landed on Sasuke but he asked for no explanation, his smiling eyes said he needed no elaboration.

"Kakashi-sensei! We need to find a hospital!" Shikamaru yelled as he and Ino helped a nearly unconscious Chouji limp closer to the man, both nearly in tears.

Team 7 walked over to the boy, hoping to help in any way possible. Shikamaru had a rather crumpled up map in his hands that detailed the city surrounding the Akatsuki. The usually unoccupied hands of Shikamaru were shaking as his eyes frantically searched the paper for any sign of hope. Sakura joined the search for a hospital. She stood next to Ino, hopefully her seemingly calm eyes could point out something.

She pointed to one on the other side of the city, "That's not close enough!" Shikamaru snapped at her, his voice climbing in intensity.

"Well we're gonna have to take what we can get Shikamaru!" Ino spat out as her face touched what looked like it could be agony.

Everyone realized that they had never seen Shikamaru display so much emotion, much less let his frustration and anger surface. Sakura cooed a few words to calm Ino down even though her own voice was trembling. She held onto Ino loosely to try to help her out.

"Shikamaru, that's the closest hospital," Kakashi told him as he took a look at the map as well. "We're going to have to make due with that," he said taking the map from his frantic charge.

Naruto had never seen the genius so shaken up; this in turn made his panic slightly. His hands felt like they were on speed, his eyes roved over the group so fast that his brain couldn't count the number of people in the room. Blond eye brows drew up into a sympathetic and pain stricken expression. All of those observations made Sasuke worry about Naruto. Shikamaru was affecting the blond way more than he knew.

For Naruto Shikamaru had always been the pillar of clam so to see him like that turned him into a nervous wreck. Sasuke couldn't stand to see Naruto like that so he reached out and gripped his hand. Much to his surprise the gesture was taken full heartedly. Naruto turned his blue eyes to Sasuke as if to say thank you without having to say it at all.

Gaara, supporting a barely conscious Lee, and Kankuro walked into the conversation with their sister following closely behind. All of the remaining ninjas soon gathered into a circle to await instruction. From the Konoha team there were no casualties, but from Suna two of the male ninjas had given their lives for this battle. Kakashi took a mental inventory of all of the casualties and motioned for the team to come in close.

"We're going to go to this hospital, but we need to be quick about it," he began. "So we're going…" for Sasuke his former teacher's voice began to distort and fade.

He placed his hand over the wound he'd accumulated moments before this meeting. A painful burst of fire felt like it swept through his body from the wound. He knew that it was because his hands were covered in grime and blood. Sasuke took his hand off and looked at it, a fresh coat of blood stood out against the dirt. He would have to get out of there fast.

"Does everyone understand?" Kakashi asked a second before the world went black in Sasuke's vision.

* * *

_Beep beep beep…_ Sasuke wanted to smash whatever was making that sound into a million little pieces. He scrunched his eyes closed tighter as the sting of anesthetics assaulted his sense of smell and then he became aware that he could faintly taste the horrid things in his mouth. Sasuke opened his dark eyes instantly regretting it when he was blinded by the pure white ceiling that was even brighter because of the florescent lights inside of it. Closing his eyes even tighter Sasuke put his forearms over his eyes to block out the bright light. 

_How is this possible? _He wondered sighing. _The last thing I remember is Kakashi asking if everyone knew what we were going to do…_Sasuke opened his eyes slowly to allow them to adjust to the brightness of the room he was in.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes to try to snuff out the headache that too much cleanliness caused. As his eyes slid shut he saw his brother's eyes widen as Sasuke stabbed his heart. Sasuke stopped rubbing his eyes, he'd forgotten about that in between running to find the team sent after him and waking up in the hospital that Shikamaru had been so desperate to find. How could he have forgotten? Was it the confusion of reunions and blood loss?

It had been hard fighting Itachi, but easy to kill him. One stab to the heart and he was dead. This meant that he really was human, not some sort of immortal being that he seemed to be when Sasuke was a child of only 12. In one forceful move Sasuke had taken his vengeance on what happened all those years ago. But where did that leave him now?

He'd killed his brother that was his lifelong goal. Even though he didn't want to think that he needed years upon years into senility to accomplish this goal he certainty didn't think that he was going to come back alive from that fight.

_Guess I was wrong, _Sasuke thought bringing one hand to his eyes to shield them from the burning lights.

The needle in his arm shifted slightly, but not enough to cause any sort of discomfort. With his brother gone what was Sasuke going to do? He was going to go back to Konoha, whether or not he'd be welcomed back was a totally different story. More than likely he'd be incarcerated. If he were the Hokage he'd probably lock his traitorous self up too.

Sasuke looked to his left, a vase with a bunch of plastic flowers sat on the night stand, the wallpaper was peeling and the floor looked like it had lines from the scuffles of sandals forever etched into its tile-like texture. Anyone who sat in that hospital had to be solely focused on whoever was occupying the bed to not be fed up with the poorly decorated surroundings. Sasuke let out a sigh, trying to not let his mind drift to the tacky room. Now he'd have to find something else to live for.

But where would he find something like that? Something that made him try harder everyday, that made him think and challenge his boundaries. Was there anything else out there that could do that to him? Had there ever been something like that in his life? What could there possibly be left for the very _last _Uchiha?

He put one hand on his forehead as he tried to think of something that could fill that space in his heart that was going to need filling when all was said and done. Sasuke thought for a moment but something caught his attention. Naruto rolled over on the hospital bed and let out a sleepy sigh from between his chapped lips. Sasuke stared at him for a second before settling down on his side next to Naruto.

_That'll do…_he thought closing his eyes once more and grabbing Naruto's hand as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, trying to avoid instant blindness from the lights above. He let his eyes get used to the brightness before he thought about why Sasuke was holding his hand. Not that he minded at all, it was just unexpected. He moved a little to get more comfortable. The little whisper of fabric seemed to alert Sasuke, his dark eyes opened up to see Naruto staring back at him. 

"Umm…" Naruto began looking around the room to avoid eye contact. "Good morning?" he greeted questioningly.

Sasuke was silent for a moment but then returned, "Good morning."

"Are you feeling any better?" Naruto asked straining for conversation.

"A little," Sasuke answered, he really wasn't helping.

"Good," Naruto licked his lips and nodded slightly. "Do you want anything to eat? I can go and get something from the vending machines," he offered letting Sasuke's grip tighten around his hand.

"I'm okay, I can get it myself," Sasuke replied as their noses brushed lightly.

"Yeah, I know," Naruto's face flushed slightly from the closeness. "But you need to be resting. Your body isn't healed all the way."

"I'm okay," Sasuke added not moving to put distance between their faces.

"But, you're not healed," Naruto returned feeling heat crawl into his ears.

"But I'm fine…" Sasuke said feeling frustration crawl into his mouth.

"But—" Before Naruto could finish his sentence the door opened up loudly and he fell off of the bed and onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke," Sakura apologized trying to close the door quietly. It was heavy and loud so it was hard to open any of the doors in the hospital without making a ruckus. She started walked closer but heard Naruto's head bounce off of the tile.

"Ouch…" Naruto managed to get out. He was far too flustered when Sasuke was that close that he didn't think about gravity or any other laws that would send him flying to the floor if he was caught off guard.

Sakura stood looking dumbly at Naruto for a second before laughing at him, "Are you okay Naruto?" she asked between half-hidden chuckles.

"Yes just perfect," he answered standing up and rubbing his head.

"It's your fault for being such a klutz so don't get mad at me," Sakura blamed. She then turned to Sasuke to see how he was doing.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?" she asked sitting in a chair that groaned from the contact of her now, clean skirt.

Sasuke looked between Naruto and Sakura. He wasn't sure what to say so he gave Naruto the same pleading look he gave him back at the Akatsuki. Naruto let out an exasperated sigh before replying.

"He says he's fine, don't worry about him," Naruto said.

It was Sakura's turn to look between her boys, what was going on? She decided not to question it since there wasn't enough pain killers in this hospital to cure a headache brought on by trying to decipher their crazy up-down friendship-type-thing.

"Okay," she replied standing up again. "I just came to check on you two, Chouji's in critical condition right now. We're not sure if he's going to make it," Sakura informed them with a heartbreaking look on her face.

Naruto's heart sunk into his stomach, "Tell Ino and Shikamaru that I hope he makes it…" There wasn't much that he could say to make it better for Chouji's team. They'd already lost Asuma so the pain was something that, while Naruto knew pain, he didn't know what it was like to lose some one to death.

Sakura nodded to them and then walked out the door. She closed the door loudly, but of course not on purpose, behind her.

"I didn't think that we'd have to go through another threat of Chouji dying," Naruto said in the silent room.

Sasuke sat on his bed careful not to say anything. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't going to try to comfort Naruto with words, that wouldn't work well because Sasuke's social skills are that of a rodent's. He didn't want to make it worse. Naruto turned to Sasuke and sat back down on the hospital bed. Sasuke scooted over to make room for him.

"He's not my closest friend, but he does mean something to me," Naruto continued as he eased into a laying down position.

Sasuke laid on his side, careful of his wound. He reached for Naruto's hand to help physically comfort him if he couldn't verbally do anything. Naruto met him half way, holding onto the warm fingers before lacing his into Sasuke's. Sasuke could feel that Naruto was distraught by this event. Sasuke pulled him closer and rested his chin on top of Naruto's pale hair.

"Don't think about it," he tried to help out somehow.

"Easier said than done," Naruto replied hugging his unoccupied hand into their chests.

Sasuke didn't say anything, he only held onto Naruto until he fell asleep.

_End of No need for lost words_

* * *

**A/n: **I hope you liked that chapter...it was difficult to write and I have no idea why. But I like how it came out...for now. lol I thought I did a pretty good job on keeping the preview the same if anyone noticed!

**Preview of next chapter:** _The one with his hold on Sasuke attempted to answer, "Yes, but he's an S-class missing nin..." Tsunade's face turned redder, "I told you to let them go! What part of that did you not understand?! What my ninjas do and who they bring back is my business and mine alone!"_


	5. Something Irrational

**A/N: **Okay I planned on having this up yesterday...but I was awake until like 30 minutes passed my bed time trying to just get the chapter typed up. Why do I always do this to myself? I did it again readers, I extended the chapter more than I needed to. On paper: 6 pages (if that) On Word: 12 pages...I doubled it!

**Warnings: **Okay this chapter DOES have Shonen-Ai (Rock LeexGaara) (SasukexNaruto I guess but nothing major), the slightest Shojo-Ai (TsunadexShizune) and some Hetero (ShikamaruxTemari). As always my ninjas cuss, and since I am the narrator I swear and there is more sarcasm in this chapter than those that preseded it. I feel I must tell you that Sasuke is also OOC but HE will explain that later on in the story. Right now you will not know!

**The Story So Far: **The aftermath of the battle is evident in the tired eyes, scabbing wounds and stitches that adorn both the Konoha and Suna team. Chouji's in surgery, Ino's a mess, and Sasuke keeps locking his jaw. How did Chouji's surgery go? Will Ino get some decent sleep? And will Sasuke ever just speak up?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Neither said a word about how they always ended up tangled in the other's limbs before daybreak. No, asking about it would just make it that much more real. It was okay to end up like that, but not talk about it. The logic was screwy, the wake ups were pleasant and the conversations were normal. Why would they ruin that by questioning the other's intentions?

Though they were on a don't ask, don't tell basis no one else was. A few times Kiba took Naruto to the side (much to the disappointment of Sasuke) to ask him why they were always together. Sasuke didn't need help getting around, and all that time spent together made them look like an item, not that anyone would mind. Not that they hadn't expected it anyway…he said he was just curious. Naruto smiled at him and said that he had no idea and that he didn't really care why they were so close he just cared that they were close. Kiba gave him a confused look but began to walk off as he waved a goodbye.

Being around those two made his head hurt so very much. After the encounter Naruto didn't wonder any less or anymore about their strange friendship than he did before. When they got back to Sasuke's hospital room they sat cross legged on the hospital bed and ate the chips and onigiri and drank their juice while talking about the trivialities of life. A few times Sasuke's hand would brush Naruto's and linger for longer than necessary. Of course right after he was 'discovered' he retracted his hand from Naruto as if the boy had the plague.

A knock at the door made Sasuke's jaw lock and made Naruto trot over to the door to answer it. Sakura stood on the other side with Ino, the two of them looking as if Naruto was the one to intrude on their conversation. Naruto held onto the door and observed them, the dark circles under Ino's and Sakura's eyes were prevalent, and the tear streaks were even more obvious than that.

"Do you two wanna come in?" Naruto asked stepping aside to show them into the room.

Ino stepped in first taking Sakura by the wrist to help her in. She grabbed a chair with her fatigued hand and sat down, giving Sasuke an all knowing look before turning away to see Sakura sitting next to her.

"Naruto," Ino began in a voice that was heavy with insomnia. "Chouji's surgery was a success. But we'll have to stay at the hospital for three more days before he can be released."

Naruto's eyes widened in joy, "Really?! That's great!!!" He got up from the side of the bed that he had sat on and hugged her. It wasn't a bear hug, like the ones he gave people when his happiness was too much to contain. No, that was too much force. He was scared he was going to break her in half if he did that.

"Is it okay for the stay to be so short?" He asked after withdrawing from the kind of hug.

"Yeah," Sakura answered sitting forward as she tucked her foot under her thigh. "They told us that they were going to put him in intensive recovery and he's a fast healer anyway."

Ino gave him a weak smile, it matched Sakura's perfectly. They were the picture of worried friends to a T. Naruto could tell that they hadn't spent as much time sleeping as they should have. But with the storm passed and they could rest easier now. In the hospital they were safe, and now that Chouji was okay their worries were wiped away.

"That's great," Naruto added smiling big enough to make up for the both of them.

The room seemed a little tense but that was because Sasuke was only watching the interaction, offering no congrats, or conversation. It was awkward to say the least. For Naruto it took all of his control not to turn around and smack Sasuke. Sure the boy was internally healing but that didn't mean that he had to keep his mouth shut every time some one besides him was around. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to help with this control thing.

"We'd better get going," Ino said standing up slowly; tired muscles only let you move so fast after all. "We just wanted to tell you so that you weren't worried."

Sakura stood up as well, just as slow. But both of them were up before they turned to Sasuke and said their goodbyes. He just kind of sat their and blinked at them while Naruto ushered them to the door. Once they were out Naruto closed the door and let out a sigh.

"You know, you could try to be more sociable," he said closing his eyes for a second.

"I could," Sasuke said resting his chin on his hand.

"Then why aren't you?" Naruto asked walking back to the bed. Sasuke looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye, all the while keeping his face turned to the wall in front of him.

"I don't want to," Sasuke finally said. Never mind that he didn't bother to finish his sentence, he probably wouldn't even if Naruto held a kunai to his throat.

Naruto sighed again before he sat down on the bed and laid out behind Sasuke. The other one turned around slightly to get a look at Naruto, being in a hospital seemed to exhaust him fast. Sasuke finished turning around and laid on his side to come face to face with Naruto.

"You're such a bastard," Naruto muttered pouting his bottom lip out a little bit.

Sasuke took a longer part of Naruto's hair and twirled it on his index finger. Normally this would be a really weird thing to do, but ever since they'd gotten to the hospital Sasuke had made it a point to twirl Naruto's hair at every chance. A weird habit but Naruto settled into it after it was obvious that Sasuke wasn't going to stop just because Naruto was uncomfortable.

"And you're an idiot," Sasuke replied watching the way Naruto's hair twisted around his slender finger.

"You're so original…" he drawled trying to wave away Sasuke's hand. This of course didn't work. Sasuke merely continued to twist his hair after the blond was quite done with trying to stop him.

"Isn't it dangerous to use your entire vocabulary in one sentence?" Sasuke asked smirking that smirk that made you feel like you should be drooling on yourself and babbling about how plants are excellent company at night.

"Shut up you! I know more words than just 'you're so original!'" Naruto defended grabbing Sasuke's hand to stop him this time.

Sasuke wrangled his hand out of Naruto's, "Whatever you say moron."

Naruto was about to let Sasuke have a piece of his mind when Sasuke covered his mouth with his now free hand. The look Sasuke had dared Naruto to speak and made his throat bob when he swallowed audibly. Naruto licked Sasuke's hand, causing him to pull it back in disgust and wipe it all over Naruto's shirt.

"You could have used your own clothes!" Naruto reprimanded as he tried to wipe his own saliva off of his shirt.

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" Sasuke asked furrowing his brows in frustration.

"Since when did I take orders from you?" Naruto retorted snorting in the process.

"Who cares when it began?" he answered. "As long as you follow orders from your superiors."

"Superior?! Yeah right!" Naruto laughed at this. "In case you need a reminder…We're BOTH still genin!"

"Gah, do you ever shut up?!" Sasuke honestly knew the answer but if he said something like that he evaded having to come up with something clever to say to the little factoid that Naruto just pointed out. Needless to say Sasuke was not thrilled about having to be told this by the most unobservant person he's ever had the displeasure of meeting.

"Ha! You can't think of anything to say!"

_He chooses now to notice these things…_Sasuke's mind growled as Sasuke went to cover Naruto's mouth again. This time Naruto craned his neck to avoid being silenced. He let out a laugh as Sasuke made another attempt. Naruto backed up a little but not enough to fall off the edge of the bed. Sasuke's face was showing the lines of frustration while he swiped at the stupid boy on the bed.

"Am I too quick for you Uchiha?" he taunted as he made for the moving hand.

Sasuke pressed forward a little bit and Naruto went toppling onto the floor. He landed with a loud thud, much to the satisfaction of a certain hospital patient. Sasuke leaned over the bed so that his bangs were obeying the laws of gravity, and so that he could smirk down at Naruto and his clumsiness.

"Am I too smart for you Uzumaki?" Sasuke used Naruto's own tease against him. Touché Sasuke.

Naruto glared at him, stupid smart bastard had to outsmart him. Then again in retrospect that really wasn't that much of a feat in itself. But any victory, big or small, was a victory none the less. Sasuke stuck his hand out to help Naruto up. The hand was slapped away indignantly.

Naruto could get himself up, thank you very much.

"You're such a bastard," Naruto said as he sat back down on the small bed.

"Oh, who's original now?" Sasuke asked using another of Naruto's insults against him.

"I hate you…"

Sasuke shrugged, "I hate you too."

* * *

The next day was the same as the last. Sasuke and Naruto woke up tangled in each other's arms, they had conversations (some only a few words long, others felt like they could go on for hours), and they stuck close to each other when they left the comfort of the hospital room. To everyone else when they stood at the vending machines it looked as if Naruto was talking to himself, though this wouldn't come as a shock to them, Sasuke _was _talking, but it was just barely loud enough for Naruto to hear. In fact most of Naruto's yelling was about how low he spoke. Then after he huffed visibly Naruto would deposit coins and gather the food and the two would scurry back to Sasuke's hospital room. 

When anyone came to visit Naruto would entertain them. Some of the guests, like Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee would pretend like the Uchiha wasn't even there. If he wasn't willing to talk they weren't going to make it any more uncomfortable by asking why he wasn't talking to them. But for others, namely Sakura, it was slow torture. She had been so desperate to make him talk one time that she was nearly in tears when Naruto got up and hugged her.

He just needs time, he assured her as he ran his hand down the length of her short pink hair. She nodded and swallowed as much air as she could so she could steady her emotions. After Naruto relinquished his comforting grip on Sakura she stood, said her goodbyes and went to find Ino or some one else from the team. Naruto began to reflect on who Sakura had become. She wasn't trying to get Sasuke to talk because she still had that childish, superficial, crush she doted over in her youth. She was trying to get him to talk because they were friends, (former) teammates and comrades.

Sakura had grown into a beautiful, independent woman. Whether or not she'd been forced to become that woman was up for debate. The whole team was forced to face their inner demons and conquer them because Sasuke had turned his back on them.

The clicking of the door signified that they were alone now, and it served to pull Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Why can't you just talk to her?" Naruto asked sitting on the chair that Sakura occupied previously.

"Because…" Sasuke answered ambiguously.

"Good reason," Naruto rolled his eyes. He knew Sasuke wasn't going to say anything else, even if his life depended on it.

When the second day after Chouji's surgery rolled around Kakashi paid the boys a visit. He was far too stretched to care that one of his former charges weren't participating in the conversation. Though it was nearly ten at night when Kakashi came to talk to them, it felt like the middle of the day on the bridge. As usual he was late.

"Chouji just received the okay to go," Kakashi started with his usual bored voice. "So we'll be heading out tomorrow morning. Get your things together so we can get home faster."

"Can do sensei!" Naruto affirmed in his go-get-em voice.

"Lovely…" Kakashi commented turning his half lidded eye to the blond ball of energy he was proud to call his student. "Just make sure you two don't oversleep. In the words of Shikamaru, it would be 'troublesome'," Okay Kakashi needed to hang out with other people now. When he starts to quote Shikamaru (whose vocabulary seemed to solely consist of troublesome every other word) Naruto knew that he was pleading for contact with other people.

"'Kay, rest up so that you can make it back. We won't be taking a break this time," Kakashi warned before slipping out of the door to climb into his own bed down the hall.

Sasuke's whole body visibly relaxed, his jaw muscles rolling beneath the skin. Naruto turned around to face Sasuke on the bed, he wasn't tired and Sasuke gave off no signals of fatigue.

"What do you want to do?" Naruto asked. He skipped asking if Sasuke was even tired. That was too polite since he already knew the answer to that question. Go right in for the facts, that was the way he was.

"I don't know," Sasuke answered shrugging. "We should probably try to sleep so that we can get up tomorrow."

"But I'm not tired," Naruto pointed out. "And you're not tired," he emphasized his point by literally pointing at Sasuke. "So what good will that do? We'll just sit up and talk in the dark."

Sasuke turned his face to Naruto he _was _watching the wallpaper on the surrounding walls age. He looked him up and down questioningly. Even though Naruto had a point Sasuke had to make him feel like he was an idiot. It was routine and Sasuke wasn't about to break routine.

"Well," the boy began. "How about we sit up until we fall asleep?"

It was so simple and obvious, why hadn't Naruto thought of it? Pretty much _because _it was simple and obvious is why. Naruto watched as Sasuke slid down into the itchy blanket further, he soon was climbing up to rest his head on the stiff hospital-issued pillows. Once his head hit those crinkly pillows he felt the onset of fatigue. How had he gotten this tired?

Sasuke pulled the blanket up to sit more comfortably on his chest and below his hands. Naruto pushed his feet into the folds of the fabric to try to warm them up. It took Sasuke to get him into the blanket, how _had_ Naruto gotten that tired. He laid on his side, as did Sasuke. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch Sasuke's smooth skin. For all he knew this could be their last night together. The second they got back to Konoha there was a huge, monumental, chance that Sasuke would be incarcerated and sentenced to death.

Almost as if he read Naruto's mind Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's warm face. He held it still for a second before he let his fingers trace over the thin markings on the male's face. Naruto closed his eyes, easing into relaxation with every gentle touch. There was so much to say but no words were right. There was something on the edge of his tongue begging to be turned into voice and emotion, but his tongue was weighted down by a limited vocabulary and misplaced time.

"Don't worry," Sasuke whispered as Naruto drifted off into sleep from wracking his brain for the right words. Exhaustion always won these sorts of battles.

"I won't leave you again," he added when he was positive that Naruto was deeply sleeping.

After a few more moments of watching the steady rise and fall of Naruto's chest Sasuke took his hand away from Naruto's face and folded it into his chest to get more comfortable.

* * *

Naruto pushed his body away from the bed as his head swirled with the familiar sensation of grogginess. He rubbed at his eyes, reached his arms to the sky and then shook Sasuke awake. Sasuke tried to bat Naruto's offending hand away but it just came back and shook him harder. 

"Give me five more minutes dammit!" Sasuke demanded vehemently.

"Nope, Kakashi-sensei'll be here any minute," Naruto warned shaking him more dramatically.

"No he won't," Sasuke informed him knowing full well of his old teacher's habits.

"Just get up so we can get ready…" Naruto ordered not sparing a moment to stop shaking Sasuke.

"Leave me alone," Sasuke commanded as he tried to make his body more rigid to avoid being shaken up.

With the new development of a rigid teen, Naruto started poking his sides to annoy him and hopefully wake him up. But now waking him up was second to annoying him. Sasuke tried not to wiggle as Naruto's finger assaulted his side and barely succeeded. If Naruto were to poke him a hundred times Sasuke would have squirmed at least twenty of those times.

"Fine! I'm up!" Sasuke threw the blanket off of himself and sat up, his mood already pissy.

"Good, now we've gotta get ready," Naruto smiled through his tiredness and after another round of stretching his arms out he crawled out of bed and felt his legs nearly give way when he stepped on his feet.

He steadied himself and walked over to his travel bag. A few minutes of rummaging produced many plastic wrappers, a few dirty shirts and a pair of clean pants. Naruto unbuttoned his dirty pants and pulled the clean ones on after kicking the unclean ones to the side. Sasuke merely brushed out his hair with the comb he found on the chair, where Naruto left it yesterday, and fixed his normal clothes to look more presentable. He had refused to wear the hospital gown for more than three hours, so he climbed into the clothes he'd worn for the battle. Thank the lord the hospital staff had clean them while he was knocked out.

The sound of the door knob being pushed down filled the silence that sat comfortably between the two boys. Kakashi followed the sound, he invited himself in.

"Good, you're both up," he commented surveying the room. "We're going to head out in thirty minuets so finish up here."

"You got it!" Naruto answered shoving his dirty clothes into his bag. Sasuke only nodded to acknowledge that he understood.

Kakashi yawned and then walked out of the room, closing the door as he did so. Sasuke barely relaxed, in fact if you weren't Naruto you probably would have missed it. Naruto buttoned his pants and patted his clothed thighs to loosen the fabric. He turned his gaze to Sasuke, who was watching him with an arched brow.

"What?" Naruto asked scowling slightly.

Sasuke turned away, "Nothing at all."

"If you're not gonna tell me anything then don't stare at me," Naruto laid his rules out and walked up to Sasuke stopping just a few inches from him.

"And when did you become my ruler?" Sasuke inquired crossing his arms over his chest and resting his weight on his back foot.

A wide grin consumed Naruto's face, "It doesn't matter when it happened, as long as you listen to your superiors." This wasn't a normal grin, oh no sir. This was a shit-eat grin that he wore when he _knew_ he had won.

Sasuke's body got more rigid as he bit his tongue to keep from unhinging his jaw. When had Naruto gotten this sarcastic? Before the boy could barely string two words together that weren't profanity or –tebayo. Now he was using Sasuke's words against him in friendly banter. For a fleeting second Sasuke wondered how Naruto would talk to him when they were in a verbal argument. He shook his head slightly and Naruto cheered, he thought it was Sasuke admitting defeat.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself idiot," Sasuke warned putting his middle and index finger against his forehead. "You might hurt yourself."

Naruto stopped his celebration to stick his tongue out at Sasuke and then he zipped his back pack up so that they could go and meet the two teams outside for a good bye.

* * *

After convincing the hospital staff to hand over Sasuke's sword Naruto, with his Sasuke-shaped shadow, walked outside to the stony entrance of the hospital. Temari and Shikamaru were looking into each other's eyes as if they were telepathically having a conversation. The fact that both of them would smirk periodically did not help to disprove this theory. Naruto continued to observe the slowly moving crowd of Shinobi. Rock Lee stood close to Gaara, their hands brushing passed the other's every few moments. 

Naruto saw this but thought it was purely coincidence and continued to turn his head around, possibly hoping to get a 360 degree view of the group.

"So this is the termination of our mission, correct?" The Kazekage asked. With just those few eloquently spoken words the teams stood behind their first in command and silently listened to the team leaders.

"Yes, that is correct," Kakashi answered with a stern look on his face. It wasn't warm, but it wasn't cold either. It was official and made him look like he wasn't one to be toyed with.

"Then we shall return to Suna and draw up the official mission reports and send them to you via Hawk," Gaara continued with his eyes narrowed in a natural look of superiority.

"Of course Kazekage-sama. As we shall send our reports to you as well," the sensei replied nodding slightly as he began.

Gaara held his hand out in a gesture of goodbye, "I hope that our alliance will continue to grow stronger."

Kakashi took his hand and squeezed it to show his strong standing will, "Of course, Konoha would not have it any other way."

Gaara and Kakashi broke their handshake and turned to their teams, Kakashi's only visible eye silently telling them to cut their goodbyes short. Rock Lee walked over the invisible line that divided the different village ninjas from each other. Shikamaru followed Lee but with a more lazy posture and carefree look on his face. Kakashi motioned for his forces to start the journey back home. They had a long journey ahead of them. This time there was no rest stop half way between, a one shot trek.

Naruto glanced behind him and saw Rock Lee devouring Gaara's face practically. He coughed and stumbled slightly in his step. Sasuke turned an indifferent face to Naruto.

"Look," Naruto pointed behind them and watched as Sasuke's face paled slightly.

"How long do you think they've been together?" the blond asked as he tried to focus on the road ahead.

He knew that Sasuke wouldn't talk when they got outside the hospital room, so it was pointless to ask him questions. But Naruto would rather fill the silence by himself than have the uncomfortable silence sit and taunt him.

* * *

Before they knew it the team was bounding through the forest that divided the Rain country from Konoha. The feeling of déjà vu plagued Naruto like a naughty thought in the middle of a mission debriefing. Despite a few tweaks to the formation they had used to get from point A to point B it was pretty much the same. The feeling of too much familiarity was a hard one to purge from his system. Naruto shook his head, hoping that he could shake the sense of 'been there' and 'seen that', as if he could. 

Then Kiba pulled forward a little bit more, "You know Naruto…"

With those few words his head began to spin. He swallowed the brick that rested in his throat and nodded.

"This trip seems a lot shorter going back…" Kiba commented as Naruto's poor heart gave a steady throb of relief.

"I know what you mean," he said grateful for the conversation to be devoid of Sasuke. That would have been too creepy and Naruto wasn't too sure that his heart would have throbbed again.

Kiba didn't say much else, the feeling of dark eyes watching your every move unnerved him slightly. But only slightly. Those tweaks were put between Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke was stuck between his two former teammates and next to Chouji, who hadn't taken him out of his peripheral vision since they set out.

Sasuke almost sighed, though he deserved it, he felt like a prisoner walking that long mile to his death.

* * *

Kakashi motioned for his troops to drop down as their target, Konoha, came into sight. The team gathered around him and awaited what oh-so-insightful or useful talk was _needed _just kilometers away from their beloved village. 

"Okay, I think you all should know this," Kakashi began as he rested his hands on his thighs. "I don't think that the ANBU guards on duty know that we're coming through, so with an S-class missing Nin in our company they are probably going to try to arrest us."

Everyone looked confused, was their mission so secret it had been kept from even the ANBU? Naruto suddenly felt his ego inflate ten-fold with this prospect. Sakura, seeing the ever-widening grin of her teammate thwacked him in his head to bring him back from Naru-land. The darkness of the already dead day made it nearly impossible to see anyone's face. Outlines were all they could see even at their close proximities.

"Do not fight them," Kakashi instructed looking around the group despite their hidden visages. "We will not be detained for long once Tsunade-sama finds out that her ANBU imprisoned her team," he let a low laugh escape as he imagined her fury when she saw them in prison. "Not to mention if we fight back Tsunade-sama could leave us in there for causing a disturbance," he added a sigh to the end of his explanation.

The forces nodded and each of them stood up slowly and began to walk closer to the gates that would ultimately damn one in their midst. Naruto stole a glance at Sasuke, was this really the end of what they had shared? Would Sasuke be taken away from him once more?

Naruto didn't have much time to ponder these thoughts, as soon as they stepped over the line that separated forest scenery from the peaceful village they were all put into holds that made them submit to the ANBU forces that held them. Needless to say the elites were quite confused when every last ninja just sort of dropped as they guided them to the ground. Everyone had braced themselves for this, so their impassive faces were expected by Kakashi, just not by the guards.

One of the masked men reached for some rope to tie up Sasuke's wrists, but before he could touch the metal clasp of his pouch the sound of wooden sandals hitting the dirt ground at an alarming pace stopped him.

"LET GO OF THEM!!!" Tsunade hollered over the quiet section of the village. Sometimes she went a little bit over on her commands.

The masked faces showed no hints of confusion on their porcelain surfaces but the hushed whispers and looks around the area was plenty for the ninjas in detainment to know that this whole mix up had made their heads hurt worse than dealing with genin all day. They continued to look around, perhaps they were on film (oh you've been punk'd!), but made no motion to say that they intended to let go of the team in their possession. As Tsunade ran closer and closer the lines of frustration were evident on her face. She no longer looked like the paper work hating, somewhat light-hearted Hokage who everyone knew and loved. She looked mad, no furious, and even more sleep deprived than when Naruto saw her last (if that was at all possible).

"Didn't you hear me?!" She screamed as her temper swelled, flared and frayed at the edges.

The one with a strong, somewhat painful, hold on Sasuke attempted to answer, "Yes, b-but he's an S-class missing ninja." Even those trained to not strain under pressure caved in, creased and folded themselves into a neat little envelope under her anger.

Tsunade's face deepened in the red hue, "I _told _you to let them go! What part of that did you NOT understand?! What _my _ninjas do and who they bring back is my business and my business alone!"

All at once the ANBU squad let their holds fall apart on the teenaged ninjas. Tsunade took a deep breath in to keep herself from snapping at the ninjas she just saved from incarceration. She fixed her hair and gestured for the mix of genin, chunin and jounin ranks to follow her the rest of the way through the gates. Tsunade led everyone to the heart of the village, Hokage Tower. Her tired eyes showing that a mission report could squeak by late, that everyone could wait for their payment until the morning.

"Everyone except Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke can go home now. Your payment will be drawn up in the morning. Just don't come before 11 o'clock I won't be awake," Tsunade instructed as the rest of the team either verbally said their goodbyes or let them be implied by the way their eyes met hesitantly.

Soon the five of them were standing alone outside the oak doors that led to the Hokage's office. The Legend pushed the door open and motioned for her ninjas to follow her once more. Each member of the former cell was juts as confused as those ANBU back at the gate but they said nothing as they ventured through the darkness of the stairwell. The walk was so short that no one was worn down when Tsunade unlocked the door that led to the floor where her office and a few other rooms resided.

They were taken into the room that seemed to have a pivotal effect on Naruto's life, the Hokage's office. As they all filed into the room they were greeted with the sight of Shizune nuzzling Tonton's wet nose. She was far too busy to notice any new additions to the room. Tsunade smiled affectionately into the darkness before letting a small cough echo through the room.

With a cute "Oh!" Shizune turned to face the new occupants, "I'm terribly sorry Tsunade-sama. I will go finish the preparations now!"

She bowed and gave Tsunade a sweet smile before scurrying out of sight. There was no elaboration offered to what used to be Team 7 from either the cute assistant or assertive Hokage.

"When Shizune comes back she will show you to where you will sleep tonight," Tsunade finally said as she walked to her desk to await her assistant's re-entry into the room.

"Why are we staying the night here?" Kakashi asked not bothering with formalities. It was far too late at night to even think of rank, suffixes or proper sentence structure.

Tsunade let out an exasperated sigh, "Do you want 'Because I said so', or a real reason?" Needless to say high strung ninjas, nights of little sleep, straight through travels and sarcastic natures was a deadly, catastrophic mixture. It really should be written somewhere that it's not allowed.

Kakashi was beginning to show signs of frustration and a general pissy-ness that could only be brought forth by snobby attitudes and restless nights.

"I need you four to be here first thing in the morning so that we can go over some things I've prepared while you were gone," Tsunade explained much to her pride's disappointment. She let her full weight hit the cushiony chair below her a second before a knock sounded from the door.

"Come with me Team 7," Shizune beckoned with a tired voice. "I am done preparing for your stay."

With that the four ninjas followed yet another woman to yet another more complicated piece of the puzzle.

_End of Something Irrational_

* * *

**A/N: **Okay I have a little treat for you to go with the bad news...I made a video for this story but if you really read into the video there are spoilers to this story. -.-; because I couldn't help myself. Now for the bad news...I lost my hand written copy of chapter 6. I will look for it. But if I don't find it I'll try to re-write it from memory. 

Stories (SasuNaru) - IsuzuForever. That's where you'll find it! . Hope you like it!

**Preview of Next chapter:** _"Sasuke..." Naruto shook him slightly and kept his voice below a whisper. Sasuke opened his eyes a slit and looked at Naruto, "What is it?" Naruto seemed nervous, his hands were busy with his hair, the other hand or Sasuke's blanket, they just couldn't stay still. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" _


	6. Go Right, Go Left

**A/N: **Okay so I had a hectic Holiday, Family Emergency so I was in Florida for a long time with no way to type. So please fogive me! I hope you guys like reading this chapter...I couldn't find the hand written copy so this is pretty much off the top of my head with a bunch of new twists. I decided to completely change the chapters around...So Chapter 7 might be delayed.

**Disclaimer: **Trust me, I don't own Naruto, otherwise my fanfiction could very well be the present timeline...Instead of this leading us by the nose crap...

**The Story So Far: **After returning home from the mission that brought Sasuke to the gates of Konoha, to stay, after so many years, and after being harrassed by the ANBU guards, Tsunade tells the Former Team 7 to stay in Hokage Tower for the night. What could she have planned for them? And what's up with Sasuke? He's too nice to be the Sasuke they knew from their genin days...

**Warnings: **Okay so we get into some Shonen-Ai yet again but I won't tell you who it is between b/c I might spoil it! As always there is swearing...But there's frustration and Drama Queens in this chapter! Plus I like it when my ninjas swear so deal with it!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The room Shizune led Team 7 to was obviously not meant to be a guest room. There were papers that were scattered on the floor, even though poor Shizune spent nearly an entire day trying to gather them all up, the rest were stacked in piles against the walls with rebellious pieces sticking out every which way. Against the longest wall the four beds for Team 7 were lined up and looking cold and hard in there plaintive way. The shades for the room were drawn but still moonlight slipped through and illuminated patches of cold concrete.

Sasuke looked around the room; it was more like a prison or military camp. If some one had told him this was in _the _Hokage Tower he would have given them the same condescending look he gave anyone when people were acting with an I.Q. equivalent to their age. He felt the need to gather up all the papers and file them away nicely. Perhaps it was because in order for him to find anything he needed everything to be in perfect order. For Sasuke as long as the shelves and walls were perfect he could live with clothes on his floor.

Naruto looked at the beds, they were so incredibly small. It was as if some one had taken a sheet and stretched it across the metal frame of a baby's crib. Now, don't misunderstand, there were mattresses but they were _so small_. Naruto was used to a small bed and impromptu beds but the mattress looked harder than the ground ever could even in the dry season. How could he sleep soundly on something like that?

Sakura looked at the filing cabinets and window sills. Every area was covered in dust, sleeping would be a joy in this dust cloth of a room. She let out a small sneeze, how fun. Her allergies were going to go crazy in this place. A small shrug said that she was willing to just sleep in here so that she could get to tomorrow, get through whatever her sensei had to say and get home and collapse on her very soft bed.

Kakashi saw the pillows in Shizune's small arms and thought no further.

"I'm sorry that it's not very clean or welcoming but Tsunade's been extremely busy with…" the jounin paused for a second to think of how to properly phrase the rest of that statement. "Preparations," She finished handing a soft white pillow to Kakashi.

Shizune moved to give each member of the former Team 7 a pillow but not before Kakashi raised a suspicious eyebrow at her. She only offered a motherly smile and kept her mouth closed on the going ons of Hokage Tower. Kakashi claimed the bed closest to the windowless wall and threw the only soft thing in the room on the bed and joined it to attempt to get some sleep.

"I will come and wake you guys up in the morning when Tsunade wakes up. There are a lot of details to go over and you all need to rest up," Shizune informed the worn out team.

She gave one last smile and allowed the teens to situate themselves in their temporary room after receiving a wave of acknowledgment from Kakashi. Shizune closed the door behind herself and walked back to the office where Tsunade was undoubtedly spending another night in.

Sasuke took the bed closest to the window, Naruto the one next to that and Sakura was sandwiched between Kakashi-sensei and Naruto. As each person laid down on their sort-of bed they didn't bother to wonder about what Tsunade wanted or about why they were in Hokage Tower in the first place. The priority here was getting some sleep after restless nights in the hospital and traveling to Konoha from Rain without any stops. Sleep was very attractive at the moment and everyone allowed themselves to fall prey to her spell.

* * *

It wasn't even two hours after Sasuke's head hit the pillow that he felt some one shaking him. He pretended to be asleep, hopefully they'd go away. The shaking stopped for a moment and Sasuke relaxed. 

"I know you're awake…" Naruto whispered as he shook him again.

Sasuke grunted barely and pulled his arm away from Naruto. The blond bit on his lip to keep from yelling, it wouldn't be wise to wake Kakashi and Sakura up. He liked being alive thank you.

"Sasuke…" Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's arm and shook slightly again.

Something in Naruto's voice made Sasuke turn around. He'd never heard him sound so fragile in all his life. Sasuke opened his eyes a slit to see the boy, and added to the previous statement that he'd never _seen _him look so fragile in all his life. He wanted to reach out and touch his cheek but he felt as if one trembling finger would break the boy completely so he kept it to himself.

"What is it Naruto?" When Naruto caught Sasuke's eyes he seemed startled. Why would he be startled if he was the one trying to get Sasuke's attention?

To Sasuke Naruto appeared to be nervous. His hands were occupying themselves with the hem of Sasuke's blanket, the blond hair on his head or twisting themselves into intricate knots. This wasn't like Naruto. Normally you couldn't get him to shut up about what he wanted.

"Umm could I," Naruto began not looking Sasuke in the eye. "Could I sleep with you tonight?"

Sasuke stared for a moment but didn't dare furrow his brows in confusion. It already took enough out of Naruto to ask that and if he were do make the slightest move Naruto might scamper back to his bed. Then Sasuke told himself that he'd been spending too much time watching rodents and made a mental note to get a new hobby.

"Okay…" Sasuke agreed scooting over as much as possible.

"Whoa really?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

Sasuke nodded is head slowly so that Naruto understood, "Would you like that in writing?"

Naruto raised his pillow to hit Sasuke for being sarcastic so late at night but Sasuke only took the pillow from him, knowing that if Naruto hit him their little disagreement (over such remedial topics) would end up as a full out brawl on the floor. In some ways Sasuke was relieved to know that no matter how old they get some things would never change.

"That's mine!" Naruto exclaimed in a voice quieted by the hushed tones of his throat.

"If you want it back then get in bed or go back to yours," Sasuke offered rubbing his forehead with the hand unoccupied by Naruto's pillow. For some reason it still amazed Naruto that Sasuke could speak so quietly but still seem so powerful in his nearly non-existent voice.

Naruto snatched his pillow from Sasuke's relaxed hand and hoisted himself up dramatically onto the male's bed. In the darkness Naruto missed Sasuke's condescending roll of his eyes at his need to over dramatize everything. As the blond situated his puffy pillow and his aching body Sasuke allowed his eyes the pleasure of roving over Naruto's movements as they happened. After a moment of squirming in a futile attempt to make himself comfortable on such a small bed, Naruto turned to face Sasuke. Sasuke could feel his heart speed up, but only slightly mind you, as those honest eyes searched him over.

"Sasuke…Why did you come back?" Naruto asked with a determined look on his face. It was the same look he wore when he wasn't about to back down from a fight, no matter the odds of him coming out alive. He always had a funny way of beating whatever odds were placed in front of him.

Sasuke wanted to curl into a ball and cower inside of himself. He knew that coming back to Konoha was a risk since most everyone hated his living guts for abandoning the Village Hidden in the Leaf, but the second Itachi's heart stopped Sasuke felt like a lonesome little child again. Back then it had only been him inside of his little world but piece by piece Naruto seemed to wiggle his way into a world only Sasuke had occupied previously. For some reason Sasuke didn't want to go back to being utterly alone, that was much too difficult for him even if it meant being imprisoned in his home village.

"…Sasuke…Are you going to answer me or not?" Naruto pushed on as he moved his body closer to Sasuke in an attempt to intimidate him.

"No," Sasuke answered flatly as his eyes narrowed in response to Naruto's pushiness.

"Just answer the damn question. It's not like it's gonna kill you," Naruto continued rolling his eyes at Sasuke's tight-lipped prissy response.

"Oh but it might Naruto," Sasuke began sarcastically. "And why would I want to take that risk?"

"Great, you were talking to Shikamaru weren't you?" the blond asked shaking his head against the stark white pillow.

Sasuke stared at him curiously but didn't let his sleepy expression slip for a second.

"Well…?" Naruto asked moving his right hand in a circle to tell Sasuke to get on with it.

Sasuke tilted his head slightly but not a significant amount as to warrant any comments from his bedmate.

Naruto grunted in frustration, "I swear you wouldn't talk if you had the choice."

"And I swear you wouldn't shut up if duct tape wasn't invented," Sasuke returned glaring at Naruto. Perhaps hearing the truth made him irritable.

"Ha! You spoke!" Naruto shouted triumphantly. Sasuke's hand flew over Naruto's mouth with an audible smack.

"Do you _want_ to be killed before dawn?!" the Uchiha asked using his other hand to hold the back of Naruto's head, lest he try to fight back.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, his skin heating up from the frustration that only Sasuke could bring out of him. Sasuke kept a firm hold on his ex-teammate as he waited for a response to his rhetorical question.

"Well…?" Sasuke reinforced in a tone that made his voice sarcastic and smug with being able to use Naruto's own cockiness against him.

Naruto thought about biting Sasuke for a second but worked hard to suppress the burning urge to do so. He nodded slowly but averted his eyes from Sasuke's to avoid the undeniable look of superiority in his eyes. With much reluctance Sasuke removed his hand from its air tight clamp over Naruto's black-hole of a mouth.

"I hate you…" Naruto said squinting his eyes tightly to get his point across.

Sasuke just raised one eyebrow to show his disbelief. Nothing else was needed to say that Sasuke did not, in fact, believe a word that Naruto said. If he hated him so much then why did he try so desperately to save him from "his darkness"? Even if it was their signature banter for everything they talked about, Sasuke always thought it was a load of bull.

"No I mean it this time," Naruto growled understanding the symbolism of Sasuke's sky bound eyebrow.

"Oh I have no doubt," Sasuke fakly agreed nodding his head to emphasize his mock concurrence.

"Shut up Bastard…" Naruto ordered turning his lips downward as he furrowed his eyebrows into a look of annoyance.

Sasuke enjoyed making Naruto mad, that was no secret, but even more than just making him mad he loved watching his face so unashamedly go from one emotion to the next. No matter how much training you put into Naruto he just could never hide how he felt at one moment in time. This fascinated Sasuke to no end, and would never cease to amaze him until the day he died.

"Are you scared?" Naruto asked so vaguely.

"Of what?" Sasuke wasn't sure of what Naruto meant. Only after he knew what was asked of him could he avoid the question all together.

"That they're gonna throw you into some jail cell and poke and prod you until you give up all of Orochimaru's secrets?" He elaborated resting his hand between his thighs to soak up the warmth.

"No, I knew that that was going to happen if I came back," Sasuke hadn't meant to say it out loud but Naruto's openness was seemingly contagious. It was too late, he couldn't take back his words, and Naruto heard them already.

"Then why come back at all if you're not going to be free?" Naruto inquired in pure curiosity. He had not thought to ask these questions as he laid in Sasuke's arms at the hospital in Rain. But now that the lid had been popped open it seemed like a million things were plaguing his mind.

Sasuke knew the answer all too well, knew it like he knew the feel of revenge or the sound of his sword slicing the air. But he would be damned before he fessed up to anyone why he came home. He was Sasuke Uchiha, sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan, last bearer of the Sharingan (not including Kakashi), and the only person to never actually ask for help, from anyone, at anytime…

"I'm here aren't I?" Sasuke answered.

"Yes, but-" Naruto began.

"Then don't worry about it," Sasuke interjected putting one finger to Naruto's lips.

For once in his life Naruto didn't want to argue with what Sasuke had to say. He wanted to enjoy the limited amount of time he had with the Uchiha before the inevitable lock up occurred. His heart sprang from his chest to his throat and closed off all his vocal commands. It was like some one was trying to burst his windpipe from the inside, and he couldn't understand why. He held back a painful breath and closed his eyes.

"Don't worry," Sasuke cooed running one hand over Naruto's soft hair. It was still matted with twigs and leaves but neither seemed to care at all in this moment.

Naruto shook his head as if to say that that wasn't the issue. But Naruto couldn't see himself and Sasuke could. Sasuke was nearly positive that Naruto was about to cry. In all honesty Sasuke couldn't blame him. He'd worked nearly all of his teen years away to rescue some one as stubborn and bull headed as Sasuke. He missed all the normal things that kids his age did. Naruto spent his time traveling around with an over-aged pervert learning anything he could to bring back his best friend. Then there it was, all that hard work to bring him back only to have the very coveted prize snatched away from him the second they came home.

Naruto reached out with the hand that was trapped between his thighs and gripped onto Sasuke's shirt. He was really there, but not for too much longer. The feeling scared the living daylights out of him, so he did the only thing he knew how to. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and kissed him…

* * *

The sun came at Sasuke's eyes in torrents, the rapids abusing all sleep deprivation in his brain even further. The attempted to drive his face into his pillow but was only met with the soft and earthy fragrance of Naruto's blond hair. He tightened his arms around Naruto and felt him stir ever so slightly. Sasuke tried to close his eyes to feign sleep until Shizune came in to the room to tell them to meet with Tsunade. 

Just as he softly sighed into what could be considered a nap when the door to the room squeaked open. Shizune began with Kakashi, Sasuke heard the Jounin mumble something and turn over to sit upright. Then Sakura, who made a small girly sigh of annoyance but sat up to greet what was going to be an undoubtedly long day. When the assistant moved to wake up Naruto Sasuke heard her let out a small gasp of surprise. She looked over at Sasuke's bed and saw Naruto's face buried into Sasuke's chest and she had a hard time keeping her awww's to herself.

Sasuke opened up one eye to give her a look with murderous intent. But she merely thought of him as a newly de-clawed kitten and continued to walk closer to Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke wanted to rewind time and go back to when Naruto had boldly pressed his lips to Sasuke's, he didn't want to have to face his crimes and lose Naruto. But that could have been the reason that he had pressed back on Naruto's lips without abandon. He wasn't going to see him again so what was the harm done?

Shizune tapped on Sasuke and he got up to rest his weight on his elbow. She smiled at him like she knew what happened, but Sasuke was confident that she had no idea about what happened.

"Wake up Naruto, Tsunade is ready to see you guys," Shizune informed them as she turned around and walked away with a smile that made Naruto's look tame.

Sasuke watched her leave, careful not to utter a sound until he was positive that she was gone. He scanned the room once only to see that Sakura and Kakashi had already headed to the office where his fate would be sealed. His eyes traveled back to Naruto, who was still soundly sleeping in the only arm that Sasuke still had on him. It was a shame that they couldn't put this meeting off until next week, or next month, but Sasuke knew it was coming and delaying the fact would only put him further up on Tsunade's list of people she intended to kill.

"Wake up Naruto," Sasuke whispered pushing Naruto's limp shoulder around. "It's time to see Tsunade."

Apparently Naruto didn't want to hear this. Sasuke's hand was slapped away and Naruto turned over with his back to the boy he was just snuggling up into. Sasuke took a deep breath and brought his foot up to rest on Naruto's spine. In one forceful push he sent Naruto toppling onto the concrete floor below.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR ISSUE SASUKE?!" Naruto screamed after the loud thump that followed his trip to the floor.

"You needed to wake up," Sasuke answered in an even tone that gave nothing away.

Naruto made a lunge for Sasuke's face with his fist but his sleep drugged limbs only lagged enough to give Sasuke time to dodge them. His face stayed calm as Naruto worked out his morning aggressions. When it looked like Naruto was tired out again Sasuke stood up.

"Are you ready to go yet?" he asked in a condescending tone.

Naruto turned his head to the side and stood up, no help required. Sasuke just looked at him and walked out of the door that would lead to his imprisonment. Not too far behind him was a silently fuming Naruto. The one in the front reached for the doorknob, swallowing a large rock in his throat before he even thought about turning the knob.

"Just open the damn door," Naruto ordered still in a bad mood to match his bruises. "It's not like it'll kill you…Oh wait…" He shut his mouth firmly after saying this. It had just been a snide remark to comment on Sasuke's unusual reluctance. Sasuke gave him a glare for good measure but Naruto seemed to sober up from his own words.

He took a hold of the knob and turned it to finally come face to face with his crimes.

* * *

"So good of you to finally join us, Uchiha," Tsunade greeted in a tone that said, 'challenge me and you'll be picking you teeth up from the floor'. She must have had a pleasant night's sleep. 

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, "He says good morning."

Sasuke stared at him and his audacity to speak for him, even though he knew he wouldn't say a word during this meeting. They both sat in the two chairs left open by their former teammates to wait for the word that they were going to send Sasuke to prison.

Tsunade fumbled with a lose strand of hair on the back of her neck, "We are here to discuss Uchiha, Sasuke's fate in the walls of Konoha," she began after releasing he hair from her fingertips.

Sasuke wanted to scratch at his arms to prevent the tension from getting inside of his skin. It was enough to tease him with a taste of freedom, but prolonging the sentencing was inhumane.

The Hokage rested her chin on her palm before continuing, "I was researching this topic while your team, Kakashi, was out carrying out the mission. I found that Iruka's reports from the academy say that Sasuke made perfect scores in every area but was extremely withdrawn and made no progress in the areas of social behavior."

She pretended to be interested in the dust particles that floated on the rays of morning light, "But when I cross-referenced them with Kakashi's reports on Sasuke it said that he made a significant improvement in his social skills while he was a part of Team 7. In one report I recall Kakashi mentioning how Sasuke began to show more facial expressions than just bored and annoyed."

What did this have to do with anything?! Sasuke asked his mind as his hand flinched slightly at his sides. Who gave a damn about the progress he made _years _ago?! He just wanted to hear the words that locked him in a rank jail cell just to escape the horrible feeling of being cornered.

"According to the elders, you are to be locked up and then await trial to decide if you should be put to death, and if they had it there way that would be exactly what would happen today," Tsunade added the last part with a depressed sigh.

Sasuke turned his head up at the older woman, what did she mean? Wasn't that the planned course of action here? Wasn't he going to go to jail for his wrongs done on Konoha?

"But I spent the better half of your mission convincing them otherwise," Tsunade finally said. "I proposed Rehabilitation."

This knocked Sasuke windless. He could barely get one breath up after hearing this. _He wasn't going to be locked away!! _

"I was responsible for all of the preparations, so I arranged for all of Team 7 to live together," she finished letting what could be a smile slide across her lips.

"_What?!" _Kakashi asked in a tone that challenged Tsunade's position as well as intelligence.

"You will not speak to me that Hatake," She threw back at him. "I know what you are concerned about and you don't need to be. I have already taken care of Umino. He will be there as well." Her tone had dwindled considerably by the time she reached the end of her sentence.

Sakura stared wide eyed at her sensei, what could she be possibly thinking? Surly Sakura's parents hadn't been informed of this otherwise Tsunade wouldn't have felt the need to keep her here. She stood up to address the Hokage with as much respect as she could muster this early in the morning.

"Tsunade-sama," she began in a strong yet shaky tone. "Have you cleared this with my parents?"

"Of course," Tsunade answered as if Sakura took her for a fool. Who would be so reckless as to make all the necessary arrangements and _not _ask the most influential people in a girl's life if she would be able to help her former teammate get better?

Sakura bowed, "Thank you sensei."

Naruto sat in silent contemplation, what was he going to do now? He would have to face the fact that he had kissed Sasuke last night. Not that he hadn't meant it, but he thought that was goodbye. It was _meant _to be a goodbye kiss not a we're-in-a-relationship kiss. Things were far to messed up for him to understand what was up and what was down.

"One more measure I took to ensure that Uchiha doesn't try to run off again," Tsunade broke the atmosphere with her commanding voice. She motioned for Shizune to do something. Apparently the assistant knew what the flick of the Hokage's wrist meant because she disappeared behind the door to a big gray cabinet in the back of the room.

She remerged with a small rectangular velvet box, holding it as if she would lose it if she didn't maintain contact with it at all times.

"Naruto, Sasuke, come here," Tsunade ordered crooking her finger at the pair who sat obediently in their squeaking chairs.

They both stood and walked to the intimidating woman slowly, so as not to alarm her with any sudden movements. Sasuke made another mental note to stop talking to his snakes about hunting. Before Sasuke could think any further the both of them were standing before a woman who sat and still managed to tower over them.

"These," Tsunade began by running her hand over the supple velvet of the box before flipping the lid to reveal two stunning silver rings. "Are rings that have special jutsus and seals engraved on them to warn us if they are ever more than three feet apart."

Sasuke looked at the rings. From a distance they looked average with small slits engraved along the outer edges of their silver but upon closer inspection he saw the kanji and various symbols that decorated them. The engravings were so small that it would take Naruto years to even notice them.

"I have chosen to put the rings on you, Uchiha, and Naruto," she said as she picked one up so delicately it stunned Sasuke that she was capable of killing people with those same hands. "Because Naruto seems to be the only one who can keep you in line," Tsunade finished as she forced one ring onto Sasuke's left ring finger.

Naruto hid his hands behind his back, "If you think I'm going to wear jewelry you're mistaken." He closed his eyes to make his arrogance more apparent.

"You're wearing my necklace you brat," she pointed out. While Naruto thought of a good retort she grabbed his hand and shoved the ring onto his left ring finger as well.

Naruto held his ring up to the bright morning sunlight, admiring the shimmer of the silver against the brightness. He cocked his head and then turned to Tsunade.

"Oi, you just married us," he pointed out pouting slightly. In his opinion he was far too young to settle down.

"It was the only finger that the jutsus would settle on," Tsunade lied shrugging before she began to explain the rings in greater detail. "These rings will go off if you two get more than three feet away from each other. It will alert the ANBU guards and release a jutsu that will knock you out to prevent escape while they react to the call."

Shizune smiled sweetly at the two boys, the scene she saw earlier that morning was flooding back to the front of her mind with the mention of 'marriage', real or fake.

"They will go off if you try to get out of the county as well, so don't think that you can just flee with Naruto to get out of this rehabilitation. Do not take them off otherwise the same will happen, they'll go off, blah blah," she didn't really feel like repeating herself so she hoped to heaven that Naruto and Sasuke were smart enough to get it.

"I want you to understand one thing Uchiha," Tsunade was using a voice that could make anyone bend under the pressure of her tone alone. Sasuke didn't have the guts to look away from her eyes, emanate death awaited him if he made a fool's bet like that. "If the ANBU are called, even _once,_ because of your rings, I will not hesitate to execute you."

Naruto shifted nervously on one foot, then to the other. She was using the same weighty voice she used to tell Naruto about the mission. He grew rather uncomfortable given the situation.

"Now, we will go to your new apartment," Tsunade informed them as she stood in all her empowering glory to take them to the place where there was sure to be enough drama to keep all of Konoha occupied for the duration of their controversial rehabilitation.

* * *

The key to the apartment turned noisily in the key hole, apparently the handsome brick exterior with climbing vines, which could only reach the 5th floor because of age, didn't lie about its age. Tsunade pushed down on the door handle and showed the team into their new dwellings. 

"This is where you will be staying," she said tossing the keys onto the closest coffee table. "Kakashi, yours and Iruka's room is the first to the right. Sakura, yours is across the hall from them, and Naruto, yours and Sasuke's is the one furthest away from the living room," Tsunade guided them all through the fairly basic floor plan.

Sakura went to check out her new room but caught sight of Kakashi's and Iruka's room in her peripheral vision. Only one bed…She was confused at first but not a second after her momentary lapse did she 'Oooh' and smirk of her discovery.

Kakashi was greeted with the vision of Iruka curled up on the side of the bed closest to the wall. Clearly he was exhausted if hadn't even sensed Kakashi come in. Or that could be the very reason he didn't stir at all. Kakashi leaned over and blew a soft puff of air into Iruka's ear. The chunin opened his chocolate brown eyes slowly and gave Kakashi the most amazing smile in the world.

While their teachers were admiring each other in the steadily rising sun Sasuke and Naruto were making their way to their room, all the way at the back of the small apartment. Sasuke briefly wondered how in the _hell_ five people were supposed to live in this small place! Naruto only wondered how they were supposed to talk out all that had happened last night. While it appeared to be a simple, quiet kiss it had been something so much more and Sasuke had stood right at the edge of his mental measurement of three feet. Don't think that Sasuke was so short sighted that he wasn't thinking about the kiss but he preferred to think of it as locking it away.

Like the emotions he held in Sound Sasuke just acted like the Ice Queen he was known to be. Nothing new in that right? They reached their room after what felt like miles of hallway runners. Naruto wanted to shout and scream, Sasuke wanted to drop to his knees and curse out every fate, god, goddess, and power of every religion when they pushed open the door to their room.

"WHAT IN!" Naruto began before he stomped on the ground a few times. "WHAT THE--!" He couldn't seem to finish a sentence because he was so furious.

Sasuke kept his eyes low, keeping his sharingan from rising at that very moment. But his nails bit into the skin of his unclothed palms and blood began to drip down his hands and onto the exposed area of wooden flooring. Iruka rushed out to see what had Naruto so worked up.

He grabbed Naruto's angry fists and faced him with a stern face that told him to control his temper but he still had his same understanding, fatherly eyes, "Naruto, tell me what is wrong…"

Naruto babbled out a few incoherent words that would make no sense to anyone unless you had the world's finest translators by your side, even then your chances of deciphering the words he couldn't say when pissed beyond reason were slim to none. Eventually Naruto began to motion at the bedroom. Iruka looked behind him and saw the room he had to fill, decorate, and rearrange. It was standard, nothing special, but if it was just standard why was Naruto so enraged?

Iruka moved his hands to Naruto's broad shoulders, "Naruto, you have to tell me what is wrong. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the juvenile display that Naruto and Iruka were indulging in. It was ridiculous, the boy was sixteen already. He didn't need some one to talk to him like he was in the fucking academy. Or so Sasuke thought.

"There's only one _fucking _bed!" Naruto yelled putting enough emphasis on _fucking _to make a rock nin blush at his profanity.

Iruka glared at him, "Naruto, don't use such vile language."

"Iruka I'm sure that's hardly the problem here," Kakashi interjected as he casually walked up to the scene.

Sasuke regarded Kakashi, only offering a hard stare in response to his wave and half-hidden smile. Soon the coal eyes averted their attention to the blond who was fuming over the bed issue.

"What's wrong with it?" Iruka asked. "Tsunade told me about your rings and the distance you had so I thought two beds would be impractical."

Naruto nearly saw red at the rush of new information. _Iruka _had picked out the bed?! That was insanity at its best! _Iruka_ had put Sasuke and Naruto on one bed knowing full well that they would fight over stupid things such as who rolled over onto whose side.

"Naruto, relax. It is not the end of the world," Iruka advised as he ran his hands down Naruto's arms to help him unwind.

"Good! Because I sure as _hell _don't want to spend the end of the world sleeping next to Sasuke!" Naruto yelled tensing all his muscles for a moment before Iruka gave him another glare for his foul language.

He released the tension and then forced a long rush of air from his lungs. Sasuke folded his arms over his chest and glared around the hall. He was just as pissed as Naruto, and it showed in the way the muscles of his jaw slowly rolled beneath his skin, but he wasn't stupid enough to make a huge scene out of it. Then again Naruto had always been a drama queen. Compared to Naruto, Sasuke was about as dramatic as the color brown.

Kakashi took one look at Sasuke, smiled, turned on his heel and headed out to the living room. His former student knew he was up to something but he couldn't jump to any conclusions until he saw the Jounin later that day.

"Naruto, do not freak out over this small of a deal," Iruka warned eye level with his favorite student. "Otherwise when the big things come around you're going to be a mess."

"Big things?! What big things?!" Naruto inquired his eyes widening at the horrible possibilities.

"Naruto! Relax, you will cross those bridges when you get to them!" Iruka told him as he broke away from his student to join Kakashi in the living room. By that time Kakashi had already been calling Iruka's name a couple of times, demanding his presence in the front room.

Naruto turned an unashamedly furious look on Sasuke, who merely looked around the hallway for a second before speaking. "You're looking at me as if it's my fault we're sharing a bed."

The blond only ruffled the small twigs out of his hair and clenched his teeth, "So what if I am?"

Sasuke waved his hand as if to wave off Naruto like a small annoying bug in his vision. Naruto hit his hand and turned to go into the living room. As procedure, Sasuke followed him.

"Excuse me! I would like some space!" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke stuck his ring finger in the air and Naruto looked deeply offended. When Naruto's face contorted into anger Sasuke pointed at the ring as if it were obvious. Naruto growled low at being proven wrong but continued to the living room to sit on the couch. Even though the couch could only be about two feet across Sasuke found a way to maximize the three feet they were given by sitting on the arm of the couch.

Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura came out a few minutes later to witness this hectic atmosphere. It was time for Tsunade and Shizune to draw up the payments for all the ninjas involved in the Sasuke mission and they had to say goodbye. Naruto gave Tsunade a guarded hug and grunted a goodbye to the two women. Sasuke didn't even bother to move from his perch until Naruto pushed him backwards into the cushions of the couch.

* * *

Before the rice cooker was even opened by Iruka Kakashi called for his students attention, and told Naruto to stop hitting Sasuke underneath the table. Once he had their attention he clapped his hands together to make sure. 

"Team Kakashi," He addressed them as. "Tomorrow we will be performing the bell exercise again, now that we are the original team again. But this time I will also have help, from Iruka-sensei."

Sasuke could feel the blood rushing from his face, how in the hell did he expect them to do an exercise like that right after a run from Rain to Leaf?! It was absurd, but it was Kakashi saying it after all. Iruka began to dish up the rice and no more was said on the subject.

One thing was for sure though, this would be the most interesting run of the exercise that Kakashi had ever had in all his years of failing (and only passing Team 7) the graduates of the academy…

_End of Go Right, Go Left_

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so I hope that their kiss wasn't rushed...But if you write the way I do you'll understand when I say that THEY MADE ME DO IT! I usually let my characters write for me...-.-

**Preview of Next Time: **_"I hope you know this time your little trick from last time won't work Naruto," Kakashi warned as he switched slowly from his casual, careless stance to one of deadly perfection. _


	7. Lessons Unlearned

**A/n: **I know that the last chapter seemed a little weird with the way that Sasuke and Naruto were freaking out over Sasuke NOT going to jail. But I want to clear that up. It is sort of like being in a relationship that you are unsure about and then finding out that you're going to move. You use the excuse that you're moving in order to break up with that person. But at the last minute you find out that you're staying so you have to own up to your feelings even if you're not ready to.

I hope that makes more sense now, thanks for pointing that out to me Hink! I would have kept going on with no elaboration because I thought that everyone would get it. They really do need help with their priorities, but those were screwed up long before I wrote this fic. -nod nod- So I'm going to write an intro. to this chapter that should help you guys see what Naruto is seeing right now.

**Disclaimer: **Must I say it? ...-sigh- Okay I don't own Naruto...but I did read the most recent chapter of it and I now have developed a spazz attack everytime a flashback involving Itachi comes up -spazzes- -runs into wall-

**The Story so Far: **After a kiss in Hokage Tower, Sasuke and Naruto are not on what you would define as 'good terms' with each other. But that's got to be the least of their worries as Kakashi has announced that they are to do the bell exercise again...

**Warnings: **Confusing Sasuke thoughts, mentions of blood, swearing ninjas (because I like them when they swear) and Ramen Theory...

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Never in a million years would Naruto allow Sasuke to be put in jail. He would _not _and could _not _accept it. But if this were true then why had he been so willing to kiss Sasuke when he thought that unavoidable incarceration was in his future? Maybe it was a promise of a kiss. He was telling Sasuke that he was going to get him out of jail as soon as he possibly could without actually having to say a word to him.

Talk about counting your chickens before they hatched. Now he had to face the fact that he _had _kissed Sasuke. It was too weird. They had always been "best" friends. Did this mean that they had taken a step too far? Or were they still "best" friends who happened to share a kiss?

Naruto's head felt like he was underwater with very little oxygen left. It spun with confusion, ached with the pain of going in too deep, and felt like it would be better to just stab himself in the temple then deal with this a second more. It was much easier when they were at the hospital, at least then they weren't kissing each other because of the prospect of not seeing each other. Maybe he'd overacted, Naruto could admit that, but he couldn't admit that kissing Sasuke had royally _fucked _all that they had worked for years to obtain.

Now it's not to say that Naruto wasn't in fact elated to hear that Sasuke wasn't going to jail but now living with him (and the rest of his team) was something he hadn't counted on. It was something that, in theory, would be great. Living with a house full of people meant never having to be alone. But on the other side of living in a house full of people meant never _being able _to be alone. Naruto rolled over onto his side for the millionth plus time that night.

It was a lot harder to sleep than he had anticipated. Then again he hadn't anticipated rolling over and seeing Sasuke's lithe frame sitting perfectly still. He closed his eyes tightly to try to force sleep upon himself but that was just about as useful as rolling around on the bed. Naruto lifted the top part of his body up off the bed to survey the room for a moment. There was nothing to distract his racing mind.

"Just go to sleep, Naruto," Sasuke practically growled.

Naruto jumped slightly, he didn't think Sasuke would still be awake. He stuck his tongue out at him to satisfy his petty side.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Naruto asked in a snippy tone.

Sasuke blew an agitated breath out, "Because you keep moving around, how could I get to sleep?"

"Of course you'd blame it on me," Naruto pointed out scowling heavily at the boy.

"When it's your fault you deserve the blame," Sasuke returned as his shoulders visibly went tense.

"Why you…" Naruto half insulted shaking his fist at Sasuke.

"Just get to sleep, we need to get those bells tomorrow," The boy stated but his shoulders were still tightly pulled.

"Well too bad for you, me and Sakura already got the bells!" Naruto bragged enjoying his small victory over Sasuke.

"Just go to sleep," Sasuke ordered as he shut his eyes once more in an attempt to find sleep.

* * *

There was _no possible way _that it was already time to get up! Naruto felt some one shaking him and telling him to get up in a sing-song voice. So he crossed Sasuke off of the list of who it could be, and he was pretty sure that Sakura's voice wasn't that deep. 

"Go away…" he grumbled turning over to get away from the horrible voice.

"_Wake up Naruto,_" the blond could practically see the music notes in his mind coming from that voice.

"Don't wanna," he stated as he burrowed into the warmth of whatever he was holding.

"Come on it's a lovely day for a bell exercise!" Okay now the voice reminded him of Gai. That was not a good sign for whoever was still shaking him.

Naruto rubbed his face along the surface of his huggable object the second before it pinched him. The blond jumped away and nearly fell off the bed. A rather disgruntled Sasuke sat up, his magnificent hair in disarray, intending to kill Naruto with a single Uchiha Death Glare. Naruto looked behind him and saw Kakashi-sensei smiling beneath his mask, he had already gotten all of his ninja gear gathered up and was hiding it in various places on his person.

"Good to see you're both awake now!" Kakashi-sensei closed his visible eye. "We're going to go soon so hurry up."

With that detailed time schedule Kakashi-sensei left the two boys to get ready. Naruto twisted his body back to look at Sasuke. Though there was no reason behind this it still took up time and that was all that was important to Naruto. Sasuke put his hand on his head and then ran his fingers through his knotted hair, pulling a few strands out along the way.

"Come on," Naruto said with a dramatic sigh. "We'd better get ready before Mr. Musical there drags us to the training grounds."

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment but only stood up to acknowledge that the boy had said anything at all. The cold silver brushed against Naruto's scalp as he brushed his hair half way with his hands and he instantly remembered the distance rule. He got up and followed Sasuke to the bureaus that held all of their clothes in them. Well in Sasuke's case it was a bunch of new clothes since Kakashi had practically burned his sound uniform when they got into the house.

"Gonna be weird wearing clothes that actually fit you," Naruto pointed out with a smug grin on his face.

"Shut up," Sasuke simply said as he pulled out a black t-shirt, looked ordinary enough.

"Hey I'm not the one who wore a robe," Naruto pointed out as he rummaged through his own bureau. He tugged at the usual orange jacket, tore the pants from their confines and tossed a sleeveless black shirt onto the floor behind him.

"Shut up," Sasuke repeated, his brain rarely functioning higher than a 7 year old's thought process in the morning.

Naruto scowled at him, _Shoulda known he'd be a jerk in the mornings…_he thought as he pulled his pajama shirt over his head and replaced it with the black shirt he threw behind himself.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's mumbling, even if the other wasn't totally aware of the fact that he was doing it, and turned around to tell him to shut the _hell _up (have to add a new twist every now and again) when he was greeted with the sight of a shirtless Naruto. Two and a half years training really did do him some good. All of those scrawny limbs Naruto used to call muscle, _were actually _muscle now. He was toned, fit and just not the kid that Sasuke left at the Valley of The End. His childhood insecurities kicked into overdrive as he felt a flare of anger swirl under his skin.

Naruto pulled his shirt over his chest and deepened his frown. He was obviously not pleased about something. But what it was was anybody's guess. Sasuke jerked his head away and began to get dressed as well.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

It was easy to tell when Kakashi was ready (and slightly excited) for the exercise. He was discussing his tactics with Iruka, which was very odd to Naruto, considering the only time he shared tactics was when he was on missions. Other than that he kept tight lipped about his strategy. Iruka would nod and smile, throw in a laugh or two, every few minutes as the Jounin laid his plan out to him. What was odder still was that Iruka was all geared up as well, Naruto thought for a second on this. 

He hit his loosely balled fist to his palm; _Iruka must have a mission to go to!_ Naruto smiled in his foolish way as he and Sasuke continued to walk towards the living room.

"Good morning Iruka-sensei!" Naruto chimed plopping down onto the loveseat across from his teachers.

"Good morning Naruto. I hope you are rested enough for this exercise," Iruka replied smiling brightly at the boy.

"I would have slept well but Sasuke kept talking," Naruto reported before he got a hard thwap in the back of his head.

Naruto turned to regard Sasuke but the boy was only sitting there in his usual arrogant silence, acting as if he'd done no wrong. He held his head where there was minimal pain from the abuse but he still wanted Sasuke to feel bad for hitting him. Unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke showed no sympathy for his display.

"It's true," Naruto stated scowling at the boy. "You talk in your sleep."

Sasuke fought the argument that rose in his throat, still unsure of how to speak in front of anyone who wasn't loud, brash, blond and covered in orange ninty-nine point nine percent of the time. The boy looked across the way at Kakashi, who was smiling as if he was the cat that ate the canary. Sasuke's eyebrow lifted a little but that was his only sign of expression beyond the quiver of his lips.

"Morning everyone," Sakura greeted with a sleepy hand that waved slightly as she made her way to the kitchen.

Iruka waved his greeting and went back to talking to Kakashi. Naruto looked at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. Sasuke glared at Naruto slightly out of the corner of his eye. The blue ones stared harder, trying to break the Uchiha's concentration. Sasuke reached out, slowly, and flicked Naruto's nose.

"What was that for?!" Naruto demanded as he reeled his head back and shielded his nose from any further abuse.

Sasuke smirked in that way that made you feel as if you were ten times smaller than you really were. He smirked in that way that blatantly showed victory on his pale features. This infuriated Naruto to no end. He pounced at Sasuke to attempt to retrieve the victory from his face. He _cheated!_

Or so Naruto reasoned as he took Sasuke down with him over the edge of the couch. He pulled his fist back to deliver a hard punch to the _bastard's _deserving face. Sasuke brought his knee up to hit Naruto's spine painfully before his foot was intercepted along with Naruto's perfectly positioned fist.

"If you guys have energy enough to fight, put it towards getting the bells from Kakashi and I," Iruka commanded as he felt Naruto's fist loosen between his strong fingers.

Sasuke's leg took longer to relax than Naruto's punch but it did and as soon as it did Iruka removed his foot from Sasuke's thigh (that's how he stopped the would-be knee in the back). Naruto got up and off of Sasuke, who dusted his tee shirt and tan shorts off as if he were going to a job interview rather than a juvenile exercise, with a confused look on his face. He turned to face Iruka to ask him just what he meant by 'Kakashi and I.'

"I will helping Kakashi with this exercise, since I live here too," Iruka replied to the question that was still forming in Naruto's mind.

"But why?" Naruto asked forgetting completely about the staring contest tussle. "I thought it was only for Team Seven."

Kakashi-sensei leaned forward, tucking his trashy orange book beneath his leg, "Because, Naruto, we are all going to be living under this roof until Sasuke's," he motioned to the boy behind Naruto who was situating himself on the soft cushions of the couch. "Rehabilitation is complete."

The blond nodded but still showed signs of confusion, "And we need to get along as well as we can while living together. It will make things much easier if we know how to work together."

Now the hopeless boy understood, "Ahhh I get it. Is that why you and Iruka have to share a room?"

Iruka's face reddened a little bit but Kakashi-sensei merely closed the only eye of his that could see the light of day and inclined his head slightly, "I guess you could say that."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he could guess at what was going on between his former teachers just from the fact that they sat closer than they needed to, Iruka laughed when he was around Kakashi, and the absence of honorifics was obvious. He thought that Naruto would have caught on by now, but he was the biggest idiot he'd ever met (besides one of the sound nin in Orochimaru's village that reminded him so very much of Naruto).

"If nothing else needs to be done then we should get to the training grounds," Kakashi suggested standing up while Sakura reappeared from the kitchen to join her team on their journey to the nostalgic training grounds of their childhood.

* * *

As if the first time they re-did the bell exercise wasn't enough of a blast from the past, this one was ten times worse. When Sakura looked beside her and saw Naruto, and beside him, just barely in her eye line, Sasuke stood, ready to leap into action, she thought she was going to feint from the way her head spun with the feeling of the past. 

"Before we begin," Iruka broke the kunoichi's inner confusion with his caring and firm voice. "Sasuke, Naruto, come here."

He beckoned for them and they did as they were ordered. It seemed as though everyone wanted to give them something. When they stood before Iruka the chunin produced a long line of red thread from his vest. He put one hand in front of him and waited for one of the boys to put their hand in his.

"Erm…what are you doing Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked putting his hand in his teacher's, albeit slow.

The teacher swiftly tied a knot around Naruto's ring finger without so much as a breath of explanation. He let Naruto's hand go and repeated the process with Sasuke's hand. After getting a skeptical look from the Uchiha he smiled his kindly teacher/father smile.

"This," he moved his hand to encompass the string that connected Sasuke to Naruto. "Is to make sure you two don't get more than three feet away from each other."

"So it's kind of like a leash?" Naruto was trying to comprehend what Iruka was trying to do. Sasuke head snapped up to glare at Naruto, he knew that Naruto was thinking that he was the one who was controlling the 'leash'.

"I guess so," Iruka replied shrugging. "If you wanna think about it that way. I just don't want those rings to go off while we're training. It would be a stupid reason for Sasuke to go to prison."

The teacher shooed the two back to the line where the students stood previously. When Kakashi saw that all of his ex-students were in place he put his book back into the pouch at his hip. He was prepared to give the same advice he always gave, but this time there had to be an adjustment to that to accommodate his partner in crime.

"In order to get the bells from us," he jutted his hip slightly to hear the jingle of a single bell tied around his belt loop. Iruka just hit his lightly with his index finger. "You have to come at the two of us as if you mean to kill us…"

* * *

Being tied (both figuratively and literally) to Naruto was a hard task in itself, but Sasuke managed to cover their tracks each time the idiot decided a full frontal assault was needed. Usually the cover up consisted of slapping his hand over Naruto's mouth and then dragging him into the bushes or taking him into the trees where they would be concealed by the dying foliage around them. 

"You _need _to be quieter!" Sasuke demanded in a hiss that came quiet and low between his teeth.

"_Nooooo_ we need to attack," Naruto pointed out pushing Sasuke's hand away from his mouth. "Who cares if I'm quiet or not?"

Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh, "_I do_! You're going to give away our position!"

Naruto still marveled at the fact that Sasuke's voice could be so low but so powerful at the same time. But as soon as the awe was there it was gone and he was arguing his point once again, "I know what I'm doing here Sasuke. You forget that me and Sakura already got our bells from him before."

Okay now he was gloating. Sasuke opened his mouth to tell Naruto that they needed to be stealthy and observe Iruka, who posed the biggest threat due to the ambiguity of his caliber as a ninja, but he heard a footfall in the trees around them. His jaw locked and the key was gone. A soft panting was heard from the west of their position and Sasuke had a kunai poised between his index and middle finger of his untied hand.

Sakura came to a halt to the side of Naruto, "Did you guys see that?!" She sounded as if she were in absolute shock of the event that had taken place on the ground.

"No! What happened?!" Naruto asked getting all sorts of excited over the ninja-like gossip.

Sakura put one hand on her chest to help catch her breath, "Iruka! He's a fucking powerhouse!" To hear Sakura curse meant something. She rarely stepped outside of her 'what is acceptable' box and when she did, boy did it blow you away.

"What do you mean?" Naruto wondered noting her use of swearing in that sentence.

"I mean that I tried to get a bell from him," She added sitting down next to Naruto and Sasuke, forming a triangle so familiar to their genin days. "And he nearly knocked me across Konoha with the kick he had!"

Naruto's eyes widened at the information he received, "How did you get out of that?!"

"I got the hell outta there! When I looked back the tree he had me backed up against was falling down!" Sakura finished with a little rise in her voice.

"Good god…" Naruto gasped at the wonderment that was his teacher. Sasuke listened in amazement as well but did not display any sort of emotion like that.

"How are we going to get bells from a team like that?" Sakura asked as she tried to strategize in her mind.

One had power still unknown to the three of them, though Sakura got the barest taste of it. The other was famous in the village for his skills, and they knew that was for good reason. But they couldn't seem to wrap their minds around them working together, and complimenting the strengths and weaknesses of the other. It seemed as though they were a machine functioning in perfect order. It was _too _perfect, how were they supposed to beat something like that?!

"We need to figure something out otherwise we're going to be here all night trying to evade them," Sakura pointed out pulling a scroll from her pouch along with a pencil to help brainstorm some attacks.

"Well we could use the same trick we used last time…" Naruto suggested as he pretended to flip through a book.

"But that won't work on Iruka, I don't think he'd come within fifty feet of that garbage," Sakura pointed out as she chewed on the end of her pencil.

"Maybe we can tell him that you're having sex!" Naruto joked hitting the tree that the three of them sat on. "That'll get him distracted!" Sasuke shot him a look that said that he was a complete and utter idiot.

Sakura playfully punched his arm, "Why do I have to be the slut? You're the one sharing a bed with Sasuke!" Needless to say Sasuke's head had nearly broken the sound barrier to turn and glare at Sakura.

Who was she to say things like that?! Naruto let his laughter from Sakura's comment subside to look over at the fuming Uchiha. He studied Sasuke's face for a little bit, scrunched up his face and then turned to his comrade.

"He says you're wrong," Naruto relayed the message.

Sakura looked between the two boys, "Whoa you can tell that from just the way he looks?!" She inquired way too excitedly.

"Eh, I guess so," Naruto shrugged. He honestly thought it was normal. "I guess its 'cause I'm the only person he'll talk to." Sasuke tugged his hand with the thread on it and pulled Naruto off balance in doing so.

"Cool…" She added. "Can you teach me?!"

Naruto regained his somewhat balance and nodded, "Sure! It's really easy."

He pulled the thread closer to him and tugged Sasuke nearly onto his lap, "Look, the way his eyebrow is all tensed up there," Naruto circled the air around Sasuke's left eyebrow. "Shows that he's aggravated. So that's something along the lines of 'Let go of me idiot'."

Sakura nodded, taking the information, "What about this?" She pointed to the way the corner of his mouth was twitching visibly.

"Oh, that," Naruto confirmed. "He's trying not to talk. That could mean 'I'm going to kill you,' or something along those lines."

Sasuke was so close to snapping it wasn't healthy. He wanted to push Naruto out of the tree, but he knew that he would go along with the idiotic boy on their short trip to the hard ground below. He clenched his teeth and balled his fist to keep his cool but it was hard to remain patient when Naruto and Sakura were discussing his facial expressions.

"And this," Naruto began as he reached for Sasuke's fist. "Means he wants to beat me into a bloody pulp!" His voice didn't sound as if he were talking about his ultimate demise. It was more like he was talking to Sakura over the importance of sunshine.

Sakura nodded again and let out a light laughter laced with youth. It really was like they were just kids again but the feeling of time running backwards didn't keep Sasuke from pushing his weight into Naruto's chest to send them toppling to the earth that spun so fast below. Naruto let out a loud yell as they fell and attempted to situate the two of them so that they took equal amounts of the pain upon impact. Sasuke grappled with Naruto to make him take the brunt of the fall but their awkward movement only caused them to land on their sides, hard. It was only Sasuke's luck that a particularly sharp rock was sticking out of the ground exactly where he landed.

"SHIT!" he exclaimed loudly from the pain that seared and crawled up his arm from his shoulder. He hadn't meant to call out so suddenly (or at all) but after not having to be forced to school his emotions since he came back made it hard to keep from doing such things.

Naruto sat up slightly from his laying position and tried to look at Sasuke's wound. But Sasuke, being the proud bastard he was just put his hand over the gash to keep it from Naruto's eyes and to stop the bleeding.

"Let me look at it dammit!" Naruto demanded as he pealed away at Sasuke's long fingers.

"No! It's your fault this happened!" Sasuke blamed through clenched teeth, trying to keep his voice low so no one heard him.

Sakura jumped down to join the scene. She quickly rushed to her teammate's side to be of assistance but Sasuke's stubborn streak shown bright enough to blind her.

"Sasuke your wound is going to get infected if I don't heal it!" She urged as Naruto and her worked to peal away his fingers.

Naruto bent his neck to see Sasuke's face, "He says he doesn't care."

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes and bent one of Sasuke's fingers backwards to make him give into her request. His eyes widened from the shock of pain in his middle finger and his hand bent to the will of the medical nin. She got to work by ripping the fabric of the shirt that blocked her chakra charged hands from the infection. Once her path was cleared Sakura's hand hovered over the marred skin and hummed healing chakra into the opening.

"See, it's not so bad," Naruto cooed sarcastically as if he were talking to a small child. Sasuke just smacked him with his threaded hand and his frown increased.

"There," Sakura announced wiping away a sheen of sweat from her brow. "The infection is gone and your skin is sealed."

Naruto had smacked Sasuke back for his abuse but took a look at the handiwork of his friend and whistled, "Soon you won't be able to tell that he was hurt at all! Good job Sakura-Chan!"

The pink haired girl smiled and stood up, "Come on, we need to get back into a secluded area before Kakashi and Iruka come along."

"Yeah, gotta strategize!" Naruto added as he helped Sasuke stand up. Sasuke only accepted help because the thread would tear if he didn't.

Once all three of the students were upright and about ready to walk a low rumble came from the ground below them. This was their only warning before they were all easily pulled below the surface of the rocky ground as if they were pulled under by the tide out at sea.

* * *

Iruka stood up in the setting sun next to Kakashi, both obviously pleased with the outcome of the exercise because of the petty inner competition with their students. They had won, but both of them knew it was because the team wasn't operating on all levels of cooperation right now. Though it was a small victory because of this fact it was still a victory to validate their years of work as shinobis. 

"So it looks like we win this time Iruka," Kakashi pointed out tossing two bells in the air and catching them in his hand before repeating the motions.

"So it seems, Kakashi," he replied rolling his around in his closed fist.

"Should we make them work for us or something as a reward for winning?" Kakashi wondered tapping his chin with his finger.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, Sasuke glared at Naruto and Sakura glared at the both of them. If the two hadn't been fighting then they might have had a shot at getting the bells. Naruto squirmed a little from the discomfort of being in the ground like a common plant or weed. His neck itched from the random pieces of grass that tickled his exposed skin. How uncomfortable!

"Nah, I think this is enough torture for them," Iruka commented folding his arms over his chest.

"Good point Iruka," Kakashi said looking down at his students. He squatted down to get semi-level with them. "You do understand that this level of teamwork is unacceptable, correct?"

All three charges nodded, "You do know that I did not spend my time teaching you guys to make stupid slip ups like this, right?"

Again three nods from his students, "I expect much more from you three. I had never encountered a more dysfunctional yet coherent team before I was assigned to you three."

Naruto and Sakura felt guilt swell up in their throats, if they hadn't been so caught up on making fun of Sasuke's lack of talking and abundance in facial ticks they could have gotten the bells. Sasuke felt shame for letting his sensitivity to his flaws get to him. How could any of them make good shinobis at this rate?

"We will do this exercise again when you three approach me with the request," Kakashi outlined the way things were going to be. "If you fail the next time we will make you three do something. It can be anything of our choice, so remember that we won't go easy if another disappointing display like this happens again," he told them as he tapped the ground slightly to allow its hallow below to cave in to let them climb out.

"Come on," Iruka said. "Time to go home and get something to eat."

* * *

After hanging out with Naruto for most of your life you'd think you'd be used to hearing "Ramen Philosophy", or the "Benefits of eating Ramen Regularly" enough to get used to it. Well too bad that nearly three years away from the blond boy had ebbed away all of those sorts of speeches from Sasuke's mind. Now it was like he was hearing it for the first time. The back of Sasuke's eyes hurt with the promise of a pounding head ache as Naruto dove into "Ramen Theory". He kept yakking about how he was going to thoroughly enjoy the last packet of ramen, that it was the best because you know that you have to cherish it because you will not have anymore until you go shopping again (or until you open another case of the crap-o-la). 

Sakura was walking silently, (how Sasuke wished Naruto would do the same), still submersed in the way Kakashi-sensei had spoken to them. He didn't talk to them as if they were children playing at being ninjas. He spoke to them like they were adults as if at one point they were his pride and joy as a team. While this may be true he was disappointed in them right now, and Sakura had made it her personal mission to make him proud of his Team Seven again. She knew that it would be hard, all things considered, but it would be worth it since she knew that the feeling of Team pride had existed at one point in Kakashi.

Naruto and Sasuke walked side by side, perfectly contrasting the other. Naruto, though he was just scolded by his sensei, was smiling and blabbering on about the stupid noodles he held near and dear to his heart. Sasuke, on the other hand, was sullen and sulking from the feeling of doubt seated deep inside his chest.

"I'm going to make dinner tonight," Iruka informed everyone. "So you guys just focus on getting cleaned up and ready."

Naruto smiled brightly at the fatherly affection that poured out of Iruka. It was almost like they were a real family, no matter how unbalanced and out there it seemed. They cared for one another and watched out for everyone. Even if certain members weren't willing to talk.

Kakashi pushed the door open gracefully after unlocking it and allowed his house mates to enter before him. Naruto and Sasuke took off their shoes and the smaller boy was racing to the kitchen with a rather reluctant Sasuke tailing him.

"Gah! I can almost smell the Ramen now!" he exclaimed as he flipped on the kitchen light on to bathe a girl who sat cross legged on the counter in light.

Her long blonde hair grazed the counter, "Hello Naruto, Sasuke," she greeted as she slurped up a half cooked ramen noodle from a Styrofoam cup.

Naruto gaped at her. She had the _nerve _to eat his _very last _cup of ramen?! Ino hopped off of the counter as she finished chewing a sort of crunchy noodle in her mouth.

"How can you eat this shit all the time, Naruto?" Ino asked making a face of utter disgust at the cup as if it were its fault it tasted nasty.

She shrugged and pushed the pedal to the trash can down and threw the barely touched cup of ramen into the can as Naruto's face showed complete and total devastation at the scene played out before him…

_End of Lessons Unlearned_

* * *

**Preview of the Next Chapter: **_How did Naruto have so much energy?! He hadn't even had Ramen yet and he was thrashing and kicking like he'd eaten every last bit of food to absorb energy. It must have been the lack of Ramen that caused it. Energy from lack of Ramen, odd but then again Naruto was about as odd as you could get. Sasuke pulled a little harder at Naruto to drag him into their bedroom to try to talk some sense into the immature idiot..._

**A/N: **Okay so I am well aware that my last 'Preview' was nowhere to be found in this chapter, but that's mostly because I'm rewiting the original plot line and going with it as it comes. There are still similarities between my new chapters and my handwritten ones (which are nowhere in sight...) but for the most part they are all switched around. My little sister hates Ino in this chapter for wasting ramen. Anyway, I will have the next chapter up soonly, I hope. Sorry this took so long btw! Leave me love, it seriously motivates me.


	8. Not that hard to See

**A/N:** Okay so this chapter kicked the living hell out of me...-.-' But I pulled through in the end! I really like the direction this chapter took us in. Hopefully I can continue on this path. And I must let you know that there are changes going on in Sasuke and Naruto, this chapter is sort of the intro. to it all. I hope you guys like it, leave me a review if you wanna point out some weirdness, give me pointers or worship me lol j/k. Sorry it took so long to get out by the way, I was in an art competion (I got a medal!!) that was taking up like every second of my time...But it's over now so I should be writing more...

**Hink:** I'm glad that the beginning of the last chapter cleared up the confusion, hopefully my werid writing will be a little bit more understandable from now on. Thanks again for pointing out that to me.

**Disclaimer:** Trust me, if I owned Naruto...you'd know...-evil smile- lol

**The Story so far:** The disappointment of failing the bell exercise, in combination with the speech that followed was enough to inspire Kakashi's students to do better, but how? And what's with Ino? Doesn't she know that throwing away ramen is a crime that warrents death, or at least a lot of tension between our lovely dysfunctional ninjas?

**Warnings: **Mentions of Shonen-Ai, real Shonen-Ai (KakashixIruka) (even a little bit of SasukexNaruto),a tad of Shojo-Ai (InoxSakura), Swearing (you know the drill with this one), and one angry and confused Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Naruto squirmed, he kicked, and then he let out a cry. Somehow through all of the exaggerated motions Sasuke managed to keep a hold on Naruto's midsection to keep harm from the blonde girl, who just walked right passed the crazy pair of boys and straight to Sakura. She hugged the kunoichi and Sakura giggled at her affection. Sakura smiled and hugged her warmly as a greeting. But Sasuke didn't have much time to observe the girls before Naruto was clawing at his arms, demanding that Sasuke release him.

Sasuke winced but said nothing as he noticed that it wasn't Ino Naruto was after. He hadn't turned around to try to get the girl for throwing away his sacred ramen. Rather he was directing all of his attention to the silver trash can that held his ramen.

_Oh great! _Sasuke thought as Naruto broke his grip and flung the trash can lid open.

Strong pale hands grabbed at Naruto's tan wrists. He wanted to yell at Naruto for trying to retrieve ramen from the trash can. The very idea was _absurd_! The idiot was going to make himself sick if he ate food from the trash can. Not to mention the fact that eating from a trash can was repulsive.

"Dammit Naruto," Sasuke growled out low.

Naruto was about to retort when Iruka came rushing to help Sasuke extract Naruto from the trash can.

"Naruto!" he called out gripping both Sasuke's and Naruto hands. "Let it go! It's _only Ramen!_"

"_Only Ramen?!_" Naruto repeated as he turned an incredulous look on Iruka. "She wasted my food! And not just any food! Ramen!" he took an abbreviated breath. "Ramen…"

Sasuke took the moment of 'tragedy' to forcefully pull Naruto away from the trash can. He secured the boy's arms in a straight jacket fashion. But Naruto lifted his legs from the ground and kicked around. A low grunt came from Sasuke as he collided with the door frame. As Sasuke forced Naruto passed Ino, Sakura and Kakashi he heard the tail end of the conversation over Naruto's incessant growling.

"How did you get in?" Kakashi asked Ino, curiosity obvious in his voice.

"It wasn't that difficult," she answered. "The window at the end of the apartment was unlocked."

Iruka had let go of their hands at one point in favor of letting Sasuke deal with it, since he seemed to always have to control Naruto one way or the other since he got back.

That was all Sasuke got to gather before Naruto was on his feet and trying to give Sasuke a piggy back ride to the trash can. Sasuke threw all his weight into his feet and thrust himself down to the ground, dragging Naruto along with him. His legs felt like a pulse of lightning was sent from his ankles to his pelvis upon meeting the floor with his feet. He swore up and down in his head but only bit his lip until it bled on the side that had to face the world.

Naruto let out a small yelp as he lost control of the situation. Sasuke took this brief moment of confusion to sprint to their room, where he would yell at Naruto for trying to eat out of a trash can, and for being _so damn difficult_. The door frame was the final crossing into the 'Sasuke-talk zone' and just as the boy was about to cross Naruto used his feet to lock himself into place inside the room but hanging in the air because of his stubbornness and his strong ankles.

Sasuke growled this time, "Naruto just let go…"

Naruto used his legs to pull himself closer to the hallway, "No! I _need _to go and get the Ramen!!"

"You're acting like a fucking child!" Sasuke grunted, fully aware of the fact that the door was still open and there were still people in the house. This of course meant that his voice was lower and still commanding.

"NO!!" Naruto countered pulling himself closer to the doorway with the strength in his thighs.

"I. Said. Let. GO!" Sasuke ordered pulling harder not caring if he pulled a muscle in Naruto's legs.

"FINE!" Naruto conceded and before Sasuke could balance himself Naruto let all of his muscles relax only to be pulled with full force into the room.

As he and Sasuke awkwardly tumbled to the floor Naruto let out a small yelp from the force of the fall. Naruto closed his eyes tight at the thought of an unavoidable meeting with the floor. Instead of his face bouncing off of hard wood like he thought would happen, he collided with something slightly warmer. This 'something' grunted in pain when Naruto's full weight settled on 'it's' form.

"Get. Off." Sasuke ordered through his clenched teeth.

Naruto's forearms kept Sasuke's pinned to the floor, "No, I think I like this." Just for effect Naruto got closer to Sasuke's face, "Kinda dirty…"

Sasuke stared at the blond idiot with a look that would send Orochimaru turn tail back to his mommy. "Get. Off. Now."

Of course, Naruto be who he is, had to mess around with the socially challenged boy. He stooped down and licked Sasuke's sun deprived cheek. He could feel Sasuke go rigid underneath him. So Naruto traced the line again, and again. With each swipe of Naruto's tongue Sasuke got more and more tense. Every muscle in his body was screaming in protest with the tightening of the tendons and such but he didn't relinquish his hold over them.

"I think you like this too," Naruto commented, bright as sunshine.

"I think you've got a death wish…" Sasuke warned grinding his teeth a little.

Naruto leaned closer into Sasuke so he could whisper in his ear, "No, I think you do like this. If you really wanted me to get off of you, you would _make _me get off."

Sasuke's hands, which had lain dormant until then, clenched into fists that threatened to rearrange Naruto's entire anatomy if he did any further actions.

"Ahem…" A voice interrupted from behind them.

Naruto whipped his head around to see who it was. Well it was none other than Sakura, "Hey Sakura!" It wasn't until a second later that Naruto realized that she had probably seen everything.

He climbed off of Sasuke and onto their bed so fast that Sasuke was sure that he would have needed to activate the Sharingan in order to see it. Sasuke wiped the spit off of his face, as if to erase the evidence of the act that had just taken place.

Sakura put her hands up slightly, "Oh no, don't let interrupt your little session, please, continue."

Sasuke glared at her for her sarcasm. She was wasting time by not saying exactly what she was there for and that pissed off the frustrated Sasuke.

"Save your glares," She ordered as she walked in their room and sat on their bed. "I'm here for a reason."

Naruto's face lit up, "Hey! You can read his looks now too!"

Sakura plopped down next to her teammate (the other was still sulking on the floor), "Nah, that one's been there since we were in the academy. It was too easy to decode."

Naruto laughed lightly, "True. I guess you're still a novice at reading Sasuke's expressions."

Naruto's laugh caught Sakura's lips and tugged them into a full smile, "I guess I am. But you seem to be the expert in Sasuke-ology."

Sasuke glared at the both of them, why did they insist on talking about him like he wasn't there? True, he couldn't very well just leave the room but they could _not _talk about him. _Yeah right like that'd happen, _he thought flipping a black strand of hair out of his eye.

"Sasuke, come up here, I need to talk to the two of you," Sakura requested as she patted down a small space on their soft and inviting blanket.

After a second or so of resistance, Sasuke moved to join his team on the spacious bed. He settled a fair distance from Naruto and Sakura but close enough to hear what they had to say. Apparently this simply would not do for Naruto or Sakura. Naruto hooked his arm around Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer to their little gathering.

"Don't be a stranger!" Naruto advised as Sasuke's body went rigid all over again.

"Yeah, it looked like you two were getting to know each other all over again a few minutes ago," Sakura pointed out as she rested her elbows on her crossed legs.

She waggled her eyebrows to emphasize her point as Naruto let go of Sasuke's neck and coughed. Sakura had this special way of making him rethink his actions. Sasuke was just grateful that he could breathe again.

"Okay so what was it you wanted to talk to us about?" Naruto asked redirecting the conversation to a 'safer' subject.

Sakura smiled for a moment and then got serious, "As you two know the last bell exercise didn't go quite as good as it could've."

"Duh!" Naruto rudely stated.

"Just listen you!" Sakura commanded as she hit him in the back of the head. She settled back into her air of intelligence and started again, "Well, I want us to work on our teamwork. So tomorrow morning I'm going to wake the two of you up and we're going to train."

Naruto wanted to smack himself for not thinking of this, it was so obvious, so simple, and the wound caused by Kakashi's words still felt like salt was being poured in large quantities over it.

"Okay," Naruto agreed as he chanced a look at Sasuke. For a second Naruto could have sworn he saw grief in the black eyes but it was gone before he could confirm such a phenomena.

"Also Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji are coming over the day after tomorrow," Sakura added lightening the mood that was set but the implication of their teacher's utter disappointment.

"Really? Why?" Naruto inquired. It seemed kind of weird for them to come over just out of the blue.

Sakura stretched her back out slightly to hear the satisfying pop of her bones, "Because Ino has a mission tomorrow so I won't be able to see her, and I thought it would be nice to have all of them over."

Naruto nodded, "Okey-dokey!" The brightness in his voice nearly gave Sasuke and Sakura sunburns. He really needed to tone it down a little.

Sakura stepped onto the floor and began to leave their room, "Don't forget about tomorrow, so get plenty of rest."

She closed the door behind her and left Sasuke and Naruto in their awkward silence on an overly comfortable bed. Naruto reclined his body to allow his head to rest on the pale wall behind him. Sasuke remained planted in his spot on the bed. Glaringly blue eyes slid shut in an attempt to shut out the rigid Uchiha, but failed miserably when the ignored one shifted just enough to rustle the sheets. The rustling and the quietness of Sasuke just seemed to rub away at Naruto's already thin patience.

"Dammit! Can't you just be tired like a normal person?!" Naruto shouted in all his frustration.

Sasuke looked taken back by this, if only for a split second, emotion crossed his face before reverting to his natural glare, "Why is my fatigue an issue for you, Naruto?" he asked in that usual condescending voice. By all his standards his behavior was normal. It was Naruto who was acting nuts, just a second ago he was joking around with Sakura, what in the hell happened?!

The blond let out an over exasperated sigh, "Why can't you talk like a normal person?!" He wasn't sure why he was so very pissed at Sasuke but now he couldn't help himself, he had to pick apart every little flaw that the Uchiha presented to him.

"Because it pisses you off," Sasuke replied sarcastically as he moved his neck from side to side with the force of his fisted hand to crack the bones in his neck slowly.

The sound of bones made Naruto's toes curl, "Well, good job Sasuke! Mission was a complete success!" he returned huffing out another breath.

"What in the hell has you pissed off at me?!" Sasuke yelled feeling his fuse burst the time bomb that was strapped to him whenever he was around Naruto.

"All of you!" Naruto answered unfolding his arms and facing Sasuke full on. "You're so God Damn picky, so God Damn frigid, so God Damn ARGH!" he screamed as he tightly gripped his yellow locks at the last 'God Damn' statement.

"Now, that Naruto, was quite intelligent," Sasuke said facing Naruto with equal anger, but greater sarcasm per usual. "How about you tell what's really bothering you, and I'll do all I can to make sure that you are happy and fucking joyful!" he added with his biting tone that was reserved for screaming matches as such.

Naruto gripped the blanket between his nails and palms, at least it offered minimal protection for his skin against his rage, "Well how about you do that then?!?"

Sasuke set his arms across his chest, "Idiot…" he insulted. "You haven't told me what was wrong. How can I make you the happiest fucking Dobe on the face of the earth if you don't tell me what's wrong?" He bit his chapped lips to keep himself from yelling again. Sasuke really, _really,_ hated to yell, especially when the risk of others hearing him was higher if his voice was louder.

"You're the genius aren't you?" Naruto asked. "You figure it out." This honestly was to fill the answer time that the two seemed adamant to keep. He had no idea what was wrong with him. Every little thing just seemed to bother him.

"It doesn't matter how smart you are," Sasuke started and Naruto could practically feel the insult beating him on the back of the head. "You'd have to be a total idiot to understand your logic…or lack of it."

Naruto threw a scowl at the Uchiha, not bothering to hide his anger, "You are such an asshole Sasuke, you know this right?"

Sasuke shrugged, not caring what Naruto thought either way, "And you are an idiot."

One can only take so many assaults on their intelligence in one day, and Naruto just reached his limit and a snake can only stand so much prodding before it must attack to defend itself. He jumped on Sasuke, effectively knocking the both of them to the floor for the second time since they got home. With a firm grip on Sasuke's shirt Naruto lifted the Uchiha to face him.

"Can you stop for insulting me for one second?" Naruto growled through his clenched teeth.

"You were insulting me too you idiot!" Sasuke pointed out as he struggled to get an opening to flip Naruto over.

He found that Naruto's legs were largely dormant, not defending or in the mix of limbs. Slowly, Sasuke raised his right leg to his chest, so that maybe he could kick Naruto off of him. He got his leg up and placed his foot only a mere centimeter away from Naruto's chest, and through all this, Naruto was still ranting about Sasuke.

"And you know what? I'm tired of you-" Before he could finish he was kicked forcefully against the wall of the bedroom.

Sasuke got up from the ground and raced over to Naruto before the resounding 'thud' from his meeting with the wall had worn off. He grabbed Naruto's shirt and opened the door, then proceeded to drag him out of their room.

"HEY! Let me go!!" he demanded, kicking his legs and trying to grab at Sasuke's tan shorts.

Sasuke stopped for a second and stooped down to Naruto's face, "No, I am tired of dealing with you and your fucking mood swings."

For a second Naruto just looked up at Sasuke and blinked at him, completely stunned by his response, then when the amazement passed he was back to kicking and screaming. Sasuke let out an aggravated breath, showing his obvious hatred for this chore. His coal eyes searched the hall way, Sakura's door was closed, but no sound was heard from her room, the bathroom was out, there was too much in there that Naruto could get into. Ah! An open door!

Sasuke sped up his pace a little, and once he reached the door and tossed Naruto through the threshold and closed the door really fast. He slid down the pale white door to land on the hard wood floor. A small breath of completion slid out of Sasuke's lips as he barely began to relax. Heavy lids covered his cold eyes, it was as if he could fall asleep right there in the hall way…and then Naruto began to poke his butt from under the door.

"Oi!" came the muffled demand. "Let me out!" Each word was punctuated with a poke just to make sure Sasuke was in fact listening to the order. Sasuke's fingers formed a fist and he pounded down on each finger Naruto dared to poke him with.

"BASTARD!!" On Naruto's side of the door, it looked more like he was a cat trying to attack a string rather than boss around his 'friend'. His face laid on its side so that he could get maximum viewing of the male that smashed his fingers. "You…" he pointed at Sasuke to get his point across. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

"Naruto!" until he heard the voice Naruto was sure he was alone in the room, apparently this was not the case. Iruka put a book face down on his shared bed and looked at Naruto with the fatherly authority he always managed to uphold even in the grittiest of situations.

The boy in question turned his head and sheepishly sat up. He crossed his legs and put his hands in the natural hole created by sitting like this. Iruka walked over to Naruto, the boy's behavior since they returned was a little troubling. Since the chunin knew nothing of how he was acting in the rain country (the only one that knew anything about that phase in the mission pertaining to Naruto was the ever tight lipped Sasuke) he had to base all of this knowledge on the fact that Naruto seemed more uptight and irritable and less like his carefree, reckless self. To say the least it worried him, but saying something about it would drive Naruto away, so he kept quiet.

"Watch your language Naruto," Iruka reminded as he sat down in front of the blond teen.

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei," Naruto apologized looking at his twiddling toes. "It's just that Sasuke's being such a-" Naruto's voice rose slightly and his eyebrows knit together in anger as he dove for the crack between the door and the floor. "FUCKING BASTARD POKED ME!!"

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled.

"But Iruka-sensei! He poked me!" Naruto justified as he sat back against the door.

"That's no excuse Naruto," Iruka pointed out as he narrowed his eyes to make himself seem more authoritative. It worked; Naruto buried his hands back into the space between his legs and the floor.

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei," he apologized in earnest this time. "I've just been really frustrated lately," Naruto explained trying to find something to blame this pent up anger on, even if he wasn't too sure what was causing it.

"Well, tell me what's wrong Naruto," Iruka pressed, he felt he was going to get some pieces of the puzzle that were missing, and this would hopefully help him solve the puzzle that was Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship.

"It's nothing Iruka-sensei," Naruto replied knowing that it was a lie, but unwilling to burden his beloved father figure with his daily hardships.

"But it must be something if you and Sasuke are fighting this much," Iruka told him as he tried to get a better look at Naruto's face.

Naruto screwed up his face, "Isn't that how it usually is? I mean ever since we went to the academy?"

"Well, yes Naruto," Iruka shrugged and looked a little to the side before looking at his 'son' again. "But lately you two have been really intense. Especially you."

"Argh…" Naruto grunted in frustration, with just a few words Iruka seemed to work his defenses down to nothing. If he knew what was wrong with him he wouldn't have snapped at Sasuke so suddenly, or have been such a jerk to him when he did nothing to deserve it. "I just keep getting mad for no reason!" he grabbed his hair to show his inner turmoil. "I have no idea what's wrong with me!"

Iruka felt like he hit gold, he knew Naruto's personality more than anyone, with this new knowledge he could help the poor kid figure out his weird mind, "Well, what's been going on with you and Sasuke?"

For a second Naruto's mouth hung open as if he was trying to form the right sentences, then he looked at Iruka incredulously, "A few minutes ago he called me an idiot, he kicked my chest," he paused for a moment of thought. "Do we really need to go through all this? We're gonna be here a while if we do have to."

His sensei shook his head, "No, not that. I mean before everyone got to the new apartment," he urged trying to delve into the root of the problem.

"Three years ago…" Naruto sounded one hundred percent serious as he began his tale about how Sasuke left for sound.

"No, a little bit more recently Naruto," Iruka corrected before the kid got too ahead of himself.

"Oh…" Naruto realized. He put his palm on the side of his face as he tried to think. "At the hospital in Rain Sasuke was acting really nice to me. Then when we got into the apartment it was like some one just whacked him with a dose of reality…" he explained with a slightly wishful look in his eyes. "Like Sasuke would hold me when we slept, he would talk to me like I had some form of intelligence, you know things like that."

Iruka nodded to keep the boy talking, though the part about Sasuke holding him made Iruka think a little about the dynamics of their complex existence. If Sasuke was holding onto Naruto when they slept, where did it leave them? Iruka could understand how that would be confusing for Naruto, after all that affection from the Uchiha he might have expected it when they got back here and Sasuke just wasn't delivering.

"And then when we were in the Hokage Tower 'guest room'," he put quotes around guest room to emphasize its stale and uncomfortable atmosphere, not that Iruka would know all that. "I asked Sasuke if I could sleep on his bed with him, like we had back in Rain, and I told him that I would get him out of jail no matter what it took," this he punctuated with a snort. "Looks like my mission was shot, eh Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka laughed a little as encouragement, but kept his comments to the side in order to get more information. He ran his fingers through the ponytail on top of his head, since his hair wasn't down there was no other way for him to occupy his hand. That would have to do.

"Then…then I don't know what I was thinking," Naruto admitted shaking his head. Instead of his bright blue eyes looking at Iruka, gauging his reactions, they were too busy worrying over the floor, searching for a reason behind his anger and behind his actions both in the past and the present.

"Why do you say that Naruto?" his teacher asked with concern evident on his face.

"I…I," the blond looked around the room, as if some one could have been in there at that very moment and they would destroy him if they heard the crime he was about to admit to. Once he was satisfied with his 'inspection' of the room he continued, "I kissed Sasuke…"

The whispered honesty hit Iruka hard…What was he supposed to do with this information?! He felt like he should be reaching Father-Mode and wringing Sasuke's neck because Naruto was distressed about something like that. But, he also knew that if he did that Naruto would for sure give him the silent treatment, not that his 'son's' well being came before their conversations, but there was no other reason for throttling Sasuke for nothing else aside from stressing Naruto out because of their 'moment'.

"Plus the fact that we failed the bell exercise is really getting to me," Naruto added, and Iruka knew that he was trying to redirect the conversation to a 'safer' subject. It wasn't like he was going to force Naruto to talk about kissing Sasuke (No, those were details Iruka didn't need to know about…) since he had nothing to say to help comfort him.

Iruka let out a small sigh, too much information in too little a space of time, "Naruto, you're letting everything pile up again." This was his diagnosis and he knew it was true. The boy was letting everything sit in his chest; add up and eventually he was going to let it all go. Sasuke was just the one who was around when his chest couldn't handle it anymore. "You and Sasuke need to talk about…" Iruka swallowed down his Father senses and continued. "Your kiss and about what happened at Rain. That is the only way you two will get passed it and continue a somewhat normal friendship."

Naruto's face brightened up, Iruka was right! If they somehow got it all out there in the open, maybe then they could get passed it and be a little more functional. Now, don't hold your breath, the two of them will never be completely functional in the 'normal' sense. That is too strange, not to mention the fact that they practically need to fight makes it difficult to be totally functional.

It wasn't a second after the realization before Naruto was turned around and opening the door from his sitting position on the floor. His smile was broad and bright, as he scooted out of the way of Sasuke, the falling tower. Apparently Sasuke hadn't anticipated Naruto opening the door so suddenly, so he fell backwards into the room. Naruto had moved out of the way of his head, finding it much more satisfying to see Sasuke hit the floor. Needless to say, Naruto laughed at him for being so strange.

Blue eyes surveyed Sasuke, why did he have his pinky up? That had to be stranger than falling backwards. When Naruto looked at Sasuke, he could see the anger fuming under his skin, but chose to look in the hallway to see if Sasuke was…making faces…at people. Sure enough, the silver haired jounin was leaning against the wall across from his room. He gave a small wave of acknowledgement to Naruto, which was returned with a sunny wave from his pupil.

It had been so simple, so in-his-face, that Naruto completely missed the solution, and now with the problem solved, his chest felt a million pounds lighter. He let his eyes wonder back down to Sasuke, who was still on the ground trying not to look back at Naruto, and smiled genuinely at him. Sasuke turned his face to the side but still couldn't help but look back at Naruto and let his face soften, for a split second a barely-there smile existed on Sasuke's less than perfect lips, and Naruto's heart stopped.

"Hey everyone!" Ino greeted loudly. "Me and Sakura just finished setting the table, dinner's ready!"

"We'll be there in a second Ino," Kakashi assured her with a small nod of his head. He walked over to his charges and extended a hand to Naruto.

Naruto accepted the hand and stood next to his sensei before reaching his hand out to Sasuke. When the hand was offered to Sasuke it was as if he seriously thought about just slapping that tan hand away from his face but grumbled (with the absence of a frown) something incoherent as he took it to help pull his body to an upright position. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke looked back to see Kakashi help Iruka up, since both knew that they would follow when they were both standing. Ino smiled at them in her sassy I-know-what's-going-on way, but said nothing to ruin the calm of the situation.

"I hope you guys like this dinner," she offered conversation, knowing that Sasuke wouldn't take part in it, save for a few looks sent her way. "Sakura and I worked hard to make sure it was good."

They all arrived in the dining room and took their usual spots at a table that was both modest and decorated with a meal that didn't lack color or visual excellence. As Kakashi slid into his seat across from a certain scarred chunin he smirked beneath his mask when Sasuke whispered something to Naruto before he slid a few pieces of carrot onto his plate. Iruka glanced at them and then back at Kakashi; he nodded his head with a kind smile as if to say that his suspicions were correct. One-hundred and ten percent correct.

"Why do you think they don't bother to hide it from everyone?" Kakashi asked referring to the two students who scooted their chairs closer to each other instead of away. Naruto's hand brushed Sasuke's and he didn't bother to pull it away until his throat was conveniently dry and in need of refreshment. Sasuke on his part looked a little dissatisfied with the ending of contact didn't say or do anything to remedy it.

After a second of silent contemplation Iruka finally looked back at Kakashi with a look of nostalgia evident in his eyes, "They were never told otherwise."

Now understand that Kakashi and Iruka could go on forever on the subject of nature versus nurture but they both know the reason why Sasuke and Naruto never thought to hide the fact that their most important person was in fact a male was because no one had been there to tell them that here in Konoha, men marry women, have many children who either become little ninjas like their fathers (or mothers) or become citizens to help contribute to the village's ever growing economy, and then retire after many many missions completed and many many miles walked for the Village Hidden in the Leaves. No one had been there to give them any sort of normal guidance like that, whether the reason was death or loneliness to begin with, so they grew up learning to take things as they came and for them it worked, it worked well. The only reason Kakashi and Iruka hid their blatant love for each other was because they were trained to not show emotion in the battlefield. But having to live without parents to tell you men and women loved each other was something both were familiar with. There was so much of their own past projecting itself at the dinner table, they couldn't help but fall into memory lane when watching it all play out with their dysfunctional students.

"Too familiar, eh Iruka?" Kakashi wasn't really asking anything he was merely leaving the question out there for Iruka to hear. He knew that Iruka loved words, loved listening, loved everything about vocalizing, which is what made the younger male a great teacher and a great lover. He wrapped a foot around Iruka's slowly and rubbed his leg slightly to show his appreciation for Iruka's love and little quirks.

"Yeah…" he sighed out contentedly. Iruka discreetly looked at them for a second and then at his plate before he began to eat the delectable meal in front of him. It was going to be interesting to see this all play out in the end, Iruka decided as he ate a few vegetables.

The rest of dinner passed in a pleasant blur of reminiscing, both with teammates and lovers, compliments to the chef(s) and sneaky glances cast from the corner of curious eyes. Though Sasuke participated only in the glances, he still enjoyed the feeling of being a real home, with real people who were glad to have him. It was then that he decided that Naruto finding him had been a way for fate to tell him that there was something more for him than killing his older brother and avenging the clan that was destroyed all those years ago. It was only after this that he mentally kicked himself for allowing Neji's strange fate-bent way of thinking to still stick in his head after all these years…

_ End of Not that hard to See_

* * *

**Preview of the Next Chapter:** _Sakura sat cross legged across from Sasuke and Naruto, trying to mentally figure out what would be sturdy enough to not break but give the two of them the flexability to train easily with her. Handcuffs seemed cliche and would undoubtably hurt after a while of training, and wire would cut into their skin. She would really have to give this one some serious thought if they were going to get anywhere on the first day of her training plan..._

**A/N:** Yes, yes, I know the previews haven't matched up for many chapters now...but I'm thinking of it more as a teaser, I might not write what I write on those things but it will be somewhat implied I guess you could say. Oh yeah and I wanted to point out that Naruto's pent up anger, and then letting it all go was kinda based off of my lil sister's way of dealing with stress, she doesn't until she has to. lol.


	9. All About Timing

**A/N: **OMG the 9th chapter?! We're nearly in the double digits people!!! -cheers- This chapter has been rewritten like 3 times now. I like the final outcome much more than the original. Hell I like the whole story much more than that little POS I wrote on paper! -glares at original copy-. Okay so tell me what you think because this chapter has a lot of changes in 1) Team dynamics and 2) Sasuke.

** Disclaimer: **We all know that Kishimoto only writes his slash fics in japanese, silly readers!

**The Story so Far: **Even though Sasuke sees the house in a different light is it enough to pry words from him? And what's with Sakura's training, will it _really _help the former students of Team Seven aquire a handsome new set of Bells?

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Sakura sat cross legged across from Sasuke and Naruto, trying to mentally figure out what would be sturdy enough to not break but give the two of them the flexibility to train easily with her. Handcuffs seemed cliché and would undoubtedly hurt after a while of training, and wire would cut into their skin. She would really have to give this one some serious thought if they were going to get anywhere on the first day of her training plan.

"Sakura…" Naruto questioned waving his hand a little in front of her thoughtful eyes. "You haven't said anything since we sat down…" the boy was growing a little impatient with her. She had been the one to tear the blanket off of them before the sun was even awake and then laugh when she saw their ankles wrapped around each other's.

Needless to say Sasuke wasn't too keen on sitting close to Naruto right now.

Sakura held up a slender hand, "Not now Naruto," she glanced at him for a fraction of a second and then looked back down at the exercise beaten grass for inspiration. "I'm trying to think."

Naruto settled back onto the patch of grass/dirt/pebbles that he was occupying previous to his question. He grumbled a little, but said nothing against the girl who dragged them out to this particular training field. Naruto looked up at the sky and noticed that there were still a few stars out, but the rest were being out shined by the breaking dawn. He turned to Sasuke and smiled before he pulled at his short sleeved shirt.

"Look!" he pointed up at the sky like an over excited child. The area of the sky he pointed to was a deep blue dusted with numerous stars that faded into a breathtaking purple with less stars, then a pink section with only a few stars doting its area.

Sasuke looked at this in amazement; he'd never seen colors so beautiful in all his life. For a split second it was as if the two of them were small children, just staring at the wonder of space. There was no disappointment, no training to be done, nothing was there except for them and the fading stars.

"So forget that part of it," Sakura sighed out in defeat. It would probably hit her later anyway, but she knew that they really needed to get down to training if they were ever going to make Kakashi-sensei proud. "Maybe we need to work on our communication skills right now. Especially you Sasuke," she suggested as she turned a little more to the two boys she was addressing.

Naruto pointed at Sasuke and allowed himself an immature moment to laugh at him for being scolded. When Sasuke glared at him he still didn't let up but he did stop after he was satisfied with it.

"Hey Sakura, you and me communicate just fine," Naruto pointed out.

The pink haired girl let out a breath, "Yes, and so do you and Sasuke, at times. But as a team our communication is about as effective as trying to move a building on your own."

It looked as if Naruto was about to say something to contradict that but he just closed his mouth and put his index finger on his chin, "I guess you're right."

Sasuke watched the two of them, wanting to say something but at the same time not wanting to. He wanted to put his two cents into the conversation because he knew that the reason they weren't in such good shape was because he wouldn't talk to anyone besides Naruto. Of all the people he had to choose from he chose Naruto to be the only person to hear him speak. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't just slice his foot off, but those were the moments when he and Naruto were in heated arguments over stupid things.

The sound of a fist hitting a palm softly made Sasuke glance over at Naruto whose face was split by a devious grin, "Sakura! I can teach you how to read his face!!"

Dark eye rolled to the steadily brightening sky, "Hn."

Sakura had gotten on her knees to get a better look at him but her face read nothing but shock when Sasuke emitted that small sound. "Did he just…?" she asked glancing over at Naruto to make sure she wasn't going crazy.

The blond wore a look of astonishment as well. He didn't know what to make of this… "I think he did…"

Sasuke looked at the two of them like they were crazy, what were they so shocked about? The fact that their faces were closer to his face than what he was comfortable with was making him nervous and kinda agitated. But that could be blamed on being woken up at ungodly hours.

"Sasuke..." Naruto began. "You just grunted at us!" He made it sound like it was a monumental thing.

Then slowly, Sasuke's face changed from fatigued annoyance to shock. Had he really grunted at Sakura?

"You _just _now realized it?!" Naruto accused before he began to laugh at his teammate.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with murderous intent as he laughed at him for being oblivious to his own actions. The blond just continued to laugh despite the killer aura coming from Sasuke's general direction. Sakura watched the two of them noticing that even when one was mad at the other they could still manage to show their bond through and through. It was something that should be studied carefully and closely so as to get the secret. She noted that even though Sasuke was supposed to be mad at Naruto for poking fun at him there was the slightest ghost of a smile on his face, if you looked away for a second surely it would be gone the moment you looked back.

"And you think _I'm _the stupid one?!" Naruto asked through his fit of laughter.

Sasuke couldn't take the taunting anymore. He pounced onto Naruto to shake some sense into him. His target was laying on the ground rolling and laughing it up at his moment of idiocy, so he just situated himself between Naruto's legs and held him to the ground with his strong arms to try to get his point across. Sasuke leaned into Naruto to say something. But Naruto started to lean back into Sasuke as if he was going to say something too except he brushed his lips to Sasuke's for a moment and Sasuke's eyes slid to half mast as Naruto continued to brush his soft lips across Sasuke's. Sasuke could feel his hand shift to Naruto's inviting hand to lace their fingers together before he leaned in a little bit closer to Naruto to capture his lips--

"Come on, we have to get back to work!" Sakura interrupted their 'moment'. "We're not going to become the Legendary Cell 7 by just messing around!" This comment was of course just a tease. She didn't think that they could actually reach the status of 'legendary' by passing the bell exercise.

* * *

Sakura stood with one hand on her hip and the other was twirling a small kunai on her index finger; her breath came out labored and ragged. Apparently it was harder than she thought to hit a moving target, especially when the target was two of her teammates, still wondering around untied. The risk of them getting three feet apart was slim but she didn't want to lose the team they _just _reunited because of a training incident. The sound of leaves rustling caught her attention and she propelled her body into action.

She ran to the general area where she heard the sound and didn't stop. If she knew Naruto, he was the one moving the leaves, probably to psyche her out. She broke the flimsy barrier of leaves and landed on a thick tree branch. There was no sound from her left…none from the right. She scanned the area carefully but found nothing.

Sakura looked the vicinity over again, if anything Sasuke was behind the idea of where they were hiding. That boy could put ninja kids to shame when it came to hide and go seek. She began to walk across the huge branch, only to feel her leg trip up a line of ninja wire. In a split second Sakura had to defend herself from the multiple metal weapons that came for her. She noticed how precisely the weapons were coming at her, Sasuke was the mastermind behind that too, Naruto didn't know how to set traps so carefully so as not to hurt the opponent while they trained.

"I know you guys are here!" Sakura called into the air after the flurry of metal died down.

Above her she could hear the slightest shifting of weight from the ball of one foot to the other. Her lips curled into a devious grin as her mind whispered, _Gotcha…_a second before she moved with cat like grace to meet the small noise in the braches above her. The sun didn't catch her skin or impossibly bright hair while she crouched in a spot to conceal her whereabouts before she attacked. Sakura balanced painstakingly, as if this was life or death on a mission to protect Konoha, when she began to move from her hiding spot to where she was sure the boys where. The closer she got the more she could hear hands whipping through the air in frustrated motions.

Sakura poised her kunai under her breast bone to get the maximum amount of force when she decided to strike. There were very few words whispered or heard at all, but now that she was this close she knew how Sasuke could get away with whispering everything to Naruto. Even out here in the forests of Konoha he wasn't risking his voice to plan with Naruto, and if Team 7 saw combat that would be an issue considering his strategic brilliance would be _needed _in that kind of setting. Sakura strained her ears to catch the tail end of words or sentences, but seemed to be catching the exasperated breaths that followed rather than the real words themselves. She stalked a little bit closer in hopes of hearing something, _anything, _from what they were planning. This sort of observation could keep her from getting caught.

"-No…" she caught before the voice hushed again. Her heart jumped when she realized that it was Sasuke's voice. How long had it been since she heard that voice? Sakura shook her head to relieve it of distraction, she had a golden opportunity to win the exercise and she sure as hell wasn't going to let it slip by. Slowly and silently she managed to sneak up to their hiding spot.

Then when Sasuke was in the middle of a hushed sentence she placed the kunai to his throat, "I win!"

Naruto looked dumbfounded, his jaw was hanging down and those big blue eyes were even bigger with surprise. He seemed to want to speak but the stammering got in the way of that. Sakura was sure that if she could see Sasuke's face she would be just as satisfied with her victory on the first day of training.

* * *

Ahead of Sasuke and Naruto Sakura walked and stretched her worked limps. Though the exercise wasn't a full out exercise she still needed to keep her muscles from getting stiff because of the sudden exercise. Sasuke leaned over slightly to tell Naruto something and Naruto met him half way despite the distance being only a few inches.

"Do you think she's going to rub this in our faces?" Sasuke asked a little disappointed that he and Naruto couldn't cooperate long enough to talk strategy and therefore lost the exercise, though there was nothing to lose.

Naruto moved his lips to the side a little to signify that he was thinking a little on this topic, "Nah, she might tell Kakashi-sensei but other than that I don't think she'll say anything about it until we train again."

Sasuke had spent too much time away from his team. He had totally forgotten that Sakura was not nearly as prideful as him or as Naruto. She was skilled but not boastful. He should have known that even though she'd grown tremendously over the passed few years she wouldn't get an inflated ego like Naruto, who became big headed if he could zip his pants up on his own.

"Sakura, don't we have to turn down this road?" Naruto asked pointing down the road that took them to the vein encased building they were forced to call home.

Sakura turned around on her heel, a little surprised that she had started walking towards her family's house rather than Team Seven's dwelling, "Yeah, I just had a temporary lapse." She blushed slightly at her blunder but headed back over to her teammates.

"This is the right rope…" Sakura assured. "Rope? Where did that come from?" she gave her friends a brief moment of light laughter before she stopped and hit her fist to her open palm. "That's it!"

She grabbed at Sasuke's and Naruto's hands to get them to follow her as she became slightly incoherent, "Rope!"

"Huh?" Naruto questioned oh so eloquently.

"Just come on," Sakura huffed out as she led them in the direction of downtown.

After running passed several old ladies with groceries, little kids who needed disciplining, and building of every kind the trio landed in front of the ninja surplus shop. Naruto and Sasuke were just as clueless as ever considering the fact that Sakura had not filled them in on her idea to help them with their distance 'situation' nor had she explained the significance of 'rope'.

"Perfect," Sakura breathed out heavily from running so fast to keep the inspiration in her mind.

A small minute of rest was granted to the amazing sprinters and then they walked inside. Above their heads a bell gave all those inside a warning that they were entering. Sakura held the door open as the others filed in after her. Naruto looked to his right to see several other ninjas, mostly jounin and chunin, milling around in the quite atmosphere of the store. Some of them checked out new vests, to replace the ones they shredded on high class missions and others weighed kunais in their hands to accurately predict how far it could be thrown with their standard amount of force.

The pink haired ring leader walked up to the front counter with ease to ask for assistance, "Excuse me?" she called out to the ninja behind the register.

He turned to her with no evidence of surprise on his face even though he'd been engrossed in rereading the inventory sheet, "May I help you?"

Though that would normally be a little rude considering his casual tone and relaxed posture Sakura took no note of it, and continued to pursue her quest, "Yes you may. I need approximately three feet of the strongest hemp rope you've got."

The cashier looked a little curious but obviously decided against asking about it, "Does it need to be exact or can it be longer?"

Sakura thought for a moment, weighing the outcomes of various scenarios that involved Sasuke and Naruto, "It doesn't have to be exactly three feet but it can't be longer," she replied with a stern tone added to the end to emphasize her authority despite her being many years younger than the man in front of her.

He nodded to her and disappeared behind a half curtain of blue with leaf village embellishments on each pleat. Sakura rested her elbow on the counter and leaned in to make herself more comfortable. Naruto turned around to look at the racks and shelves that made up this shop. It wasn't the flashiest place in town but it suited ninjas, there was no piddling around it was all straight to the point and simple. It was this one ninja, Naruto, who found it dull and wished fleetingly that they had painted the shelves something more exciting than _white_.

"Saaaaakuraaaaa," he whined reeling his head back to look at her even though he was facing Sasuke.

"What is it?" Sakura asked a little annoyed with Naruto's immaturity.

"Can I walk around?" Naruto asked a little less annoyingly.

"Yeah," Sakura dismissed. She smiled mischievously for a second before adding, "Take Sasuke with you!" like an over protective mother with her children at the super market.

She knew that would piss off Sasuke and got the reaction she wanted when his body stiffened and he let out a snort of displeasure. He turned away from her as Naruto walked passed him to lead the way to amusement. He pair walked between countless racks of navy blue pants, olive green vests, and various novelty shirts for ninjas when they were dressed down, however rare that might be. Naruto let out sweet slips of laughter when he read the obnoxious shirts and then became more rowdy when Sasuke refused, outright _refused,_ to even touch the hideously tacky things.

"Come on Sasuke," Naruto goaded. "They're _funny._" He looked at the bright yellow one in his hand that read, _That's not a kunai _in bold red letters across the chest.

Sasuke leaned in to tell Naruto that he was utterly wrong and had little, if no, sense of taste, "No it is tacky and should be burned in a big bonfire that would include your clothes."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Hey, what's wrong with my clothes?" He didn't bother to hide how offended he was by Sasuke's comment.

"Nothing, nothing at all if you're color blind," Sasuke told him making sure to check periodically for other people.

"Like you have any room to talk about what I wear," Naruto shrugged not really feeling like he needed to defend his choice of colors considering that's all anyone said about his clothes. He felt that if it was just about the orange then he was doing pretty good with dressing himself.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke wondered with the hint of a dare in his voice. He was, of course, daring Naruto to continue.

"Do you remember that outfit you wore when you were with that pedophile?" the blond turned to face Sasuke while resting against the hangers that poked him at weird angles.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied not bothering to defend the Snake Sennin's taste in age. "What of it?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I could have taken that off of you in a single move," Naruto pointed out to make his point.

"Oh really?" Sasuke questioned raising a delicate brow a little to meet Naruto's attitude. "Then why didn't you?"

If Naruto had been drinking anything it would have been all over the front of Sasuke's normal tee shirt at that moment. He'd never expected Sasuke to say something like that, never in a million years. The guy he knew would have brushed the topic off as something trivial and below his mental capabilities and not worthy of his response. But, the Sasuke in front of him was throwing innuendos right back at him. Naruto looked at Sasuke again, then reached out and pinched his face to make sure he wasn't dreaming or anything.

Nope, his fingers met solid flesh, and then Sasuke's hand met his as he smacked it away.

"What the hell are you doing?" the boy asked furrowing his brow in frustration.

"I'm wondering where that frigid bastard I woke up next to went," Naruto replied in his usual smart alec way.

Sasuke considered what Naruto said before the thought of attacking him came to his mind. He would have had a retort come from his mouth but Sakura's footsteps stopped him.

"Come on, we've got to get this on you two," Sakura ordered holding up the rope to illustrate her sentence. In her pouch at roll of white bandages sat snugly waiting to come into play.

The team walked outside into the street to complete Sakura's self assigned mission. She handed the sturdy rope to Naruto and reached into her beige pouch and pulled out a miniature pair of scissors along with the pure white bandages. She grabbed at Sasuke's hand and began to wrap his right wrist in the fabric. Next she took Naruto's hand and did the same to his left wrist. She motioned for the rope, which was handed to her quickly so as not to frustrate her, and she tied one end to Naruto's bandaged wrist and the other to Sasuke's.

"This is so that you two can get used to the amount of space you have to work with," She explained smiling at her handiwork and genius. "It is part of my training plan so it's going to be left on until you two are sure you know your maximum amount of distance without having to measure or estimate."

Naruto held up his bound wrist, the rope was strong, but not thick. How odd. It was as if Sakura had planned to use this rope all along since it was so perfect for their situation.

"Now we should get home and see what Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei are up to," Sakura suggested smiling at her friends and turning on her heel to go home.

* * *

"We're Hooooome!" Naruto announced obnoxiously as the team came in and took off their shoes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto and stepped up on to the small stair that led them into the house. He looked up at the hallway where all the bedrooms were held and saw Iruka nearly stumble from his and Kakashi's room tugging at the hem of his shirt before he faced his students.

Cough. "Welcome home," he greeted in that fatherly way. "Do you guys want lunch? I was about to make some," Iruka offered with a smile laced with guilt.

Sasuke knew that Kakashi and Iruka were up to something, something that didn't involve three former students but did involve a lot of private time. He smirked from behind his bangs.

"Stop smirking, it's creeping me out," Naruto ordered with a shiver up his spine. Naruto gave the rope a forceful tug to pull Sasuke closer to him. "Come on let's help Iruka with lunch!" he suggested as he continued to pull on the rope as if it were a leash.

Sasuke was far too proud for that so he decided to pull back. It wasn't so much that he didn't want to help but he didn't want to be pulled around like a dog. That was too degrading for him and he would not stand for it. Sasuke gave the rope a hard pull and it knocked Naruto off balance.

"What was that for?!" Naruto demanded to know in a shrill voice.

The one in question just shrugged and pulled the sitting boy more towards their bedroom. Naruto stared up at Sasuke and stood despite being all but dragged to his room. Once he stood the innocent pulls evolved into a tug-of-war for pride. Naruto didn't want to lose to Sasuke and Sasuke didn't want to lose to Naruto. It was serious business as you can see.

"Can you two stop fighting for half a second?" Sakura asked walking from the kitchen into the area between the hallway and the living room, right where Naruto and Sasuke were.

For a moment Naruto considered stopping but then Sasuke pulled at the rope harder and all Naruto thought was _hell no!_

"Lunch is ready now so you don't have to help Naruto, and you don't have to go back to your bedroom Sasuke," Sakura pointed out putting her arms across her chest.

After grumbled insults from both parties they both walked to the dining room to eat.

* * *

When Sasuke and Naruto woke up the next morning the sound of pots and pants clanging against each other filled their room with an impossibly loud echo. How was it echoing if there was so much furniture to keep the sound from getting to the walls?! Naruto rolled over to block out the sound but only ended up with Sasuke rolling onto him because of the rope.

"Mrumph," Naruto said unintelligently.

Sasuke lifted himself from Naruto's back and rubbed at his eyes, "You don't say?" he asked sarcastically with a yawn at the end.

"Shut up Uchiha," Naruto commanded as he sat up as well.

"Oooh nice comeback," Sasuke 'complimented' as he looked at Naruto through sleep heavy eyes.

Naruto was going crazy because of the noise. He covered his ears with his pillow, tried to plug his ears up and then just curled up in a ball as he sat on the bed.

"Who in the hell is making this much noise so early in the morning?!" Naruto screamed to the walls.

Sasuke reached out and smacked Naruto lightly on the head, "You are," he replied coolly over the din of metal clangs.

Naruto turned over and gave Sasuke a maybe-menacing glare but it only came across as tired and the boy who was being glared at just brushed it off. Sasuke sunk back down into the covers and slowly closed his eyes so he could figure out something else to focus his hearing on. His ears caught the steady and frustrated sounds that Naruto was making. Sasuke filtered out all the bustle of the house and focused on the low growls of frustration and little whines of discomfort because his sleep was disrupted. A small smile, barely visible to the naked eye, came across Sasuke's face as he realized that he would always focus on Naruto, despite whatever else was around him.

* * *

When the mysterious ruckus died down Sasuke and Naruto poked their curious heads out of their room and made their way to the front most part of the house. They could hear water sizzle as it hit a heated burner, the smell of fried mushrooms was getting stronger and stronger the closer they got, and when they finally reached the dining (only a few feet from the kitchen door) they saw Sakura and Iruka working feverently over stoves and various plastic tubs with batters and vegetables in them. In a way the duo did not notice that all of their curiosity had made their feet move closer and closer to the kitchen.

"Ahem," came a voice from behind them.

Sasuke and Naruto turned around to face the voice, which happened to belong to the one and only Kakashi (-sensei). He rocked on his feet slightly in that bored manner of his.

"I wouldn't recommend going in there," Kakashi advised as he pointed to the circus of a room AKA the kitchen. He coughed into his hand, "I tried to earlier today but they kicked me out before I could even ask what they were making."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto went over reasons why they would kick him out. Naruto nodded his head from one side to the other as his reasons piled up, then with one more nod of his head he came to the conclusion that he and Sasuke wouldn't be welcomed in the kitchen either.

Kakashi rolled his neck to work out kinks from the muscles, "But you guys can probably clean the table."

Sasuke flipped a midnight stand out of his face and looked at Kakashi with a skeptical glare. It was more than likely _his _job to clean the table.

"Nah I think you can do it sensei," Naruto said as he began to walk back into his and Sasuke's room.

For a split second Sasuke forgot that they were still tied together but a tug from Naruto snapped his memory back into place. He stumbled for a second and followed the idiot despite the need he had to be ahead of Naruto in all situations.

"Ah," Naruto sighed out after he closed the door and found out that he could no longer hear the commotion. "Let's try to get more sleep," he suggested pointing to the bed where they were just a few moments ago.

A well place yawn convinced Sasuke that this was a good idea and he nodded his head and crawled beneath the sheets that were so warm and inviting at any given time.

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock! _The sound thudded off of the simple wooden door at exactly five thirty in the evening. Sakura snapped her head up from the plate she was currently placing down on the table.

"THEY'RE HERE!!!" she screamed to whoever was listening. "SOMEBODY ANSWER THE DOOR!!" the girl demanded as she bustled into the kitchen to grab more plates.

"I got it, I got it," Naruto breathed out as he and Sasuke stood up from their warmed spots on the couch and arm of the couch. The blond pulled at the collar of his button up shirt, Sakura had picked out nice clothing for both him and Sasuke to wear, but as far as Naruto was concerned it was just uncomfortable and annoying.

He yanked the door open with Sasuke by his side, "Hello!!" Through the troublesome clothing Naruto was still shining and happy to see Team Ten again. It had been a while since all of them had gotten together, this was long over due. "Don't just stand out there! Come in!" he ushered them in with a warm attitude.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and stepped in first, taking off his shoes in respect before stepping up to enter the house. Ino followed in the same manner, through the door, off with the shoes, into the house. Chouji was the only one who took his shoes off before he stepped through the door and Sasuke only uttered a "Hm," in curiosity, which in turn made Chouji look up to see who said that and nearly made him fall on his butt from lack of balance from all sides. Eventually the nin made it into the house and he settled down on a soft couch next to Ino who was chatting away with Kakashi as everyone waited for Sakura and Iruka to beckon the group over to dinner. Naruto made his way over to sit next to Chouji, the only seat left, and took in the fact that everyone was dressed up for this.

Sakura had obviously wanted to make this a special occasion. Ino had her hair adorned with various and glittery clips and wore a small purple dress to the event. Shikamaru, not wanting to put _too _much effort into his outfit, wore a simple button up black shirt with a red tie and pleated black slacks (pleats brought to you by Mrs. Nara). Though Chouji was the most dressed down it didn't mean he didn't look just as handsome (or beautiful) as everyone else. He had on a pair of khaki dress pants, a white tee shirt and a structured blazer to cover the casual nature of his plain shirt.

Shikamaru's gaze shifted over to Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke sat on the arm of the couch with one of his arms rested on Naruto's shoulder and his legs dangling off the side of the rest as if he wanted to make it clear that he didn't want anything to do with the conversation but did want something to do with Naruto. It was kind of…strange but that's what he came to expect many many moons ago. Naruto tugged his left wrist and Sasuke's right hand came closer to Naruto's hand at an awkward angle and speed. He noticed the rope that bound them together and wondered if this was some sort of test or training exercise.

Naruto took a hold of Sasuke's roped hand and moved his thumb over Sasuke's in a slow way to relax him. Shikamaru moved his head to the side at this gesture. As far as he could remember Sasuke and Naruto had always fought and yelled, this interaction was gentle and caring.

"So," Shikamaru spoke up and the once comforting hands jumped apart suspiciously. "Is that," he pointed to the rope. "A training item?"

Naruto lifted his tied hand looking a little confused, "Oh! Yes, Sakura thought of it."

Ino turned her bright eyes towards the current living room conversation, "She finally thought of something?"

"Erm," Naruto began as he fell into more and more confusion. "…I guess…?"

"Everyone!" A cheerful and slightly relieved voice called from the dining room. "Dinner is ready!!"

The shinobis made their way to a beautiful and delectable looking meal. Many side dishes and garnishes dotted the deep red table cloth. Everyone took their seats, the houseguests got to choose where they sat first, it was polite to allow this, Sakura insisted.

Ino sat between Sakura and Shikamaru. The lazy boy sat next to Chouji and across from Kakashi. Kakashi was sandwiched between Naruto on one side and Iruka at the end of the table (in the 'captain's seat'). Naruto was next to Sasuke who was next Sakura, who rounded off the table at the other end.

Shikamaru was talking to Kakashi, after much goading from Ino and after he bit the stem off of a deliciously fried shitake mushroom, "Yeah, so they're not making me an official ANBU member because they say that I'm too young. But, they're letting me go out on missions with the ANBU."

Kakashi gave a nod, "That's odd. I was only a little bit older than you when I entered the ANBU. Maybe I was only allowed to enter because there was a war going on." The jounin at up one course of his plate and moved to the next.

"Congrats Shikamaru!" Naruto cheered as he leaned over Kakashi just a little bit to talk to Shikamaru.

"Thanks," he mumbled out after swallowing a mouth full of food.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar and forced him to sit properly in his seat.

"Hey! I was talking to him!" Naruto retorted with a scowl etched into his tan visage.

Sasuke leaned in and growled out, "It's rude to lean over people while they're eating."

"Chill out Sasuke," Naruto said before he rubbed his face against Sasuke's. "I was just being friendly."

"Hn," Sasuke replied before pulling away from the weird kid. _Why does the idiot always have to do things like this?_ Sasuke wondered as he shakily put a bean in his mouth.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Sakura asked in a playful manner after seeing the exchange that went on.

She had to put a lid on the side of her that wanted to laugh at Sasuke for being so obvious and was succeeding until Sasuke let out half of the word "Fine" before realizing that he was talking. A squeak of laughter escaped her lips and Sasuke glared at her as if he could do something about her mirth. Her emerald eyes rolled to the ceiling with a jovial smile plastered across her face. Sakura was witnessing a change in Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship and all she could think was…

_It's about time... _

_End of All About Timing_

* * *

**A/N:** I would like to take this space to thank a special reviewer of this story: **Tomiko90**, dearest, this chapter is dedicated to you!!! -throws confetti around- -hands you a special plaque- I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I really _looooooovvveeee _getting your lovely reviews!!! Thank you for all you've said and advised me on, and I hope the rest of the ride is as enjoyable as what you've read so far.

**Preview of Next Chapter:** _Under construction...-shifty eyes- _But I would like to say that the preview from last time was the _EXACT_ part I typed up here!


	10. Among Other Things

**A/N:** You can thank that lovely invention called Spring Break for this chapter! . Seriously. And you can also thank my little sister Natsuo for this too, she always reads over what I write and helps me come up with more plot for this fic. AND people, WE'RE IN THE DOUBLE DIGITS! -throws a party- Thank you to everyone who's stuck with me this far, I hope that you will continue to support me and this crazy ass fanfiction. This chapter was sooooooo much fun to write so I hope that you guys like it, there's a TON of character development in this chapter so yeah...ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **This may come as a shock to some of you...butI, RIn, do not in fact own Naruto...I know...it's unbelieveable...

**The Story so Far:** After a wonderful dinner with Team Ten, Sakura realizes that the training she is putting Sasuke and Naruto through isn't enough and decides to step it up...

**Warnings:** Erm...Swearing, but if you haven't come to expect this then you are really, I mean really, slow...mentions of Yaoi (-eeee!- KakashixIruka) and extreamly light Shonen-Ai (Who else people? SasukexNaruto) Oh and I have to split this chapter up a little differently but if I didn't you would be hopelessly lost...

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Day One: _

To say that it was entirely Sasuke's fault was unfair. All three of them shared the blame in this. Training wasn't progressing any further than Sasuke's occasional grunts, Sakura winning over both of them and then Naruto and Sasuke in a tug of war to get their way with their 'leash'. Sakura was tired of it all and just wanted to train with them so that they could get those God damned bells. But it was the wrong kind of training. They were learning how to compete with each other but not how to _rely_ on each other like they used to. To say that they could not rely on each other and that's why they were here _was _entirely fair. 

Sakura clapped her hands together and heard the sound thud off of the surrounding trees. Sasuke and Naruto looked up at her from their slumped over positions. It was as if she interrupted something important, not skulking. She rolled her eyes at them, sometimes she wondered if they ever did grow out of that twelve year old stage. 

"As you guys can see we are in the middle of the forests of Konoha," Sakura began. 

"Duh!" Naruto yelled, and that too bounced off of every tree in the clearing Sakura took them to.

"Shut up and let me finish," Sakura ordered after giving Naruto a nice thump on the head. He nursed the thump in a comical manner but in reality Sakura hadn't hit him hard at all, Naruto just had a thing for theatrics. 

One pale hand slid through her hair, "I brought you two here because after the last week of training I think it's time that we got back to the basics." Sakura sat down next to them to get more on their level instead of looking down on them. "We're going to spend a week out here, learning how to rely on each other," she explained closing her eyes to let the warm of the sun and the cool of the shade wash over her. 

"A week?" Naruto asked in a tone that was showered with disbelief. He plucked out a piece of grass, which was far more abundant here in the forest than it was at any of the public training grounds, "Do we really have that kind of time Sakura?" 

She moved her head from its relaxed state to look at Naruto, "Yeah, I already cleared it with Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei. They thought it was a good idea." 

"If we were going to be spending a week out here, then why didn't you tell us to bring more stuff?" he wondered looking at his kunai holster that was only holding a few of his sharpened knives at the moment. He didn't think that they would be camping out for a week otherwise he would have come more prepared.

"The idea is to depend on the members of your team Naruto," Sakura enforced with a sigh. "We're going to have to deal with all sorts of situations that will test us just because we are out in the wilderness." 

"Ahhh," Naruto understood it now. 

He turned to Sasuke, who sat contemplating the sight of the trees around them, and nudged him slightly to get him to react. Sasuke leaned his head on Naruto's shoulder and felt a little dazed from his lack of food. Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's soft hair and closed his eyes for a second. It was like for that second there was nothing to be done, nothing ahead to challenge them and it was only the two of them for a moment. Then Sasuke shifted a little and lifted his head off of Naruto's warm shoulder to listen to Sakura's list of what needed to be done. 

Sasuke- Fire wood and clean water (First shift for night watch)

Naruto- Food (any kind) (Second shift for night watch)

Sakura- Build Camp (Third shift for night watch)

"We obviously will have an issue with you two, but you guys will just have to learn how to get things done despite what the obstacles are," Sakura pointed out and preached. She turned around to fly into the trees to find suitable objects to make a camp out of. 

Naruto stood and offered a hand to Sasuke to help him up, "Come on, Sakura'll have a fit if _something _isn't done by the time she gets back." 

Sasuke smiled for a moment at how some things never changed while other things would never be the same. It was mind boggling, but nothing to dwell on since they couldn't live in the past forever. Sasuke wondered when he started to think like that, he'd lived in yesterday for as long as he could remember. He shook off the thought, right now they needed to set up camp, and grabbed Naruto's hand roughly to pull himself up with some help from the obnoxious man. 

**-------------------------------------------------------**

The first day ended without much to write home about. Sakura found some pretty broad leaves and some sturdy branches to create a makeshift tent out of. The only problem with that was that she only found enough for one 'tent' so that meant that they would all be sharing the confined quarters at night. There was fresh water and quite a few herbs and roots that Naruto found (without any help from Sasuke of course) for them to eat. When Sakura asked why Naruto didn't hunt any animals he simply answered with an "I couldn't find any" and took a deep swig of fresh water. 

Sasuke cast him a sideways glance showing that he didn't believe any of it but didn't bother to speak against him. He thought it wasn't worth it to start an argument over the fact that they had seen several animals that would have been good for dinner but Naruto had insisted that they go the opposite direction of the walking food. Sakura looked up at the sky to admire the stars, stretching out her arms and spine in the process as she reached upward to touch the amazing night sky. A small crack from her bones was heard and then she slumped over, fully relaxed from the simple stretch. 

"Well, Naruto and I should go to bed so we won't be too terribly tired for our shifts," Sakura suggested with a frightfully un-girly yawn that made Naruto wonder if this was the sleepy Sakura he had rarely seen except in passing…

Naruto nodded despite his fear for this tired kunoichi. Sasuke followed the pair to their makeshift home and sat just outside so that he wouldn't break the boundary (or the rope) between him and Naruto. He rested against one of the, surprisingly strong, support beams for the tent and breathed out a long uninterrupted breath of air. He closed his eyes for a second to go into scout mode when he felt a hand reach out to his. 

"Night Sasuke," Naruto said as he looked up at him with bright blue eyes that shone even brighter with the moon reflecting so beautifully off of them. 

"Get some rest, you're shift is next," Sasuke advised as he gave Naruto's hand a pat and slid it off of his with the other. 

Naruto nodded a little tiredly and slipped his hand and mop of hair back into the wall-less tent. Sasuke watched him disappear and then turned back to the quiet forest. 

* * *

_Day 3: _

Sakura felt the sun illuminate her pale face and sting her weary eyes. The hours of shifts needed to be tweaked a little bit, those all nighters were rough on her. She rolled her shoulder slightly to work out the kinks that formed from resting against the tree she was resting against. Unlike Naruto and Sasuke she could go farther out and not have to worry about silver rings going off or about rope length being an issue. Quickly she swung her legs over the high branch she had kept look out from. Sakura reached to the sky to make her bones pop with little effort, _Ahhhh…_she thought before jumping down from her perch to wake her insane teammates from their slumber.

The distance from the tree to the tent/home thing she built didn't exceed twenty feet but the angle she came from made it difficult to see inside the tent, despite the fact that it had no walls, only a roof, a front and back. She thought the design was smart considering it would be easier to spring into action if an ambush happened. They were in their home village but a ninja knew that danger didn't care where you were, and to always be prepared for the worst. Sakura got closer and saw one of Sasuke's feet sticking out of the perimeter of the dwelling. When she squatted down to wake up her teammates she saw that Sasuke was already awake with one leg up and the other had Naruto's head on it, almost like Sasuke was his personal pillow. A sweet smile curved her lips upward and softened her tired eyes.

What made the scene even sweeter was that Sasuke was _watching _Naruto sleep without a hint of annoyance or fatigue on his face. Sakura fought the 'awwww' that rose in her throat but clearing it with a barely audible cough. Sasuke's body tensed, he'd been found out. Slowly but surely he turned to face Sakura, who couldn't get enough of what she happened upon. 

"So, what exactly is this?" she asked in a whisper, careful not to wake Naruto up. 

Sasuke must have been either thinking about his comeback or whether or not to talk, in the end he chose to keep his words minimal, "Not exactly what it looks like." 

The comment was meant to be sarcastic and ironic on Sasuke's part but judging by how Sakura's lip curled upward just slightly made it seem as though she had perceived it as Sasuke protecting his pride. Sakura swayed slightly, still smiling in her own ironic way, in the chilling wind that passed through their campsite. 

"Really?" Sakura added her voice carrying no hidden disbelief. "Then what exactly is it?"

His muscles hardened even more at being questioned. Hadn't he said enough for one conversation? He looked down at Naruto; the other had obviously picked up on this shift in attitude. His nose scrunched up and he rubbed at his eyes before opening them to greet the khaki fabric of Sasuke's shorts. Naruto obviously didn't like the idea of waking up because he tried to burrow his face into Sasuke's warm thigh. 

Sasuke's hand shot out and yanked Naruto up by the roots of his sunny blond hair and accumulated a little bit of his scalp under his chipped nails in the process. Sakura already had _those _ideas in her head about the two of them. Naruto did _not _need to add fuel to the fire. To see Sasuke's utter mortification from this action was nothing short of sheer joy. If Sasuke cared nothing for Naruto he would have simply hit him and that would have been the end of it. 

Instead he chose a _slightly _more personal way to wake him up. A few whispered words sounding almost like, 'we've got an audience' came from Sasuke (and Sakura couldn't help but notice that the volume in his voice was higher than it had been before they came out to the forest) and Naruto jumped out of Sasuke's desperate like grip and landed on his bottom on the hard floor. 

"Good morning Sakura!" He greeted sheepishly. 

While Sasuke had not blushed his embarrassment was obvious. Naruto blushed slightly above his cheekbones and Sakura found it a little endearing that he was shy because he got caught being affectionate. She coughed out a small sound that covered her girly giggle. 

"Come on," she motioned for them to crawl out of the tent. "We're working on trust exercises today." 

**------------------------------------------------------**

While it seemed more like a camp for the socially impaired (somewhere Sasuke belonged, Sakura thought bitterly) the three of them did crazy trust exercises designed by Sakura. One was to catch another person as they fell (Naruto wasn't too crazy about this one when it was time for Sasuke to catch him but Sakura thought that was to save face for what he was caught doing earlier that morning), the next was to hold onto some one's wrists and both were to pull to prevent their partner from falling. Several times during the exercises Sakura had to step into the heavier sects of the forest and laugh. Sasuke thought it would be funny to go slack while Naruto was holding onto his wrists strongly. Apparently he hadn't accounted for the rope and went oh-so-gracelessly down with Naruto. 

She couldn't let them know that she was so very amused by this; she would lose that professional air about her if she did. But Sakura _was _only a child and could only take so much until she had to step aside and laugh until her lungs and sides screamed for reprieve. Too bad that wouldn't come for a while since she still had four more days out there in the forest with them. When she had her fill of laughter she would straighten up and head back to the campsite and lead them in another activity or a redo of the activity. 

After many more falls and scrapes, the three of them sat around the fire (generously powered by the logs Sakura brought back now that the jobs were balanced out) and Sakura brought up the timing of the shifts. All three of them agreed that the shifts were too long and that even a jounin would have issues with the length of the watch out. In the end it changed to rotating watch outs every three hours in order to ensure a nice rest for the other two and a manageable amount of time for the look out. 

* * *

_Day 5: _

About halfway through day five Sakura was running to the shared space for Team Seven. Even though she had the three of them pack light to begin with she hadn't accounted for the fact that _winter was fucking coming!_ All the way home that lovely voice of reason was scolding Sakura for losing track of the months, it was already the first week of _December _her voice of reason bemoaned as her legs fired up to make it back to the apartment as fast as she could. She had left Sasuke and Naruto back at their temporary 'house' to better prepare it for the coming cold. 

There was already a thin layer of snow covering the ground in that magical way it did when you weren't prepared for it. The green of the grass was still poking out but as any Konoha resident would know that when the first snow fell it was just to give you a wake up call. The rest of the snow would pile up after the first fall of snow. Sakura knew her time was precious since the snow hadn't fallen in the morning and she was losing those minutes of training because she had _lost track of the months, I know…_she spoke against the voice but didn't take her eyes off of the thinning forest in front of her. 

_Finally! _Her mind cheered as she leaped from the last tree branch and landed on the hard dirt of a back road in Konoha. In one fluid motion Sakura's feet met the dirt and she began running once more. She praised the even quality of the road. It was a million times more merciful on her screaming ankles than jumping from rough tree branch to rough tree branch. Now that she was on level ground the run was a lot faster and she arrived at the apartment all red in the face, out of breath and incoherent when she saw a very surprised Iruka on the couch in nothing but one of Kakashi's long sleeved dress shirts…

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

On the other end of the spectrum, Sasuke and Naruto were making sturdy, but disposable, walls for their tent thing. Sasuke sat against the wind working ninja wire around and through branches that he and Naruto broke off of trees to make the second wall. Naruto was scooting closer and closer to Sasuke seeking sweet heat from him. While Sasuke wouldn't show it, the sudden coldness was making his joints ache and because his affinity was fire he obviously wasn't made for this weather. Silently he admired water and mist Nins. They had to be tough to be associated with an affinity, or village, like that.

Sasuke finished tying the last knot to hold the final wall together and handed it to Naruto fast. The blond quickly held it up against the 'house' and Sasuke worked around him to wave ninja wire between the edge of the roof and the top of the wall to bring them together. A few quick hand motions later the two drew away from their disposable home and looked at one another. There had been no arguments through out this project, which was completely understandable since survival came before pride in _most _instances. 

Once the appreciation for their work was done lingering Naruto and Sasuke began to shiver more than a perverted man threatened by Tsunade. Sasuke reached over to Naruto and pulled him into his chest. Thought it helped Naruto overcome the cold a little bit it didn't do anything for Sasuke. So, Naruto took it upon himself to snake his arms into Sasuke's short sleeves. 

"EH! W-w-hat are you doing id-id-iot!" He yelled through chattering teeth. 

The sudden coldness of Naruto's hands sliding down his back made him jump and squirm like some one trying to avoid the heat of a fire. But Naruto just rolled his eyes at Sasuke's discomfort. He knew that he could help him more than he could hurt him so it was worth the punishment later on if he could do good for the arrogant prick. 

"Just p-put your hands in my sl-sl-eeves," Naruto ordered him. "Body heat loser, I t-thought you were sup-p-posed to be the smart one." Nearly every word was punctuated with the noisy clanking of his pearly whites. 

Sasuke gave him a healthy glare but those blue lips did nothing for intimidation, "Fine." 

Slowly he slid his arms into Naruto's equally as short sleeves and found that the Dobe was right. The once cold digits of his hands were warming up nicely as he pressed harder into Naruto's back. Somehow Naruto's clothed body managed to stay warm but the exposed areas were like a frozen over lake. The two of them moved closer together to feed off of that delicious warmth their shirts like a thin blanket against the wind that howled and screeched passed their ears. 

Sasuke cursed his own uselessness in this situation, he couldn't even perform a basic kotan to make a fire, the wind just kept blowing it away in all its glorious fury. He squeezed his eyes shut to keep the slashing air from making his eyes tear up. In the back of his mind he was vaguely aware that Naruto was kissing the side of his face as a comfort. Sasuke gingerly kissed the side of Naruto's face the same way, showing the boy that he was still there. It wasn't for the sake of romancing him it was their way of communicating without speaking. Speaking was out of the question since keeping their eyes open was hard enough already…

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

There were many attempts to talk on Sakura's part, and many attempts to properly stumble into tricky pants on Iruka's part. After Sakura got over the fact that her former teacher just got done doing her Team Leader (and that his legs looked _great _in that pinstriped white dress shirt) she could properly tell him that Sasuke and Naruto were out there in the winter winds without anything to protect them from it. Iruka immediately got to work grabbing for any thick weather specialty blankets he could find. Both of them piled the fabric high and headed out the door, just a little less frantic than when the first saw each other…

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura and Iruka arrived at the campsite breathless and at a loss as to where Sasuke and Naruto were. They shook off that thought since both of the walls were currently standing and shielding the fort from the harsh winds and it was only logical that the two would be inside. Sakura kicked a lump of snow out of her way as she got on her knees to crawl to the humble establishment. She noticed that half of the wall closest to the look out point for her was not there at all. Sasuke must have known how they were going to use the blankets, an extraordinary assumption but correct none the less. 

Iruka draped a heavy, furry looking blanket over the top of the wooden roof and it touched the ground on the front and back sides of the house. Sakura grabbed for another heavy blanket and spread it out over the top of the one Iruka had just laid down. It too covered its crucial areas. Feeling pleased with herself Sakura crawled inside to grab her teammates so they could help finish up with the winter-ization of camp. Once inside she saw one of the cutest things ever. 

Sasuke's arms were inside Naruto's shirt and Naruto's arms were inside Sasuke's shirt and they were as close together as their bodies would allow without merging into one super human. She could see that they were vaguely aware that she was there. Their bodies had transferred all energy into preserving heat rather than maintaining consciousness. It was nothing dire since they'd only been out there for the maximum of an hour. Sakura had time to fawn over the moment and change her opinion about Sasuke and Naruto. 

She had been rooting for them since she saw them together in the hospital at Rain but was still apprehensive since Sasuke was generally known for being selfish and for as long as Sakura's bonded with Naruto she's known that he deserved some one who would make sure his happiness was their number one priority. At the time, even though it was obvious how infatuated Naruto was, Sakura wanted Uchiha to grow up since he knew nothing of how to maintain his own happiness let alone another person's. It wouldn't do to have him with Naruto if he couldn't keep him happy and Sakura held a lot of conviction in this thought. But, see the way they held each other now, it wasn't just self-preservation that drove them so close, it was something more and Sakura felt like she could properly encourage her teammates.

"Iruka…" she whispered with a wave of her to bring him closer to the scene. "Look," she pointed into the "house" with appreciation in her eyes. 

Inside of his chest Iruka could feel something melt, because he pretty much thought the same way Sakura did on this subject. He thought Sasuke was only interested in his well being, but just this act helped fashion that softer side that Iruka would show to Sasuke. 

Sakura threw a blanket at the two of them, covering their entire moment in black and brown warmth. The two of them scrambled to get out of the other's shirt and ended up bruising their heads on the wooden enclosure in the process. Sasuke was the first to emerge from the suffocating blanket, his hair static from rubbing against the stupid fabric. Naruto came up next, his shirt twisted from the struggle. All his teeth were hidden beneath the shy smile of humility. 

Sasuke put his face in his palm. This was the _second _time this week they were caught in some weird situation with each other. How could this happen? The rubbed against his tired eyes and got out from under the blanket. He motioned for Naruto to do the same so that they could effectively avoid the smiling eyes of both Sakura and Iruka. Needless to say this was another moment of theirs that they didn't need words to fully encompass what was going on in their minds: Utter humiliation. 

* * *

_Day 7: _

_Ah! The last day! _Naruto thought as he stretched one arm over his head to touch the cold sun of winter. He fastened the clasp to his cold weather cloak and jumped into the puffy white substance beneath his booted feet. The snow came up to about the bottom of his knee caps, it was enough for him to enjoy. He joyfully kicked the snow around much to the dismay of Sasuke, who was glaring at both Naruto and the snow. The poor kid was more of an autumn type of guy, the snow did nothing for him except make his mood a little more sullen. 

Sakura whistled with her fingers in her mouth and waved big for the two of them to make their way over to her. Naruto smiled brightly and tromped through the crunching snow with Sasuke tailing behind him to reach Sakura. She smiled in response to his sunny disposition. 

"Okay today we're going to work on our timing with weaponry," she informed them in a tone that left no room for questioning authority. 

She pulled out a great deal of kunai from a holster on her thigh and handed them out like candy. In a way it could very well be candy to a ninja. But that's something totally different. 

On the trees around them crudely carved targets, courtesy of Naruto, became the focus of this exercise. Naruto excitedly admired his work before Sakura threw one kunai that zipped passed his nose and Sasuke threw one to meet it and make it tilt a little closer to a different target. A quick _thunk_ sounded as it hit the bull's eye on the one almost directly perpendicular to Sakura. Naruto stopped bouncing after that. Sasuke just smirked at Naruto and for a second Naruto was about to speak for him in a catty way to Sakura but instead Uchiha turned to the kunoichi and spoke for himself.

"Looks like he wasn't quite ready for that one," He began. "We should go over it a few more times for the sake of the idiot here." 

Naruto's mouth hung open at what had just happened. He of course knew nothing of the morning where he tried to make a home on Sasuke's thigh when the nin had said a sarcastic remark to Sakura so this was new. Sasuke looked back at Naruto and frowned, he knew that Naruto was going to say something stupid any moment now. 

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" Naruto declared in his best fangirl voice. "Now that you've started talking, whatever will you need me for!" He put one hand on his forehead in a dramatic way and hung off of Sasuke like an oversized purse. 

Sasuke kept pushing Naruto further down his arm but the boy kept just reattaching himself to further annoy him. Naruto continued to wail about his new found uselessness to Sasuke jokingly. 

"I must know Sasuke-kun!" Naruto cried as he balled up the hand against his forehead for effect. "Whatever will I do if I cannot be your voice?" 

"Become useful!" Sasuke suggested with a sort-of-smile on his face. 

Sakura couldn't help but let a laugh spill out at the over dramatics Naruto was putting on. She watched with a jovial expression on her face and realized that the three parts of Sasuke that she had just witnessed in the passed week were the sarcastic parts, the strategist parts, the taunting parts and the first wall (which she concluded was made of glass) that separated Sasuke from the rest of the world. She was only privileged up the strategist parts. Naruto however was working on cracking that glass right in half…

_End of Among Other Things_

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter: **_"I'm not so good with these sorts of talks Naruto so we can just sit here and pretend like we're talking so Iruka's happy," Kakashi told him as he rubbed the sliver hairs at the back of his head. "I CAN HEAR YOU!" a loud voice shouted from inside Kakashi's and Iruka's room. "Erm..right.." Kakashi got closer to Naruto. "Now we'll just pretend like we're whispering, he can't hear that," Kakashi tried again. "I CAN STILL HEAR YOU KAKASHI!" Iruka yelled through the door. _

**A/N: **Okay...so what did you think? I thought it was really cute the way Naruto started acting all dramatic when Sasuke said more than three words to Sakura. It was so very Naruto to act like that, yes? Thank you Natsuo you're probably the coolest lil sister on the face of this Earth, people, without her there would be no story, so yeah...Until next time! .


	11. Waiting For Reason

**A/N: **DAAAAMMMMMN! Another chapter! I am really turning this out! lol! I hope you guys love me enough to not kill me for ending it where I did. Tehe...-Spoiler!- XD lol! Well just gotta say that those reviews got me super motivated, this one was surprisingly easy to write...-nod nod- So ENJOY! Tell me WHATEVER you think about it! .

**Disclaimer:** Oh please don't tell me I don't own Naruto, just let me live in fantasy for as long as possible! 

**The Story So Far: **There was time spent in the forest, there was time spent with teammates, and this is possibly the very reason why Iruka feels he _must _talk with Sasuke...

**Warnings: **SASUKE TALKS:O ...okay moving on...Shonen-Ai (Dur people, SasukexNaruto and well...KakashixIruka!) erm...Swearing, but come on do I have to explain that one? Oh and there is the utter abuse and disrespect of the italics button -nod nod-, just so you know...

* * *

**Chapter 11**

On the eighth day the teenagers of Team Seven came stumbling through the door in all their bruised and tired glory. Iruka gave them a warm welcome with hugs for Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke earned himself a handshake thus far, and a nice smile. They sort of just took the hugs gave half hearted smiles and headed for their rooms. After all that time in the forest, sleeping on the ground (even after getting a blanket on it the stupid dirt was rock hard!), and training day in and day out with each other really made them happy to see a soft bed. 

The week out in the forest had defiantly strengthened their team dynamics, or so Kakashi observed, because now when they walked passed each other there was this sort of way that they moved that made it obvious that they knew what each member was thinking and acted accordingly. Apparently it had been a bigger success than what Sakura implied with her sunny smile and short and sweet comments when asked about it. Kakashi also noticed that steadily Sasuke was saying more than just 'Hn' and was actually responding well to Naruto now. But that last part was bound to happen sooner or later, the two couldn't help themselves with a little bit of indulgence in the other. Not anything romantic, just stealing time from them was a better way to put it, Kakashi corrected with a tap of his finger against his masked chin. 

Yes, Iruka told him about how they found them during the winter weather rescue. Yes, Kakashi did think about how things were changing. But, did he _really _think about those changes? No, not one bit. He knew that Sasuke and Naruto would do as they pleased no matter what the world was telling them and they would fight and yell and then do something so profoundly amazing for the other that the world would stare in all its speechlessness. 

It was this exact attitude that landed him in front of Naruto, begging the awkward silence be broken by Naruto's random need to say something…

* * *

The second day Team Seven got back for their little adventure Iruka knew that he needed to talk to Sasuke. Not only was their palpable tension of all sorts around him and Naruto, but from what he understood he had never received that sort of guidance. He had no one there to give him this speech when he was still in Konoha and Orochimaru more than likely twisted this topic if he ever did talk to Sasuke about it and Iruka took it upon his shoulders to give Sasuke this talk. The only reason he chose Sasuke instead of Naruto? Well, the reason was because he knew that in this talk he could also assert some sort of authority over Sasuke, and possibly instill fear in his heart with his fatherly like attitude. 

The only reason Iruka was taking so long was because he wasn't sure how to approach Sasuke with a _talk _of this 'nature'. Yeah, it needed to be done, and yes Iruka's convictions would make him do it sooner or later. But no, he wasn't sure as how he was supposed to bring this up to Sasuke since Naruto and more recently Sakura were the only people he responded well to. When he asked Kakashi how to talk to Sasuke Kakashi smiled at the chunin's nervousness and tucked away his porn for a moment. 

"You have to be straight forward with Sasuke otherwise he won't give you the time of day," Kakashi told him with a smirk playing in his eyes. 

Iruka nodded in that way that he did when he was jotting down notes in his head. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at him. Sometimes Iruka was far too cute for his own good. He grabbed the back of Iruka's neck and pulled down his mask to kiss him softly.

Kakashi smiled at him with his naked face, "You will be just fine I promise. Even though Sasuke has a superiority complex the size of the Sand Country he will listen if you're talking about Naruto." 

Iruka smiled and allowed his hand to play with the hem of Kakashi's standard issued jounin shirt, "Yeah…" he sighed out. "But I do have to ask a favor of you." His voice shook a little almost like he was afraid of Kakashi.

"Anything," Kakashi replied messaging small tense points on Iruka's shoulders. 

"Will you talk to Naruto about _this_?" Iruka requested of him with a wary smile. 

* * *

There was a period of about three days where Iruka kept trying to work up the nerves to talk to Sasuke about _that _subject. But each time Sasuke would turn those black eyes on him and sometimes they were wide with natural curiosity or they were narrow and calculating because Naruto had said or done something and he was busy plotting thank you very much. Those encounters usually ended up with Iruka saying something a caring parent would, like "Wash your hands" or "Don't kill Naruto", something that had nothing to do with the original intent. Then Iruka would walk away a man defeated by his traditional values. 

But on one particular day, a day when Sakura called off training due to well Ino having a break in missions (finally!), Iruka walked into Sasuke's and Naruto's room to tell them that they had to clean up the living room since they were the ones that were throwing the pillows everywhere after Naruto nearly suffocated Sasuke with one while they were eating breakfast. When he got to the doorframe however it wasn't _exactly _what he was expecting. He had his hand raised to knock politely on the wooden frame of the open door but stopped when he happened upon the sight of Naruto straddling Sasuke with his hands pinned against the soft blankets at the foot of their bed and Naruto hovering just inches from Sasuke's face. The two of them seemed oblivious to the fact that Iruka was standing right there, and was watching everything because Naruto moved a little closer and Sasuke's face showed nothing but silent submission. Naruto's lips moved in a statement that Iruka couldn't hear but Sasuke didn't say anything he only licked his lips and nodded. Slowly but surely Sasuke lifted his head a little to meet Naruto at least half way since he apparently consented to the kiss in some way. 

Iruka saw that Sasuke's torso trembled from the strain of his weight, or maybe he was nervous about what they were about to do. It was at this precise moment that Sasuke's eyes drifted from Naruto's blushing face over to the door and Iruka's lungs finally cough up air to his brain. The eyes that stared at him widened and then Sasuke kicked Naruto off of him with such force that his head collided with the headboard. 

"What the hell was that for!" Naruto demanded as Sasuke stumbled a little bit from the length of the rope. 

To say that Sasuke wore a look of mortification was an understatement. Like always there was not tint in his cheeks only that look on his face that showed he was a little ashamed to be caught in the middle of something like that. Iruka let out a cough to signify his presence. This action made Naruto's eyes widen and then he looked over at Iruka with a smile to pretend that he was innocent while he rubbed at the wound inflicted upon him by Sasuke. 

"Sasuke, Naruto you two need to pick up all those pillows in the living room and then Sasuke," he gave them a stern look even though his insides were trembling from his nerves. "I need to talk to you." 

Before Iruka turned to go into his room and pace to work off the nerves he developed from just _saying _he needed to talk to Sasuke he saw the two of them exchange a look. He pushed the door open to his room only to see Kakashi lounging on their bed, his long body so carelessly taking up most of the bed. Immediately the scarred man began to walk the length of the room, then he'd turn and walk back the way he came, a look of contemplation and stress wearing thin on his lovely face. 

"Um, Iruka?" Kakashi called to him and when Iruka stopped in mid pace and looked at him with that worried expression Kakashi continued. "What are you doing?"

Iruka turned back to his pacing, "I'm trying to wear out my nerves." 

Kakashi thought about this for a second, "Why?" 

"I just told Sasuke I had to talk to him," Iruka blurted out a little loudly. 

Kakashi looked surprised. He wasn't expecting this to happen for at least another week. What happened to make Iruka say that to Sasuke? He knew Iruka would have waited until the twisting of his stomach subsided to talk to Sasuke that was just the way he worked. 

He pushed this thought aside and sat up on the comfy bed. Iruka would tell him about it later anyway, there was no sense in making him even more anxious then he already was. Kakashi pushed himself off of the bed and wrapped his arms around Iruka to help still the man for at least a moment. 

"Calm down. Sasuke will not listen if he knows you're nervous about this," Kakashi said so evenly. 

Iruka dropped his arms, "I know, I know. But I can't help it. It's been many years since I've given Sasuke a one on one talk and the last time I did it was about how he needed to be nicer in class!" 

Kakashi nodded and hid his amazement that had to have been when Sasuke was eight years old! The Uchiha had grown up, _a lot, _Kakashi reminded himself. Iruka pretty much had his work cut out for him. Kakashi nudged Iruka a little with his chin. When Iruka lifted his head from Kakashi's strong shoulder Kakashi placed a loving kiss on his lips to help give him courage. 

"Do you want us to come back?" Sasuke drawled from doorway. 

Iruka broke away, "No, no," the blush on his face was heavy. In terms of Public Displays of Affection Sasuke and Iruka could relate apparently. "We have to talk." 

Kakashi motioned for Naruto to follow him into the hallway after grabbing his obnoxiously orange book off of his nightstand. Naruto smiled and obeyed his command brightly. There was a little bit of confusion involving the rope and closing the door but eventually they worked the rope under the door and closed the thing so that both boys had something to lean against while they endured 'the talk'. Now had this been a movie there would have been a cue for dramatic music there, but alas it is only a story and we get no dramatic music. 

Iruka's eyes bounced from the closed door to Sasuke's impatient face. He could tell that Sasuke was peeved about being interrupted when they were so close after all this time. But Iruka knew that if he didn't give Sasuke this talk then there would be a lot of confusion later on,_ hopefully much later on_, Iruka added with a sigh.

"Sasuke, do you have any idea about why I would need to talk to you?" Iruka asked to buy himself time to form a normal speech.

"This is about Naruto isn't it?" Sasuke asked and answered. 

"Yeah," Iruka replied as he tried to resist the urge to fiddle with the sleeves of his shirt to work his nerves. "And also about sex."

Sasuke's face blanched at this, "No, I already had this talk with Orochimaru. I _do not _need it again…"

Iruka could tell that Sasuke was absolutely horrified by this topic and with good reason. Orochimaru looked like the type to scar a child like Sasuke with this talk. Orochimaru also looked like he was into Sadism and Masochism and that was something to fear with the kinds of fetishes he could form over the years. Iruka considered for a moment not talking to Sasuke about this since the boy's aversion and obvious discomfort made him want to give Sasuke a pat on the head and a hug but remained solid in his convictions. Sasuke needed to hear the way it REALLY was. 

"I know that this is going to be…strange but," Iruka stopped for a second. "I CAN HEAR YOU!" he screamed at the people beyond the door. Sasuke jumped when Iruka shouted but then settled into his discomfort again. 

"No, I really don't need this talk again," Sasuke insisted with that look of disgust in his eyes. 

"Sasuke you need to know how it really is," Iruka shook his head a little. "I'm pretty sure that Orochimaru left out some details." 

"Iruka, if there was a lack of anything in his speech, it _was not _details," Sasuke informed him much to the chunin's horror. If you watched Sasuke closely you would have seen that shiver crawl up his spine and back down it nearly three times. 

"Not those kinds of details Sasuke," Iruka cleared it up. "He probably didn't explain the biological side of sex." Iruka paused, and then proceeded to shout, "I CAN STLL HEAR YOU KAKASHI!" 

"I don't really care about the biological aspects of sex Iruka," Sasuke informed him after Iruka's voice settled down. 

"But you do need to hear them," Iruka reiterated with a certain amount of desperation in his voice. "There are a lot of risks with sex Sasuke and I've noticed you and Naruto getting closer lately…"

Sasuke shot him a glare, "What does Naruto have to do with sex?" 

_Shit his on his guard now…_Iruka thought as he played with the breaking edge of his nail. "Well, if you really love some one you sort of…" Iruka ran his hand through his hair. "Erm…want to…" he blushed at this. "Please them…" 

Sasuke drew his head back a little, "Okay…" 

Silence stretched awkwardly between the two and even though both felt the undying need to fill it neither knew exactly what to say. 

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, fiddling with the fine sliver hairs on his neck, "So, um… Naruto," he began with a forced smile beneath his masked face. 

"Yes?" Naruto asked in a bouncy way that made Kakashi feel horrible. He almost felt like he was going to crush Naruto's innocence if he gave him this talk.

"I'm not so good with these sorts of talks Naruto so we can just sit here and pretend like we're talking so Iruka's happy," Kakashi told him as he tangled his fingers in his own hair. 

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" a loud voice shouted from inside Kakashi's and Iruka's room. Naruto and Kakashi jolted up a little at the intensity of the voice. 

"Erm...right…" Kakashi got closer to Naruto.

Naruto just stared at him as if he were insane but shrugged it off. He was probably supposed to give him some sort of really inspirational speech about how he would have to work hard to knock out another one of his goals. Since he already brought Sasuke back, or really escorted him back, the next in line was to become Hokage. Oh! Maybe he knew something about it and was going to give him a hint about it that no one else could know. Naruto leaned in to bridge the space to keep the secret between the two of them. 

"Now we'll just pretend like we're whispering, he can't hear that," Kakashi tried again with his voice low. 

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU KAKASHI!" Iruka yelled through the door causing Naruto to jump this time but not so much Kakashi. 

Naruto stared at the door with a look that was most obviously amazement. He marveled at how keen Iruka's ears were. Then again he was a teacher to a bunch of children. He could hear everything within a two mile radius. Kakashi grumbled out a few words that Naruto could not catch. He would much rather be rereading the first volume of _Icha Icha,_ not giving Naruto 'the talk'.

"What do we need to talk about Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked when Kakashi began to repeatedly rub at his only exposed eye. 

"Hmm…We need to talk about this," he answered holding up his vibrant book. 

"_Icha Icha_?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the left slightly. 

Kakashi nearly smacked himself for remembering that he was not talking to Sakura, though it would not been preferred, Naruto would not understand what he meant. 

"No, not _Icha Icha_. Sex," Kakashi told him bluntly. 

"Oh you don't need to. Ero-Sannin told me aaaaaaaalllll about sex when we were traveling together," Naruto informed his teacher with a smile on his face as if he had just committed the good deed of the year. In Kakashi's mind that might have been the case. 

"Did he tell you about how men have sex with other men?" Kakashi asked looking right at Naruto. He wanted this to be over as soon as possible. 

"I...umm…No," he replied a little discouraged now. 

"Okay, I'm gonna make this as painless as possible," Kakashi began as he flipped through _Icha Icha_ at an alarming rate. 

He stopped on the page that began the bonus short story at the end, titled: _Forbidden Fire. _One eye scanned the page for any trigger words that might indicate the beginning of 'something'. Kakashi's one pale blue eye slowed and his finger began to underline the sentences he was reading. 

"I thought you were supposed to be telling me how men get it on, not reading your stupid book," Naruto mumbled resting his head in his hand. 

Kakashi looked up at him with that devious glint in his eye, "Oh but right now Naruto they are one in the same." 

Naruto let out an exaggerated groan, "But _Icha Icha _is soooooo boring Sensei, can't you just _tell _me how it's done?"

"This will save us a lot of time."

"Yeah, but-" Naruto was cut off by Kakashi's gloved hand. 

"Here, I found it," he said in a grave tone. "'_I want you so bad,' Zaku begged as Kio moved over his naked body. Big grey eyes surveyed his soon to be lover's body quickly before asking, 'Are you sure Zaku?' A swift and hot kiss to his mouth dispelled all doubt from the man's mind as he moaned deeply into Zaku's greedy mouth. Kio pulled his fingers out of the tight muscle that encased them in heat and moved to slowly cover his mem-" _

"Ah! I get it! I get it!" Naruto exclaimed feeling a little dirty all over from the passage. 

"But we haven't gotten to the best part yet Naruto," Kakashi pretended to be heart broken by Naruto's refusal to hear the moving writing. 

"Oddly I'm okay with that Sensei," Naruto sarcastically replied. 

Kakashi could tell that Naruto was hanging around Sasuke a lot lately. Before Naruto couldn't tell the difference between sarcasm and a lily pad now he was using it!

"Naruto we also need to talk about Sasuke," Kakashi said in a strange voice that didn't sound like his at all. 

"Why?" Naruto asked as he still attempted to erase that book from his mind. 

"Because you two aren't ready for anything too in depth right now."

"Say what?" Naruto wondered leaning forward a little as if their closeness would help Naruto understand what Kakashi meant. 

"You two are young, you have the rest of your lives ahead of you," Kakashi tried to explain but he knew he was wasting air by saying this. They would do what they wanted and not give a second thought to it. "Neither of you are ready for a life long commitment."

"Can I ask you something Sensei?" The tone in Naruto's voice made Kakashi feel like he was talking to an adult, not a teenager.

Kakashi nodded through his awe, "Sure."

"Do you really believe that?"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke tapped his foot against the wood floors, "Please them…?" he asked leaving the rest up to interpretation for Iruka. 

"Yes," Iruka responded with a nod after his whole explanation was finished it took Sasuke nearly three minutes to recover. "Just so you know I'm not encouraging that you do this." 

Sasuke nodded his head but didn't dare look Iruka in the eye. This moment was just too strange. For one thing his former teacher had just told him about sex (of _all _kinds) and that just that alone was two things he _never _wanted to imagine together in all his life. The next thing was that now Sasuke was actually thinking about this stuff, whereas in Sound he just went to his room and sent it all back to his subconscious to keep from being scarred by it. Now, it was all right there, in the front of his mind, because it was explained to him in the _right _way. 

"So you just gave me this talk to tell me not to do it?" Sasuke asked in that tone that made you feel like you were about two inches tall. 

Too bad for him Iruka never caved in when he was presented with intimidation, "No, I'm telling you all of this because I want to make sure that you know the risks you're taking when you decide to engage in those 'activities' and so that you know that the other party, probably Naruto, is as risk as well. If you hurt Naruto in any way, even if it's unintentional, then you will have to deal with me Sasuke." 

Sasuke wanted to just flip his hair and call it a day when Iruka was done saying this but Iruka had other things in mind of course, "I don't know what you saw today but don't you think that this talk is a little early?" 

"No I don't. You two have acted on impulse for as long as I've known you guys, I'm surprised that I've waiting this long to give you the talk," Iruka told him in an even tone that took him so long to work up. 

Sasuke simply nodded and looked off to the side. There was nothing to say to that. It was true that he and Naruto we so impulsive that it was scary that they hadn't done something stupid together already like buy a chicken or something. Normally Sasuke was calculating and precise and thought that letting all of his tightly packed morals and thoughts go. But when he was with Naruto it was like they never existed. 

"Okay, if you have nothing else to say then you can leave Sasuke," Iruka dismissed him with a heavy voice. He knew Sasuke wasn't going to say anything else. 

Sasuke tugged at the rope and then opened the door with his other hand. Naruto still had his back to Sasuke and Kakashi was probable wrapping up his speech at the moment. 

"I don't, but I still think you need to hear it just to get used to the idea," the jounin said with a sigh. "If you have any questions, ask Iruka, he probably knows more about whatever you need to know than I do," Kakashi finished with a well placed message to the bridge of his nose. 

Naruto smiled and turned around to see Sasuke sitting in front of the doorway. Sasuke looked at his face for a second but then turned away. Naruto cocked his head to the side to get a glimpse of Sasuke's expression but that was useless.

"Sakura, Ino, you can come out now," Kakashi said in an annoyed tone before standing up. 

The two girls came out from behind the wall that divided the front of the apartment from the back of it laughing unashamedly.

"Oh Kio!" Sakura exclaimed in a foggy voice. 

"Yes Zaku!" Ino followed as she fell into Sakura's arms with a dramatic twist. 

Naruto blushed right up to his ears and muttered shut up to them which only made them laugh harder. They were lucky. They got this talk from their parents many many ages ago. 

* * *

Iruka left for the academy not too long after his little 'chat' with Sasuke. After a long kiss in the doorway with Iruka Kakashi turned around to go to his room and collect the reports he had to keep on Sasuke thus far and he too was soon gone from their midst to turn them in to that lovely and not temperamental Hokage. Sasuke and Naruto were sitting in the living room doing nothing except watching a very slow clock work its hands around the face when Ino and Sakura rushed by and said that they would be at Ino's house if they needed anything. Naruto rolled his head on the back of the couch to glance at Sasuke with a look that was similar to a zombie. Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to count the ticks the second hand made. 

"Sasuke?" Naruto said as he gathered himself up and looked more intently at Sasuke. 

"Hmm?" 

"Do you ever think about the future?" 

Sasuke perked up from where he was resting his head, the arm of the couch, "Not so much why?" 

"Good," Naruto said with a smile before he leaned forward and kissed Sasuke's lips softly as he hovered slightly above Sasuke.

_End of Waiting for Reason_

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter: **_"If Kakashi's reports are really as good as he has written them then I see no reason why Team Seven cannot go back to doing in village missions," Tsunade told them in that strong voice that commanded and led an entire village through the day. "But I don't think that the Fuedal Lord's wife is going to be hiring you guys any time soon," she hissed a little bit at the tail end of her own comment. "Why?" Sakura asked with curious eyes. "She said that she 'would not have a traitorous leech of a human touching her sweet cat'..."_

**A/N:**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH I finally did it! I mean it _only _took 11 chapters but those two idiots are finally together! I'm throwing a lovely yaoi/yuri party for it, all my reviewers are invited! If you review you are automatically let in -nods at my cleverness- lol! This is a double edged sword though...they kiss and then I end the chapter...I feel the killing intent coming through the computer...trust me I do...AHHHHHHHHHH I'm still shocked that I FINALLY DID IT! -throws confetti- Yes, my confetti is all occasion...I'm getting ice cream as a reward to me for finishing so fast.


	12. Just that

**A/N:** Okay here it is FINALLY!! This one just would not come out right! . So during the time between chapter 11 and 12 I managed to get two oneshots out of my brain, go check em out if you're interested! -shameless publication!- lol. I hope you guys liks this chapter as much as the last one. By the way everyone, what a wild Yaoi and Yuri party we had huh? lol! Tell me the things I gotta tweak, things I should do to make this fic better etc. any sort of feedback is crack and will help move this story along. I have a feeling the next chapter will effect the rest of the story...but I'll know when it's done.

**Disclaimer:** OMG I don't own Naruto but did anyone else read that last chapter?! OMG!! Me and my lil sis were FLIPPING out!

**The Story so Far:** There were near kisses that worried Iruka, there were conversations that amused Ino and Sakura and then there was a kiss to **start the day right. **

**Warnings:** Shonen-Ai (...duh...SasukexNaruto...no not YAOI) Shojo-Ai (Slight InoxSakura and TsunadexShizune) Swearing (but oh geez, you get it!)

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Sasuke wasn't surprised by the kiss. It was more like he was waiting for it. He just didn't know when it would happen and now Naruto was hovering over him, his legs shaking with his weight, and kissing him on the mouth without any second thoughts. Sasuke blinked the confusion out of his eyes and mind and eased into the kiss. The Uchiha pushed his body up a little to alleviate that shake in Naruto's legs.

One hand moved to take a spot in Naruto's hair as he pushed a little more to get Naruto to lie down comfortably. Naruto's hand gripped onto the back of the couch to help lower himself a little bit easier and less clumsily. Sasuke broke the kiss once Naruto was on his back on that narrow couch. He looked over Naruto's face for a second, all flushed from the kiss (was it getting hot?), and looking helplessly impatient. Sasuke leaned down and kisses him. Again and again Sasuke kissed Naruto, keeping his hand in that tangled mess of sunshine and the other on the arm of the couch keeping him balanced and off of Naruto's chest.

Naruto tugged at Sasuke's shirt, unsure of what exactly his hands were supposed to be doing. He felt Sasuke's teeth bite lightly at his bottom lip, _oh god that felt nice. _His mouth opened slowly to allow Sasuke's tongue to glide in smoothly. Naruto moaned low in his throat when Sasuke moved his tongue against his in a relaxed, almost lazy, way. Naruto circled Sasuke's neck with his arms and pulled at him hard to make him pretty much collapse on him. There, that was better.

The distance between their chests before seemed vast and nearly painful. Naruto's heart gave a sharp thud when he felt Sasuke's body fit perfectly against his. Sasuke tried to resituate himself by placing both of his legs on either side of Naruto's slim hips. Sasuke kissed Naruto's bottom lip and then bit it lightly and slid his teeth off of his lip. Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke's head and pulled him into a fiercely passionate kiss with none of the tenderness previously experienced.

Sasuke trailed his lips down Naruto's jaw line once the insanely mind blowing kiss was over. Letting wet kisses dot Naruto's strong face and neck Sasuke kissed at the junction between that muscular shoulder and Naruto's neck. Naruto closed his eyes to enjoy the way Sasuke's soft kisses felt against his increasingly heated skin. Before he knew what to say Sasuke bit down softly at the little area and Naruto gasped, _it felt good. _He could feel Sasuke's heartbeat through his shirt and suddenly felt like clothing was far too much of a barrier between the two of them.

Call it hormones, call it love, call it what you will, but Naruto slowly allowed his hands the privilege to climb down and under the hem of Sasuke's black shirt and even though Naruto thought that Sasuke would smack away his hands due to his prudish attitude, Sasuke let him continue. He wanted this just as badly after all. Sasuke bit down a little harder and sucked at the spot, knowing a mark would be left where his lips and teeth worked. While Naruto was obviously possessive Sasuke only had an undertone that emerged when he needed to stake his claim so to speak. So, the harder he bit the redder the skin became and the better his mark on Naruto was.

In all his distractions caused by his streak of possessive marking Sasuke had forgotten about Naruto's hands which were traveling up and down his torso, not touching any area in particular but wanting to touch every piece of him all at once. Suddenly Sasuke saw the inside of his shirt as Naruto hastily whispered, 'arms up.' Sasuke couldn't even remember complying but he apparently had because Naruto moved his shirt up and over his head in one motion. Then Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke's neck and forced another fevered kiss on his lips. Sasuke pushed his hands passed the fabric of Naruto's loud orange shirt and raked his nails along his rib cage, loving the hiss that Naruto put into the kiss as he did this.

Naruto traced the well defined muscles of Sasuke's chest, his nails dragging along the pale flesh as Sasuke continued to work on his neck. He gasped in as Sasuke's broken nails scratched at his abdominals. Naruto moved his neck to disconnect Sasuke's teeth from his flesh. For a moment Sasuke wondered what happened but then Naruto's lips were kissing his chest fast and heatedly. Sasuke groaned in anticipation. Anticipation of what, he didn't know. Naruto's tongue blessed muscles with all the grace he never possessed in battle.

"I hope you two don't do this in public…" Kakashi advised with that lazy drawl that said he _wished _he hadn't walked in on this.

During the kisses, the nips, the bites, neither of them heard Kakashi come in. Even though Kakashi prided himself of being stealthy and silent when he was at home everyone noticed that he didn't bother to hide his presence or the sound of his footfall. Sasuke's head slumped and hit the arm rest with a soft thud. Naruto licked his lips with an angered smile and crawled slowly back up to where he was before. Now there were many different emotions running through the room as this moment.

Kakashi wanted to let out a juvenile groan for walking in on such an intimate moment, between his _students_. Just that made him extremely uncomfortable. He didn't care what they did as long as he didn't have to see it.

Sasuke let a flood of hot air rush passed his lips. They'd been caught doing something _again. _But this time it was _something _that wasn't as innocent as the other times. Sasuke decided that getting caught was no fun simply because it interrupted what appeared to be a very promising time with Naruto.

Naruto moved his head from side to side and looked at the floor. He seemed a little bit pissed off but not significantly though. It wasn't that some one saw him and Sasuke it was that he didn't get to _finish. _Naruto wiggled his arm out from Sasuke and reached over the couch to grab the dark fabric from the ground. He offered it to Sasuke with a sly grin on his face.

Sasuke moved to snatch it from him but Naruto slid out from under him and jumped off of the couch. Naruto waved it in front of his face and when Sasuke tried to grab it again Naruto pulled it out of his reach. Sasuke slowly crawled up from the couch, shirtless and a little mad. Sasuke Got up off of the couch and held up three fingers like a mother who was about to punish her child. Naruto started to run and Sasuke chased after him. A loud playful yell came from Naruto as Sasuke pushed him against the wall closest to their bedroom.

Kakashi tilted his head a little, it wasn't their obvious display of affection that him puzzled it was the fact that neither of them had an issue with the rope. Normally they would stumble or tug at the rope, but today it was as if they had no ropes or jutsus binding them to one another. It seemed so natural that their distance was a mere three feet. He smiled slightly and went into his room to take a nap.

* * *

It was about an hour after Iruka and Sakura came home that Kakashi decided to announce that Tsunade-sama wanted to have a meeting with all of them tomorrow. Yes, she would excuse Iruka for an hour from his classes. She's the Hokage for goodness sake. No, it wouldn't take that long. She is a busy woman too. Yes, you _needed _to go. Why else would she call a meeting?

Kakashi rubbed at his forehead, he only knew the answers to these questions because he had asked them to the Godaime originally when she told him.

* * *

So there they stood on a semi-cloudy Friday afternoon in the coldness of Tsunade's office. Naruto noticed that her office was much more organized than the last few times they'd stood in these same places. He looked next to him, Sasuke's eyes were locked on a point beyond the Hokage's head so as not to appear disrespectful by staring in her eyes (thus initiating a challenge) or by not looking at her at all (showing he had no interest in what she had to say). Sakura stood formally, he hand locked together behind her back and she ankles touching and he jade eyes not faltering once. Iruka was a bit more relaxed but still respectful none the less. Kakashi's knees weren't locked, his feet formed and 'L' and his hands were in his pockets.

"Oh would you guys just please sit down," Tsunade ordered as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Your formalities are making my head spin."

"Actually your hang over is making your head spin," Naruto corrected as he took a seat nearly on top of Sasuke. Sasuke pinched him before he could fully sit on his lap.

"Shut up brat," The eloquent Hokage growled with a glare to one of her favorite ninjas. "And sit in your own seat," she ordered him when she saw Uchiha pinch his thigh to make him move.

Naruto muttered and sat with his arms crossed, not fully aware that he had folded them according to the rope. Sasuke reached out and pushed Naruto's hands away from his chest, it was immature, and Naruto complied (how weird). Tsunade watched in awe, they really _had _gotten closer, just as Kakashi's reports had said. She shook her head and turned to address the group as a whole.

"So I called you guys here to talk about the progress that Uchiha, Sasuke's been making under the same roof as Team Seven, and Iruka," Tsunade began as she laced her fingers together and leaned forward.

"Mmhm," Kakashi agreed primarily for the sake of noise in the room.

"In the reports it says that the original members of the cell are functioning like a normal team should, though not up to the same standards they would be at, they are still working like a team," she continued ignoring the fact that Sasuke had winced a little when she said 'they would be at'.

Naruto pinched Sasuke's arm as payment for pinching him earlier. Sasuke squirmed a little and reached over with his tethered hand and pulled at Naruto's jacket to reveal a few still glaring red hickies on his neck.

"And if-" Tsunade began before she saw the rope (and hickies). "Are you two into some weird games?" she asked a little surprised at the hemp around their wrists.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at her like she was on drugs. What in the hell was she talking about? They looked around them on the floor, and then at the rest of the housemates. No one else seemed to have a clue about what she was talking about.

"The rope geniuses, the rope," she informed them in an exasperated tone. It was only ten in the morning and she was already worn out from this situation.

Naruto looked at his and Sasuke's wrists. He was sort of shocked to see that they were still tied together. He had totally forgotten about the rope, especially when Sasuke pushed him against the wall and began to kiss him even harder than he had out in the living room. Sasuke stared at the rope for a moment and then looked up at Naruto. _Oh great…_he thought as he recognized that face as his 'gone to lala land'. He pinched Naruto on his neck and pulled his hand away fast.

"What was that for?!" Naruto asked as he snapped out of his trance-like state. Sasuke had pinched one of the more vicious hickies that decorated his neck.

"Shut up Naruto," Tsunade barked. "Now some one please tell me what's going on with the rope."

"Oh the rope," Sakura piped up. "It's a training technique."

Tsunade's eyes showed alarm, "Bondage?"

"No! No!" Sakura defended as she threw her hands in front of her frantically. "It was to make them more used to the amount of space they had to work with."

"Good, good," Tsunade replied feeling a little bit safer about letting Naruto and Sasuke have such close proximities. She thought for a second. That really was a simple yet brilliant way to make them understand their limited distance. "That was a really good idea Sakura, I'm glad at least one of you learned something from your Sannin trainer."

Naruto folded his arms again and Sasuke just turned his head to the side indignantly. Tsunade leaned back in her chair and smiled. Oh how she loved to be prideful over Sakura and how she loved to jab at the other two Sannin indirectly.

"Moving on…" Kakashi finally spoke after another round of Sasuke pushing Naruto's arms off of his chest.

"Oh yes," Tsunade sat up and fingered a piece of paper for a second. "Well, if the reports Kakashi's been keeping on the houses progress is as good as he's written then I don't see any reason why Team Seven can't go on in village missions," she told them in the voice that commanded and led an entire village.

Naruto's face lit up, "Really?!" he asked excitedly with his hands on the arm rests of the chair.

"Yeah," Tsunade replied. "But I don't think you'll be getting hired by the Feudal Lord's wife any time soon." She hissed at the tail end of her own comment.

"Why?" Sakura asked curiously. It wasn't that she was hurt by not being hired by her to bring back that poor cat. But the Feudal Lord's wife paid _well_.

"She has informed us that she 'would not have a traitorous leech of a human touching her sweet cat…'" Tsunade replied with a laugh.

Kakashi shrugged, "Oh well, there are others who will hire him I'm sure. It's hard to pass up help from an Uchiha."

Tsunade nodded, tilting her head from side to side as she did, "You're right and because of all the Chunin missions we've been swamped with the villagers sort of have to take what they can get."

"What do you mean all the Chunin missions we've been getting? I haven't been called out for a mission yet," Iruka asked leaning forward a little bit.

"You and Sakura have been on leave for missions," Tsunade said as she flicked the corner of a paper that protruded slightly from the edge of her desk. "But you guys are coming off of leave within the next few days, we're having a shortage and we need you guys active again."

Iruka and Sakura nodded in understanding. It had been nice to spend some time away from the field but now it was time to go back to work.

"Okay I'll have a few missions lined up for you guys tomorrow," Tsunade said waving them off. "You can go about your business now."

The team stood up and made their exit. Tsunade just shook her head at the memory of Sasuke and Naruto bickering and poking at each other. Kakashi was right, they were getting _much _closer. She leaned back in her chair and dozed off for a moment before Shizune came in the room and handed her a packet of papers and a small box of chocolate mints. Tsunade smiled at Shizune took the papers from her and kissed her softly on the side of her face.

* * *

The missions that Tsunade had for Team Seven weren't glamorous but what could you expect when you have Sasuke on your team? People are going to be a little reluctant to hire him. Their missions were to shovel some one's walk way, clean out another person's gutters, and to sweep some villager's chimney. Naruto knew that since him and Sasuke were genin this was the best they could do, but COME ON! They had Kakashi-Fucking-Hatake on their team and a damn good medical nin named Sakura with them. That should at least qualify them for like in village assassinations or _something. _

"Take what you can get you ungrateful brat!" Tsunade commanded. "You're lucky I got you _these _missions. A lot of the villagers don't want Sasuke within a million mile radius of their homes!"

"Well they need to get used to it! Sasuke's here to stay!" Naruto yelled back.

"Go get to work before I disable your chakra systems," Tsunade threatened as she slowly sat back down in her chair.

Naruto grunted but turned around and took Sasuke's hand in his and walked out of the Hokage Tower with the rest of the team. Sasuke wiggled his hand out of Naruto's and they walked to their first mission as the reunified Team Seven.

* * *

The first mission was okay up until they were about half way done and the owner of the walk way come out with hot tea to warm them up and 'accidentally' dropped Sasuke's. After a few chuckles Naruto reached over to Sasuke and pulled at his cloak. 'Here we can share' he said through his foggy breath. Sasuke rolled his eyes but drank some of the liquid and they got back to work.

When they went to the next person's house Sasuke knew that they owner of these filthy gutters purposely gave him and Naruto the grimiest part of job. Who would give a traitor and demon vessel easy work? Sasuke wasn't particularly happy when he was walking across the roof to reach another patch of dirt-water-grass-whatever in the gutter and he hit a section of invisible ice and slipped and landed with his nose and forehead in the disgusting stuff. Naruto allowed himself to laugh at Sasuke for a significantly larger chunk of time this time around. But after this subsided and after Sasuke used his cloak to wipe his face off Naruto pulled at his cloak and tried to kiss him. Sasuke kept trying to keep his lips from Naruto even if that isn't what he wanted.

The final mission of the day was one that wasn't so bad for Sasuke and Naruto. The owner of the chimney obviously didn't care that either of them were who they were. He let them be inside and sweep from there and Sakura and Kakashi were up on the roof sweeping the spots that Naruto and Sasuke couldn't reach. It was like in no time the chimney was clean and the man was inviting the four of them to have dinner with him and his three daughters. The man who hired them told them that he used to be a ninja but was now out of his prime since the girls' mother left and a mission in the Grass Country had ruined his back nearly to paralysis. He went on to say that only two of his girls were ninjas (both chunin at the moment) the other was going to be married and her civilian husband and her were going to be opening a calligraphy shop soon. He seemed happy despite the obvious absence of a mother (there were dishes in the sink from what looked like days, the dining room was in slight disarray but nice none the less).

When they started walking back home Naruto thought about how awful it would be to have Sasuke leave him if they had their entire life built up and had everything going for them. The man hadn't given them a lot of information about why his wife left just that she had, but he seemed happy with a slight pain in his eyes. He loved his children, he took care of them and they were all pleased with where life had led them even if it was a challenge. Naruto looked at Sasuke wondered if they would have to face challenges like that family had. Sasuke turned to him and whispered 'what' but Naruto just shook his head and smile.

It wasn't until they got home that Sasuke questioned Naruto about the look he gave him. He described it as 'the beaten up puppy' look. Naruto asked if he meant the 'kicked puppy' look and Sasuke told him that Naruto looked more like a puppy who had the shit beat out of him. To this, Naruto shrugged. Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed Naruto roughly by the collar and kissed him. Naruto thought to himself that he could definitely get used to Sasuke kissing away his insecurities and concerns.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and wondered why his chest was so heavy. When he looked down he saw Naruto's arm messily strewn across his chest feeling as though the toned limb was made more of lead than muscle and tendons.

"Mh, wake up idiot…" Sasuke moaned with fatigue.

"Naw don't wanna," Naruto informed Sasuke as he scooted closer to him and wrapped his arms around his unclothed torso instead of letting them just lay there.

A long exhale, "Lovely."

Naruto rubbed his face against Sasuke's chest, "Isn't it?" He then licked the bare muscle.

Sasuke went rigid, "Why must you do that?" He clenched and unclenched his hands.

"Gah, just chill out Sasuke. We're erm…together…? So it's okay," Naruto justified uncertainly. Naruto's lips kissed at the warm patches of skin in front of him, enjoying the way Sasuke relaxed into the soft kisses.

Sasuke messed up the soft strands of blonde and rubbed at Naruto's scalp. Naruto sat up to get face to face with Sasuke. He frowned and then smiled and then pressed his lips against Sasuke's to say good morning the proper way. Sasuke kissed him back and wondered why it took so long for them to act on their strange bond. It could have been years ago that they woke up like this or greeted each other lovingly.

But, that just wasn't them. For as long as they both shall live there will be something to argue about and that something is what they will argue about. Right now, it was just too early to argue since neither had the brain power to argue at the moment. Naruto brushed at the strands of hair on Sasuke's cheek with the back of his hand and Sasuke decided that he liked that very much. Naruto broke the kiss with a childish pop of his lips leaving Sasuke's and topped it off with a cute smile.

Sasuke let a small smile cross his lips and then he put his hand on Naruto's face and pushed him away. No reason to get all poetic and pathetic over a good morning kiss so pushing Naruto away via his face seemed to be the appropriate thing to do.

_End of Just that_

* * *

A/N: Okay to explain the rope thing: Since they've gotten so -cough-close-cough- the way the move around the ropes and make the ropes work for them is unconscious. They just do it without knowing that they do. I hope that my little half assed explaination helps a little bit. Again please tell me what you think!


	13. The Assurance of Lips

**A/N:** YAY!! ANOTHER fast update!! I hope you guys like this chapter! It is VERY important to the rest of the story so pay attention! From now on the story should be moving faster, I mean this chapter was _supposed_ to be two chapters in itself. I'm so happy! Soon we're gonna be getting into the stuff that I REALLY wanted to write from the beginning. It's been a blast so far, but there's gonna be some really neat things happening soon!

**Disclaimer:** If you look hard enough at the manga you'll see that I don't own it, hey can't win all your lawsuits can you?

**The Story So far: **Finally! Team Seven can go out on In-Village missions. An easy mission for a retired ninja with three daughters and an absentee mother made Naruto worry about Sasuke's loyalty to not only the village but him as well. Tsunade had told them that there were many missions demanding Chunins to go out on and warns Iruka and Sakura about this. What could she mean?!

**Warnings: **Shonen-Ai (...SasukexNaruto, mentions of KakashixIruka) eh...VERY light Shojo-Ai (InoxSakura...a-dur)

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Iruka called it a 'family meeting'. When Sasuke asked what exactly a 'family meeting' was Iruka gave him an irritated smile and told him that it's when everyone from the house AKA the family get together and talk because some one has something to say. Then Sasuke rolled over on his and Naruto's bed to go back to sleep. Now Sasuke might have gotten a few more minutes of sleep if Naruto was so _god damn _persistent. The idiot was already awake and would not have Iruka disrespected like that by Sasuke.

Naruto sat up and looked at Sasuke's face. Then he lifted one of his soft eyelids up to reveal a dark eye swiveling around to see who was messing with its eyelid. Sasuke thought seriously about biting Naruto's fingers off but then chose not to, it was too early for that. Naruto leaned down and kissed the tip of Sasuke's nose in hopes of getting him to wake up but that didn't work. Sasuke just wiped at his nose and snorted at him.

Losing his patience, Naruto leaned down again and bit Sasuke's nose. Sasuke's eyes shot up in disbelief.

"_What the hell?!"_ he shouted as he sprung up from where he was laying. He turned and smacked that smiling face with the back of his hand.

Naruto laughed and messed up Sasuke's sleep tousled hair. He pushed lightly at Sasuke and received a long cold glare.

"Come on," Naruto commanded as he smiled at a very disgruntled Sasuke. "Iruka-sensei said he needed to talk to us so we're going to talk."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, it almost like Naruto was trying to train him or something. Sasuke knew that he was out of line when he just rolled over and ignored Iruka so the only thing he could do to make up for it was to go and listen to what he had to say.

"Fine," Sasuke said with a sigh as he readjusted his arm so that he could get up and walk with Naruto into the living room. "We'll go to the 'family meeting'."

Naruto smiled widely and got up with Sasuke.

"Yeah you better keep walking," Naruto randomly threatened when they were almost in the living room.

Sasuke turned around and stared at Naruto for a moment before the blond burst out into laughter. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and continued walking with the idiot. They both received questioning looks from their senseis but got giggles from Sakura. Apparently Sasuke's theory that Naruto was contagious was in fact correct. The two sat down on the same couch they always did, and the same couch where they'd had they had shared their first (real) kiss(es). Sasuke sat lazily on the arm of the chair while Naruto sat on the cushions and rested his chin on Sasuke's thigh with a few laughs slipping out here and there.

Sasuke scanned Sakura, Iruka and Kakashi. The only ones in full gear were Sakura and Iruka. Much like Naruto and himself, Kakashi was still in his pajamas. According to what Tsunade had told them a few days ago, the village was having to send Chuunins out on missions like crazy. It seemed only logical that Sakura and Iruka would have to leave sometime. Naruto however didn't bother observing, they would tell him and he decided to instead focus on the way Sasuke looked when he was thinking.

"You know that the village is giving Chuunins a lot of missions right now," Iruka began and snapped Naruto out of his state. "And Sakura and I have been told that we need to go to Sound to help protect the Konoha liaison during the Peace Conferences."

Sakura nodded, "There have been a few acts of violence during the conferences and all of the villages have been stepping up their security on their diplomats to ensure that Sound has a smooth transition from being ruled over by Orochimaru to being a self governing village," she explained as she tightened the strap on her glove slightly.

"So the two of us have to go as extra muscle to help with this," Iruka finished.

"What exactly is going on with Sound's government right now?" Sasuke asked, keenly interested in what sort of state he left it in.

"Right now there are two front runners for control of the government," Iruka started. "There is the Loyalist party, which wants the country to be run like it was under Orochimaru."

Sasuke nodded and put that into the bank of his memory. If there were still people loyal to Orochimaru he knew that he'd have to watch himself more carefully from now on.

"The second party is more or less a Citizens party," Iruka started as he nodded his head from side to side to show is simplification of a complex governing system. "They want to have their country run by the people. The people in this party are mostly the prisoners that were released once Orochimaru was killed."

Iruka purposely didn't say anything about Sasuke being the one who killed Orochimaru. He figured that saying something like that would be insensitive this early in the morning. Sasuke nodded again as he recalled telling Suigetsu to release the prisoners but not to kill them.

"So we have to go and make sure that our liaison makes it back here safely," Sakura concluded with a sleepy smile.

The sun was barely up when Sakura stood and slung her knapsack over her shoulder to signify that the two had to set out soon. She had learned of her mission late last night after a little bit of training with Tsunade and had taken that time to say good bye to Ino. Now it was Iruka's turn to say good bye to his lover. He put his pack on his back and walked over to the door with Kakashi trailing behind him. Sakura opened the front door and waved at her teammates.

"I'll write you guys every chance I get!" she promised in a decent volume. She waved at them, "Oh!" she exclaimed loudly as she was about to go out into the hallway.

Sasuke and Naruto were a little surprised when she came rushing back into the apartment while digging through the holster on her hip. Her hand came out with much triumph and a sharp kunai. Naruto felt like he should be backing up and he also didn't want to leave that warm spot on Sasuke's thigh. Sakura took a hold of Naruto's limp wrist and cut the rope swiftly.

"There," she said with pride. "You two are free, even though you guys acted normal after a while. I guess that _was _the point of the rope in the first place," she mumbled the last part and shrugged.

Sakura took a hold of Naruto's tanned cheek and pinched it a little, "I promise that I will write, don't worry!" She trotted over to the door to hide her trembling worry from her two. "I'll write you guys every chance I get!"

Naruto blew her a friendly kiss, "You better or I'll have to come to Sound and beat you up!"

Sasuke let a little laugh fall from his lips at this. He decided that he liked it when Naruto was still in his own dreamland. It was kind of cute. Naruto said silly things and was less obnoxious when he was like this. Sakura laughed more brightly than Sasuke had but disappeared behind the door while Kakashi and Iruka kissed each other and whispered words that Sasuke and Naruto could not hear.

After another minute or two of sweet promises from Iruka to Kakashi, Iruka finally disappeared behind the door to join Sakura on their mission. Kakashi closed the door calmly after their footsteps were heard going down the stairwell. He turned around to Sasuke and Naruto and waved at them just barely.

"I'm going back to bed," he informed them, his face looking a little older than it had the day before.

Sasuke knew that Naruto and himself would be worried about the two of them when they had a chance to actually wake up. But for now they would sleep and let their bodies rest. Naruto was lulling his head against Sasuke's thigh in a tired way. Sasuke stood up, much to the surprise of Naruto, and helped him up so that they could go back to sleep. Naruto at first just leaned into Sasuke and wrapped his arms around him like a small child and then Sasuke kissed him and Naruto went into a very agreeable mood.

"Gosh you're such a great boyfriend…thing…" Naruto sounded unsure about what to call Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't really blame him. Sasuke had no idea what to call Naruto either.

"Thank you…" Sasuke replied a little uncertain as well. He kissed Naruto's forehead and pulled him closer to their bedroom, even though Naruto kept squealing little comments about Sasuke wanting him and about how Sasuke was a pervert. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes and slid into bed with Naruto once they got into their room.

* * *

When the hour was decent Sasuke and Naruto walked out to the living room to see what Kakashi was doing. He wasn't out there but they did hear him call from the kitchen. Neither of them thought that Kakashi would go into the kitchen unless Iruka was in there.

"What do you want Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as he leaned on the counter to look at the mysterious man.

"Iruka and Sakura left instructions for how to make things for dinner," he started.

"And?" Sasuke sarcastically threw in there.

"And," Kakashi repeated Sasuke's comment. "Do either of you know how to cook?"

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but he must have thought twice about it because he closed his mouth quickly and looked off to the side. Sasuke didn't say anything either. Ever since his parents died he only learned how to make basic meals and meals from boxes. He never cooked anything more extravagant than onigiri and everyone knew that Naruto pretty much only knew how to make ramen, if that could even count as a meal.

"You mean you don't know how to make any of this stuff?" Sasuke questioned with disbelief, when they were younger he always thought that Kakashi knew how to make everything.

Kakashi shook his head as he stared at the pieces of paper, "No, I've always eaten pre-made meals from the store."

Great, you put a bunch of orphans in the house together and you find out that none of them knew how to cook! Now this made Sasuke wonder how Iruka ever learned how to make such great meals.

"So…ummm…Let's worry about it later!" Naruto suggested before he turned around and grabbed a pack of pre-made muffins for breakfast. He grabbed another and threw them to Sasuke.

This mind set worked, until dinner rolled around. Now there were three men in the kitchen, whose knowledge about cooking matched up with their knowledge about a woman's body. If we had been talking about one of the Legendary Sannin, well let's just say that he'd be able to feed a third world country if that were the case. But these three knew nothing of how to make meals that didn't come with microwave instructions nor did they know anything about a female's anatomy.

"So…" Kakashi began as he stared at the black blob of what was supposed to be stir fry. Needless to say that project didn't work out quite as well as Iruka's instructions had predicted. "Do you guys just wanna go out to eat tonight, we can just get some frozen food to feed ourselves."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded vigorously. After attempting what Iruka described on the paper as 'impossible to screw up' they knew that there was no hope for them in culinary arts. Kakashi grabbed his cloak and checked the inside pockets for his wallet. Sasuke and Naruto grabbed their cloaks and put them on. After checking his amount of money the three headed out for a place to eat.

* * *

The next day the three of them went on a few missions, all of them being low level of course. At the end of the day they were tired from having to help a farmer dig out one of his crop barns from the sudden flurries of snow they had gotten last night. Sasuke decided that Naruto could be a master mind when he wanted to be. He had convinced both Sasuke and Kakashi that they needed massive amounts of ramen. Since both of them were far too tired they both conceded and a trip to the super market was in order.

They all walked out of the store with their arms heavy with bags upon bags of the high sodium crap. While Kakashi and Sasuke were dragging their feet, Naruto was bouncing around with his ramen and exclaiming that he couldn't _wait _to get home! Sasuke wondered where in the hell Naruto got all of this energy from, even demons should run out of stamina!

* * *

When Sasuke and Naruto woke up they found that Kakashi had checked the mail. Their first letter from Sakura came in today! Naruto hurriedly ripped the envelope open, nearly tearing the precious letter because of his over zealous nature, and began to read the words Sakura wrote to her Konoha foothold. Naruto noticed that the letter felt more like a memoir but shrugged and read what Sakura wrote about.

_Hey Guys, _

"How personal," Kakashi jokingly stated as he and Sasuke read over Naruto's shoulder.

_How are you guys holding up without me and Iruka-sensei there to watch over your shoulders. I know you guys have probably already burnt at least ONE dinner we left instructions for but hey, the both of us saw that one coming. You guys are so hopeless. I wish I could say that we'll be coming home soon but it doesn't look like it's going to be that way…Sorry._

_The Loyalists are adamant about gaining control over Sound and are unwilling to even think about negotiating with the Citizen's party. I swear it's like dealing with Sasuke and Naruto! Well…before the HOT kiss! _

Naruto blushed straight up his neck and turned to Sasuke. He was scowling harshly at the letter.

_Ha! If only I could see your faces right now! Yes, I know you guys have been making out every chance you think that no one's watching (stop being so damn prude Sasuke!). _

Sasuke resisted the urge to crumple the letter up and set it on fire, simply because Naruto gave him _that _look. He turned his eyes back to the letter despite his internal inferno.

_Anyway, back to the issues here in Sound. Already there have been three attacks on Konoha ninjas alone. According to the Kirigakure representative, this is normal and she told me to sleep with a full arsenal under my pillow. Apparently here in Sound they rarely got to attend the Chunin Exams and this makes it impossible to accurately predict their skill level. _

_Gah! I can't wait to get back to Konoha! I feel like I'm going crazy without my boys, and I know Iruka-sensei is going crazy without his Kakashi. No, seriously, he's way too high strung here. Oh and Kakashi the novel attached to my letter is for you from Iruka. My God he can go on and on about you! That's insane! _

Kakashi grinned pleasantly happy about the book he was receiving from Iruka. He was going crazy here too, but it was easier to show his students he was calm. If he didn't act like that then the two boys he stood behind would be wound up so tight with worry it'd be hard to just walk passed them without feeling the strain.

_I have to get going now, there's another meeting in about ten minutes. Cross your fingers for me, this Grass nin's been eyeing me up unashamedly, I have a plan to deter him, hopefully it'll work! Ino would not be happy with men like that. Speaking of Ino, the council down here is talking about sending for more reinforcements of higher level, so keep an ear open Kakashi-sensei, they might have you join us in this awful country. _

_Okay, Okay. Good bye boys! I miss you terribly and I will try to write you again soon! Please stay safe Sasuke and Naruto, there are a lot of stories here about Sasuke and they're starting to worry me…_

_Love you and miss you guys so much!_

_Sakura _

Kakashi quickly snatched up the letter from Naruto's hands and took the last pages of it before Naruto could sneak a look at. That was way too personal for his students to see and would no doubt draw color even to Sasuke's marble-like face. He waved them off as he went into his and Iruka's room to read the heart felt letter from the sweet sweet man.

"Sasuke," Naruto got up close to Sasuke's face.

"Hm?" Sasuke asked not concerned with the distance between them in the least.

"What does she mean rumors?" Naruto questioned with a look that would make interrogators like Ibiki proud.

Sasuke moved his shoulders up and down to show his ignorance on the subject, "I have no idea, I left the country before I heard any of them."

Naruto felt satisfied with this answer because his face was cut but a big grin. He leaned in slightly, as there was no need to overdo it considering his and Sasuke's proximities, and received a warm kiss from Sasuke. Naruto thought about Sakura's letter, she was wrong. Sasuke was not prude, quite the contrary, he was shy but by no means did he hold back from Naruto. It almost seemed to Naruto that Sasuke _liked _to kiss him. Every chance Sasuke had, or whenever no one was looking, he would lean in and kiss Naruto firmly on his lips, sometimes slipping him some tongue or pushing him against some surface to further their closeness.

There was definite passion behind his kisses, that much was obvious. Naruto felt Sasuke's hand slide into his hair and he knew that he wasn't going to get out of the inevitable make out session. So he just hooked his fingers around Sasuke's belt loops and allowed himself to be pushed up against the wall next to the kitchen's entrance.

* * *

The next letter the house received from Sakura was about a week later and decidedly darker than the last one. This made Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi stir from their normal comfortable, casual routine. The lines that worried them the most was near the bottom, after Sakura was done trying to fake humor despite all the stress in her letter.

_I don't think that the chunins here are going to be able to withstand all of this; there have been more attacks and less bargaining at the meetings. I am worn to the bone from having to fend off a Sound nin last night after he tried to hurt me in my sleep. We're going to HAVE to call in for Jounin forces before this gets turned into a full fledged war…_

After they finished reading this Kakashi promptly grabbed his cloak, slipped into his shoes and ran from roof top to roof top to reach Hokage Tower. Upon getting there he _demanded _to be put on the next team sent out to Sound. Sasuke and Naruto followed close behind but couldn't get Tsunade to relinquish her hold on Sasuke's sentencing. Even though two of the three people who were supposed to help heal him were gone she still remained like a stone wall in her decision. The three walked home in silence, two totally defeated by their rejection and one getting into a war-like state of mind to better prepare for Sound.

* * *

Naruto rolled over and opened his eyes to the darkened ceiling. His mind was running too wild with horror stories of what was going to happen to Sakura and Iruka and now Kakashi. He put a hand to his forehead to wipe away the sheen of sweat that coated it. Naruto shifted as quietly as possible to face Sasuke's back. The other's breathing was uneven and Naruto could practically see those narrow eyes darting back and forth in all his concern.

Naruto reached out and pulled at Sasuke's shirt slightly, "Hey Sasuke…"

Sasuke moved slowly to face Naruto, "Yeah?" He didn't have to ask what was wrong, what Naruto was losing sleep over was also what was infecting his mind with worry.

"Do you think everything will be okay?" Naruto pulled at the collar of Sasuke's shirt to bring him closer to that elusive comfort.

Carefully Sasuke edged closer to Naruto, for he too needed the same feeling of security, "Yeah. Everything'll be okay. They're deploying some of the best ninjas in the world to Sound; of course it'll be okay Naruto."

Naruto chewed on his bottom lip, he knew that Sasuke was stretching the truth a little bit it still felt nice that he was willing to do so to help ease Naruto into a state of relaxation. Sasuke stuck his thumb between Naruto's teeth and lip to keep him from biting the skin right off of those soft lips. The rest of his fingers spread over Naruto's face, the spaces between each housing a slant of a black whisker-scar. He pulled Naruto a little closer to him and kissed him gently before resting his own chin on top of that mop of sunshine that Naruto called hair. His other hand wrapped around to stroke Naruto's back.

* * *

"Okay Naruto, Sasuke," Kakashi said from the doorway to his two students as he shimmied into his cloak. "I have to head out for Sound. Wish me luck."

Naruto waved and smiled, "Kick some Oto-ass for us!" he exclaimed with his usual bright (though tired) voice.

Sasuke waved as well, "Good luck," he parroted Kakashi blandly because of this early morning meeting in the entrance of their dwelling.

Kakashi turned a smiling eye on them, pushing passed their defenses and fatigue to see that they were scared as hell of what the future of Sound held for their futures. He chose to just wave, open the door and tell them not to get too 'carried away' while they were alone in the house. Naruto winked at him and Sasuke just looked out of the windows in the kitchen at some insignificant point outside. He turned back to see the door knob turning to show that he was already gone. The click of a door against its frame and they were alone in the apartment meant for five.

Just that click and they felt their hearts sink to their stomachs as the stared at the door for a moment longer in silent contemplation. All of a sudden the house felt as vast and as barren as the deserts of Suna. Naruto looked over at Sasuke with the weight of loneliness in his eyes unhidden by his sleepy face. Sasuke pulled at the bottom of his shirt and tugged him into their bedroom to go back to sleep. A part of him hoped that they would sleep through this whole ordeal and wake up when the days were better and ridded of attacks on their teammates and complications with foreign policy just vanished like a nightmare in the arms of a lover.

He knew this was absurd, but he didn't want to come to terms with reality right now. Fantasy was far too good to face the bad of the days to come and he chose to kiss Naruto, close his eyes and dream about the better times he could make up in place of the torturous worry.

_End of The Assurance of Lips_

* * *

**A/N:** So...how was it? I hope that I stayed in character, well I guess for Sasuke I have to stay in character for the Sasuke I have created...eh whatever. The next chapter will be up when I am struck by the lightning that is insperation...maybe it's because it's nearly midnight on a school night, but I am all spent on insperation. Kay, tell me!

**Preview of next Time: **_Kiba studied the silver ring on the finger that Sasuke held up with a questioning look, "Okay..." he began feeling as awkward as a water ninja in a training seminar for fire affinities. "It's great that you guys got married but you aren't joined at the hip," Kiba stated as he still eyed Sasuke strangely. _


	14. Questions of Concern

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Okay...so people we're getting into some heavy plot developments so watch out for that! :o And please love me, my updates have been very fast lately. Show me my work and timing is appriciated by you people! lol!

**Disclaimer:** Seriously? Must we go through this? Fine...I do not own Naruto, but if I did this would not be on fanfic, it would be on paper and in a manga...

**The Story So Far: **After a warning from Tsunade Iruka, Sakura and Kakashi all had to become body guards for the diplomats in Konoha, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone in the big apartment meant to rehabilitate the fractured Uchiha.

**Warnings: **Erm...mentions of Het (KibaxHinata and NejixHinata) and pretty good on the shonen-Ai (...SasukexNaruto...duh...) kinda mild swearing (you know how I am -waves hand-)

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Naruto sat right next to Sasuke at the simple table that the team always ate their meals at. But it didn't feel like it normally did. There was a sense of loss like none of them were ever going to come back. Yes, he knew it was absurd but for now he felt it was okay to think so melodramatically. The chopsticks, heavy with noodles, came up to his mouth but then he put them back in the bowl. It just didn't feel right.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, this was an interesting development. While it was normal for Sasuke to take a while before he started eating Sasuke figured that Naruto would be inhaling the ramen since Sasuke had _offered _that they have ramen for breakfast. Naruto perked up when he felt Sasuke watching him. Their eyes met and Sasuke picked up his and Naruto's bowls and began to walk. Naruto stared at him for a second but knew he had no choice but to follow him.

"Hey where are you taking my breakfast?" Naruto asked with a lack of that normal volume he carried everywhere.

The boy in question turned around and just looked at Naruto and then turned back to his path. He walked through the door to the kitchen and sat down on the floor and placed the bowls in front of his crossed legs. Naruto eyed him up curiously but sat on the floor next to him. Sasuke nudged the bowl to him and then picked up his own and sucked the first noodle up.

"Sasuke?" Naruto inquired as he moved his bowl between his spread legs.

"Yeah?" Sasuke sort of replied after wiping some splattered broth off of his face with the back of his hand.

"Why are we sitting in the kitchen?" Naruto questioned with a strange tone.

Sasuke put his bowl in his lap, and looked at Naruto as if he was about two inches tall, "Weren't you uncomfortable out there?"

Naruto felt the sort of spell that Sasuke's eyes cast on him, "Er, Um, Yeah but that doesn't mean that…" it clicked in his head, "Oh…"

Sasuke nodded with that better-than-you look on his face. Naruto had that big stupid grin on his face much like he'd gotten away with stealing something important to you. Sasuke tried hard to ignore that look and continued to swallow down the fattening substance. He gulped down nearly three chopsticks worth of noodles before he turned to Naruto.

"What in the hell are you smiling so big for?!" Sasuke yelled with his eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Hehe," Naruto laughed in response. "You care about the way I feel."

"Do not you idiot," Sasuke replied as he tried to go back to eating his 'food'.

"Do too," Naruto said in a bubbly and childish voice.

"Shut up, Naruto," Sasuke had a threat laced somewhere in there but Naruto usually ignored that too.

"Hehe, I feel special," Naruto began as he started to crawl over to Sasuke. "Sasuke cares about how I feel."

Sasuke turned his face to address Naruto's fantasy but was met with Naruto's face right in his and he felt his breath sticking to his mouth. Naruto took the bowl in Sasuke's hands and placed it off to the side without looking away from those deep black eyes. Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat with a lot of difficulty as Naruto kept advancing with the intent to lay him out flat on the kitchen floor. Naruto's hands were now on either side of Sasuke's sides and he was slowly making his way onto Sasuke's lap. He pushed forward a little bit and Sasuke was on his elbows for support.

Delighted pink lips moved to kiss paler questioning lips. Sasuke allowed Naruto to corner him into being submissive, he laid down and Naruto climbed on top of him. Naruto rested his weight on his hands, which were planted to the ground, and placed a leg on each side of Sasuke's hips. Sasuke threaded his fingers through Naruto's hair to bring him even closer to him if that was at all possible. Naruto nibbled on Sasuke's lower lip and Sasuke eagerly accepted Naruto who obliged with all happiness in the world.

Naruto broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Sasuke's as he brought both of his hands to cup the sides of Sasuke's face. Then Naruto smiled softly with no teeth, no sarcasm, no barriers, and Sasuke felt like his heart had stilled in that moment. Sasuke's hands slid down the flaxen tresses to land on Naruto's hands. Sasuke lifted his head off the ground and barely touched Naruto's lips with his own in the gentlest kiss he could manage. They broke apart again and Naruto smiled again.

"We, um, better finish eating," Sasuke suggested when he felt like those boundless blue eyes were going to pull him in and selfishly never let him go.

"Hehe, I suppose you're right," Naruto laughed lightly and his eyes wondered to the corner, where their meals would be but he made no move to get off of Sasuke.

Sasuke sat up a little bit and kissed Naruto, another one of those promises/kisses that assured them of something that only they knew. Naruto kissed the tip of his nose and started to crawl off of him. Once the blond was totally off of him he picked up his ramen and slurped up sinful amounts of it, and even made more for himself while Sasuke still nursed his first bowl.

* * *

Naruto leaned lazily against the counter as Sasuke surveyed the contents of the freezer. He rolled his neck, getting more and more bored as the silent seconds drained on. Sasuke was always so quiet when he was doing things like this, why couldn't he talk more. Understand that Naruto loved the mystique that Sasuke had and he drooled over the silent random kisses but come on! He could only take so much silence that _didn't _end in an impromptu make out session.

"Ugh," he grunted. "Are you done yet?"

Sasuke didn't bother looking away from the freezer, "Shut up or I'll never be done."

A certain pair of eyes rolled to the ceiling in silent sarcasm. Naruto uncrossed and crossed his legs in impatience. He huffed out a hot breath as Sasuke's fingers deftly touched the various boxes of food for a split second each. Naruto made sure his scowl was over the top so that Sasuke would understand the pain of waiting. Sasuke turned around to tell Naruto that he was ready but his eyebrows just rose questioningly.

"Don't make that face," he warned Naruto with a swift press to his lips. Before Naruto could call him a bastard and tell him that he could make whatever face he wanted to, that Sasuke wasn't the dictator of his face Sasuke finished his sentence. "It'll freeze that way."

Naruto wanted to melt from Sasuke's childish remark but kept his face slightly angry with a bit of the sunshine beaming through. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt and led him to the door so that they could go to the store already. They put their cloaks and shoes on in relative silence and headed down the stairwell and into the cold day. Naruto smiled like a fool behind the obscuring flap of his cloak and Sasuke just shook his head every time he caught the sight of that smile. Loud crunches of snow could be heard as Naruto purposely stomped on all of the undisturbed patches of heaven.

Sasuke tugged at Naruto's cloak to pull him from his child's play for a moment. He smiled down at him and kissed him for a second before they continued their trek to the bank. Earlier Naruto had taken a moment to inform Sasuke that they were nearly out of food. Then he asked Sasuke if Kakashi left them money and Sasuke scoffed at him but said nothing about money. Naruto had stared at him but said nothing when he had walked into the kitchen.

The walk to the bank had been filled with Naruto nudging Sasuke and Sasuke ignoring these. For he knew that if he acknowledged these nudges Naruto would kiss him, and in public that was indecent. No, he would not kiss him in a crowded place. Out of the question. Forget about it.

They reached the bank in what seemed like no time and stood in line behind many other shinobis who had to deposit money from their mission or civilians who had to withdraw money for one thing or another. Sasuke took a small slip of paper from one of the round tables that dotted the area where those waiting had to stay. He filled it out fast and folded it. Naruto noticed that Sasuke seemed a little paranoid as he did this. Sasuke tucked his hands and the paper into his cloak.

"Why are you acting so secretive Sasuke?" Naruto asked from the resting position he'd taken up on the round table they were closest to.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke turned to Naruto, not with loving eyes but also not with harsh eyes he turned on him many many years ago. It was a sort of in between. He was guarded but not cruel.

"You," Naruto simply said. "You're acting like you're about to rob this place."

Sasuke chuckled softly, "Not exactly."

"Eh?"

Then the line started to move. Soon Sasuke and Naruto were standing in the front behind a little strip of red tape. Naruto wondered for only a moment why they bothered with little lines of red to keep people in order. Before he cold ask Sasuke the Uchiha was beckoned forward by a red headed teller. She waved to them and then motioned for Sasuke's slip of paper.

"Good afternoon sir," she greeted while scanning the small rectangle of white.

Her nametag read 'Hanajima' and she smiled brightly at the two young men in front of her. She pulled out a small ripped piece of paper and a red pen. Slowly she pushed it closer to Sasuke.

"Please write down your PIN and the amount you wish to withdraw," Hanajima requested of him.

Naruto saw that Sasuke was smirking at her with one of those amused smirks. He looked like he was delighted to see her hide her fluster poorly. Naruto looked back at Hanajima and saw her hands had a slight shake. Why was she so nervous? It couldn't be because of who Sasuke was, she was a civilian, and what could she know about him?

"Thank you sir," she bowed her head slightly and stepped away for a moment.

The teller returned with a good amount of money in her hands. She had a light flush on her face as she sat in her chair. Hanajima counted the money, fifty, Sixty, Seventy, One-hundred, Two-hundred. Two hundred and fifty dollars all doled out to Uchiha, Sasuke.

"Thank you," Sasuke thanked behind his smirk.

Hanajima bowed, "It was my pleasure Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke folded the bills and put them in his front pocket for safe keeping. He walked out of the bank followed by a dumbfounded Naruto. Sasuke stood for a moment in the road to get his bearings.

"Hey," he pulled at the front of Naruto's cloak. "Where's the supermarket?"

"What the hell was that?" Naruto didn't even bother with Sasuke's question.

"What the hell was what?" Sasuke returned knowing that he wouldn't get an answer out of Naruto until he got a satisfying answer.

"The teller, and the the money and then the" Naruto took a break from flailing his limps haphazardly. "All of it!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto, "What do you _think _she was acting that way?"

"I dunno!" Naruto shouted. "That's why I'm asking _you_!"

Dark strands shook as Sasuke's head showed his amusement at Naruto's slow moment, "Think about it Naruto. The Uchiha Clan was one of the richest clans in Konoha before they were all murdered," the last word left a horrible after taste on his tongue but he pushed forward. "Where do you think all of their massive savings would go if all but _one _was killed?"

Sasuke watched as the wheels turned in Naruto's head. He could practically hear the gears and catches clinking together as the boy thought. Then, the light flickered on.

"Whoa…" Naruto murmured as the number became too large for his skull to hold. "_Seriously?!_" he asked in a hushed tone.

Sasuke nodded and then let out his breath, "Now which way to the supermarket?"

* * *

Their arms held a modest amount of food in them, Sasuke had insisted on only getting a small amount since they didn't know when the others would be getting back. He wasn't too sure that Iruka and Sakura would appreciate frozen food in their freezer instead of their fresh foods for cooking amazing meals. So they had enough food to get through the week without any issues.

"You know, we could have gotten more ramen," Naruto pouted as they traversed through a less crowded area of the town.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say that they had _enough _back at the house but a blur that hugged Naruto tightly upon arrival. Naruto yelped when he was grabbed but he remained stationed in the snow next to Sasuke.

"AH!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise. "I'm being attacked!"

"Chill out Naruto!" the attacker tried to calm him down. He moved to face Naruto so that he could show Naruto who he was. "It's just me!"

Naruto stared at him for a second mulling the information around in his mind, "Oh! Kiba!!" then he hugged him back.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered something about idiots. Kiba was laughing and saying random greetings while paying no attention to Sasuke. When their brotherly hug was done they stood a few feet apart and began to talk.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba started with a little embarrassment. "Can I talk to you," he glared at Sasuke. "In private."

Naruto nodded and Kiba tried to pull him over to the side. His efforts would have been just fine but Sasuke just sighed and followed them over to their little area of the street. Kiba was about to whisper something in Naruto's ear but he saw Sasuke and looked him incredulously.

"Um, do you mind giving us some room Uchiha?" Kiba asked with a voice that scraped at Sasuke's nerves and patience.

Sasuke held up his left hand and let the silver band glitter in the sun. Kiba just stared at it and then looked curiously between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Erm, it's great that you guys got married," He really didn't get what was going on. "But it doesn't mean you're joined at the hip."

Naruto laughed a little and tried to explain to Kiba about the rings, "No no, it's not that Kiba." He let a little more amusement slip through his lips. "Tsunade gave us these rings so that Sasuke didn't leave the village."

Kiba scratched at his head, "Okay…still missing something…like why Uchiha apparently can't be more than five feet away from you. Is he really that possessive?"

Naruto laughed even harder, "It's more like three feet."

"Come again?" the dog nin asked with a raised eyebrow.

There was a moment more of laughter and then Naruto composed himself slightly, "The rings aren't supposed to be more than three feet apart otherwise they go off, and then Sasuke goes to jail."

Kiba's mouth formed an 'o', "Got it."

Naruto nodded and Sasuke looked less than happy about this whole happening. Kiba pulled Naruto closer to him to get more privacy from Sasuke.

"Okay so Hinata is getting married to Neji in April," He started. "And you know that I can't live without her."

Again Naruto nodded and Sasuke looked away to pretend that this whole situation wasn't happening.

"I was wondering what you think I should-"

There was this black blur of a person that was coming closer to the three of them and Sasuke saw them coming closer. At first he thought nothing of it. Then there was a glint off of a shiny weapon that caught his eye. The blur got closer and Sasuke tackled Naruto and Kiba into the snow. Naruto and Kiba got their mouths full of cold snow and spit it out when Sasuke's hand's slackened some.

"The hell is your issue Uchiha?!" Kiba shouted as he stood to dust the snow off of him.

"What was that for Sasuke?" Naruto yelled the same time Kiba did.

Sasuke put his hand up to the two of them and saw the tail end of a transportation jutsu's puff of smoke. They stopped shouting for a second but started back up when the two of them realized that Sasuke wasn't their master. Sasuke finally got them to calm down when he shouted that they were nearly attacked. Needless to say that sobered them up real quickly. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and picked their groceries up from the snow and started to walk home.

Hopefully whoever that was wouldn't one: know where they lived and two: keep coming after them. Sasuke doubted that they were after Kiba, sure he was part of a _very _important clan but at the moment Sasuke was a bit more wanted between borders. When they got inside Sasuke locked all of the doors and windows and scouted the entire place for any genjutsus, traps, funny chakra signatures, anything that would hint at foul play. Then he pressed against Naruto and kissed him deep enough to make their heads spin with intensity.

* * *

Naruto knew that something was up. He may have been oblivious ninety-nine percent of the time and he may have missed some pretty in your face things but he wasn't by any means stupid. The way Sasuke kept checking the windows when he heard even the slightest bump at night, the way he'd keep his eyes moving when he didn't see anything outside and most of all the way he would kiss Naruto as if the world was ending tipped him off that there was something wrong. He scowled at Sasuke's sleeping form. Why did the bastard have to be so damn secretive?

He poked Sasuke's cheek and coal colored eyes flew open and immediately scanned the room for any signs of danger. Naruto blew air out in a frustrated manner.

"My God Sasuke," Naruto huffed in anger. "Why are you so wound up?!"

Sasuke drew his head back after he face Naruto, "In case you missed it, we nearly got attacked today."

"So what?" Naruto threw his hands up in the air. "We're ninjas, that's a _normal thing!_"

"Don't you get it Naruto?!" Sasuke asked not believing what he heard. "We nearly got attacked _in our own village!_"

Naruto was about to come back with something but the thought hit him. Sasuke let out a stiff breath and looked off to the side. Naruto stared down at the blanket with a forlorn expression.

"Look Naruto," Sasuke began as he rested his hands on Naruto's strong biceps. "If I'm being a little paranoid it's because I'm worried about what will happen to you."

There was going to be a sweet exchange of words, where Naruto said he was sorry but he then realized what Sasuke had said. A devilish grin split Naruto's face as he craned his neck to get a better view of Sasuke's expression. Sasuke looked down at him curiously.

"Hehe," the blond began. "Sasuke, you care about me don't you?"

Sasuke looked curiously at him, "Very much."

Naruto wasn't expecting that (he was expecting something more like what happened that morning, utter denial) and he also wasn't expecting when Sasuke buried his hands in Naruto's hair as he attempted to show Naruto _just _how much he cared for him. Naruto moaned when Sasuke moved to hover his body over Naruto's while snaking one hand to unbutton Naruto's orange night shirt. Sasuke pushed the fabric away and kissed Naruto's cheeks, jaw and neck. He came back up to Naruto's face and stared into his eyes for one long breathtaking second. Then those bright blue eyes smiled at him.

"Hehe," Naruto started up again. "You love me Sasuke."

Sasuke then hit his head on the headboard multiple times and Naruto kissed away the pain while laughing at how shy Sasuke-friggin-Uchiha could be. Who would've known? Naruto shrugged and continued to kiss Sasuke's face

_End of Questions of Concern_

* * *

**A/N: **The ending still has me awww-ing so I hope that you guys really like this chapter. It is a very important chapter because it is the beginning of the acts that will spiral into why I began to write this fic in the first place! Tell me what you think, before you say anything about Sasuke being OOC remember that he's made a TON of progress why living with his team! Oh and Hanajima, the bank teller, is my older sister.

**Preview of Next Chapter: **_"Sasuke!" Naruto called to his companion, despite their proximities. "We got another letter from Sakura!" Sasuke's ear drums begged for mercy, "Yeah, I know...and so does THE LIGHTNING COUNTRY!" Naruto pouted at him but his anger lasted for a second before he was tearing through the paper to get to the words inside..._


	15. The Things We Find

**A/N: **Good God! Chapter 15?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Woohoo!! I've made it this far! I've got no intentions of stopping now!! Yeah, I didn't think that I'd be able to post this chapter so fast! I'm happy I did. For some reason I thought that I'd have a difficult time with this one, but I guess after all the meds I was on it made it surprisingly easy! . Through thick and thin RIn will post her chapters! -strike dramatic pose-! ...No one saw that right?

Oh and I'd like to address one of the stupidest reviews I've ever gotten, it was lovingly signed "**Anon.**": 1: In the summary it says that it is SasuNaru, 2: In chapter one there are only the slightest MENTIONS of SasuNaru, 3: It's fanfiction, I've seen stories with the pairing AkamaruxOrochimaru on here before...I have the right to publish what I wish...Thank you that is all.

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Naruto, I do own a wall scroll of Sasuke though.

**The Story So Far:** After a trip to the bank, the supermarket and a lovely chat with an oblivious Kiba, Sasuke Naruto and Kiba were the victims of an attempted attack. Luckily they made it out without injury but the growing tension between the Sound Loyalist party and the other village diplomats is beginning to make Sasuke a little paranoid...

**Warnings:** Mentions of **_YAOI_** (You heard me right...SasukexNaruto...nothing too descript thought) Swearing (this time I find it justified though and you know how I get)

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Sasuke!" Naruto called to his companion, despite their proximities. "We got another letter from Sakura!"

The male wondered why in the world of all the people on the face of the Earth he had to fall for the loudest, most obnoxious, most…orange-y person alive. The things that plagued your mind when your hearing is being totally destroyed by your boyfriend-best friend-thing.

Sasuke's ear drums begged for mercy, "You might want to yell louder Naruto I don't think the people in THE LIGHTNING COUNTRY HEARD YOU!"

Naruto pouted at him but his anger lasted for a second before he was tearing through the paper to get to the words inside. Sasuke rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder and read along with him. It had been nearly a week since the attempted attack on their lives and Sasuke had visibly let up on his original safety implications. He took his mind off of that aspect of their lives and read the letter.

_Hey boys,_

Sasuke chuckled at how 'personal' Sakura could get.

_How's everything on the home front? I hope that you guys are watching yourselves more carefully now that you don't have the three of us there. Oh what am I getting all worried about? You guys probably only leave the house if you need food. Get more social! _

_Anyway, onto the news here. Yesterday we received two more Jounin from Suna, one was from the mission to get you back Sasuke. They've been really good with keeping the Sound nin in line, but you guys might want to be careful. The missions room here is run differently and if I heard the guy right (God these accents are killing me!) he sent a rather young looking Sound nin on a mission near the Fire country. _

Sasuke read it but didn't quiet get it until he reread it. Then it sunk in. The assassination attempt had to have been that ninja! Now Naruto realized what was going on and he wanted to slaughter every last one of those bastards. Since he was positive Sasuke knew, he was going to make them stay in the house even more now!

_But they said it was only a B rank mission. Apparently he had to pick up a client for Sound. Eh, I don't trust them as far as I can throw them so just watch your step or they'll make sure you don't have to. _

_I should wrap this up since the Chunin from all the other countries are planning to train together with the Jounin so that we're more up to par with the classless Sound nins. Iruka and Kakashi say hi! _

_Love,_

_Sakura _

Naruto folded the letter and put it on a conveniently placed end table. He had hoped that Sasuke hadn't read that last bit about Sound nins near the Fire border. Naruto rather liked that he and Sasuke spent at least _some _time away from the house. He turned his face slightly to get a better look at Sasuke. For the most part Sasuke looked calm, or lost in thought.

"So…" Naruto began uncertain as how to react.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but gave no voice to his side of the conversation. No doubt he was still forming his side of the conversation.

"Yeah…" the blond breathed out again. "What's going to happen now?"

Sasuke twisted a piece of Naruto's hair on his index finger, seemingly out in space at the moment, "What do you mean?"

Naruto chased away his hand but it came back and fiddled with the ends of his tresses with no regard for his personal preference, "I mean last time there was even a thought of a threat we stayed in here for nearly a week."

Naruto made it clear with his body language that he didn't want to be in this place. It wasn't the apartment that made him want to crawl out of his skin. It most certainly wasn't his company, oh no. It was who he was that made him crave the outside.

"No, we won't do that again," Sasuke answered Naruto's unspoken question. He knew it wasn't fair in the least to do that to Naruto but he was paranoid about the attack (and with good reason).

A real smile fell onto Naruto's face when Sasuke said this, Sasuke finally understood and that made him happier than Sasuke could ever imagine. He threw his arms messily around Sasuke's neck and kissed him fiercely despite his sloppy initiation. Sasuke used one strong arm around Naruto's waist to steady the two of them. Naruto pressed himself harder against Sasuke, needing more than what was presented to him. Sasuke bit down on Naruto's lip to pull a sound from Naruto.

A breathy noise came from Naruto as he moved his hands to the expanse of Sasuke's clothed chest, gripping the shirt when passion manifested. Sasuke kissed him slow and sensually, using his tongue to quietly drive Naruto mad. Careful strokes of the muscle against Naruto's, plus a hand that was moving literally inch by inch into new territory. Weak in the knees, Naruto buckled under the moment. Sasuke's hand stopped on a warm patch on skin just above Naruto's pants and he pulled away from the kiss, dizzy with promise and just that look in Naruto's usually so innocent eyes.

Sasuke swallowed hard against his nerves, who would've know something like this would have made Sasuke's nerves of steel quiver? Naruto nipped at Sasuke's chin while Sasuke worked up the correct words.

"Is," God Naruto began to bite his neck, _hard._ "Ah, this okay?" he asked through the lust and through the teeth scraping at the sensitive skin on his neck.

Naruto paused for a second to murmur "What do you think?" against Sasuke's skin. The boy began to bite and suck at Sasuke's neck mercilessly to work his own nerves off but then stopped (much to Sasuke's displeasure) and looked at him. He was sure Sasuke was going to say something about his ceased actions but before he could Naruto was pulling him by the hem of his night shirt into their bed room. Sasuke was confused at first but just allowed himself to be led into their room. Naruto nudged their door open and pulled Sasuke down to his level and kissed at his smooth lips slowly despite the fact that he wanted Sasuke so bad it hurt.

He knew that if their first step toward being sexually intimate was rough and only induced by lust then there would be no hope for a long future together. The first touch couldn't be because they were horny, it had to mean something or the only thing they had was the need to touch because they're hot and bothered. Oddly he was working like this off of advice from Jiraiya. His teacher had told him things like this when he was plastered and slightly depressed from the alcohol. Naruto never knew what he was talking about but listened anyway and Thank God he did otherwise this first time could send Sasuke and Naruto into a downward spiral that they had minimal hope of ever pulling out of.

To say that they were nervous was an understatement. Though they had no intentions of going "all the way" this first step was a big one to take. Sasuke could feel Naruto shake through his brave kiss. Then Naruto started to walk backward to lead Sasuke closer to their bed…

* * *

Naruto found out that Sasuke's hands worshiped his body instead of abhorred it like the villagers. He found out that even though they'd endured hard physical training and even though the two of them spent years away from home with two of the toughest Sannin, that Sasuke still touched Naruto as if he was going to bend and break at any given moment. He also found out that Sasuke's hands shook unless Naruto kissed his knuckles and looked into his eyes to assure him of what he wasn't sure of. The way Sasuke touched him made him go crazy with want. He was so gentle and loving, he was careful, he gave each exposed section of skin its own attention, as if he were kissing and touching a God rather than a teenaged boy.

The things Sasuke found out from this time spent with Naruto were small and insignificant to most people but Sasuke found out that to him they meant the world. He found that there were no battle scars under Naruto's waistband or tee shirt, that all those marks were zapped by Kyuubi and healed expertly by the demon as well. Sasuke found out that even though he'd expected to like Naruto's body, purely for physical reasons, that he thought that the golden tanned skin and scarless surface was something to fall in love with because the person inside that skin had not only a beautiful body but also a beautiful heart. He thought it was fitting that Naruto be blessed with good looks and many friends, he deserved it for how amazingly kind he was. Sasuke also found that Naruto knew him better than he ever could have thought possible, that the way Naruto touched him said that it was more than enough that he came back to him, that he was forgiven for what he did and he was all Naruto wanted. The way he kissed each knuckle and stared into his eyes to say more than he could ever say with words made Sasuke want to get lost in this forever.

The words uttered in this space of time were few and far between. There wasn't much to say when all you needed was to touch and be touched. For some inexplicable reason they way they understood each other couldn't be confined to letters and syllables. They had something that transcended the need for words and that was just fine, they didn't need it.

Sasuke rested his forehead against Naruto's bare chest and took a deep breath to even out his breathing. He felt Naruto's heart against his skull as it thudded loudly against laboring lungs. Naruto slowly pulled his now soiled hand from Sasuke's half-on half-off pajama pants. Shakily Sasuke moved his lips to kiss the erratic, but steadily decreasing, heartbeat inside Naruto's chest over and over again. Naruto pulled at Sasuke's shoulders and laid him on his side to keep his arms from buckling under what felt like increasing weight.

Naruto smiled as he kissed Sasuke into sleep. Kissing was a very convincing argument, he decided as his mind was lost to dreams of what might be. Soon after Naruto drifted into that sweet state of no thinking with his fingers laced through Sasuke's.

* * *

Sasuke found it hard to believe that there had been no whiff of a threat for the passed two days. He'd been on the edge for so long because he thought that the Loyalist party wouldn't stop at one assassin. Maybe they were gauging his reactions and skill level in order to figure out how high level the assassin had to be in order to finally kill him. But, since the first attack, there'd been no hint of foul play.

This absence of suspicion meant, much to Naruto's delight, that they would go out into the cold and blinding winter sunlight more often. They had gone out before Sasuke felt secure in his home town but had kept it down in order to not short circuit his anxiety. The two spent more time in the parks that Konoha boasted here and there, spent time with Kiba and Shikamaru (one of the few remaining of the Konoha 12 in the village) and less time in the grocery store for only the necessities. It felt nice not to have to glance over your shoulder ever twenty minutes. Just because they weren't spending all daylight hours behind tightly drawn curtains didn't mean that they didn't have more 'moments' like the one they shared a few days ago.

Naruto laid on Sasuke's stomach, tracing the distinct lines of his abdominals. Every now and again Sasuke would chuckle from the way Naruto's calloused fingertips tickled his skin. Naruto smiled against the smooth ripples of Sasuke's stomach and gave each peak a soft kiss. It felt like there was something new between them, not something new in a physical sense. There was something new that you couldn't grab with your hands or see if you got up close.

But it was there and it was almost like they knew that they'd never have to be alone, as long as the other still existed they were always together. For them that would always be more than enough.

* * *

There was a second of carelessness, of casual kisses and then a second of pain. Then there were many more seconds of an activated Sharingan as Sasuke attempted to make a quick get away with Naruto in tow. How could he have been so careless? Yeah there hadn't been an attack on either of them for about a week but just because the enemy is sleeping doesn't mean you should as well. Sasuke cursed as he pulled harder at Naruto with the arm that hadn't been sliced with a newly sharpened knife.

Pain exploded on his bicep as they neared the apartment complex that they called home. This was the second attack and the person had been more capable than the first but not skilled enough to land more than one injury on Sasuke and Sasuke would be damned if they laid a finger on Naruto. There had to have been some kind of poison on that blade, no wound this shallow felt like flames were licking at it and like the knife was still being pushed deeper into the muscle. Naruto made quick work of the locks on the door while Sasuke gripped his arm with his uninjured hand. Naruto rushed Sasuke to the bathroom and nearly ripped his shirt into strips of fabric in his haste to get to the injury.

The panicked blond began to reach for the first aid kit but fumbled and it slipped through his fingers. He swore loudly and grabbed at the assortment of band aids, pills and disinfectants. Sasuke shouted something but Naruto couldn't hear him in his state of disarray. Naruto uncapped the disinfectant and poured it over a cotton ball and quickly wiped the slice to clear out the regular infection. Sasuke bit his lip to keep from crying out. Normally a simple disinfectant wouldn't make him want to scream but in combination with the poison (which was feeling more like multiple snake bites right about now) was enough to make a much older man want to kick and scream for relief.

Naruto got out a smaller kunai and made a small cut inside of the already painful on. Sasuke didn't bother asking what the hell his issue was; he knew that all those years ago when he got poisoned (and stupidly stabbed himself) he kept the knowledge of how to bleed out poisons with him. Though it was trivial Sasuke mused on in his mind about how Naruto kept the most random knowledge in his mind. For now Sasuke was thankful for that part of Naruto, it really ended up saving his ass.

There were a few more shallow cuts to make sure that all the poison had bled out. Then Naruto cleaned the wound again and wrapped Sasuke's arm gently, kissing the gauze just barely to give it his blessing. He reached over into the scattered first aid kit and picked up a small bottle of protein pills. Naruto swallowed one and then pushed one into a reluctant Sasuke's mouth. He knew that if they didn't get some form of energy they were going to pass out from the rush of adrenaline they'd been running on up until a few minutes ago.

"Looks like I really saved your ass huh Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a voice that shook from his nerves being so raw.

Sasuke let out a 'tch' sound, "Looks like we both got lucky this time." Naruto cocked his head slightly, Sasuke got so cryptic sometimes.

"What exactly do you mean 'we'?" he wondered as he rested his hands on Sasuke's thighs and pressed forward.

Sasuke moved his face closer to Naruto's, "I mean we," he cupped both of his hands perfectly around Naruto's scarred face. "You couldn't live without me, and you know it."

Naruto pushed forward, his lips colliding hard with Sasuke's, his teeth clanging loudly against Sasuke's. If Sasuke listen carefully he would have heard Naruto harshly whispering that he couldn't live without him, _idiot_. But he didn't have the energy to and settled for just feeling out what Naruto meant with this unrefined and passionate kiss.

_End of The Things We Find_

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:** _"Get me Hatake, Kakashi," Tsunade ordered through her tightly clenched teeth. "And Nara, Shikamaru." Her subordinate bowed respectfully and almost didn't say anything to her if it weren't for the status on Hatake, "With all due respect Hokage-sama, Hatake-sempi is in Sound right now acting as a-" "DID I ASK YOU WHERE HE WAS?!" Now all the esteemed Hokage could see was red. Time was running out, she needed Kakashi here and she needed him here now. "JUST GET HIM!" _

**A/N: **Let me clear a few things up: Naruto and Sasuke didn't go all the way, just under the waistband -wink wink-, I didn't got into the nitty-gritty details because...well I'm not too sure...I guess I just thought it wouldn't fit into the story if we got nosebleed worthy this chapter since it was a bit more lovey-dovey. Anyway, the next chapter...Oooo baby! X3 YES!! I swear that you guys will like it! I think the next chapter will end this part of the fic, and if it's not the next chapter it'll be the one after that.


	16. Blood and Sake

**A/N: **Here it is!! Chapter 16!! Didn't take too long huh? I hope that this chapter will be as good as the last few ones. It has lovey-dovey parts in it, but more action this time.

**Disclaimer: **OMFG!! I don't own Naruto but I will KILL Kishimoto for leaving us there in the last chapter!! -Spazzes out-

**The Story So Far: **A second attack aimed at Sasuke and Naruto nearly takes Sasuke's life, leaving Naruto unwilling to leave the apartment. Paired with the fear of losing Sasuke and the warnings Sakura put in her most recent letters make Naruto question the safety of both him and Sasuke.

**Warnings: **Okay...Lots of Swearing...(You know how it goes), mentions of Yaoi (SasukexNaruto, though it is pretty funny) and alcohol use (like I need to tell you...Tsunade)

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Sasuke pulled away from the overwhelming kiss when he had a coppery taste burst on his tongue. He wasn't sure if in all of Naruto's emotion-driven passion he'd bit too hard on his own lip or Sasuke's. Sasuke traced the angry-concerned corners of Naruto's lips, finding no sign of a wound at all. Naruto reached up and touched his thumb to the center of Sasuke's bottom lip. He pulled his digit back and reveled to Sasuke a dark crimson streak before he wiped the blood off on his slightly damp shirt.

Naruto lifted off of his knees to kiss Sasuke again, this time less angry and much gentler, making sure that both he and Sasuke got a taste of his blood again. He moved his face away from Sasuke's by only a few centimeters and licked the shallow cut.

"This is a reminder," Naruto began less rigidity in his voice now. "So you never think that I could live without you, you bastard."

Sasuke smiled at how vulgar Naruto was being, though it was a sign of stress it also meant that the boy was absolutely frantic over his situation and in fact couldn't live without him. This was comforting since Sasuke couldn't live without him either. It was nice that the feeling was mutual.

"G-Good to know," Sasuke stuttered through the lingering pain.

Naruto moved his hands to the hem of Sasuke's shirt and began to slowly move it up. It was filthy with sweat and grime and blood on his right sleeve, not fit for any person to wear. Sasuke complied as much as he could but the pain in his right arm made it clear that there was no way he was going to be able to move that arm right now. Naruto gently pushed Sasuke's injured arm down and carefully maneuvered the shirt to just slide down that arm. He tossed the filthy shirt to the side with little care for where it landed or anything that didn't involve Sasuke in that moment.

He trailed his hand to rest on where Sasuke's heart was. The now even thud, thud, thud against his hand assured him that Sasuke was still there with him, that he wasn't gone. But feeling his heartbeat made Naruto realize just how close it was this time. If he hadn't had kept that moment when he was poisoned, back in the early days of Team Seven, in the back of his mind there would have been no way that Sasuke would have made it through. Naruto had been inches away from losing Sasuke.

"I'm not going anywhere," Sasuke spoke clearly as relief settled in his veins and his muscles unwound themselves gradually from the intense physical exertion.

Sasuke lifted Naruto's hand to his mouth and kissed his fingers slowly to try to comfort him. Naruto pulled his hand away from Sasuke's mouth and planted a few fast and chaste kisses against Sasuke's lips, not wanting to live that close to being without Sasuke ever again. Sasuke could sympathize since all he wanted to do was wrap the two of them in their own world where losing the other was a horrid nightmare. But this was just a dream and they lived in a world where there was some one out to get Sasuke.

"Good," Naruto said between on of his firm kisses. "If you ever left me," he paused to keep himself from saying 'again'. "I'd have to kill you myself."

Sasuke smiled and tangled only the fingers on his left hand in Naruto's warm hair.

* * *

The next day Tsunade was handed the reports from her classified ANBU soldiers. She knew that the relations with Sound wasn't going any better despite her best efforts (which merely included buffing up the guards on her most cunning and educated diplomats) to make peace between the feuding political parties. She sighed as she received the reports from the ANBU she sent to Sound, purely for observation, and knew she wasn't going to like what she saw. Tsunade pushed the report around her desk, not quite ready to read what it had to say. She played with the flap of the envelope and turned it this way and that, all so that she wouldn't have to read what it had to say.

Finally, Tsunade picked the horrible folder and pried the gluey flap from the sturdy paper.

_I'm being childish about this, _She thought with a disgusted face. _I'm the Hokage for crying out loud! I just need to read what is in this envelope! _

With new found courage Tsunade ripped the paper encasing away and began to read the reports. It was dotted with a few good things, like active communication between the Hidden Villages sent to Sound. There was also one small note made about how the Citizens Party was willing to negotiate. But then it said that the leader for the Loyalist Party spit at him and told him that not agreeing to any terms was not a negotiating. Tsunade couldn't say that she was surprised by the behavior of the Loyalist's leader but it was sort of disturbing.

_There have been missions assigned to stronger nins in the village. So far two have been sent out of the country, there has been talk in the missions room about sending a whole team out. Unfortunately the ones assigning the missions are a majority of well known Loyalists here. We have reason to believe that this next team sent out will be sent to Konoha (the destination of the previous two mentioned)…_

Tsunade put the report on the desk and rubbed her weary eyes with the palms of her hands. Why in the hell did this have to happen now? She read a little further and the ANBU said that there were a few days of rest and then the nins should be deployed. Tsunade doubted that there were many days for her to come up with a plan. Why would they send their forces here? To get back at Konoha for sending some of the most renowned ninjas to their village?

It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense anymore though. Tsunade took a deep swig of sake she received from the Mizukage (expensive sake she noted). The alcohol didn't dull the horrid curiosity running through her mind like it normally did. A single piece of paper wrapped around the bottle's label said "Thank you" in the perfect calligraphy the Mizukage had been famous for prior to his Kage status.

Tsunade rubbed her temples and took another deep drink of the alcohol. Nothing made sense anymore.

* * *

"How's your arm?" Naruto asked for what seemed to be the millionth time that hour.

Sasuke growled, "It is fine. It was fine five seconds ago when you asked me. It will be fine five seconds from now when you ask me again."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke for his rude response, "Well sorry for worrying."

Black eyes stared at the ceiling, as if that piece of structure was the very cause of his frustration, "It's okay Naruto."

Naruto leaned over Sasuke and kissed him lightly on the lips in the darkness of their room. Sasuke kissed back and caught the highly contagious smile of Naruto. Naruto laid back down on his section of bed and kissed the gauze on Sasuke's arm again. Sasuke began to drift into sleep, well deserved sleep at that.

"How's your arm?" Naruto asked just before Sasuke pinned him against the mattress to show him just who he was dealing with.

* * *

Four days after the attack Sasuke convinced Naruto that it was okay for them to go outside. In order to help convince him Sasuke packed a full arsenal of weapons in his holster, showed Naruto the summoning tattoos on his wrists and then also promised to scan every large area with his Sharingan. After a second of reluctance Naruto agreed. He couldn't help being a bit cautious. The last attack had nearly taken Sasuke from him; Naruto didn't want to go through that again.

"We'll go some place without anyone there," Sasuke assured him as he held Naruto's face between his hands.

Naruto smiled and nodded and shared a kiss with Sasuke before they pulled their cloaks on and went into the outside world.

* * *

A small park in a remote area of Konoha was perfect for what Sasuke had promised Naruto. Red swirls scanned the area for any sign of a threat, or life, in the park. He found none and motioned for Naruto to follow him into the snowy clearing. Naruto bounced joyfully and held onto Sasuke's hand while they made their way through the snow to get to an ornately decorated bench close to the center of the park. Sasuke sat down with Naruto close to him.

He pulled at Naruto's cloak to make him get closer to him so that they didn't get too cold while they sat on the frozen bench. The sitting part of the bench was wood but the sides that supported it were metal sides that looked like vines that curled around the wood. Sasuke loved the way Naruto fit against his chest and couldn't help but be totally entranced by this fact. He kissed away the cold that spread across the bridge of Naruto's nose as Naruto giggled at him.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's cloak and forced him to roll on the cold snow with him. Sasuke grappled with Naruto to end up on top. Once this was accomplished he brushed the snow out of Naruto's face and hair. He leaned down to kiss him repeatedly in quick small pecks. Naruto smiled, like there was no other way he'd rather be, there was nothing else he needed except Sasuke and the still silence of the snow.

A silent silver blade slipped close to Sasuke's throat. He recognized the metal work of it, it was from _fucking _Sound.

"Uchiha, Sasuke," a smooth baritone voice spoke. "You are to be executed in the name of the Loyalist Party for the murder of the Legendary Sannin and Former Ruler over the Village Hidden in Sound, Orochimaru."

Sasuke swore, he didn't sense them in the slightest when he scanned with his Sharingan, didn't hear them coming (of course not, his mind rationalize, they're from Sound, they can control every aspect of it!) and didn't sense their presence at all. He took a chance coming outside and now he had to fight his way to get back to a safe place with Naruto. Sasuke looked Naruto in the eye to tell him what they were going to do. Instantly Naruto understood and barely nodded to show this. The blade swung back behind the executor's head and made cuts in the air on its path to Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke and Naruto rolled apart at the last possible moment and still managed to abide by the three foot rule. If the Sound nin thought he was going down without a fight he had another thing coming. The assassin cursed under his breath but still kept his composure impossibly still. Sasuke and Naruto began to run away from the park, the Sound nin still in the same place as where he'd found the two Konoha nins. That was too good to be true, both boys thought not bothering to look back at the brown haired killer.

Then there was a _woosh _of air passed their ears and they were being restrained by two other Sound nins. Naruto squirmed and fought and Sasuke twisted his wrists this way and that way. The executor came closer to them and raised his katana to Sasuke's throat in a show of superiority. Sasuke snarled at him.

"You can't escape us," he simply said before he slowly drew a bead of blood from Sasuke's pale neck.

_Poof! Poof! _Two logs replaced two boys and the Sound nins were dumbfounded. Their separation to hunt down the target and his 'friend' began. One male with long ivory hair honed his energy into the slightest rustle of a branch, a hint of breath, anything that could give away their position. A red haired guy dispelled all genjutsus placed on the park and the ring leader stood with his feet planted on the ground where he planed to avenge Orochimaru's death.

The ivory man heard a gasp escape a set of lips and he viciously turned to meet the sound. The red head caught the unspoken signal and followed in suit. Together they took Sasuke and Naruto to the ground, their heavy duty winter boots pressing against their necks. They were caught and this time they hadn't had adequate time to formulate some sort of plan. If they ran they would've led those Sound nin straight into the village and put the citizens in harms way.

Sasuke moved his left hand slightly to get the sun to catch the glint of silver in hopes that Naruto would understand him. Naruto nodded again and Sasuke gritted his teeth. Naruto pushed at his ring with his thumb, careful not to draw attention to him. Sasuke did the same his ring slid to the edge of his fingertips and then he heard a jutsu activate, a storm of ANBU men and then both he and Naruto slid into a dark slumber.

* * *

"Tsunade!!" Shizune cried as she burst through the door of the Hokage's office.

The Godaime felt the drag of alcohol on her system and barely lifted her head from the very comforting wood before her dear assistant made her way to her temporary bed. Shizune gave Tsunade a look of disappointment and grief.

"Tsunade," Shizune began again in a voice more suited for their distance. "Their rings went off! The ANBU just threw Sasuke and Naruto in jail."

Tsunade snapped out of her stupor and looked enraged, "How in the hell did those rings go off?!" she yelled after instantly becoming sober from the news.

"They were attacked in the park five miles south of the edge of town," Shizune explained as her hands shook from the tense situation. "A team of three Sound nins were sent to assassinate Uchiha."

"_Fuck,_" Tsunade swore as she bit down hard on her bottom lip and put her forehead on her palms. "Why the hell does this have to happen?!"

Shizune flinched from the intensity in her voice. To see Tsunade so shaken up wasn't something she wished to see so often in such a tight space of time. Tsunade pounded a powerful fist against the wood. The desk trembled but stood strong against her abuse even after the fourth hit.

"Tsunade…" Shizune whispered not wanting to startle Tsunade, who very well could've forgotten that Shizune was there.

The unbelievably strong woman looked up at her companion, the weight of the world imprinted in her irises. Shizune's knees grew weak from the pain of having to see golden eyes so terribly distressed.

"The elders of the village have called an emergency meeting," she informed her in a soft voice.

Tsunade allowed her head to fall for a moment. As if having Sound nin breech their border with the intent of killing a citizen wasn't enough, now she had to deal with stuffed shirts who wouldn't budge an inch for her in the least. Shizune reached out and touched her hand to Tsunade's now messy hair. Where her head was touched Tsunade felt pain explode from the amount of sake she'd had earlier. She closed her eyes to block it out so she could fully receive the comfort Shizune was trying to give her.

"Okay," Tsunade replied to no one in particular. "I'll meet with them and find a way to get Sasuke and Naruto out of prison." It was more of a mental to-do list instead of a response to Shizune.

* * *

A massive head ache attacked Naruto as he opened his eyes to a dank jail cell. He sat up and looked around to make sure that Sasuke was with him. Much to his relief Sasuke was right next to him on the small navy blue cot he woke up on. Naruto used his free hand to message his forehead, it felt like some one was beating the shit out of his skull from the inside. Something scraped against his skin and he pulled his hand back.

Small shimmers of silver caught the minimal sunlight that filtered through the bars on the only window in the cell. Naruto turned his hand to make the silver reflect in the light again, it really was a beautiful sight even though he was in a dark prison at the moment. They had taken their rings off to activate the jutsus and alarms so had the ANBU put them back on to make the alarms stop?

"Uh," Sasuke groaned as he slowly sat up as well.

Naruto averted his eyes from his ring to Sasuke. If the sound he made when he woke up was any indication then Naruto knew that his head was throbbing just as much as his was. Sasuke looked at Naruto, not exactly happy about where they were, but happy that they weren't running away from Sound nin anymore. They were in jail, yeah, but Sasuke and Naruto were sure that they wouldn't be there long.

Tsunade would understand that they had removed their rings to prevent the Sound nin from killing Sasuke and to keep them from going into the major areas of town. Surely she'd let them go.

* * *

Tsunade walked into the formal meeting room with her shoulders held high. If you made the elders think that you were strong then they wouldn't walk all over you. That was one of the first things she learned when she took the position of Hokage. She nodded to Shikamaru (who was in full ANBU gear in the back of the room, waiting for all the participants in the meeting to be present before passing out information on the 'subject') and took her seat at the head of the table. Tsunade glanced around the room, everyone was accounted for mentally so she motioned for Shikamaru to start passing out the information.

The masked man did so without a word or whisper of protest. He'd been on the team that went out to retrieve Sasuke and Naruto so he was privileged enough to be able to observe this meeting. Even if he couldn't speak out he knew that he could speak to Tsunade-sama after words to hopefully help with the situation. The last heavy envelope was respectfully placed in front of a balding man with a long white beard and a scowl laden with scorn.

Every member present began to read their packets before speaking, even though most of the elders had an idea of what they wanted to happen in this meeting. Tsunade's papers fell on the table top in a very light airy way and she looked up to signify that she'd read about all she needed to. The packets included four different reports from the ANBU that had gone out to get Sasuke and Naruto, statements that ranged from when Sasuke was in the academy up until Kakashi left for Sound and various data charts concerning the treaties and relations with Sound (as well as few other Countries). One by one the elders, after barely skimming the reports from Kakashi, lifted their heads to signal that they too were finished.

"With all due respect Hokage," one of the elder women spoke. "I think that keeping Sasuke in this village is a liability."

"No doubt," a man with grey-brown hair intervened. "If he's here then the likelihood of more attacks will increase over time."

Tsunade nodded, "I understand what you are saying. But how do you propose we fix that? We can't just force him on one of the other hidden villages. All the work we've put into rehabilitating him would come unraveled if he was sent out of the country without his team." If she played he cards just right she could get them to agree to keep him here in Konoha.

"Hokage," the balding man at the other end began. "We can't keep him in our village. There's too much risk to our citizens in that."

"Do you expect me to just abandon one of my own?" Tsunade asked without a hint of venom but a hit of incredulity.

"No," the same man replied. "We expect you to keep up your end of the deal. When we agreed to let you rehabilitate Uchiha you agreed that if he even stepped out of line once you would ki-"

Tsunade was outraged, "And he's been nothing but helpful to this village ever since he returned." She tried hard not to scream at the top of her lungs. These people were unbelievable!

"Let me finish," the man warned. He took a deep breath, "That may be so but he activated those rings and you told us that if the ANBU we called then he would be executed."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, "He activated those rings in order to save himself as well as Uzumaki Naruto! It wasn't like he was trying to get out of the village."

"The question of whether or not his actions were noble is not the issue here," he retorted. "The question here is whether or not we can afford our safety over one person."

"So now we're just going kill whoever puts our village in danger?" She asked in frustration. "If this is the case then you're going to have to kill all of our ninjas, you know the ones that keep this place safe, because they're going to make enemies simply because they're ninja."

"No Hokage," he let out a breath to make it look like he was seriously considering all options. "That's not what we're saying at all."

"We just want to keep our village safe," an old woman said in a nasally voice while she placed one of her hands over the other.

"If you do not say that we can execute Uchiha," the brown-grey haired man said in a threatening voice. "Then we will override that in order to preserve the peace this village has worked so hard to obtain. If it's in the interest of the village I don't doubt that we can get approval from the lower branches of authority." He leaned over his documents

Tsunade gritted her teeth. Although she ran the village she still didn't have absolute power over everyone like Sound had. If they took this by the lower branches then she was positive that they would all override her proposal. For now she'd have to agree to what they set out before her and come up with a plan later. She knew that she wasn't thinking right; the confusion from the sake was still pumping through her strong.

From behind her she heard Shikamaru shift uncertainly from his right foot to his left.

* * *

Naruto decided that the ANBU guards outside of his and Sasuke's cell were a little too rude for his taste. Already they'd refused to answer any and all of his questions, made snide comments when Sasuke had leaned over and kissed him and gave him sarcastic answers to questions he'd asked Sasuke. So now Naruto was underneath Sasuke while the other bit at his neck and fondled him through his clothing. Naruto and Sasuke knew that Naruto was moaning much louder than he usually did but they smirked when one of them clicked his tongue in disgust. Since they'd gotten such a _positive _reaction Sasuke decided to pull Naruto's shirt off of his torso and comment on how _beautiful _his chest was.

This time they could practically see the ANBU's eyes roll from being sick and tired of standing in front of their jail cell. Sasuke smirked as he kissed various points on Naruto's warm chest. Naruto let out an exaggerated gasp and swallowed a fit of laughter when one of the ANBU shook his head as he lowered it. That'll teach 'em to be disrespectful to Naruto and Sasuke!

* * *

Tsunade bit at her nail, nearly to the point of forcing blood from the small stubs she had left. What the hell was she supposed to do now?! In the meeting she had lied and gone along with their idea for execution but now she was faced with having to come with a plan to get Sasuke out of the village before the elders met again to discuss the details of his execution. She bit down harder and tasted blood in her mouth.

The sake still buzzed vaguely in Tsunade's veins but she ignored it as she pulled out an exquisite cloak and started to walk out towards the prison.

* * *

One part of Naruto was sad to see their dear ANBU friends leave (after all he was getting a _good _deal out of their snooty behavior) but the other part was happy because his throat was hurting from moaning too loudly. Sasuke assumed that the guards were just changing and that's why the stuck up morons were gone. But then Tsunade barked something along the lines of 'Get over here idiots'.

"Tsunade baa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he (and Sasuke by default) raced over there.

Once they arrived at the barred entrance to their cell Sasuke felt suffocated by the pained smile on her face. She looked terrible, like she'd had ten bottles of sake, been beaten in battle and then dragged through the mud. If Tsunade knew what Sasuke was thinking then she could say that metaphorically he was correct though if it were literal it would have been a lot better. Naruto still smiled even though he thought the same thing.

"You came to spring us out, right?" Naruto joked not knowing how much that had hurt Tsunade.

"Naruto, Sasuke," she began. "I want you to know that I tried my hardest but the _fucking _elders are so damn old fashioned and don't understand anything worth a damn."

"What are you talking about Tsunade?" Sasuke asked after the woman paused. She was talking like she'd told them the news already, just like when he'd first seen her after all those years.

"Yeah," Naruto added. "You're doing that thing again."

Tsunade looked at him questioningly but then understood what he meant after a moment of sake slurred thought. She rubbed one of her temples and then met their wondering gazes again.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized, which made Naruto scared. He thought she was much too proud to apologize to anyone, especially two kids.

"The elders have decided to execute you Sasuke," Tsunade informed them in an uneven voice.

Sasuke's voice and lungs seemed to cease functioning. He'd done nothing wrong. How did he deserve this?!

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed after the shock settled in.

Tsunade recoiled from the combination of loud noises and the draggy effects of too much alcohol, "I'm sorry. I'm not going to let them kill Sasuke, I promise. I will do whatever I need to to make sure you are not killed."

Sasuke's lip started to bleed, the tangy taste meeting his tongue after he chewed on it. The taste pulled him out of his head. If he had to leave he knew that Naruto would still love him. His hand was grabbed by Naruto's abruptly and desperately. He gripped Naruto's hand, letting himself be comforted and weak for now.

"Tell us when you know what's going to happen," Naruto told her.

Tsunade took it as a hint to leave she nodded and kissed Naruto's forehead through the cold iron bars. When she turned to Sasuke she looked so apologetic as she held his face, much like a mother would, and then she turned to leave. Tsunade pushed the door open and motioned for the ANBU to go back into the section of the prison that Sasuke and Naruto were in. She walked outside feeling much worse than when she'd walked in. She had let them down, it would have been easier to just kill them herself.

The walk back to Hokage Tower didn't clear up her self-pity mood and when she arrived inside Shizune was there with a cup of hot tea to help clean the alcohol out of Tsunade's body. Sake from Mist was well known for keeping you drunk for much longer and was much more potent than what was available in the Fire country. Tsunade bypassed Shizune and sat down at her desk to try to figure out how to save Sasuke and Naruto. She pulled out the bottle of sake from the Mizukage and took a burning drink from it.

"Tsunade!" Shizune shouted at the Hokage. "You can't use alcohol to run away from your problems!"

Tsunade let the mouth of the bottle linger on her lips as she swished the liquid inside, "Watch me."

She was bitter, like the liquid she drank. Shizune bit her tongue as a knock at the door was sounded. She tried to keep her footfall light, but she more or less stomped over to the door to let the person in. In stepped a small male with mouse brown hair, one of her secretaries in the front. He brought in a handful of papers and set them on Tsunade's desk. But Tsunade didn't notice, she was too busy letting her mind formulate the skeleton of the plan that would save Sasuke and Naruto from what the elders had planned for one of them.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed when it hit her all at once. "Runaway!"

Shizune and the secretary both stared at their Hokage, wondering why in the hell she'd just shouted something so odd. Tsunade paced to the window, there wasn't enough time for her to come up with the plan on her own and she sure as hell couldn't carry it out on her own. She needed some one who she could trust, some one cunning and fast.

"Get me Hatake, Kakashi," Tsunade ordered through her tightly clenched teeth, if this was going to work she needed everything to happen fast. "And Nara, Shikamaru."

Her subordinate bowed respectfully and almost didn't say anything to her if it weren't for the status on Hatake, "With all due respect Hokage-sama, Hatake-sempai is in Sound right now acting as a-"

"DID I ASK YOU WHERE HE WAS?!" Now all the esteemed Hokage could see was red. Time was running out, she needed Kakashi here and she needed him here now. "JUST GET HIM!"

Shizune felt air flash by her as the terrified secretary fled passed her to make calls, send hawks, whatever it took to get Kakashi in Konoha again. Shizune approached Tsunade with caution, scared that she might be the verbal punching bag for the Godaime.

"Tsunade?" she began shakily. "What are you planning?"

Tsunade turned to face Shizune, "I'm not too sure, but I need to do something to help them."

_End of Sake and Blood_

* * *

**A/N:** ...So...what do you think? The next chapter will be really fast paced so BREACE YOURSELF!! Tell me what you think about all character development, I was kinda iffy this time. I hope you guys like it!

**Preview of Next Chapter: **_Naruto stilled himself, feeling like his bones had left his skin and left him to fend on his own. Sasuke kissed Naruto's sweat slicked face, paying close attention to his eyes and cheeks. "Troublesome..." a voice scoffed from where the ANBU guards stood..._


	17. Spent

**A/N: **Okay I feel the need to explain my summary since I am getting tired of people saying stupid things about it: I am fully aware of what I wrote in the summary. It may sound 'ridiculous' to you but I wrote it the way I did for a reason. I hated seeing yaoi/yuri fics being bashed simply because they are yaoi/yuri fics. If you're gonna insult some one for what they write on then criticize their writing, not the couple they choose to ship. I wrote the summary the way I did to be a smart ass, as I usually am. So please if you wanna tell me how to improve my writing, I'll listen. But if you wanna tell me that my pairings/summary/whatever is crap then I'll tell you where you can shove it.

Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **... Okay don't rub it in...I don't own it. I don't even get a chapter from onemanga this week! -sob-

**The Story So Far: **The council sentences Sasuke to death, despite the fact that he has become a reformed citizen. The news of this sends Tsunade into a downward spiral until the oddest inspiration hits her. She demands that Kakashi and Shikamaru meet with her, but for what reason?

**Warnings: **-blushes- Dude...HEAVY Yaoi...(SasukexNaruto) eh mild violence nothing too horribly gorry though, swearing (yeah...-shifty eyes-)

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Shikamaru stood before the Hokage, the sleek fabric of the ANBU uniform allowing his skin the pleasure of breathing. Slowly he lifted his hand to the bird shaped mask and slid it off of his face. He moved the mask to his side and bowed deeply to Tsunade.

"Oh cut the formalities Nara," Tsunade griped from the seat behind the desk. "We don't have time for that."

The male eyed the leader up curiously but sat down lazily in the moaning seat provided for him. After a frantic secretary came into the lobby of Hokage Tower (where Shikamaru happened to be passing through after a long day of work) shouting something about Nara and Hatake Shikamaru turned and walked up to the old woman's office. Really, this day was getting too long. Already it was nearly nine at night and the Hokage decided now was a good time for a meeting. Shikamaru sighed why would anyone want to be here this late at night?

Tsunade leaned back slightly and took a small sip of hot tea, "Shikamaru as you know Naruto and Sasuke are in jail right now."

Shikamaru assumed the tea was for the sake headache she was no doubt suffering from right now, "Yeah." His response was lazy and drawled like most other responses he offered in his life.

"Well the elders have decided to execute Sasuke," Tsunade explained hoping to get a more emotional response from such a strange man.

Shikamaru spurred himself forward to meet the Hokage's statement, "What? Why?"

Now she had his attention, this was very good but her head still begged to be smashed against a hard surface, "They say that since he was attacked by the Loyalists he is a liability to this village." Tsunade sighed out a fraction of her fury.

"They're going to kill Sasuke…because he was attacked…?" Shikamaru restated with the most puzzled face Tsunade had ever seen. "Is it just me or is that a little backwards?"

Had her head not been throbbing at every little sound she made Tsunade might have chuckled darkly at Shikamaru's question, "They wouldn't listen to me when I told them that." She pressed a finger to the light jewel on her forehead, "So I decided that it was up to me to make sure that Sasuke didn't meet his death this way."

The normally unenthusiastic ninja rested his elbows on his knees, "What did you have in mind?"

Tsunade smiled to herself. If she could get Shikamaru interested in this off the papers mission then she knew that she had chosen the right people for the job. She leaned closer to Shikamaru unintentionally heightening the tension in the room.

"You and Kakashi are going to break Sasuke and Naruto out of jail," she began in a hushed tone. In the Hokage's office you never knew who was going to burst through the door at any given time of day. "And they are going to run away from Konoha."

* * *

For the first time since they'd seen each other in the Akatsuki's headquarters, a long strained silence stretched between Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto laid on his side facing the wall, the steady in out breathing of Sasuke was felt across his back but he couldn't pay less attention to his surroundings if he tried. Sasuke was facing the wall furthest from their impossibly small cot, the world had seemingly tipped and thrown all that he'd worked for off balance and this time it wasn't by his own selfish doing it was because others _wanted _him dead. Neither knew what to say to make this situation any less constricting. The only thing they knew to do was to keep their mouths shut to prevent the event of saying something to worsen it.

Sasuke didn't want to die. He finally had what he wanted, finally felt what it was like to be forgiven and now he was going to lose it all. This had to be some cosmic joke. There was some God laughing at him so manically for being an invalid who thought he was worthy of a life like what he had. Sasuke rolled over to face the ceiling, effectively taking up most of the space.

Half of Naruto's body rolled onto Sasuke's on accident. Sasuke almost forgot that Naruto was in there with him in that dark and dreary cell. Naruto tried to roll over as he mumbled half hearted apologies to his best friend. Sasuke rolled onto his side to face Naruto before the boy completely rolled over. He pulled Naruto's face closer to him and kissed his chapped and dry lips tenderly, considering he had no future now (no matter what Tsunade had said).

* * *

"So how exactly are we going to pull this off?" the chunin/ANBU asked as the wheels in his head turned at hyper speed in order to formulate the perfect plan to save his friend.

Tsunade felt the tea starting to take effect in her veins. The room seemed much more stationary now and her head didn't throb in rebellion every time her lips uttered a sound. There was still a dull pain behind her eyes but if she didn't focus on it then it wasn't there. _It wasn't there_.

"I will handle the time schedules of the ANBU and such. I want you and Kakashi to figure out a way to get those two out of the village fast or undetected," she explained while she looked over the time table for the prison guards.

"When will I be able to plan with Kakashi-sensei?" Shikamaru asked rubbing his chin in contemplation. This wasn't going to be easy if they wanted to keep the elders completely in the dark about the whole operation. "Won't you have to keep the elders busy while we get Sasuke and Naruto out of here?"

"Hm?" Tsunade asked a little dazed from steadily flying down from her sake buzz. "Oh yeah. I'll call some false meeting or something to keep them out of the way."

Shikamaru nodded, "So when is Kakashi due to arrive?" Sine Tsunade had only answered one of his questions he took the liberty of reminding her of the other.

"Normally a trip from our village to Sound is about a one day run. He'll know that something is wrong pretty much as soon as he receives the orders to return home he will probably cut that time in half." Tsunade thought about this time frame in order to better inform one of her rebels. "He should be here about midday tomorrow, I'll set up the ANBU guard duty to switch out as soon as he arrives, then I'll call a meeting in order to help you guys out."

The Hokage was silent for a moment, the crestfallen faces of Naruto and Sasuke flashing through her mind. Now that her brain was not sucking up the depressants in her sake she could feel the full effect of the way they stared up at her. Tsunade felt a rush of guilt collapse on her chest.

"Should I come here around twelve then?" Shikamaru asked pulling the woman out of her self pity moment as soon as he saw it coming on.

She snapped out of the stupor and faced him, "No I'll send a hawk out when Kakashi arrives. Oh and make sure you wear your uniform."

* * *

Naruto closed his eyes, trying to remain strong. But, oh, the way Sasuke was kissing him. The way that made him shake with intensity, made his mind melt from the passion, the way Sasuke held him so gently and so strongly at once. Naruto's head spun, this couldn't be the end, he had faith in Tsunade, but, oh, the way Sasuke was kissing him was like a sentence from fate instead of a slurred promise.

* * *

Tsunade drank strong black tea (no sugar, that only slows you down!) to make it through most of the night of planning. Shikamaru had left a few hours ago to rest up for the secret mission, as he should've. He would need to be on top of his game in order to get Sasuke and Naruto out of this village. While Shikamaru slept, not so peacefully, Tsunade was organizing the time charts that the prison rotated on in order to get Kakashi and Shikamaru in there at a time where the guards would be switching out on both sides, in order to have the minimal amount of witnesses. She swallowed down half a cup full of bitter tea and got back to work.

She scratched out names and wrote down inspiration with the ragged scritch scratch of her pen. In order for this work out just right, it had to be planned perfectly, and hey she wasn't a Sannin because she was a half-wit!

* * *

Sasuke's back faced the jail cell door with his knee between Naruto's firm thighs. He admired Naruto's face with graceful touches, heartbreaking kisses and feather light glances. If he was to be killed for helping this face then he had every right to memorize it and worship it while he was waiting. He felt Naruto's breath stifle as Sasuke slipped his thumb across Naruto's bottom lip. Sasuke coaxed Naruto's mouth open with the thumb that sat there so innocently.

He placed an achingly sweet kiss on Naruto's lips after slipping his thumb across the scars on his cheeks. Sasuke pulled back when he realized that he brushed something cold and wet with his digit. He studied Naruto's face, knowing that it would be stupid and pointless to ask him what as wrong. So Sasuke kissed away the few tears that trailed and framed Naruto's cheeks.

"I'm still here Naruto," Sasuke whispered to the boy's face, wishing so badly that he didn't have to leave his side. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"Shizune!" Tsunade bellowed from her office after waking up from a fitful sleep.

The assistant walked in second later in a mess of little sleep and tired limbs, "What is it Tsunade?" she asked in worry not insolence.

"Can you give this change of schedule to the ANBU prison guards?" the woman asked in a tone raspy from too bitter tea.

"No problem my lady," Shizune smiled at her lightly.

The woman was by no means stupid, she suspected something when Nara and Hatake were sent for but Tsunade had not spoke a word of her operations to Shizune thus far. Though it made her feel sneaky and distrustful, she knew that Shizune would understand when all was said and done.

Shizune dutifully took the plans and delivered them the ANBU in charge of the desk at this barely-classified-as-day hour. He had looked at her curiously, but said nothing to discredit this information. Shizune walked out of the office and up a couple of flights of stairs to get back to Tsunade, who was sound asleep on a couple of important looking documents.

* * *

Shikamaru nervously drummed his fingers against the window sill in his room. He'd slept a few hours but because of the mission he was too jittery to get some decent sleep. That was okay though. He was more edgy when he was deprived of the essentials, food, sleep, sex, whatever. The sun was nearly fully taking over the horizon and Shikamaru already felt like kicking in a few doors and bustin' Sasuke and Naruto out of jail.

He hit his face to his palm. Oh God, he was starting to sound like Kiba…Never a good sign. Outside his door he heard his father come in from feeding the deer and then heard his mother's nagging voice. He rolled his eyes and continued to scan the skyline for any signs of a hawk. Nothing yet.

An aggressive knock at his door and then the separation between the hallway and his privacy was breeched. Shikamaru's mother told him to get up and get ready for the day. Today he had to train with Ino and Chouji.

* * *

The Nara had worn his ANBU uniform under his regular attire, so he was plenty warm with two layers of clothes on. The only downside to this was that he felt no need to wear a cloak and ended up looking like the idiot who didn't want to be warm in the middle of January. He walked up to Ino and Chouji at one of the millions of training grounds open to the ninja population. Ino raised a sarcastic eyebrow to him. Great, she was about to make a smart ass comment.

"Felt like showing off Nara?" Ino jabbed with a smart alec smile as she pointed at the bird like ANBU mask that rested on his hip.

"Tch, too troublesome to answer," he replied with more words than what was normal of him.

"Careful," Ino mock-warned. "Don't want you choking on a full sentence there."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her and scanned the sky inconspicuously. Ino suggested that they get started just as a black-brown hawk flew over the bare winter trees. Shikamaru told them that he just received a mission and had to skip out on them. Needless to say Ino was none too thrilled but accepted this half truth. He'd tell them later anyway, so there was no sense in arguing right now.

The boy flew through the trees, the wind whipping at his face relentlessly, to make it to Hokage Tower as fast as he could. The more time he had to plan with Kakashi the better their chances at getting those two _troublesome _boys out were.

* * *

Kakashi gave Tsunade a look of pure confusion when he knocked on her window and she was ordering Shizune to go set up a meeting with the elders _right now!_ He could hear her through the glass obviously. She swung the window open to allow the third key member into the room. Kakashi knew there was something up since she had not even bothered to greet him with sarcastic and scathing banter. What sent Kakashi's head into a spiral was when Shikamaru came into the room only a matter of minutes later while Tsunade was explaining what was going on with his students.

* * *

Naruto laid on his side, staring into the deep pools of ebony that were presented to him. It felt like those eyes went on forever, but all Naruto could see was how apologetic they looked. It was as if they were trying to say that they were the source to all of Naruto's misfortunes, that they were the core that had erupted leaving only the scattered debris of Naruto's life. Sasuke kissed Naruto's nose and didn't close those heart wrenching eyes. Naruto just took the kiss and lifted his hand to stroke the soft strands of hair that laid flat against the soft spot on the side of Sasuke's head.

The blond moved his mouth forward and bit down on Sasuke's bottom lip. The wound from before reopened and the blood touched Naruto's lips and Sasuke understood what he meant. Sasuke placed his hand at the base of Naruto's neck and felt tremors run up the boy's spine as he pulled him close and licked the blood off of his lips.

Sasuke was sure that they wouldn't be so somber right now if it hadn't been for that stupid elder who came by. Sasuke had gotten Naruto to the stage where he wasn't thinking about it, he insisted that it would take a while for the village to process the elders request for execution, that they had _time _to spend together, then that bastard of a man had to come by. He quickly informed the two about Sasuke's limited time. He had said that the lower authorities had authorized it to happen as soon as possible, probably within the next four days (he was making the village unsafe, priorities people). He also looked at them in utter disgust when Naruto had curled his fingers around Sasuke's.

But now the amount of time they had with one another had a time bomb on it. The thought of death loomed over their every action. So Sasuke turned the simple cleaning of Naruto's lips into a kiss. He tried not to think about his execution as he ran his tongue against Naruto's. Sasuke attempted to push the thought of leaving Naruto out his mind as he moved his hand against the waistband of Naruto's shorts and underwear at once.

Naruto gasped when Sasuke's hand moved under his clothing so slowly and deliberately. He rubbed at Naruto's inner thigh while giving a well timed kiss to his mouth. Naruto moaned, oh god, as Sasuke's hand traced a line from the heated skin at Naruto's thigh to the toned 'V' muscle that outlined his hips. Sasuke moved his other hand from the back of Naruto's neck to unzip Naruto's loud orange pants languidly to give himself more room, to make things a bit more comfortable. Naruto knew that with how purposeful Sasuke's movements were, that Sasuke might have considered this the last time they'd be together like this.

Sasuke broke away from the kiss and looked Naruto in the eye again, "I'm sorry."

Sasuke didn't stop his movements, it seemed as thought his hands were memorizing every inch of flesh they could touch. Naruto didn't mind but he felt like he was going to be crushed with sorrow once this was all over. He moved to kiss Sasuke hard on the lips, breaking the fragile skin that had began to heal over the constantly reopened wound, tasting more blood on his tongue as he kissed the man.

"This," he let out an airy breath. "Isn't your," Naruto moaned as Sasuke's hand brushed his swollen shaft for a second. "Fault," Naruto finally got out after so many interruptions.

The expressions that Naruto made as Sasuke touched every inch he was allotted were mesmerizing. His eyebrows furrowed together as his mouth split to make the most erotic sound Sasuke had heard. It had to be the emotion Sasuke was pouring into his hands and lips as he moved to please Naruto. But it was about so much more than pleasure. Sasuke didn't want Naruto to feel like he was alone (even if in a physical sense he would very much be alone) because Sasuke knew that he couldn't and wouldn't cross over into the afterlife until Naruto was by his side.

Sasuke wanted Naruto to know that even if, for the rest of his natural life, Naruto had never found some one else who could love him this way, that would give him the world and the stars if he ever asked for it, that Sasuke had loved him and would always love him no matter what boundaries stood between them. But Sasuke seriously doubted that there would be no one willing to look passed the noisy, scarred face to find a passionate, beautiful, kind man. It might have been wishful thinking on his part that Naruto would never find some one like that again, but it was selfish and Sasuke tried hard to throw those thoughts aside as his hand moved to grasp Naruto's all too sensitive member.

A sweet sound, "Oh God," was sighed out in a higher pitch than usual from Naruto's lips.

Sasuke began to move his hand; up down, in a steady rhythm, kissing Naruto's face and lips every so often to show him that he was still there. But those sounds that Naruto made were far too tempting, they pretty much begged him to go faster and all Sasuke wanted to do was made Naruto happy if he couldn't be with him for the rest of his life. Naruto opened his eyes and attempted to focus all of this energy in waiting on Sasuke. He wanted so much from Sasuke, selfishly so but he didn't care. He wanted Sasuke to be by his side forever, he wanted Sasuke to hold him through the hard times, he wanted Sasuke to be honest, he wanted Sasuke to kiss him again and again until he was dizzy from it.

Then Sasuke kissed Naruto, his pace picking up and becoming more frantic and less structured. Naruto moaned deeply into the kiss and buried his fingers deep in the jet black tangles of Sasuke's hair. He tried so hard to bring his lips closer than they already were, so hard. Sasuke wanted to lose control and just strip Naruto down to nothing and have him right there, slow and lovingly (the phrase 'as if he was dying' was far too ironic and cruel to use) but he abstained from it since he hadn't even relieved Naruto from the slow torture he was putting him through right now. He could feel that the nearly desperate movements were putting Naruto right the edge of insanity and climax.

Sasuke would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the fact that Naruto was melting at his fingertips but it would seem out of place to admit it as Naruto let out an even cry of release when Sasuke's hand moved just right to grant him his lingering moments of intense joy.

Naruto kissed him deeply before he felt the groggy boneless feeling settle in. It was as if all his bones had upped and left him to fend for himself. Sasuke kissed the beads of sweat that fell gracelessly to the scratchy cot below him.

Carefully he observed Naruto's satiated face and all at once the words came tumbling out before he could stop them.

"I love you," he whispered before receiving the response, "I love you too," from the exhausted male beneath him.

The ANBU guard at the door scoffed, "Tch, troublesome." Even though he'd heard nothing of the confessions and the two boys had heard nothing of the guards changing while they were caught up in their own little world they both knew that something was going to happen just because of the voice the ANBU had used.

* * *

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Kakashi called out in a harsh tone while still whispering somehow.

Naruto's head lazily moved to meet his name, it took him a second but he caught on. Sasuke was zipping up Naruto's pants and cleaning his hand on the stiff blanket under Naruto. For some reason Sasuke doubted that Kakashi would guard their prison cell because he had time off. That was just a hunch though.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto wondered as he and Sasuke made their way over to the barred doors.

The man's face was covered with a wolf-ish mask but the voice was unmistakable. Kakashi began to do a series of hand seals, and then the sound of a jutsu dispelling was heard. Shikamaru was doing a few signs as well, this time the seal on the jail cell door pealed itself from the metal. Sasuke observed the other guards, either they were too bored to pay attention or they were really that unobservant. They stood like they were strong and a force to be reckoned with but Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if most of them were asleep.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru opened the door to their cell.

"Are you serious?" Shikamaru replied in disbelief.

"Tsunade sent us to get you out of the village before the elders could execute Sasuke," Kakashi explained as he grabbed Naruto roughly by the arm. If they didn't hurry their window of time would shrink and things would have to get messy in order to get them out.

Naruto made an 'o' with his mouth before the whole thing settled in. Shikamaru held out a few protein and energy pills out to Naruto. When you're on Chouji's team you learn to be prepared for any event. Naruto swallowed them with a faint blush, it he was giving him these pills he _obviously _knew why he needed them. Shikamaru and Kakashi walked at a steady pace, trying to make it look like they were escorting a few prisoners to a hearing or something or another.

The other guards had no way of knowing, and they way that Kakashi and Shikamaru held onto their arms made the four of them look more like guard and prisoner pairs rather than close friends. Kakashi nodded to a few of the other guards they passed, inwardly thanking God for the small fact that Sasuke and Naruto were housed in the first level of the prison. The tricky thing was getting passed the security guards but Shikamaru had that covered, a quick genjutsu made them appear invisible while the illusion of them walked into the parole office off to the left. For a second Shikamaru wondered why they didn't have a barrier against that in a prison. Then he remembered that when ninja prisoners are housed here their chakra is sealed off and they are put into specially designed cells.

"We're almost there," Shikamaru muttered.

He apparently muttered it all too soon. From behind them a loud voice called out, "Hey where do you think you're going?" Then a guard was pursuing them, he appeared to be civilian (he didn't bother dispelling the genjutsu or using a transportation jutsu to head them off) but Kakashi wasn't taking any chances. He let go of Naruto for a second to knock the man out by physical means, he wasn't sure if ninjutsu would set off any alarms. The man sunk against the wall after Kakashi hit a vital point on his body.

There was this sound, almost like bells, and then a series of shouted commands. Some one had disarmed their genjutsu and now all the guards could see them, nearly at the exit, helping two prisoners escape.

"Run," Kakashi ordered a split second before the whole team started through the door at break neck speed.

Now obviously the guards couldn't all up and leave the prison to pursue a few ninja, but they did send a good few. Shikamaru managed to stall them with a few tricks he'd picked up on the ANBU missions he was assigned to earlier that year. Then Kakashi took a pretty risky move, not knowing how the guards would react in the slightest. He turned into the Konoha market. The jounin led the three younger ones, one still throwing tricks and traps, over and under various curtains and farmer's stands.

The loud ruckus that emanated from their escape was heard damn near across town, but the team continued to move through the over crowded shoppers. Shikamaru noticed that the guards slowed down considerably, obviously not wanting to harm any civilians, lest they get caught and fired for something like that. It was one of the riskiest moves Kakashi had taken but it paid off so Shikamaru couldn't only metaphorically applaud him. Kakashi veered off of the main streets of Konoha, noticing that the guards had slowed down to nearly a walking pace in the bustling market of the Sunday Shoppers, and got everyone into the shadows of the back alleyways. Cliché, a little, but it was useful and that was all that mattered.

They began to stealthily walk in the wet, dirty alley, careful not to step on the glass and metal fragments that littered the cold cobblestone. Sasuke and Naruto were still just as confused as they had been when they set out on this escape but they knew that Kakashi and Shikamaru wouldn't steer them wrong so for now all they had to do was trust them and catch their breath. Naruto reached out in the darkness and took a hold of the end of Sasuke's shirt, _Yup, still there. _Sasuke had jumped a little but settled when he realized that it was Naruto.

The darkness of the alleyway seemed to stretch on into forever. Naruto chalked it up to the fact that they were moving so slow to avoid making a clatter and attracting attention. Kakashi took a sharp left. He knew his way out of the village from any given point and he was positive that there were only a few more apartment complexes and then they would be out of Konoha. The jounin treaded carefully, he hadn't seen hind or hair of the guards but that didn't mean that they hadn't seen them.

_Finally _the light pierced through the bleak alleyway and bathed the four in light. Already the marketplace was way behind them, nothing but a speck at this point. Naruto looked back at the village he'd grown up in and felt nostalgia and guilt pile up on his chest. There was this sensation that felt very much like his heart caving in and his ribs collapsing on him. He knew that it would be a _very _long time before he'd be able to go back to this cozy village, but when he looked at Sasuke he knew that running away was something he had to do in order to move forward in every other aspect.

Shikamaru gave Sasuke a forceful push, much to the proud man's displeasure, and urged the pair forward, closer to the gates that symbolized that Sasuke had cheated death (again). Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and began to move forward at a swift pace, leaving Kakashi, Shikamaru and their beloved village behind.

_End of Spent_

* * *

**A/N: **OMGEEEEE!! lol! So...OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GIVE ME FEEDBACK on Sasuke's and Narut's -cough- "Scene"...If I get negative feedback I will recall this chapter and rewrite it to make it flow smoother with the rest of the fic. It was a risky move putting that in but I thought I'd gauge your (the reader's) reaction this way.

**Preview of Next Chapter: **_"Ugh!" Naruto grunted out as he rolled over on the rock hard dirt of the clearing Sasuke had chosen for them that night. The poor Uchiha really had no sense in picking sleeping places, this ground was going to break their backs before they had a chance to enter REM sleep. Sasuke poked Naruto's side with his foot, "Stop being so damn picky it's not like we can afford to sleep out in the open." _


	18. Isolated Understandings

**A/N: **Phew...I'm glad I got this out. Yeah too much life getting in the way of fantasy, so forgive me readers and/or reviewers! -bows- I hope you like this chapter, things are getting rocky BUT I will prevail!! Do not worry young saplings!! Oh God...I'm turning into Gai...-shakes head-

**Disclaimer: **NoIdon'townNarutoifIdidSasuNaruwouldbemorecannonthanthosestupidteasehints!! . If you say it faster it makes it go by easier...

**The Story So Far: **So now that they are free from jail where are they supposed to go?

**Warnings: **Hrm...Swearing (right like you don't get it by now...), some pretty good light-yaoi (I guess you could classify it as that.)

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_Tsunade hurriedly scribbled down a few notes, careful to make them as legible as possible. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her, knowing she was high strung from the demands of her from all sides. She scooted the paper closer to Kakashi, Shikamaru keeping a distance from the paper respectfully. _

"_Is this, the jutsu to deactivate their rings?" the older genius asked feeling his age now more than ever. _

_Tsunade nodded solemnly, her age showing more now more than ever. Kakashi lifted his forehead protector up slightly so as to memorize this technique without having to consume more time that they didn't have. Tsunade reached across the incredibly strong desk and took the paper from Kakashi without a word, just writing this down was jeopardizing the operation. _

_Slowly she rotated the paper, a small nearly unnoticed flame started in the highest right corner of the torn sheet, "I trust you will succeed in this mission?" _

_The flame crawled at no faster a pace than a slug and spiraled down the paper to create beautiful sparks as the evidence was destroyed before their very eyes. Kakashi swallowed an uncharacteristic lump in his throat inaudibly and nodded. The flame licked at the pads of Tsunade's thumb and forefinger but she didn't let go of the burning paper. Finally it was ashes on her hand and desk. She gathered the airy grey up from her desk and crushed it in her palm. _

Kakashi shook away the memory as he and Shikamaru veered off the road onto the rooftops. They were headed back to Hokage Tower to tell Tsunade the good news.

* * *

Sasuke ran next to Naruto, not exactly sprinting (he felt no need to since he also felt no one following them) but running faster than normal. The trees became a glorious blur as the sped passed the forest separating the village from the outside world. If they ran fast enough, perhaps they'd happen upon a nice quiet village to stop in. Though, the fact that Konoha was _hidden _in the leaves made it quite unlikely. But that didn't matter; as long as they got far away Sasuke didn't care if they ended up in Atlantis.

­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

The sun seemed to fall faster than it had risen that day. The two traveling ninjas were once bathing in the golden rays were now drowning in the hues of purple, pink and orange, the colors that warned you that night was coming. Already the air held that cold foreboding feeling that told you to find somewhere to sleep. Sasuke could see that the further south they went, which was obviously the way they were headed, the thinner the snow got. While there had been a substantial amount on the ground in Konoha when they left, there was nothing but a paper thin layer of snow covering bits of the ground beneath the trees they ran across.

Sasuke skidded to a stop on rough bark and Naruto naturally followed his lead. The blond stared at him for a moment, was he crazy? Sasuke turned and faced Naruto with a tired and sagging expression.

"Come on, let's rest, there's obviously not another village for miles," Sasuke suggested as he jumped down into the clearing.

Naruto noticed that the barely there layers of snow and ice that they saw just a few feet back, didn't exist here. There wasn't a drop of snow on the ground. That was a good thing, he decided as he kicked a small pebble away from his boot, because now they didn't have to sleep on the snow.

"Hey," Sasuke called to his blond companion. "Let me see what you've got with you."

The two sat on the rough ground and emptied their pockets and pouches. Naruto's share consisted of many kunai, knives, quite a number of summoning scrolls and his blindingly bright green frog wallet, fat with the evidence of his missions. Sasuke stared at the blond's share and then at his. He had many more weapons than Naruto (only because of the fact that Naruto had forced him to carry many weapons the day they'd been attacked), energy, protein, and fake blood pills, and his own wallet, full of the money he'd been slowly withdrawing from his bank account. He breathed out relief; at least they knew that they didn't have to live off of the terrain's bounty now that they knew they had quite a substantial amount of money.

"Good," Sasuke commented in a far away voice. "Seems like we got lucky this time."

"Eh?" Naruto so intelligently asked him to elaborate.

"Never mind," Sasuke laughed a little at Naruto's voice.

Sasuke stood up and Naruto flopped onto the hard rocky ground. Yeah, Sasuke had always been hailed as a genius, but boy did he _suck _at picking places to rest at. Naruto grumbled as he rolled over a very sharp rock. Naruto reached behind his back and pulled the rock out then threw it against the tree in front of him. Gah! This ground was going to break their backs before they even had a chance to enter REM sleep!

Sasuke poked Naruto's side with his foot, pleased when the boy curled up and laughed, "Stop being so damn picky, it's not like we can afford to sleep out in the open."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, "Yeah, yeah I know but…" he stopped mid sentence, a feat Sasuke was sure was impossible for Naruto up until now.

"Oi," Sasuke poked Naruto again. "Don't just stop in the middle of sentence."

The blond didn't even bother to acknowledge what Sasuke said. He smelled something in the distance. It was…food being grilled…But why would that be here in the middle of the forest? Naruto stumbled to his feet and followed the aroma. He could hear Sasuke in the background demanding explanations, he just continued his trek.

Soon Naruto was pushing aside a few branches to reveal a very much civilian village in front of them.

Cockily he turned to Sasuke, "No villages for miles eh?" He grinned at Sasuke. "Some ninja you are," he joked unable to evade the hand that swiped at him.

Naruto leaned over and pecked Sasuke's cheek, to show him that he was just playing around. It wouldn't be good to have Sasuke PMS-ing while they were together. Naruto stepped through the bare brush and onto the dirt road of the village. Out of habit he checked his forehead for his leaf insignia but found it wasn't there, he must have left back in their jail cell. Sasuke followed him and observed the way the citizens just passed by one another, not bothering to wave or notice anyone else. It seemed like this would be a good village to hide out in.

Sasuke looked around for any sort of lodgings, finding none initially but as they wondered further and further into the village they spotted one humble looking place. _Nakagana's Inn _was written in basic white on a sign that hung above the entrance. The two walked through the door, a bell ringing above them. A black haired girl bounced up from under the desk and smiled.

"Welcome to Nakagana's Inn, I am Kiriya Nakagana," she introduced herself in a scripted voice.

"Do you have any vacancies?" Sasuke asked her in a stoic voice. Naruto leaned his head against Sasuke's back, just ready for this day to be over.

"Yes," Kiriya scanned the key rack behind the counter and plucked a set of rusted silver keys from the hook. "We only have single beds available right now, I hope that's no bother," again she sounded like she had cue cards right out of earshot.

"Not at all," Sasuke politely responded as he memorized the three digit number on the tag the keys came on.

"Please sign here," the attendant requested as she pushed a form towards Sasuke.

Sasuke read over the paper and prices, the room was a deal compared to some he's had to stay in. Then it came time to sign away. He knew that he could use his real name so he neatly penned the name _"Itsuka Kazemane" _on the line and fished out some of his money.

Kiriya counted each bill, "Your room is up the stairs and to the right. I hope you enjoy your stay here at Nakagana's Inn."

Sasuke tugged on Naruto's cloak to pull him closer to their temporary bedroom. They trudged tiredly up the uncarpeted stairs and turned right, just as Kiriya had told them. Sasuke glanced at the key ring 207, and then glanced at the doors. They happened upon their room fairly fast, to this they were grateful. Sasuke jammed the key into the lock and the pair stumbled in.

"Sasuke…Do you see that?" Naruto asked in a secretive and playful tone.

"What?" Sasuke went along with his game.

Naruto pulled him into the room. When Sasuke reached for the light Naruto grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer.

"It's a…" Naruto flung himself onto the bed and brought Sasuke down with him. "Bed!!"

The boy seemed overly joyous about the fact that it was a real bed, not a cot meant for one person, not a rock hard ground, but an honest to God bed. Naruto relished the feeling of soft fabric whispering against his skin and he loved the way the pain in his head seemed to vanish when he touched his head to the fluffy pillows. Naruto buried his face into the covered pillows and let a long, deep breath out. He turned to face Sasuke, now in total bliss because of something as simple as a bed.

"Thank you Sasuke," Naruto sleepily showed his gratitude with a rather lazy kiss.

"Mmhm…" Sasuke meant to say 'you're welcome' but neither really cared for formal-ness right now and Naruto was kissing him so that made it difficult.

Naruto's eyes began to slip shut as did Sasuke's. They'd been through too much to keep their eyes open at this point. Sasuke allowed sleep to fall on him and let dreams slip through the cracks of his subconscious. Naruto was already snoring softly beside him and he thought to himself, that he wouldn't mind living this way if it was with Naruto.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke woke up to this unpleasant pressure pushing down on his stomach and this annoying poking and pinching to his face. He tried to bat away the hand at the very least but that didn't work. The hand would stop while his hand was waving around and then go back to assaulting his face. Sasuke tried to turn over but was stopped and then kissed hard on the lips. He opened his eyes and saw that it was Naruto sitting on top of him.

"Good God," Sasuke breathed out. "Do you have to be up this early?" The poor Uchiha groaned and tried to roll over but Naruto forced tension into his own thighs to hold Sasuke in place.

"Come on, wake up Sasuke!" Naruto begged totally ignoring the fact that Sasuke was most certainly NOT a morning person.

A low growl was emitted from Sasuke's throat, "Why do you NEED to be up right now Naruto?" That had to be the mystery of this whole situation.

"I want something to eat," he supplied with a very 'duh' tone, as if it was so fundamental that Sasuke was the idiot for not knowing.

Sasuke stared up at Naruto for a second, "Then get something…"

"The hell?" Naruto asked. "Remember we can't be more than three feet apart?" again there was that tone of intellectual superiority about him.

"Naruto, I don't know if you've noticed," Sasuke began as he sat up just slightly. "I don't think we're in Konoha anymore."

Naruto nodded impatiently, so as to hurry this along. "If the rings were still activated we wouldn't have gotten out of Konoha…I'm guessing Kakashi must have deactivated the rings some time while he was standing there."

Slowly Naruto lifted his left hand to his eye level. The inscriptions were still there but it didn't seem like it was still alive. He could recall that the first few days of wearing the ring it always felt like it was humming against his skin, begging to be next to its partner, but he had grown accustomed to it and hadn't noticed it until the fact that it was gone was brought to his attention. Suddenly something in his chest shriveled up and left him alone. Just because the rings we no longer active, did that mean that Sasuke wouldn't want to be by his side?

His thoughts must have translated to his face because Sasuke yanked him down by the sewn collar of his shirt. He rolled them onto their sides and embraced Naruto in a somewhat playful manner. (Who could imagine Sasuke being so affectionate?)

"Hey," Sasuke began as his mood gained more a more sober tone. "We're in this together Naruto." Naruto nodded into the crook of Sasuke's arms, the warmth his reassurance of Sasuke's words.

"Then we can go and get something to eat together right?" Naruto asked humorously.

* * *

On day five in their little nameless squat of a village Sasuke and Naruto received a special visit from an old friend.

"Yo!" a small dog exclaimed from the center of the floor.

"GAH!" Naruto responded oh-so politely as he retracted his hand from under Sasuke's shirt.

"Jeez, chill out Naruto," Pakkun ordered with a start. "Not like I haven't seen anything like that before." His mind's eye flooded with images of accidentally poof-ing in with important news in the middle of activities that required a far less amount of clothing than what Sasuke and Naruto were wearing.

Naruto flushed and looked away from the small dog. Pakkun sighed and hopped up onto the bed with the two boys. Sasuke felt the strangest urge to pet him despite the fact that he had barged in (as much as a pug could of course) on a very, _very _good make out session with Naruto. After nearly five days without more than short kisses to the face and lips, they both needed this.

"I've got news from Konoha," the dog informed them.

Naruto perked up instantly, his embarrassment lost to this short sentence from the dog. Pakkun sniffed the air slightly, nearly gagging on the hormones that were circulating.

"The elder's aren't too pleased right now with Tsunade," he began as Sasuke snorted a 'duh'. "They know that she had something to do with how you two got out but they have no feasible evidence so they have to shut up and deal with it for now."

Naruto's smile grew a little devious since he was proud at how well she had coordinated the whole thing in under a day. Plus, _she had gotten away with it. _Pakkun kept his usual poker face expression and continued with the news reel.

"The Boss told me that even though the Elders had control over Sasuke's sentencing they have no control over how fast and efficiently the ANBU look for you two," the pug seemed more excited by this. "The Elders ordered her to send out a search team but she usually only sends them out for a day at a time, and that's if she doesn't decide something more 'urgent' comes up."

"Hey! Hey!" Naruto piped in. "Is there any news about Kiba?"

Pakkun thought on this for a moment, "Nothing on his plans for the wedding yet. It is only Mid-February, he's got time."

Naruto's shoulders slumped down at this. A part of him felt time was going too fast, but another part felt like time wasn't going fast enough. They had nearly two months before the wedding. If Sound Shinobi didn't kill him first the anticipation of waiting for the results of Kiba's plan WOULD!

"Are there any new developments in Sound?" Sasuke asked leaning forward. If he was to keep Naruto and himself safe he needed to know what was going on over there as opposed to Konoha. Tsunade had them covered in Konoha.

"Yeah, according to Sakura the attacks against the foreign ambassadors and their guards are becoming more frequent. She also says that the leader of the Loyalist Party is madder than ever," Pakkun took in some air, inhaling teenaged lust/love along with it. "So be on your toes. It was no easy task hunting you two down but there have been a few teams of Sound nin, working for the Loyalists, deployed to do some searching."

Sasuke nodded thoughtfully, pulling this information and banking it in the back of his memory. Pakkun looked between them. When the two of them were _much _younger he never would have banked on them ending up like this. Yeah they worked well together (up until Sasuke left) but he didn't think that he'd stumble upon the two of them getting ready to undress each other, though the hints when they were younger were undeniable. Maybe he really should've expected this.

"Okay well I have to get back to the Boss," Pakkun stated as he jumped down from their bed. "He'll send me every so often to give you guys updates."

Naruto waved to Pakkun as his small paw waved back and he left behind nothing but a puff of smoke. Naruto flopped backwards onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Sasuke glanced over at him and lowered himself to lie next to the boy. Naruto turned only his face to see Sasuke.

"Makes you feel kinda disconnected huh?" he asked in a voice that was tainted with sadness.

Sasuke turned to face him as well, "We'll go back someday Naruto."

Naruto nodded, the pain of not seeing his friends still stinging the interior of his chest. Sasuke's hand unsurely crawled across their messy sheets to Naruto's hand. Naruto accepted his hand in a firm grip. A few minutes passed in this fragile silence, with their hands joined in an awkward show of their stranger still bond. Then Naruto sat up and settled himself on top of Sasuke's hips to resume what they had been doing before.

Perhaps he was hoping to quell the hurt with a physical fixation. Sasuke placed one of his hands on Naruto's hips, the other buried in his hair. Whereas Naruto was willing to be open with his pain Sasuke preferred to be closed off and indulge in what Naruto had to give him. But from the lonely isolation came an understanding.

Naruto understood that if he reached out for Sasuke, then he was no longer alone. Sasuke understood that when Naruto's hands grabbed for him he didn't have to be alone as long as he took those hands into his own.

Naruto kissed Sasuke a little deeper, pushing his tongue into Sasuke's mouth in mutual satisfaction. Sasuke pulled at Naruto's hips asking for something from him but not too sure about what it was he was asking. He felt Naruto move just a little, just enough to make Sasuke suck in an air full of lungs, almost like stealing Naruto's breath. Sasuke bit Naruto's bottom lip and Naruto understood this open display of raw want, because he felt the same thing. Naruto rolled his hips over Sasuke's again, just to test the waters.

Another harsh breath was taken in fast as Sasuke's hips jolted against Naruto's. The sudden contact made Naruto cry out. It felt _good _to be in motion with Sasuke. For a moment neither really knew what to think. This was mostly due to the fact that the pleasure was clouding what little thought process they had to begin with. Then Naruto reconnected their lips and everything seemed to fall into place.

_End of Isolated Understandings_

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah...so I'm still trying to build it up to the ULTIMATE scene...okay so ultimate in my book because I want it to not be awkward for this story. This story is like my horrible monstrosity of a child, but I love it anyway. -nod nod- Wow I've got issues. So tell me if it's descriptive enough, if I need to just stop (just stop), or whatever. Honest opinions or I'll maim you all!! -shakes fist at you guys-

**Preview of Next Time: **_Sasuke hadn't known that he had the capacity to care for some one like THIS, hadn't known he could pick up stupid little habits like waking up just that much earlier because of HIM, and most of all hadn't known that he could found this 'new' Sasuke on who Naruto was. _

* * *


	19. Red Strings

**A/N: **...I had a really busy week and that's about all, otherwise I'm positive it would have been up sooner. Okay so...Just buckle your seat belts and prepare to critque me to your heart's content. ...I need some feedback otherwise I'm not sure on how to improve this story.

**Disclaimer: **STOP STRINGING US ALONG KISHIMOTO!! -cough- Sorry 'bout that...but yes I do not own Naruto, what a shocker...

**The Story So Far: **Sasuke and Naruto stumble upon a nameless village the two adopt it as a temporary home while on the run from what the Elders have planned for Sasuke.

**Warnings: **Dude...HARD YAOI (like right at the beginning...SasukexNaruto), Swearing (Yeah, so you get it by now? Good.), Prejudices (against ninjas).

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

Sasuke's hand seemed almost desperate as he pulled Naruto closer to him, the distance was really too much for him to handle. Naruto wound his hands tighter into the sheets, the threads nearly screeching in protest. On Naruto's hip needy fingers bruised the skin as he continued to rotate his hips and move against Sasuke. The kiss was broken for a quick second of air, because for some reason their lungs wanted oxygen.

Was it _normal _to want some one this badly? Or were they possessed? Even though the thought had crossed Naruto's mind (as well as Sasuke's) for a second every so often, the question seemed to be the theme of their time together. The way Sasuke made Naruto feel like he was being wound up and not released was both pleasing and aggravating. The way Sasuke just wanted to let go all of the things that kept him from Naruto was enough to drive him mad with confusion.

Naruto let out a small noise, showing his pleasure through his muddled thoughts. He released Sasuke's lips and started to bit, and suck and kiss at his jaw line and neck, a few sounds of ecstasy moaned against pale skin. The need for more contact overpowered Sasuke like nothing else he'd ever felt. He reached under Naruto's shirt, scratching up patches of skin in the heat of everything, and all but tore it off of him. Returning the favor, Naruto lifted the fabric off of Sasuke's body at a slow pace, kissing every inch of skin exposed to the chilly air of the hotel room.

Really, this torture required miles of patience that Sasuke _didn't have._ Naruto kissed and licked and nipped at every piece of skin as if he had all the time in the world even though his patience was being put to the ultimate test with this little gesture. Slowly but surely Naruto made his way up from Sasuke's stomach, across the planes of his chest and hallow of Sasuke's throat. Once he reached Sasuke's face he grinned at him widely as if to say 'okay I'm done now'.

Sasuke roughly grabbed his shoulders and switched their positions. Sasuke was over Naruto, biting at his neck and kissing his bare shoulders like there wasn't enough time for what he wanted. But what exactly _did _he want? Sasuke positioned himself over Naruto so he could grind his hips down into Naruto. The friction that brought them there was unlike anything they'd ever dealt with.

Naruto's moans were much longer, laced with small cries when his voice faltered against the intensity. Sasuke worked his hand to sit on the metal zipper of Naruto's pants. He pulled his face back to get a full view of Naruto's. _Was this okay? _Naruto placed one of his hands on Sasuke's smooth cheek.

Slowly the hand traced Sasuke's jaw line, his pulse in his neck, fell into the crevices of his abs and then rested on the thin band of fabric that separated Sasuke from Naruto. _Pop, _the button was undone. The long sound of the zipper being pulled down was heard next, Naruto moved so very slow. Those deep eyes continued to watch Sasuke, marveling at how his face showed unashamed nervousness, like he was uneasy with how far they were about to go. While Naruto's movements were slow, decisive, almost coolly confident, his eyes failed to hide the uncertainty that stirred his insides.

He felt Sasuke's muscles tense against the tender touches he was bestowing upon his clothed thighs. Naruto's hands slipped under the waist band of the newly bought boxers that Sasuke was wearing. Sasuke bit his lip, careful not to alert Naruto in any way. While one hand explored the smooth area beneath Sasuke's clothing the other held tightly to his messed up hair, making sure their eyes remained fixated upon one another. It was a little unnerving having nothing else to watch, having nothing to occupy Naruto's eyes except Sasuke's desperate eyes.

Sasuke felt impossibly flawed when he was with Naruto. Naruto was kind and had a heart the size comparable to the full span of the Earth. Sasuke on the other hand, chose power over love, friendship and happiness. He was impossibly flawed, yet here he was, staring into those endless eyes and moaning in ecstasy as Naruto's hands felt every piece of him, seemingly turning him inside out.

The hands that had been supporting Sasuke's weight (which were curling the sheets behind them) moved to accommodate Sasuke's weight on one hand while the other let the calloused pads of his finger tips to linger on sensitive patches of skin. His lips softly touched Naruto's, almost like he was afraid that he would break the man if he wasn't this gentle with him. Finally his finger reached the edge of Naruto's clothing, the sound of lips gently meeting with a slip of the tongue here and there. Sasuke's hands worked faster than Naruto's had but no less deft than them. He popped the button, undid the zipper and pushed the pants down, letting them rest somewhere around the blond's knees.

Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke's hands barely brushed his all too sensitive member. Sasuke had the urge to swallow those noises that Naruto was making while Sasuke gently caressed his inner thigh, his fingers feeling the skin heat up to unimaginable temperatures. He kept his mouth above Naruto's as their uneven and untamed gasps passed between their needy lips. Though he wanted to just pull the last tiny piece of clothing off fast, Sasuke abstained from speed and chose slow, nervous motions. Previously Naruto's hands were far too occupied with leaving scratches on Sasuke's sunless back, but now they were pulling Sasuke's boxers, his blunt yet jagged nails marring the creamy skin that surrounded Sasuke's hips.

Sasuke hissed in what he could only perceive as pleasure though the pain showed through in the form of puffy red scratches. He backed up from Naruto for a moment, much to the other's displeasure. But Naruto was far too lost in lust in to really display anything but. Sasuke worked his pants and underwear off and then reached across the short distance that separated the two and pulled Naruto's off with little to no effort exerted. The only thing that took effort was holding back the insatiable need to have Naruto right at that moment. The way his smooth legs were spread just so, how he kept looking at Sasuke through half lidded endless skies, it was all too much for anyone, man or God, to resist.

His hands gripped Naruto's calf as he climbed back up on the bed, not bothering to feel embarrassed for the many scars and markings his body displayed oh so unashamedly. Steadily that hand creeped higher, touching, caressing, and scratching in all the places that made Naruto's mind swim in an ocean of sexual frustration. Sasuke's eyes roved and ate up the sight of Naruto's body. Even though he'd fallen for the many dips and bends and tones of Naruto's body before it was like every time he caught so much as a glimpse of it he felt like appreciating it with his hands and mouth.

Sasuke bent his neck and kissed the soft junction that joined Naruto's pelvis to his strong legs. Above him Sasuke heard a deep moan as he pushed the tips of his fingers harder against Naruto's leg, holding it there as he continued to kiss and bite at the sensitive area. Naruto restlessly wiggled as the feeling of nearly being crushed from too much excitement took a hold of him. Sasuke moved from this area, not wanting to desensitize that particular part, that would ruin the fun of discovering it. Immediately Naruto forced Sasuke's lips on his own, trying to work out the tension that was quickly pooling in his loins.

A moan was tasted in the kiss, as Naruto moved his hips to meet Sasuke's in frantic want. Sasuke let his teeth linger on Naruto's bottom lip as he let out a deep moan, something this amazing should be illegal. He looked down at Naruto, his breath as shaky as his arms and sanity.

Sasuke knew that the next part was going to hurt, _like hell_, which could be one of the thousands of reasons why he was so nervous. Warily he moved his hand to rest on Naruto's kiss-bruised lips and somehow (probably thanks to his Sanin-sensei) he knew to slick the fingers presented to him without a word passed between them. Describing how he sucked on Sasuke's fingers, so as to simulate something on another part of the body, is far too overused and beyond abused. But describing how Sasuke all but tore his digits from Naruto's mouth, (simply from the lusty face made by Naruto) and didn't bother with a slow, calculated entrance but how he used a swift all-or-nothing type movement to first claim Naruto as his own, seems more appropriate considering the relationship.

Naruto cried out mostly in pain, pleasurable not being a word he would use to describe how Sasuke's fingers worked against his muscles. Initially Sasuke had moved fast and sloppily from the clouds that blew against all his rationale. Then, as the clouds puffed away from his vision he began to move his fingers at a more tolerable pace. Slowly as they moved in and out of Naruto, as they touched the virgin walls of Naruto's insides in a loving manner, the boy relaxed into the feeling as he kissed Sasuke's shoulders to keep his mind off of the pain that still teased the edges of his mind. Sasuke found Naruto's lips and kissed his bottom lip and simultaneously touched that sent Naruto to the heavens with a one-way ticket.

This time Naruto's cries were intertwined with both a moan from his own throat as well as gasping from Sasuke's mouth. If he had thought he was in love with the details of Naruto's body, he had fallen straight through the Earth with how much he loved seeing Naruto pleasured. Naruto threw his head back and raked his talon-like nails across the other male's back in painful pleasure. Sasuke made a low sound in his throat from the sensation that spread across the skin of his back, but he moved his fingers again even though he knew he'd accumulate more of these markings. He let the lust settle out of his vision before moving his fingers faster and faster in and out of Naruto, hitting his prostate and loving the show.

"Naruto," he breathed out the name as if it were sacred. He used his unoccupied hand to bush sweaty strands of sun from Naruto's face, "Are you…" he wanted to swallow the words and hope that Naruto understood.

"Oh God yes Sasuke," was the response as Naruto led him into a crazed kiss.

Sasuke removed the digits, and though the feeling of being damn near empty was gripping him, Naruto knew that the next part would more than make up for it. The only thing was, even though he put up this confident front he was scared to death of this. This intimacy, having some one touch you so deeply, knowing that there wasn't a person in the world who could give you such an addiction but who could damn you in an instant, that was a horrible feeling to have resting on your chest. One half of Naruto wanted Sasuke to see through the lust-covered insecurities and the other half wanted Sasuke to believe that he could do whatever Sasuke wanted to without fear, just like Sasuke too.

He felt Sasuke position himself correctly, yet hesitantly. Naruto turned his eyes to him. What could he be thinking? Worry was written all over his face. Was he worried for Naruto's well being (both emotional and physical)? Was he worried he'd made a mistake in taking it this far? What could he be worrying about _right _now?

"Are you _sure _this is what you want, Naruto?" Sasuke asked with unmistakable concern in both his voice and features.

For a second Naruto stared at him, for once weighing all possible outcomes. Then there was a nod and look of resolution. Naruto lifted himself slightly and kissed Sasuke's softly chapped lips with not a hint of mindlessness. The kiss was meaningful. It was Naruto's conviction and commitment to this act.

Naruto could feel Sasuke smile gently against his lips and this inexplicably made Naruto happy. Slowly, as most things that day had been, Sasuke began to move the head of his penis into Naruto's body. Naruto cringed at first, the pain this time had been much, _much _greater than just Sasuke's slim fingers. It was like some one was taking a kunai and slowly sawing Naruto straight in the middle, not even giving him the pleasure of a quick death. Almost like an attempt to numb the pain or at least withstand it, Naruto's toes and fingers curled and he screwed his eyes shut.

Sasuke pushed slightly further into him, the protest that Naruto's body put up wasn't missed. "Naruto," he called after a second. "Relax."

Naruto didn't relax right away. He was still getting adjusted to this big intake. Sasuke let out a long breath, the feeling of being totally engulfed by the sun was an inadequate description for what he was experiencing. Without so much as a warning Sasuke pushed himself the rest of the way in, biting on his lip once he was totally covered by Naruto. Naruto had let out a small cry and had glared at him, but Sasuke felt it was worth it, now that his skin was sprouting many goosebumps from the heat that surrounded him in contrast to the airy coldness that was circulating in the room.

"God! Why didn't you," Naruto began but stopped when Sasuke's hips jerked in a peculiar manner. "Warn me first?"

Sasuke let all of the air out his lungs, "Because you wouldn't relax if I told you."

Naruto wanted to insult him for being so damn stupid but then Sasuke started to move. It wasn't much of a rhythm and it didn't do anything for the pain, but it felt good to Sasuke all the same. Sasuke's hips moved awkwardly, almost as if he wasn't used to them in the least. His pattern didn't smooth out as his shallow thrusts continued. Naruto's eyes weren't closed, so he could see that Sasuke _was _at least trying to make this as good as possible for the both of them.

Naruto reached up and pulled Sasuke down with two hands on the back of his neck. He kissed him delicately, licked the other's lips slowly. He noticed that Sasuke shivered when Naruto had licked his bottom lip. Then when he pulled back to look at Sasuke, his rhythm wasn't _perfect _but far better than what he started off with. As awkward as the situation seemed, with Sasuke's strange thrusts and Naruto's near absence of pleasure, the boy wouldn't give this moment up if he was told to.

Yeah, it was strange but it was also more filling than anything he'd ever felt before. It was like that space in his heart where he held all his sorrow was gone, all because he and Sasuke were making _this _sort of connection. Naruto felt that it was fine if Sasuke was feeling all those feelings akin to heaven, as long as he—_Oh God! _

In the middle of his musings Sasuke had managed to hit that same sensitive spot. He let out a loud moan and arched off the bed when Sasuke had stroke it just right. Suddenly Sasuke's movement became faster, no less strange in the jerking of his hips and the way he wasn't actually kissing Naruto, just keeping his mouth _right there_ to kiss him, should the urge come up. Sasuke moved just right again and Naruto closed his eyes to memorize this sensation. Before it had been about love, not so much the joy but the bond, now it was both.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's mouth, feeling their breaths mingle between heated kisses and deepening thrusts. Naruto sends deep moans into Sasuke's mouth as they kiss and this too makes Sasuke shiver. He used one hand on Naruto's hip to steady himself and the other touched every patch of skin he could reach. Naruto's hands were crazed with trying to grab at every piece of Sasuke, it was almost as if he was attempting to make Sasuke all his by taking every small piece up with his own two hands. Naruto bit and sucked on Sasuke's tongue, loving the stilling thrusts and throaty moans he got in response.

Naruto's face scrunched up in the twisted agony of waiting for an orgasm. His body screamed out for the sweet ecstasy. If Naruto didn't climax soon he was sure to go crazy with unreleased need. He was sure Sasuke was feeling the same thing, the way he looked down at Naruto, the desire unhidden by his eyes. Naruto stared at him. He'd never seen Sasuke's eyes so sincere. In the jail cell he heard the sincerity in the few words they exchanged but now that same truth was staring him in the face…and to be honest it pulled his heart straight from his chest.

He roughly pulled Sasuke's lips to his, their teeth banging together painfully as Naruto kissed him hungrily. The honest face Sasuke wore was far too beautiful for Naruto to stand by and not kiss it. Sasuke's erratic movements paid off when he repeatedly hit Naruto's prostate. Naruto's chest crashed into Sasuke's as he kept writhing from the pleasure that wrapped around his heated body. Sasuke felt the peak coming, like it was staring him the face but wouldn't allow him to complete this phase, a taunt if you will. Over and over those nerves were struck and over and over Naruto's lips and teeth collided with Sasuke.

Until finally, he felt his muscles tense and felt Naruto go stiff as he bit down on the soft flesh between his shoulder and neck. It was like they were float far above this world, just flying toward some place where there was no worry or fear. Suddenly hot white specks were dancing in front of his vision, pulling the sensation of flying out of his limbs, as he and Naruto both released all of what was built up in sexual tension. Sasuke felt Naruto's seed falling on their sweaty stomachs and chests. Naruto felt Sasuke's satiated member release inside of him as the sweat beaded down their backs, down their chests, and it made their hair stick to their skin.

Naruto felt all of his muscle turn into liquid as he fell back onto the sheets below them. Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's chest but did not lower his body to their bed. Their gasps for air seemed to echo so loudly in the hallways of Sasuke's mind. He raised himself with a slight strain in his arms. It was like all his strength had just drained out of him when it was all said and done.

Slowly the world went out of focus, all objects burring around the edges and barely visible through their pleased eyes. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto, and yet the blond didn't feel the least bit empty when this happened.

Naruto's chest wasn't heaving anymore but still his breaths were deep with the need of oxygen, "Wow…" he commented amazed at what just happened.

Sasuke settled his worn body next to Naruto's, careful not to jilt his tired limbs, "Yeah…"

Naruto turned tiredly to face Sasuke and Sasuke turned his face to see Naruto's. There was a second of loving glances but then Naruto's face reflected that same mischievous youth he was known for.

A vulpine grin split his lips in happiness and deviousness, "Looks like we're going to have to work on this more often."

Sasuke shook his head and blessed Naruto's face with a few incredibly lazy kisses before he grasped the blanket to cover the two of them as the icy atmosphere settled into their bones.

* * *

A few hours later Sasuke felt some one stroking the bridge of his nose. He swatted the hand away and a small laugh was heard when he did this. His hand settled on the pillow he was resting on and then the finger went right back to petting Sasuke's nose. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, still a little sluggish from earlier. Naruto retracted his hand, as if Sasuke _wouldn't _suspect him (you know since he's the only other person in the room) of caressing his face.

Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke, their bodies still unclothed and covered in markings. Sasuke rotated his neck as much as he could, given his current position. There were a few pops and a distinct pain in the love bites that encircled his neck. Though there was pain, it was proof of what they did. They had given what they had always known a physical manifestation and _damn _was it accurate.

Sasuke went to itch his stomach and he ended up scratching off flecks of dried semen off of his skin. Hearing the crackling Sasuke made a face that said that he was both humored and disgusted by this. Naruto laughed at him and then kissed him.

"Guess we should clean up, huh?" Naruto asked drawing slow circles on Sasuke's stiff shoulder.

Oh, the suggestion was not lost on Sasuke. In fact, he was just thinking the same thing.

* * *

For the next few days the boys received odd glances from Kiriya as well as another girl who came in during the evenings. The second girl seemed to be close to Kiriya and had blonde-brown hair. She always seemed very out of it or very chatty which wasn't so great for Sasuke and Naruto when Kiriya had the night off. She would point to the marks that weren't hidden by scarves or make up and then she would comment. Even though she seemed comfortable with the fact that they were gay (unless she thought Sasuke was a girl) Sasuke had this strange feeling about her.

He brushed it off as paranoia from what Pakkun had told them. The two of them went about business as usual, wake up, eat, have breakfast, do whatever they needed to and then go back to their room and sleep. It wasn't like their whole day revolved around having sex with one another. It wasn't like that at all. They liked having sex, yes but it didn't consume them like most other people.

* * *

They had been in the small, seemingly nameless village for nearly a month and they had encountered their first brush with the search party sent out for them. They had been sitting at one of the local taverns (this place didn't have cafés or tea shops like Konoha or most other villages for that matter) taking back a few (non-alcoholic) drinks when a pair of ninja in ANBU masks came through the door.

"Told you there was a village here," one muttered in a near mirror of the conversation Sasuke and Naruto had when they first arrived at the village.

The other ignored her partner's comment, choosing instead to survey the locals in the tavern. Sasuke held his breath, praying to God that the pair was too tired and frustrated to search thoroughly. Naruto had gone back to drinking from his cup in hopes of looking like a normal-lived-here-my-whole-life kind of guy. He nudged Sasuke with his foot and motioned for him to drink or something! If he kept staring those ANBU down like that he was going to give them away!

Sasuke clumsily brought his cup to his lips as he looked at the back of some nondescript man's head. The ANBU went up the owner of the small establishment, at this point Sasuke was pretty sure his heart stopped, they _had _to see close to the bar. They must have said the wrong thing because he demanded, in a low tone, for the both of them to get out of his tavern. Sasuke kept his head low, so as to avoid being noticed. The two left the tavern as quickly as they came, much to the joy of Sasuke's lungs.

The owner took to wiping the bar down with a rather old looking rag, "God Damn ninjas, they think they're so much better than us." His voice rang through out the area.

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke. What was this guy talking about? A few men in the bar shouted their concurrence on the subject matter while raising their glasses to him.

"They think civilians are so stupid because we can't poof out of a room!" he bellowed to the buzzed crowd. "Well they're the dogs who will work for damn near anyone for some loose change!"

The crowd called out how much they agreed. Sasuke caught sight of Naruto, the boy was about to get out of his chair, no doubt to put those people in their place. Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's wrist to keep him in place. If these people had a prejudice against ninjas then it was best to just keep quiet and not cause a riot with all of them.

The owner went back to cleaning his bar and the crowd hummed with conversation, no doubt about ninjas and how much they distrusted/despised them. Sasuke downed his soda and gave Naruto a look that told him to finish his too. With the bar quieting down they could leave without a disturbance. Naruto drummed his fingers against the ancient looking metal of his cup and then just jerked his head to say that he was ready to go. Sasuke stood and Naruto followed, since they paid for the drinks when they got them there was no more to worry about.

Sasuke pushed the door to the tavern open and waited for Naruto to catch up to him. They were a fair distance from the bar before either of them said anything.

"They don't know what they're talking about," Naruto gritted out.

"You're right," Sasuke agreed as he grabbed for Naruto's hand. "They have no idea what it means to be a ninja. Just because Samurai's serve only one Lord that doesn't mean that ninjas are scum for not being a 'loyal'."

Naruto nodded, the moonlight being the only source of light on the street they were headed down, "They should just shut up if they don't know about it."

"Yeah, they should," Sasuke said for the sake of reassurance. "But people are going to say and do what they want no matter what you say about it."

The blond pondered this for a moment but didn't say anything further as they walked passed Kiriya and her friend gossiping at the front desk. They giggled and waved as the boys passed by them. Naruto and Sasuke waved at them politely but didn't bother to stop by the desk to talk to them even though they both had that look that said they wanted some one else to join in their conversation. They walked up the stairs but about half way up Naruto turned around and faced Sasuke. Sasuke gave him a questioning look but didn't have time to ask him why he did that because Naruto was pressing his lips to Sasuke's softly.

Then Naruto just turned around and continued his trek up the stairs to their room. Sasuke vaguely wondered why Naruto had randomly kissed him, but he knew he shouldn't wonder about it because Naruto always did things like that. Naruto pushed the key into the door and walked in. Sasuke followed behind and took off his cloak, taking Naruto's as well.

"Yo," a familiar voice called from their bed.

Naruto jumped, he hadn't even sensed any sort of presence in the room. Sasuke flicked the lights on to reveal Pakkun stretching on their bed. Naruto walked across the room and kneeled in front of the dog. He scratched behind his ears in a gesture of thanks for coming to see them.

The pug shook his head to deter Naruto's hand, "You guys have to go to Sunagakure. The Elders are hiring other country's ANBU to search for you two. They have only been sending them here in the Fire Country so you guys have to leave."

Sasuke stared down at him, "What?"

"You guys have to get out," Pakkun restated with a slight urgency in his normally unaffected voice. "There was a tip about your guys' whereabouts."

"Wha-?" Naruto asked dumbfounded. "How could anyone _here _know about us?"

Pakkun shook his head, "I don't know but you guys need to get out of here _quick_."

Sasuke began gathering up their possessions, feeling as if there were far too many weapons and clothes for the time that they had. He shoved them inside one of the cloth bags the hotel provided for storage purposes. Naruto was frantically running around trying to gather the things he nearly tripped over. Pakkun began to erase all the evidence that they were there. He used a special jutsu that Kakashi taught him when he was a puppy; it neutralized the scent in any situation.

Sasuke finally grabbed Naruto's hand and opened one of the windows. He had a feeling that that girl at the front desk, not Kiriya the other girl, was bad news. Pakkun finished up his jutsu. The room smelled like no one had been in there and the traces of jutsus were gone from the air. The rest of the senses…like sight, well, it looked like a tornado tore through and then slept on the bed.

The trio tore through the night, if they were being searched for in this village then there was a possibility that the ANBU were still in this place looking for them. Pakkun took the lead for the two boys.

"Why are you still with us?" Sasuke asked the little dog in front of him.

"Who else did you think was going to take you to The Wind Country?" Pakkun answered not letting his guard fall for a moment.

_End of Red Strings_

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so I have a few things to say. 1: I put the thing in there about prejudices against ninjas because I read about it online and I wanted to demonstrate my knowledge about it. -big goofy grin here- 2: ...Yes, that scene was my first PUBLISHED explicit scene. But there was a reason why it wasn't all anatomy people! I really don't want my scenes to be known because I know a male's body, I want them to be known for being different and I tried to not use phrases and words that people didn't usually see in sex scenes. So tell me if I have accomplished this, because if not then I will try harder to make this story better!!

**Preview of Next Time: **_Naruto hadn't realized how close to the diving line between Wind and Fire they had been. If he spit his saliva would hit the sand in the Wind Country. "Don't relax just yet," Pakkun warned. "We still have a way to go. Your safe house is more inland."_


	20. Finding the Future

**A/N: **People...WE'VE MADE IT TO 20!! Chapter 20 is officially up!! Dear Lord I didn't think I'd make it this far! Now we much continue on to the end!! (Which has yet to be thought of in my head...) Sorry this chapter took longer than usual. Reasons: 1- I got uber sick on Saturday and it lasted till Tuesday so I was so out of it...2- internet...-growls- switching our internet service was the gayest decision my step-mom-Jess-thing has made...3- I was reading Tsubasa Resivor Chonicals and HAD to write a KuroFai (check it out it's pretty good!) But I hope that this chapter will be worth the wait...

**Disclaimer: **Dude...NO FRIGGIN' CHAPTER THIS WEEK!! I'm going through withdrawal Kishimoto!! -raises fist to sky- So...I basically do NOT own Naruto...who wouldn've thought?

**The Story So Far: **Being chased out of their last village Sasuke and Naruto head to the Wind Country with Pakkun as their guide. Will they be able to lay low and keep safe in their new home?

**Warnings: **Eh...So-So Yaoi (SasukexNaruto), An new character introduced (tell me what you think) ...I don't think there's that much swearing in this chapter actually..(don't worry...it's really me)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

They hadn't been running for more than five minutes before they were out of the village and nearly into the Wind Country. Pakkun stopped them for a second to show them the border between the two allied countries. While Sasuke just wanted to get out of Fire, Pakkun thought it necessary that they see this border. Naruto hadn't realized how close to the diving line between Wind and Fire they had been. If he spit his saliva would hit the sand in the Wind Country.

It was a marvel that damn near on the line between the countries the terrain changed. The side they currently stood on had a few patches of green-brown grass. The other side melted from spots of rock hard dirt into light sand.

"Don't relax just yet," Pakkun warned. "We still have a way to go. Your safe house is more inland."

"Safe house?" Naruto parroted. What could he mean 'safe house'? They thought that they would just have to fend for themselves again.

"Yeah safe house," Pakkun reiterated. "Hokage-sama has set a place up for you guys to live. She didn't tell me much about it, just where it was and that it wasn't much to look at but it would have to do for the time being."

Sasuke nodded, not really comprehending what the nin dog was saying, but listening none the less. Pakkun started walked toward the dividing line and the two boys followed close behind. Once they crossed it Naruto couldn't help but allow his heart to sink into his stomach. Leaving Konoha had been hard enough, but now he was leaving the fire country all together. He glanced at the sand that flew up around them from their steadily increasing speed.

Naruto ran right next to Sasuke, not behind him like when they were running from roof top to roof top. He liked having Sasuke right in his line of vision and he liked being in Sasuke's line of vision as well. Even if they had to travel around the world for the rest of their lives Naruto would be okay with that if it meant he could always be beside Sasuke.

* * *

There was sand, and damn was there a lot of it. When Pakkun told them they were nearly at the half way point Naruto felt like letting out an immature groan. They'd been running since _forever_. Pakkun and Sasuke glanced at him for a moment but then went back to watching the boundless sand in front of them.

"We have to keep moving Naruto," Pakkun told him in a stern voice. "The nights here are cold so we can't stop and rest."

Naruto made an 'o' with his mouth, and continued to push on.

* * *

A few hours later the three of them arrive at the village that Sasuke and Naruto were going to be staying in for as long as they could. At first glance, and possibly all the glances you took while there, the village appeared to be severely depleted in _basic _needs, much less luxuries. While the last little nameless squat they stayed at previously had at least an Inn and a local Tavern for any travelers to wonder into this place had barely anywhere for the locals to live. Naruto stared at the few children who ran passed them to their shouting mothers. Others, he noticed, just seemed to aimlessly mill around the few alleyways this place had to offer.

Naruto pulled his cloak closer to himself, feeling the cold of a desert's nightfall settle into his bones. Suddenly he felt a small scuffle at the toes of his shoes. A small girl had fallen (judging by her scraggly hair and starved frame Naruto could inaccurately guess she was about seven years in age) over him in her haste. The ninja bent down and helped her up. The girl looked wounded by this act but stood there as Naruto questioned her none the less.

"Where do you live?" Naruto persisted as Sasuke watched on in pain; he knew the girl would not cave to Naruto no matter what.

"None of your damn business!" she shouted at him with pained eyes that were masked by frustration.

"Do you want to come home with me?" Naruto asked as Sasuke saw the little girl's eyes widen ever so slightly to infer that she would give in to Naruto's efforts.

"Hell no!" she retorted tearing away from Naruto's worrying hands. "You could be one of those sick people who take children for their own twisted pleasure!"

Naruto looked taken aback by this, though she looked so young she sure spoke like she was decades wiser than her appearance. The boy let out a defeated sigh and began to unfasten his cloak. The girl looked at him, her curiosity shining through the anger in her eyes. In one swift motion Naruto place the cloak on her frail shoulders and back up a little from her.

"If you aren't going to take my offer than at least promise me that you will stay warm," Naruto asked of the child with a strong sense of conviction.

She began to protest, no doubt there would be many foul words intertwined with her prideful remarks but before she could form a full thought Sasuke was already tugging Naruto to his feet. Bringing Naruto to a standing position turned out to be much easier than Sasuke had anticipated but he was grateful for this, his feet hurt and his body hungered for sleep like it had never before. Traveling through sand and the cold was much harder than jumping from tree to tree in the snow. Through this trip he'd gained a greater respect for all the inhabitants of the desert country. Naruto gave the small girl a wave, leaving here on the side of the main road dumbfounded and drowning in a cloak that would keep her warm tonight and hopefully for many more nights.

Sasuke let Naruto's kindness pull the sides of his lips into a light hearted smile as the blond took the liberty of tangling their fingers together as Pakkun continued on toward their new place of residence.

It was a small shack with what you could call an unstable foundation but that would be stretching the truth until it cried and writhed for mercy. The edifice had many holes in the boards of plywood that attempted to create a haven from the cold. The door seemed to screech as the trio pushed passed its flimsy attempt at making the house a separate entity from the outside, as this is the point to most houses. Naruto had nearly jumped out of his skin when a dark figure glided toward them in the dimming room. Sasuke had sensed him outside while they were judging the safe house.

Pakkun bowed his head respectfully for a moment to regard the man when he stopped in front of them. The eyes didn't seem to be bursting with life, but no that wasn't he job to be the one full of energy and life, only to guide an entire country into peaceful times, as they deserved it just as much as their neighbors.

"Good evening Naruto, Sasuke, Pakkun," Gaara greeted in his usual monotone voice.

Naruto's stance was goofy, like he was prepared for battle in his mind but his arms and legs were still craving a good nights rest and immobility. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head at this and this startled Gaara inexplicably so. He turned his mint green gaze to Sasuke in surprise. Had Sasuke always been willing to let others hear his mirth?

"Don't worry Gaara!" Naruto assured returning to a semi-normal position. "This is normal now."

The Kazekage nodded curtly, "Is it now?" he rhetorically asked the pair. Naruto was about to repeat himself when Gaara continued talking, "Even though I can't guarantee a stable place for you to stay at for years to come I can protect you from any other countries jurisdictions."

He seemed to get a far off look in his eyes, as if this elaboration stirred up the fragments of memories inside of his mind's eye. Naruto stared at him strangely. Did he used to do this often? Gaara seemed to sense their eyes on him, even the eyes of the dog that was currently sitting on the floor, and snapped out of his reminiscing.

"I can protect you two from the other countries that the Elders in Konoha are hiring," the man just continued like he hadn't paused awkwardly to recall something. "They haven't called upon Suna yet, but when they do I won't be able to keep the ANBU forces from coming here."

Sasuke immediately understood what he meant. If the Elders had the sense to ask Suna for their help in the interest of diplomatic relations as well as not to arouse suspicion, Gaara had to comply and allow Konoha's Elders the satisfaction of tearing through his country. Of course this made sense. You couldn't sacrifice the whole country for two people.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, yeah we know." He sounded somewhat optimistic about this even though Gaara said that their living situation could be turned upside down at any given moment.

Sasuke concluded that Naruto saw the huge bed that sat in the farthest corner of the room, stacked with pillows and blankets for them. While the whole house looked deprived of at least a sturdy base, Gaara was providing them with a first class bed. Perhaps this was to make up for the crude housing, Sasuke thought for a moment. Gaara nodded to the two of them, signifying his departure. Sasuke nodded to him as well, a thank you and a good bye in one. Naruto, however, shook his hand and looked pretty damn close to hugging the Kazekage if not for the bed then for the shelter.

Gaara quietly slipped out of the house, the door creaking in response to his departure. Naruto grinned over at Sasuke with that sort of grin that lets you know that you are about to be jumped on. The blond pushed Sasuke roughly over to the bed and then pounced on the poor boy. It was a good thing he enjoyed that otherwise Naruto would have been a dead man. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto started to bite down his neck and then lick up the same trail.

Sasuke closed his eyes, so as to envision what this act must look like. Naruto began to let his fingers work over the clasps of Sasuke's cloak when a small cough was heard from the floor.

"Excuse me," Pakkun asked of them in a sarcastic voice. "But I think that we all need to go to sleep."

Oh, of course after a long journey Pakkun was going to be staying with them. It was, after all, the least they could do for him. Naruto let the patch of skin in his mouth slide painfully passed his teeth with a satisfying groan from Sasuke. He climbed off of Sasuke's hips and rolled onto the most inner side of the bed. Sasuke hid the smile that was crawling all over his lips in favor of rolling on his side to bury his face in Naruto's shoulder.

Pakkun rolled his eyes and walked in a circle a few times before finally settling in the same spot he'd been stalking on their bed since they walked in. Naruto laughed a little, Pakkun heard that much.

"Hey Pakkun?" the kid asked.

"Yeah?" he grunted out in response. Why did Naruto have to bug him just when he was getting comfortable?

"Do you need to be under the blanket to keep warm?"

Pakkun groaned, why did the kid have to say _that? _"No and I'm sure I don't want to be…"

Naruto let out a gleeful laugh and that made Sasuke's smile widen more as he pulled Naruto closer to him in a sweet kiss.

* * *

Sasuke woke up and spat a few pieces of blond hair from his mouth. Slowly he sat up and attempted to dust the shards of sun that tortured his retinas to no end. He felt Naruto nuzzle his side lovingly as the boy continued to sleep. Sasuke stooped down to kiss Naruto to wake him up in a kind way. Naruto wiped at his face and then told Sasuke to 'lea 'em alone'.

Well, no one can say he hadn't tried.

Sasuke took a hold of one of Naruto's cheeks and proceeded to pull the flesh from his face until it turned painfully red and Naruto was yelping.

"You bastard!!" He exclaimed as he sat up and rubbed the side of his poor abused face.

"You wouldn't wake up," Sasuke blandly stated no matter how much laughter he was holding back.

Naruto pouted for a second before a sinister glint refracted off of his blue eyes. Too bad Sasuke had been too busy trying not to laugh to notice this little change in Naruto's look.

"You are so gonna pay for that," Naruto threatened with a mischievous grin.

"Oh really?" Sasuke taunted. "How?"

Before Sasuke could fully stare at Naruto to challenge him the boy had tackled him to the bed and was sitting across his hips.

"How's this?" Naruto asked with a roll of his hips.

Sasuke hissed in response and tried to grab the back of Naruto's head to kiss him but Naruto's hands were pinning Sasuke's wrists to their bed. Naruto leaned over Sasuke's pulse and slowly nipped at it, not giving him a full on bite but also not just licking the skin. Sasuke responded much faster than Naruto teased his flesh. He clenched and unclenched his fingers and tried to move against Naruto but was stopped by a firm hand on his hips. Naruto slowly bit one section of Sasuke's neck and then slowly let the skin slide through his teeth, effectively driving Sasuke up the walls.

"I'm still here…" a gruff voice called from the foot of the bed.

Naruto pealed himself from Sasuke's body with a silly grin on his face. Pakkun stared up at the two of them from his little plot of bed. Sasuke smiled at him through the laughter. That poor dog was going to be scarred between being one of Kakashi's summonses and traveling with Naruto and Sasuke. It just so happened that both sides of his journey was thwarted with men with high sexual energy.

"Sorry Pakkun!" Naruto exclaimed as he crawled over to the summon to pet him in apology. "It's just that Sasuke's so damn hot it's hard not to want to jump him…" he tried to whisper this last part to Pakkun but Sasuke heard him and smacked the back of his head.

"Stop being stupid Naruto," Sasuke ordered with a semi-stern face.

The dog stood up and stretched. It was about time for him to get back to Kakashi anyway. The man would want to full report of what went on during their walk to the new safe house. He gave Naruto a groggy look, being woken up by two horny teenagers was not exactly what Pakkun would describe as joyful.

"I'll be back when I've got more news from Konoha or when you guys will need to be on the move again," the dog informed them with a wave and pointed nod to the two of the boys.

There was a poof of smoke, and then stillness for all of two seconds. Naruto waggled his eyebrows at Sasuke, who seemed to be getting over his whole push-Naruto-off-of-him-when-caught thing. Sasuke raised one elegant brow at him, he was being strange again.

"I think we need more practice," Naruto told him as he leaned over Sasuke and made him lay out flat against the bed sheets.

* * *

"Hey you!" a small voice called from behind Sasuke and Naruto.

The two of them turned around and unfortunately they turned into the hot sun that hung over them so high. They looked around for a little bit, not so sure that some one had really called them.

"Uh, come here!" the voice commanded in an exasperated tone.

Sasuke started to walk to where he assumed the voice was but was cut off when the voice called out again.

"UGH! Not you!" she (yes they identified the voice as being female) said in what sounded like disgust. "The blond one."

Naruto looked around but walked forward with Sasuke behind him. They scanned the area where they assumed the voice had come from. There wasn't anyone there, just a few people milling through the narrow street.

"Over here," the voice instructed as the same small girl from last night stepped out from a dark alleyway into the sun to show them where she was.

The pair made their way over to the alleyway to see what the small girl from last night wanted. She made a waving motion with her free hand; the other was clutching the cloak Naruto had handed her to keep her warm. Naruto leaned in to the little girl so that she could talk to him.

"Erm, thank you for the cloak," she began in an awkward voice that said she didn't do this often. "It is very warm."

A wide smile fell on the blond's face, "No problem!"

The girl was about to run the other direction but Naruto caught her, "Hey what's your name?"

"Mio…" she replied a little surprised that Naruto was still holding onto her arm.

Naruto finally got a good look at her. Her hair was matted and dirty with a few pieces of dry brush sticking out from the knots. He saw that Mio's clothes were one, too small for her and two, tattered more than a ninja's mission wardrobe.

"Where are your parents?" he asked in a concerned tone.

She twisted her tan arm and tried to get away from the two of them. But it really was of no use since Naruto wanted to know he wasn't going to let her go. A few pieces of dark brown hair flew in front of her face as she resigned to Naruto's strength.

"Where are your parents?" Naruto repeated loosening his grip on her.

Mio took this moment of slack to pull her arm from Naruto, "None of your God damn business!"

Before Naruto could grab at her again she was running down the narrow alleyway to the other side of the houses she had squeezed through. Sasuke took a hold of Naruto's shirt and pulled him out of the small area.

* * *

It was on the third day, during dinner to be precise, that Sasuke and Naruto got a knock at their door. Naruto was scooting his food around on his plate while Sasuke got up to answer the door. Ever since Mio yelled at him Naruto had been too preoccupied with wondering if the little girl was okay because if her reaction was any indication, she didn't have any parents. There was something about her that made Naruto want to keep her close and protect her from the harsh realities of the world.

"Hey, where's the blond one?"

Naruto perked up upon hearing this voice. Though he was happy to know she was okay he wondered why Mio would be here in the first place. He rushed to the door, but by the time he got there Sasuke was already letting the thin girl inside. Her eyes grabbed at every possible thing. _Damn that was a big bed! _She walked slowly so as to absorb all of the information, it was all overwhelming actually.

"Hi Mio," Naruto greeted with an elated smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"

The girl looked startled by his question. She started to head towards the door. _What the hell? _Naruto wondered before he blocked her path to the door.

"Where are you going?" he questioned with unashamed worry in his voice. "We were just having dinner! Why don't you eat with us?"

Mio's blue eyes (and how odd it was for a girl who lived in Sunagakure to have blue eyes…) lit up at this. She looked over at Sasuke, who was already half way to the kitchen area to fix a place for her.

* * *

After Mio ate dinner at Sasuke's and Naruto's house it wasn't an uncommon sight to stumble across the three of them eating together, shopping for food together or even on occasion to see Mio sandwiched between the two of them while they slept. It was like she was a part of their little family and both Sasuke and Naruto had developed a certain soft spot for her. They had taken to making sure Mio was fed, clean and happy, like real parents. Mio sort of saw them as parents when they told her to bathe or brush her hair but then other times she saw them as friends especially when her and Sasuke would get into play arguments over little things like when Naruto was being silly (Naruto had forbade her from saying people were stupid).

The day Naruto asked Mio to live with them was about two months into his and Sasuke's arrival in the small village and he'd grown quite attached to the little girl. Every night that she didn't sleep in their bed he worried that she wasn't warm enough or that something bad had happened to her and Sasuke had had enough of seeing Naruto so distraught so he suggested the idea to his boyfriend-thing.

"Do you want to live with us Mio?" Naruto asked as she picked at the spicy rice in front of her.

When she heard this she set her fork down and looked at Naruto with an "_are you being one hundred percent serious" _look. Sasuke chuckled at her as he put more rice in his mouth. Naruto swatted at Sasuke and then turned his attention back to the little girl.

"Well do you?" Naruto reiterated with a kind smile.

"Yes!" Mio spoke loudly and honestly to the two men.

Though the two were only going to be eighteen (when their birthdays came around) they loved Mio too much to let something happen to her and the only way to make sure of this was to keep her under their roof.

It was when Sasuke and Naruto were washing the dishes/making out that Pakkun showed up in front of them again. Mio nearly lost her skin when she saw a dog suddenly appear in their kitchen.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed causing Pakkun to turn around and look at her. "How did that dog poof out of nowhere?!"

"Watch your mouth kid," Pakkun reprimanded her for saying 'Oh my God' which he thought was not appropriate for a kid to say.

"IT TALKS?!" Mio cried as Naruto came to calm down the summon and the frazzled child.

"Mio, Mio, Mio," Naruto rubbed her arms to calm her down. "Me and Sasuke are ninjas and well nin dogs talk. Don't worry you'll get used to it."

Mio nodded, the shock wearing off. Pakkun simply rolled his eyes and stood up to go to Sasuke. Sasuke bent down and untied the small package from around the furry neck of Pakkun. He opened the envelope and found a few pictures from what appeared to be Hinata's wedding, but instead of the setting being a big fancy church it was in Kiba's back yard with a few shots that had extra photographer's thumb included. Sasuke allowed himself to smile at how happy the pair looked as they posed for the pictures and even in some of the more candid ones.

"Hey," Pakkun called Sasuke's attention to the fact that he was still on the floor. "Who's the kid?" he motioned to Mio who was still a little shaken by her encounter with a talking dog.

"Her name is Mio," Sasuke informed him as he wiped his hands off on his pants. "She is living with us from now on."

The pug nodded and looked at her, "Well if the rumors are true you guys might want to keep her close. Sakura said that Sound is dispatching another team to go out on a search for you. Keep a low profile."

Sasuke nodded, already letting plans of action go through his head. Mio and Naruto walked over to the talking pair and Mio stopped short of Pakkun. She looked off to the side, not directly at the pug.

"Pakkun, Mio has something she wants to say to you," Naruto said as he tugged her hand forward.

"I'm sorry," Mio apologized with just a slight hint of sincerity but not with her eyes on the dog.

"About…" Naruto pulled her forward a little more in a very motherly tone and Mio let out an immature groan.

"Pakkun I'm sorry I yelled, I was scared because a talking dog is just kinda freaky," Mio explained in a language all her own.

Naruto let out a snort as he tried to tell her that 'freaky' was not a word to describe a friend. Pakkun told him it was okay, and then he turned to Mio and said that he accepted her apology. What other choice did he have anyway? Sasuke scratched behind Pakkun's ears to make up for the tiff with Mio.

"Are you going to be staying the night here Pakkun?" Naruto asked as he too began to pet the dog for his apology.

He shrugged his shoulders as much as a dog could shrug its shoulders, "I don't see why not."

That night Naruto slept in Sasuke's arms, while his kisses rested softly on the hallow of Sasuke's throat and Pakkun slept with Mio's arms wrapped around him. It was a good thing that Mio wasn't a heavy sleeper otherwise Pakkun would have been greatly uncomfortable in this situation. Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's hair and down his scar lines. Naruto traced the abs that Sasuke hid with a shirt while they were supposed to be sleeping. Sasuke kissed Naruto's bottom lip softly, enjoying the kisses on his mouth he receive in response.

"I love you Sasuke," Naruto whispered while Sasuke messaged the small of his back.

"I love you too Naruto," he said back before kissing Naruto in the softest, most caring way he could.

Naruto slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth to gently caress his as they tried to quietly make out. Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke's shirt and moved up to deepen the kiss between them.

"We can hear you…" Pakkun pointed out in a sleep written voice.

"Just go to sleep," Mio groaned sleepily only seconds after words.

Naruto licked his lips to get any of Sasuke's saliva off of them as he settled back into the crook of Sasuke where he usually slept.

Well now they knew that if Pakkun and Mio had nothing else to form a bond with they could always agree that they didn't enjoy being innocent bystanders when Sasuke and Naruto started trying to strip each other.

_End of Finding the Future_

* * *

**A/N: **Okay...Mio is NOT me, she is actually based off of my little sister but Mio has a sharper tongue than little sissy! -snuggles sister- lol. Tell me what you think of her, because as you can tell she will be in this story for A LOOOOOONNNNNGGGG TIME. The reason behind writing the InoxSakura stories on this account was to get feedback on how well I construct OC's. Natsuo (lil sis!) told me that Mio seemed a bit distant to the reader...but I think that is the way most of the characters I first introdue are like. But that could just be me. She will warm up to everyone as the story progresses I promise...Plus she isn't the end of the OC's so I'll need lots of thoughts on her until I bring in more OC's. Please and Thank you!

**Preview of Next chapter: **_"Hey, blond one," Mio called to Naruto. Naruto turned away from Sasuke's inviting lips, "Mmmh?" "When's the freaky little dog coming back over?" she asked as she squatted down to look under their bed. "Why?" Sasuke asked with a bit of annoyance at being interupted with Naruto. "Yeah, ya miss him?" Naruto threw at her with a waggle of his brow. "HELL NO!"_


	21. Seconds of Force

**A/N: **'Kay so this took longer than I thought to get out. I am deeply sorry my dearest readers/reviewers!! I was having a very hectic week getting ready for finals and exams and damn projects. My teachers aren't very sympathetic to the needs of fanfic readers and/or writers. Though I think they should be. THANKS FOR BREAKING THE 100 REVIEW MARK!! -Throws confetti and streamers around- Free fic for all! lol!

**Disclaimer: **No...I do not own Naruto, but there is a new chapter out today and I plan to read it if that counts for anything at all!

**The Story So Far: **After picking up a scruffy looking child from the village Sasuke and Naruto learn about what it means to have a real family. Mio learns that Sasuke and Naruto are caring, if a bit too touchy feely with each other. Pakkun learns that he has inadvertently gained a little girl for a compainon.

**Warnings: **So...the usual, erm some Yaoi (it's not _fully _Yaoi just lots of making out and such). Swearing (...o.O Swearing in my story...NEVER). Mio being a smart ass (that will become common place though so get used to it!)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21

Sasuke's lips trailed down Naruto's neck, liberally sucking patches of skin every now and again. Naruto felt his hands move to rest on Sasuke's tone stomach before his nails began to scratch at the hardened abs through Sasuke's thin shirt. He felt Sasuke's mouth growl against the soft angle where his neck ran into his shoulder.

"Oh God!" a voice lacking in shyness exclaimed from behind them. "Get a room!"

Sasuke's teeth and lips departed from Naruto's skin with a pop noise, seeing Mio shiver with disgust was enough to make up for her interruption for a moment, "We are in a room…"

The thin girl rolled her eyes in response, "You know what I mean Sasuke."

"Heeeey!" Naruto whined immaturely to humor Mio. "Why does _he _get a name?"

Mio let out a mocking laugh. Naruto deepened his frown. Part of him wasn't too sure that he was just joking now. All Mio had called him since they met her was, 'the blonde one' or some form of the nickname.

"That answer should be obvious," she began in a know-it-all tone. "He doesn't have blond hair."

Naruto's face gained a mischievous grin, "Why you!" he reached forward and grabbed Mio by her small torso.

She gave a shriek of joy and kicked the air as he threw her playfully behind Sasuke and himself. Naruto pretended to pounce on her while his hands tickled her sensitive sides. Mio's laughter and Naruto's pretend growls filled the room and tugged at Sasuke's heart. This was, by a landslide, the cutest thing he'd eve seen.

Naruto had become so-very parental like since Mio moved in. He played with her like this, lifted her up above his head and even pretended like she was exercise equipment and lifted her up to 'build up' his muscles. Every time he saw Naruto and Mio goofing around he wanted to pray to every God in existence that this happiness would last.

The fits of joy stopped and the room fell silent. Sasuke turned around to see Naruto whispering in Mio's ear. He felt a shiver run along the track of his spine. Naruto smiled that devious smile of his and Mio followed his example and smiled sinisterly at Sasuke. Sasuke could feel a plot stirring about their midst but was not ready when Naruto and Mio took a hold of Sasuke's shoulders and pulled him backwards on the bed.

The blond one pinned Sasuke to the bed with his strong arms and legs while Mio poked and tickled at Sasuke's sides.

Sasuke's head thrashed from side to side as his adoptive daughter and his boyfriend-thing tortured him, "S-stop!!"

Naruto looked a little surprised at how much Sasuke was laughing but he continued to smile and enjoy this unrestrained show of mirth. He felt Sasuke roll and wiggle underneath him and he couldn't help but let his mind wonder _elsewhere. _Sasuke let out a disgusted noise when Mio gave his cheek a long sloppy lick.

"What are you a dog?!" Sasuke asked in a fit of fake anger.

"Woof!" Mio validated his accusation with a cute expression that looked close to a puppy's.

Though on a typical day Mio was a tough-talking eight-year old, when she was involved in schemes with Sasuke or Naruto she tended to act more her age. She acted more like she was a child and less like she was a teenager or young adult, and this made both Sasuke and Naruto so very happy.

Naruto took this moment of Sasuke's stunned state to lick his face as well. Sasuke swatted at him and got kissed hard on the lips when he was distracted by more of Mio's barking.

"EWW!" she exclaimed as her hands flew to cover her eyes. "You didn't say _that _was part of the plan!! If I knew I was a pawn to get you into bed with Sasuke I wouldn't have agreed!"

Naruto's face turned twenty shades of red at the realization that Mio _knew _what sex was. _Oh God, what have I done?! _He wondered briefly before letting Sasuke get up from the bed.

"Mio…" Sasuke began as Naruto sat in shock. "Do you know what that means…?"

She rolled her rain-blue eyes to the ceiling as if Sasuke were the dumb one, "_Of course…" _

Sasuke waited a moment for her to elaborate. When it became apparent that she wasn't going to talk unless prodded Sasuke added, "Then…what is it?"

"Ugh!" Mio groaned out as she flopped her body backwards onto the bed. After a second of silent embarrassment Mio started talking, "It _means _that you and the blond one are going to lay down and kiss and lick each other!"

"You're absolutely right!" Naruto shouted a little more loudly than what the situation called for.

Sasuke stared at Naruto in confusion, but then understood what he was doing. He was right to 'lie' to Mio. She was _faaaaarr _too young to know about sexual relations between _anybody! _

"I know," the girl said with a confident, big headed air about her.

Naruto let out a chest full of stressed air and leaned his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke kissed Naruto's temples, no doubt there was still stress lingering inside.

* * *

The next week Pakkun came to visit them, much to Mio's unhidden delight. Mio and Sasuke had gone outside to see if any of the shops were opened yet when Pakkun appeared in their humble (understatement) abode.

"Hey," he greeted in his usual bored voice.

"Hi Pakkun!" Naruto replied as he flipped over on his bed to get a right-side up view of the dog. He'd been counting the holes in the ceiling since Mio and Sasuke left.

"I've got a lot of news for you and Sasuke," Pakkun informed him as he jumped up on the bed.

Naruto scratched behind his ears, as it was a ritual now. Pakkun wasn't going to complain, the small impromptu family seemed to like to shower love upon him. Who _would _complain about that?!

"So what's going on?" the blond asked as he stretched out his bored limbs.

"I'm going to wait for Sasuke to come to tell you guys," the naturally gruff voice told him as he also worked out his tired legs.

The door flew open as Sasuke and Mio carried in a few burlap bags full of basic groceries.

Sasuke walked in looking rather annoyed and Mio followed as she made faces behind his back.

"I can see you!" Sasuke yelled before he noticed Pakkun get comfy on their bed.

"No you can't!" Mio refused to believe that Sasuke had eyes in the back of the head. This was honestly the source of their annoyed argument.

She smiled evilly before she too noticed an extra member among their company, "PAKKUN!!" Mio cheered from behind Sasuke.

The excited child made a bee-line to the furry creature and hugged him gently but not without enthusiasm. Pakkun was startled by her outcry but relaxed into the love she was giving him. Naruto gave a wide smile at his daughter, happy that she looked more her age when excited by things like the fact that Pakkun was over. Mio rubber her cheek against his short prickly fur and the dog just sat there and patted her with his paw.

"Okay Mio," Naruto addressed her calmly. "You have to go into the other room. Pakkun has to talk to me and Sasuke."

Mio glared up at him, "There is no other room."

"Then go in the kitchen and cover your ears," Sasuke sarcastically replied as he sat by Naruto on the huge bed.

The girl huffed indignantly at one of her parents and skulked into the kitchen and sat cross-legged on the dilapidated flooring and stuck one finger in each ear. Naruto looked straight across and saw her sitting obediently albeit angrily. He turned back to his Sasuke and their visitor.

"So what's going on?" Sasuke asked a little eagerly.

"Sound has started a civil war," Pakkun decided to get the worst bit of news over first. "So the chances of you guys being attacked are cut at the very least, in half."

Sasuke and Naruto nodded. While they hadn't had any issues lately the two were extremely jumpy when a loud crash was heard. They had once been walking around the village with Mio and some one had dropped a basket containing some local cactus fruits and Sasuke had tossed Mio into Naruto's arms and they made a dash for home. To say the least Mio had been pissed when they got home. They were hiding something from her. They told her that it was a game to see how fast they could get home.

"Hokage-sama had all of our shinobi pulled out of Sound," the summon continued. "With that said, Sakura says she's going to come and visit you guys. Kakashi and Iruka will be here at a later time."

Naruto's eyes went wide, "Wait..." he took a breath. "Did you just say Sakura was going to visit us?"

"Yeah," Pakkun answered feeling a little annoyed that he had to repeat himself.

"OH MY GOD!!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up. Joy was pumping through his veins at this news. He was missing everyone back in Konoha so horribly. "Sakura's coming here Sasuke!!" Naruto shook Sasuke's shoulders and smiled so big Sasuke and Pakkun were positive that his face was going to rip from the wildness of his grin.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrists and pulled him into a bone crunching hug to adequately express his happiness. Mio leaned a little to get a better look at her caretakers.

"Hey!" she shouted at them. The boys turned and stared at her, "Who's Sakura?"

"You were listening weren't you?" Naruto accused her with a slight scold in his voice.

"No!" Mio lied. What child didn't eavesdrop on their parents' private conversations?

"You kinda yelled Sakura," Mio pointed out coolly to save herself from being scolded. "I'm sure the next country over heard you!"

Naruto made an immature imitation of his little girl and then stuck his tongue out at her. He walked over to Mio and hoisted her up into his arms. From there he started to dance around with her to show the small girl just how much happiness was running through him. Not that she would really understand.

* * *

The next morning Pakkun slipped out of Mio's light grip while she was still asleep and said good bye to Sasuke and Naruto before disappearing from their house in once poof of smoke. Naruto pushed a piece of toast in his mouth and sat down at their shaky little eating table. Sasuke sat down across from him and bit off small sections of his toast as well.

"Do you think Mio will be upset that he didn't say good bye?" Naruto asked as he watched crumbs from his breakfast skid across the hard surface.

"Yeah," Sasuke sighed out with a tired expression. "But I don't think he did it to be mean, maybe he couldn't bear saying good bye to Mio."

Naruto chuckled to himself, "Who would've thought those two would get so attached?"

Sasuke smiled along with him and took another bite of toast as they slipped into a comfortable and sleepy silence.

* * *

A loud gasp was heard from the shared bed. Naruto rushed over to it, the only left in there was Mio. His protective senses kicked in as he saw her sit up and scan the bed worriedly. She began to throw pillows off of the bed frantically.

"Mio, what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he took his little girl's hands into his to calm her down.

He could tell that by the way her eyes were still glossy and the way she kept looking down at the bed that she was still in between sleep and consciousness. Her blue eyes met his and she looked as if she was going to cry.

"I rolled over!" she wailed as she tried to tear her hands from Naruto's grip.

Naruto contemplated this for a moment, "Huh?"

"_Pakkun!_" Mio cried out whilst still trying to wiggle her hands away.

"Oh," Naruto breathed out in realization. "Mio," she was unresponsive, her sleep spelled eyes still darted all around bed. "Mio, Pakkun left this morning."

Mio nodded her head, "Okay…"

At least the guilt of crushing a dog was taken off of her delicate chest. Naruto let her hands slide out of his and allowed her to resume her sleeping. For a moment he envied her. She could sleep in, well into the afternoon in fact, and still she could sleep soundly at night. Perhaps that was common during childhood? He brushed a few of strands of her wild dark hair from her sleeping face.

Naruto indulged for a second more and then stood to go and finish whatever it was he was going prior to Mio's sleepy freak out.

* * *

Sasuke pressed his lips firmly against Naruto's, savoring the way Naruto pressed back with a little sigh of pleasure. Slowly he moved his hand to rest on Naruto's well toned thigh and the other snaked around to knit itself into those sunshine locks. Naruto put his hand over the one on his leg and began to show Sasuke just what he _should _be doing with it instead of letting it peacefully rest there. Naruto groaned in appreciation for Sasuke's guided touch. Sasuke leaned forward to deepen their kiss and with the full intention of laying Naruto out flat on the bed below them.

Hey, blond one," Mio called to Naruto impatiently. By now she knew not to comment on their progress in _that _area. She usually got told something that made her gag anyways. You live, you learn after all.

Naruto turned away from Sasuke's hungry lips, "Mmmh?" His mind was too muddled to give a real response since Sasuke's hand was still working over his muscles.

"When's the freaky little dog coming back over?" she asked as she squatted down to look under their bed. Mio frowned when she realized it was too dark under the bed for her to see so she began to bat the darkness with her tiny hand.

"Why?" Sasuke asked with a bit of annoyance at being interrupted with Naruto but still continued to rub and grab at Naruto's very responsive inner thigh.

"Yeah, ya miss him?" Naruto threw at her with a waggle of his brow.

"HELL NO!" Mio retorted as she flew up from under the bed.

"Hey! Watch your language Mio!" Sasuke reprimanded as Naruto attempted to stifle a moan.

"Then you watch your hands!" she threw back at him with her hands on her hips.

While she knew _nothing _about a male's anatomy she knew a lot about a female's anatomy (you know, being one and all) and her senses were telling her that Sasuke's hands was getting dangerously close to an off limits area. Besides that, Naruto was making weird noises! That was _never _a good sign!

Naruto put his forehead against Sasuke's and closed his eyes. _Why? _Dear God, _why? _He took in a few deep breaths and pushed them out to wash over Sasuke's face. Hopefully that would calm him down enough. Hopefully it would help neutralize the lust that pounded in his ears, heart and loins. Unhurriedly he turned away from Sasuke and faced Mio.

"You're right Mio," Naruto assured her hoping that she would not pick up from their example and go around molesting the few kids that resided in this village.

Mio shrugged, "I know."

Naruto reached out and ruffled her already messy hair and she smiled crookedly up at him. There was a strong knock at the door to pull the small family out of their insanely awkward (or arrogant in Mio's case) moment. Sasuke pushed himself off of their bed and opened the door. His tall and slender frame blocked Naruto's and Mio's sight for the most part but that didn't stop them from leaning over as far as humanly possible to see who was there. Soon Sasuke was turned around and led their guest into the main and only room in the house (save for the bathroom of course).

"Hey, we've got company," he commented as if the two didn't notice.

"No shit," Naruto responded with a sarcastic expression.

"Language!" Mio chided as she tried to mimic the face that Sasuke gave her earlier.

Naruto laughed at her and watched as Sasuke stepped aside to reveal finally who the guest was. A stunningly beautiful face was staring back at Naruto before turning to address the wild child who stood in front of him.

For a second Naruto stared up in a stupor. Seriously, was he dreaming?

"Well," the person began with expecting arms. "Aren't you going to say hello to your teammate?"

This snapped Naruto out of his shocked state as he lunged his body toward her, "SAKURA!!"

He tackled her to the floor, much to the kunoichi's delight. He hugged her like she would disappear if he let go for even a second. Sakura giggled at his display of affection while Sasuke watched on in unashamed happiness. Mio's mouth was turned downward. She'd only ever heard about Sakura so she didn't know what to make of her.

Naruto finally allowed Sakura the pleasure of breathing as he climbed off of her and stood next to Sasuke. Instantly it seemed Sasuke latched his hand onto Naruto's slim waist. Sakura awkwardly made her way toward Mio, still on her knees so that she could see eye to eye with the little girl.

"Sakura, this is Mio," Naruto introduced.

"She's living with us," Sasuke finished as the two boys watched the two girls' interaction, highly interested in how two very prideful girls would react to one another.

"Hi," Sakura began with a friendly smile. "I'm Sakura. I used to be on the same team as Sasuke and Naruto." Her voice sounded a little high pitched as if she was startled.

"Tch, don't talk to me like I'm some child," Mio snidely replied.

Sakura reached out and patted Mio's head harshly, "My, my aren't we cute?"

She turned around and gave Sasuke and Naruto a confused look. Mio _was _'some child'. She hadn't even hit double digits yet! But both boys recognized that Mio was feeling threatened by Sakura's relationship with her caretakers and let it slide.

"Don't worry," Naruto whispered. "We found her that way."

Sakura gave Naruto a friendly push for making such a strange joke. Naruto laughed and regained his stance with help from Sasuke.

_End of Seconds of Force_

* * *

**A/N: **Yup, this chapter feels kinda short but the next chapter should be longer, a lot must happen in order for this to move along. I have to say that Sakura's and Mio's interactions are going to be a lot like the way my two sisters interact. That would only make sense since my older sis reminds me of Sakura (so that's what we named her!) and Mio is based off of my younger sis. I hope that Mio didn't seem too OOC. I thought that a child who's had to fend for herself for most of her life would have walls built up when she is around people she doesn't trust/just met but when she's just around Sasuke and Naruto she'd be less guarded because she knows and loves 'em! But again I hope that it isn't too out of whack for our dear Mio. Like I've said before feedback on EVERYTHING is very nice b/c it helps way more than any of you think!

**Preview of Next Chapter: **_Sakura stood up and surveyed the depleated house. It was cozy but she got the feeling that that was true simply because Sasuke and Naruto were living here with a small child. She turned around and was greeted with the sight of their bed. "Damn, that bed is HUGE!" she exclaimed before letting out a whistle..._


	22. The Uninvited

**A/N: **Oh Gosh I'm sorry for the long ass wait!! I had all of the usual end of the year crap-ola going on. You know how it goes. Exam review, early exams, painting -grumbles-, cleaning out of the lockers and then essays out the wazoo! And I have bad news my loves...I'm going on vacation on the 9th and won't be back until the 21st...of July...BUT I am hoping that I'll get the chapters typed up and if I am VERY VERY VERY lucky I'll be able to type them up on my grandparents computer!! Oh I really hope that I can! So here's to summer, exams and long vacations! I hope that I can get something else up before I leave though!!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah...If I owned it there would be none of this Saintly!Itachi crap...-glares- Sorry for those of you who aren't caught up with the manga...but it makes me mad still...

**Ths Story So Far: **Sakura comes for a visit!! And Naruto couldn't be happier about it! So far its been one nice thing after another in the little village they were sent to by Tsunade. Can things last like this or will it all be sabotaged?

**Warnings: **Implied Yaoi (...You read right...), Swearing (Yeah...yeah...you get it), Shoujo-Ai (in the form of lovely TsunadexShizune) and one angry Hokage.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Sakura stood up and surveyed the depleted house. It was cozy but she got the feeling that that was true simply because Sasuke and Naruto were living here with a small child. She turned around and was greeted with the sight of their bed.

"Damn, that bed is HUGE!" she exclaimed before letting out a whistle.

Naruto kept his hold on Sasuke's shirt so as not to fall again, "Yeah so we've been told," Sasuke commented as he batted at Naruto's grabby hands…They had begun to 'migrate' south for the winter.

The pink haired woman felt Mio brush against her leg and decided to ignore it. If Mio wanted something she should open her mouth and ask for it. Or so Sakura believed. She thought that since Mio would be living with Sasuke and Naruto (and since both could be about as dumb as walls) she needed to learn how to vocalize her needs and wants. But Sakura didn't know that she was plenty good enough at that with her two fathers it was new people she had issues adjusting to.

But it seemed that the age where children could form bonds readily with others was still alive and well in Mio because after the strange team of people ate dinner and the day winded down into the night Mio insisted on Sakura sleeping next to her. Sasuke thought that the girl liked the idea of having some one else next to her while she slept… or at the very least a play toy.

He had no doubt that by tomorrow Mio would have gotten Sakura to take her somewhere to play.

* * *

Sasuke sat at the dining room table, chewing the crusts off of a piece of toast as if he held some sort of grudge over it. Naruto was still sleeping. Mio was still sleeping. And Sakura was taking advantage of the small showering facilities their house boasted.

Uchiha had never been one for mornings and often cursed their existence. But when you had Naruto sleeping next to you, teasing you mercilessly when you both know _damn well _that you can't go any farther, then you can yell at Sasuke for being moody. Until that happens though, it was best just to steer clear of him during the a.m.

A thick fog of steam billowed out behind Sakura. She wasn't wearing her usual red/tan/black ninja outfit, that would seem too conspicuous in a non-ninja village like this nameless squat. Instead her legs were partially covered in a pair of jeans that came down to about her mid-calf and there was a dark plum, quite modest, collarless shirt. She tousled her bright pink hair with one of the murky brown towels from the bathroom.

"Good morning, Sasuke," she greeted cheerily.

Obviously after her shower she was a much easier person to deal with than the girl he'd seem back in Konoha.

Sasuke muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, 'No such thing' and continued to eat his toast. Sakura poked her head back into the bathroom and threw the towel in, pulling a brush out of a small traveling bag that Sasuke hadn't noticed she had when she arrived at their door. The girl made her way over to the table while detangling her hair. Faintly Sasuke was reminded of the way Mio brushed her hair, ripping the brush straight through instead of actually working on the knots. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the similarities, it was too funny really.

"What are you smiling about?" Sakura asked in a humored tone.

Sasuke shook his head, still not in the mood to talk but in a better mood none the less.

"Well I know it's not about last night," she jibed knowing that her comment would get Sasuke going.

The boy visibly stiffened when his teammate said this, "What would you know about that?"

"The bed is huge Sasuke," Sakura began while looking at the object itself. She turned her emerald gaze back to him, "But I am not deaf. I head you two!"

Sasuke looked a little mortified by this statement. Even after Naruto covered Sasuke's mouth they _still _heard him. He wanted to crawl up into himself, Pakkun hearing them was one thing…and Mio kinda got used to seeing them so her hearing them was just the next step. But _Sakura?! _She'd been teasing them since before they actually got together!

And now they had to go and give her more material.

"So…" Sakura tapped the table with her index finger and looked around for a moment. "Do you want me to take Mio out today?"

Her invitation hung in the air, the intent obvious. Sasuke turned his eyes to look at her instead of his table. He saw her waggle her pink eyebrows a little slyly. Sasuke raised one of his at her gesture.

"Are you sure?" he asked. It wasn't a question out of disbelief, more out of his own surprise.

Sakura nodded, "Oh yeah. You two seem a little SF'd. And if I know anything about you two it's that you guys need this before you start tearing things apart."

With the look on Sasuke's face Sakura was a little more than shocked when he didn't drop to his knees and worship her. He looked like he was about to say something but Mio's voice cut in.

"What's SF?" she asked as she stretched her arms this way and that.

Sakura gave the girl a weak smile, "Super Fun."

Sasuke shot Sakura a look. While Naruto had lied about what happened 'in the bed' Sakura lied about an abbreviation that Mio could and probably would use!

"Come on Mio," Sasuke pushed himself away from the table and clapped his hands twice at his daughter as he walked over to her. "Sakura's gonna take you out to do something today."

Mio bounced up slightly when Sasuke clapped and he slipped his hands under her arms to pick her up from the bed. She laughed a tired laugh, no doubt happy to get out of the house with some one who would do something fun with her. Sasuke twirled the small girl around before setting her down to scurry off to get ready for her day with Sakura.

Sasuke turned back to the infamous bed and sat down beside the sleeping form of Naruto. He brushed a few unruly strands of straw colored hair away from the sleeping eyes. Naruto swatted at his hand slightly, trying to get back to uninterrupted sleep. The Uchiha smiled at this, moments like this were few since they had brought Mio into their home. Not that either of them regretted it in the least.

Slowly Sasuke leaned down, "Hey Naruto…" he whispered while waiting for the unavoidable string of grumbles from his lover.

As sure as Mio would make sarcastic remarks, Naruto released a few unintelligent words as Sasuke smirked down at him. The blond had yet to open his eyes and already he was frustrated.

"Hey Naruto…" Sasuke used a breathy tone this time, his words tickling Naruto's ear. This only irritated him further.

There was this moment where Sasuke was almost sure that Naruto was going to wake up, yell at him and roll over and go back to sleep but a second before the man did that Sasuke leaned into him once more, his chest brushing against Naruto's shoulder…

"Sakura's going to take Mio out today…"

Bright azure eyes were revealed, piece by piece, to look skeptically at Sasuke. Naruto didn't utter a word, nor did he make a sound as he lifted his head and torso from the bed. He gave this look…'Are you serious…?' Sasuke just nodded and watched as Naruto's eyes grew wider and wider.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's pulse go through the roof the more they sat there in silence just searching each other's faces for ideas of what to do while they were alone. They both had a general idea…but the details were yet to be worked out.

"Hey hey! Wait 'till I'm gone to start anything you two!" Sakura teased with a good humored voice as she watched them simply drown in each other.

Naruto laid down on his back again, laughing at how lost he became with Sasuke even after this hellish passed few months. Sasuke still sat on the edge of the bed, just thinking about how hard he'd fallen for Naruto.

"I'm ready!" Mio declared as she popped into the room in a pair of tan short and a red tee shirt.

Sakura chuckled at the girl. You could tell she was taking after her 'blond one'. The kunoichi bent down and took Mio's hand, but was denied that right by the girl and the two simply began to walk to the door. Sakura knew that the no hand holding rule was another one of those 'I'm not some child' things. She paused a few feet from Sasuke and Naruto and gave them a devious smirk.

"I'll send out a shock of chakra when I'm on my way back," Sakura told them as her smile grew a little more.

Naruto gave her the thumbs up, eerily echoing Rock Lee.

As Sakura stepped out the door she called back to the pair, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"That doesn't leave much for us then!" the fox-boy whined out with his lip trembling in a fake fit of depression.

Sakura laughed at him, per usual, as she closed the door behind her and Mio.

"So…" Sasuke suggested as he looked down at his twitching hands.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the back of his neck and pulled him to be nose-to-nose with him, "If you don't kiss me right now I'm going to rape you where you stand."

Sasuke felt energized by this growled out threat and crashed his lips unceremoniously into Naruto as he crawled over the boy to straddle his hips.

* * *

"_You can't fucking use other countries ANBU squads to find two kids!" Tsunade yelled after her fist made a dangerous dent in the table in the council's room._

"_You'd do well to watch your language Tsunade," the only other person in the room barked. _

"_I'll talk however the hell I want to!" she defended getting more and more livid as the man spoke. _

_It was only two days ago that she found out that the council was using ANBU squads from the Rain Country to hunt down Sasuke and Naruto. Not only were those ninjas more cut throat than the Konoha ones she 'deployed' but they were also more resourceful in their tracking techniques considering their day to day life. _

"_There is no law saying that the council cannot employ the ANBU of other countries," the man's mouth seemed to leak out venom as he spoke. "Besides you ninjas will do anything for some pocket change." His mouth turned into a poisonous smile, making Tsunade wanted to hurl the desk at that horribly twisted man. _

"_FUCK YOU!" the Hokage screamed at the top of her lungs. _

_She wasn't sure if it was the sake she'd just ingested or if it was the fact that this old bastard of a man just insulted entire civilizations that made her scream such an obscene thing at him. _

_Tsunade didn't regret it in the least. _

_The man drew his body back slightly, satisfying Tsunade's need to feel intimidating, "I will continue to use Rain's ANBU until I find your two little fugitives. It is none of your business about who I hire and for what reason." _

_Rage washed over Tsunade's body in torrents, her fists powering up with chakra automatically due to her anger. The man turned on his heel and walked out of the room. The Hokage's fist rose in the air, determined to break something to release this build up of hatred and chakra. Without any reservations Tsunade brought her frustration down on the solid cherry wood desk. _

_The sound of wood splintering and shattering rang through her ears, causing a morbid sense of comfort in her chest to swell up as she faced the closed door of the council room. _

_If those old geezers wanted to play the game she would give them something to play. There was no way she was out for the count after all she'd done to keep those boys safe. _

* * *

Sakura held her breath, trying to keep from breaking out into a fit of laughter. Mio had already passed her three times and the girl hadn't spotted her. She saw her turn around and huff out a frustrated breath of air.

After Sakura used a genjutsu to disguise a stretch of sand, sand and, uh, sand to look like a lush forest Mio suggest (rather loudly) that they should play hide and seek. Sakura knew she couldn't keep up the genjutsu for much longer, as a ninja she was used to keeping a normal level of chakra just in case there were enemies around. This practice ingrained in her even in this small town with a total of three ninjas right now.

Mio stood up again and began to search the area around a moss covered rock. Her back was turned to Sakura. The pink haired teen stealthily stalked up to the girl and grabbed her around her torso and lifted her in the air.

"Ha ha! I have you now!" she called out in a deeper voice than usual.

Mio cried out in laughter. She could understand why Sasuke and Naruto went so crazy when Pakkun mentioned Sakura. So far Sakura had treated her like a kid without any prompting by Mio and it felt nice to have no self-appointed responsibility on her small rounded shoulders.

"Come on let's go do something else Mio," Sakura suggested as she dispelled her own genjutsu to reveal a merciless desert in front of them.

"Awwww…" Mio whined as she was turned around in Sakura's arms.

"None of that," Sakura chided as she readjusted Mio to a more comfortable position on her stomach. "We'll do something else okay?"

Mio really had no other option since Sakura was the one treating her today.

* * *

"_Shizune," Tsunade sat down at her desk slowly and stared up adoringly at the young woman. _

"_Yes Tsunade?" the assistant asked not seeing the need to add formalities since the two women were alone now. _

"_Come here," she requested with a slight smile that nearly forced Shizune into submission. _

_Shizune stood in front of her boss and tilted her head to the side. Tsunade reached up and stroked her velvety soft cheek with the back of her index and middle finger. She took the small face into her hand, wincing slightly when the fingers of her damaged hand stretched out. There was no doubt in her mind that it was bruised but she wouldn't heal it herself. That would ruin the whole reason behind the bruises._

_Shizune's face showed confusion when Tsunade's face showed pain. She would have gotten a word in if the Hokage hadn't seen her face flit from bliss to concern. Before Shizune could say a word about why Tsunade looked the way she did Tsunade pulled her down into a kiss her hand felling the brash pain of her hasty ways. _

_There was a small cry from Tsunade uttered into their pressed lips. Shizune tried to pull away but the Hokage kept her in place with her hands on her face. _

_Once Tsunade let the kiss dissipate she said, "Shizune get the fastest hawk Konoha has and summon Kakashi for me." _

* * *

Mio laughed into the hot afternoon air, Sakura was carrying her around a neighboring village on her shoulders. The village a quite a run away but it had more than just a few produce stands, scant groceries and a few shanty-like houses. Sakura had bought a few frivolous things like chocolate bars, hard candies and Mio's first hat. Mio was more than excited to have a hat. She took no time attaching herself to Sakura's curvy torso in thanks.

Now she wore the hat, a small beanie with bunny ears hanging off of it, and Sakura had her doubts about the girl's departure from it.

"Sakura! Hey Sakura!" Mio shouted while tapping on the top of her head.

"Hmm?" Sakura answered not caring that the child was using her scalp as a doorbell right now.

"Let's go home and give Sasuke and Naruto some candy!" she suggested with an airy burst of innocence in her voice.

"You know Mio," Sakura began, about to reject the idea. But something inside of her told her that they had to go home. She wasn't about to brush off her intuition. "I think that's a great idea."

Sakura changed her course and started to head home. As she started running she sent out the shock of chakra she promised. But it felt as if there was another chakra signature in the area, about fifty miles west roughly based on her estimation. It collided with hers and she realized that she needed to get home and get home _now. _

* * *

Sasuke was jolted awake by the flare of Sakura's chakra. Naruto followed a little less awake than Sasuke. He rubbed his eyes and lazily smacked his lips together. The two of them were still stark naked, and groggy from their activities. Sasuke started to get up to get dressed but was pulled back down by his boney hips. Naruto playfully nipped at the nape of Sasuke's neck and carelessly kissed up his neck to land on Sasuke's soft earlobe. Sasuke allowed Naruto this moment of soft sweetness, not to mention he loved the way Naruto treated his skin with his kisses and bites.

They might have indulged in a few more moments of foreplay if it weren't for the second, third and fourth burst of Sakura's chakra. Something wasn't right if she was spending some of her chakra like that.

Sasuke and Naruto both bounced into action, getting dressed and equipping themselves with numerous newly sharpened weapons. Sasuke didn't know what it was, possibly the intensity in the last shock of chakra, but he started throwing some clothes and food into a few bags. Naruto didn't understand why Sasuke did that but he wasn't going to object to it.

He as well started grabbing up random articles of clothing and cans of food and threw them into a bag.

* * *

"_Send Pakkun out to Suna again," Tsunade advised Kakashi with a stern and bloodshot look on her face. _

"_No problem Hokage-sama," he conceded with the same lazy voice. "But may I ask why?"_

_Tsunade let out a sake stained breath of air, "The Council has been hiring Rain ANBU squads to look for Sasuke and Naruto." _

_Kakashi felt winded by this knowledge. If anyone knew anything about the Rain's ANBU squads it was him. The war, being one of the strongest ANBU in his year, oh yeah Hatake knew a thing or two about those troops. _

_It didn't take Kakashi but a second to work out why the Council would go through so much trouble to eliminate two boys who were no longer bringing danger to this village. It was a struggle for respect and power from the citizens of Konoha. Whoever got their way this time would no doubt get more support from the village. And the Council hadn't liked the fact that Tsunade gained the prestigious title of Hokage despite her drinking, and harsh words. _

"_I'll send him right now," Kakashi walked out into the hallway and down the stairs. _

_Tsunade knew he wasn't a fool, he was going to summon Pakkun in some non-descript alleyway, where the prying eyes of the Council couldn't see him. She took another sip of weak sake. While she refused to allow her hand to be healed by magical ways she didn't object to numbing it via alcohol. Shizune only allowed her this if Tsunade let her pick out the sake. _

_The Hokage picked up a pen and a piece of parchment. Shizune had brought her the fastest hawk in Konoha, it was perched on the windowsill behind her, all that was left to do was to write the letter to seal the deal. _

_She pressed the ink to the paper and began to spell out the words:_

Dearest Aoi,

It's time to pay back that debt you owe me…

* * *

By the time Sakura had arrived in the village she started off in she could feel the two other people tailing her. She caught sight of Sasuke and Naruto running towards her. Apparently all of those exercises they'd practiced on that week-long camping trip paid off. It was as if they knew exactly what she meant by all those spurts of chakra.

Sakura had dropped Mio down to rest on her back while they ran from their uninvited company. Her arms were locked under Mio's legs, and she's already told her to keep quiet or she wouldn't be able to give Sasuke or Naruto candy. The reformed team wasted no time heading out of Suna, their bearings being Konoha. It was more of a natural instinct that made all three of them chose to go towards Konoha.

Sasuke set a few traps for their pursuers. He wasn't sure who they were yet but he set middle level traps, hoping that they were amateurs like the Konoha ANBU who'd looked for them in that small village back in Konoha. Then the team began to run like bats out of hell to get away from whoever it was that was chasing after them.

The only way that any one person in the group could explain what happened next was a sheer twist of fate in their favor. And honestly it was about time. Usually it was just before capture or quick uprooting that occurred for Sasuke and Naruto. Although the enemy was gaining fast the Konoha team still had the upper hand.

"We have to change our course!" Pakkun advised them after everyone got over the initial shock and gratefulness to a higher power. "We are going to Kirigakure!"

Naruto shook his head, trying to shake out the surprise. Why would they need to go to Kiri? He didn't bother to ask, considering that talking would waste energy that he would need later on, for sure.

Pakkun kept a steady lead ahead of the teenagers and Mio. For now all they could do was run away. Everyone knew that they didn't have the capacity to fight whoever decided to follow them.

* * *

It wasn't until the team was nearly to the border of Konoha until Sakura approached them with a plan.

"We need to fight them," she suggested in a tone that said she was deathly serious.

"Normally I'd agree with you Sakura," Naruto started with an unusual voice of thought. "But it's not just _us. _We have Mio with us too. We can't fight off these guys _and _keep her safe."

Sasuke nodded in concurrence, "Besides this isn't just between us and some other ninjas. They're Rain ANBU," Pakkun had told them the first chance they got to rest after sending out clones, setting up genjutsus and concealing their location.

"I know we can take them," Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and gave the two boys a sassy smirk.

She turned to Pakkun who was sitting outside of the tent where Mio was sleeping. She'd never traveled before and though she understood the dire situation they were in she still needed to sleep.

"Pakkun," Sakura addressed him and he straightened up a bit to show he heard her. "Can you call any of Kakashi's nin dogs here?"

"All of us have the ability to summon help from his hounds," Pakkun replied. It only made sense for the ones being summoned to be able to call for help.

"Do you think that they would listen to us even though we aren't their master?" she asked wrapping her index finger around her chin.

"They'll listen to me. They know I'm Kakashi's right hand," Pakkun confirmed. "And nin dogs aren't like other summons, like frogs, they're a little more willing to do things."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the reference to his frogs. He hadn't tried to summon them this whole trip in order to help save his chakra (despite the Kyuubi being inside of him).

"Can you call some of them to watch over Mio while we fight these Rain guys?" Sakura requested with an inflection in her voice.

It wasn't caused by her doubt in their abilities (there was none of that) it was more like she was nervous. They could face off against the Akatsuki but they had more people then, more _teams._ Right now it was only the three teenagers of Cell Seven. All they had to rely on was each other.

Pakkun nodded, hoping that his answer would quell her voice, "It's no problem."

"Good," Sakura moved her head back to view Sasuke and Naruto. "You go and summon him and we'll come up with a plan…"

At least her voice was level now. Sasuke nodded once, a strong firm nod attempting to pull Sakura together. This was the test of their teamwork. Hopefully all those mock bell exercises in the training fields of Konoha had paid off. If it didn't…well that's wasn't an option now was it?

_End of The Uninvited_

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay...so I hope that this chapter was enjoyable. I was using all of my creavtive jucies on essays and final paintings. So be happy that I could get this out at all. Not to mention the new fandom that has snapped me up! Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles! It's great, go check out the manga! Yes yes. If you've read all the way up to the new chapters of Naruto, just imagine that the Council is like how 'Tobi' portrays them (I think it's a load of bull but that's just me and my lil sis...) but if you haven't the explaination is in the story. Tell me what you think!! I -HEART- YOU ALL!!

**Preview of Next Chapter: **_Sakura just barely manage to jump back from an attack that was well aimed at her head. She thanked the heavens for Tsunade-sama's rigorous training now. If it hadn't been for all those insane routines she probably wouldn't have been able to dodge that artfully executed kick in time. These guys weren't playing around with the three of them...It was time for her to stop playing around..._


	23. Threatening Scenes

**A/N: **...I'M SO SORRY!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME MY DEARS!! I really am sorry! I didn't update in Florida, I didn't start writing until like a couple of days ago...I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!! But on the upside this is a rather long chapter and it has ation! I hope that helps to make up for that. The shonen-ai is pretty low but I will try to make up for that later. I just could not get this chapter out. Tsubasa is getting into my head...It really has a hold over me.

**The Story So Far: **The only way for the team to make it out of country alive is to face the ANBU that have been sent to take them back to the Council...but now it's not just the three kids of team seven. They've got another life to worry about...

**Warnings: **...Violence...(unpredictable I know...you know with it being a fighting chapter and all...), swearing (not much if I'm remembering correctly) and very light shonen-ai (Dur-her! I'll bet you didn't see that one coming!)

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Sakura reassessed their situation, looking at it from every angle and perspective. If there had been any other way she surly would have seen it, and used it. But that was just it.

There was _no_ other way.

Sasuke and Naruto were inside Mio's tent telling her to keep quiet and hold onto Pakkun until they came to get her. Sakura could imagine the two boys hugging Mio tightly, trying to squeeze out every second they could with their daughter. She knew that they loved her deeply and didn't want to leave her to fight a couple of ANBU. Sakura could relate. Even though she'd just met the girl it was like Mio was her own child. Sakura knew that she would do anything in the world in order to keep Mio safe, and that's why her, Naruto and Sasuke _had _to fight these Rain nins.

Sakura pulled herself from her imagined scene inside the patchwork tent of shirts and other articles of clothing. She tasted blood in her mouth. It came from the bitten and tortured nail beds she'd been working on since she climbed up into the tree she occupied. Sakura wrapped her thumb in the hem of her shirt to stop the bleeding. If Sasuke and Naruto didn't come soon she'd have no nails or skin left on her fingers.

She bounced her foot in the open air to try to work out some of her anxiety. While her teammates were saying their 'I love yous' to Mio she had to keep her chakra sensing range expanded so that their surprise attack didn't backfire on them. Sakura brushed her fingers against the rough brown bark of the tree branch she sat on.

"Remember Mio," Sasuke started with a short breath. "Don't come out of the tent until we come to get you."

Sakura saw Naruto start to back out of the tent with Sasuke not too far behind him. Naruto pinned the flap of the tent closed with a few of the safety pins they found in Sakura's pouch. From inside the tent the two heard a gruff voice call out to them as Sasuke began to form a few seals.

"Just wait a second," Pakkun ordered as he stuck his paw out from between two pieces of clothing that weren't sealed up yet.

"What?" Sasuke asked a little curious as to what the dog would want.

"I still have to summon the dogs you guys wanted."

Both Naruto and Sasuke felt like smacking themselves. In all the hasty, impromptu preparations for the battle, they had forgotten about their talk with Pakkun about summoning other dogs for help with protecting Mio.

"Oh," Naruto laughed nervously at their forgetfulness. "Right."

Pakkun slid the navy blue bandana off of his head and the two boys watched on in amazement as the knot came undone as if it were made of smoke. On the underside of the fabric was a complicated circle of ancient writings. They curved this way and that, turning to form a spiral in the middle. There were a few blank spots that looked like they would frame the pads of Pakkun's right paw if he placed it on his bandana.

The small dog held his paw out to Naruto, "Can you cut one of the pads?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied pulling a sharp kunai that had a finer tip than the typical weapon.

He made a small incision on the middle pad, careful to not cut anything more than the pad.

The dog placed his paw on the fabric in one swift motion which produced a thick plume of smoke shortly there after. Sasuke and Naruto had already become accustomed to the smoke since both were masters to summoned beasts so it didn't bother them in the slightest like it had when they first started out.

Two hounds appeared from the thinning smoke. One had an eye patch covering his right eye and three brown spots that mingled with the coarse jet black coat her boasted. The second dog was a medium build, light gray dog with a triangle of ear missing on the left side. There were darker gray stripes running down his front legs and he seemed to be much younger than the black dog next to him, if his smile was any indication that is. The darker dog grunted slightly in his sturdy old age.

"Pakkun!" the lighter one called out happily. "Long time no see!"

"Nao, Akame, this is Naruto," Pakkun indicated to the blond next to him. "And this is Sasuke." He'd never been one for small talk, but that was all but an ingrained character trait when you were hand raised by Kakashi.

Before Pakkun could go any further the grizzly dog intervened, "And?"

He obviously had no patience for silly things like introductions.

"And they need us to help protect their daughter while they fight," his tone carried to the older dog in a superior way.

What was even more obvious than Akame's distaste for frivolities was that Pakkun ranked higher than him, despite the fact that Akame was much older than him.

Akame bowed his head to his higher-up, "I understand."

Nao bowed his head as well, "I'd be happy to help!"

Nao was young and seemed to take on the world. Sasuke couldn't help but be reminded of Naruto as he watched Nao nearly quiver in anticipation.

"Thank you for doing this for us," Sasuke thanked as he gave each of them a respectful bow of his head. He saw that Naruto was just gawking at the scene and forced him to bow his head as well.

"No problem," the youngest dog piped up excitedly.

"Yeah," Akame muttered while looking oddly at Sasuke and Naruto.

He could smell fear rolling off of the in languid waves. It wasn't fear for their own lives, but fear for the life of their daughter. There was something else lingering in there, something that was expected of almost every ninja, excitement for the fight.

The experienced dog shrugged it off of his thoughts and focused on the instructions that Pakkun was giving them.

* * *

"What did we learn as a team in Konoha?" Sakura whispered from her hiding place among the heavily blossomed foliage of the forest.

"Trust," Sasuke replied as his body hardened into a perfect hiding stance, able to see without being seen.

"Teamwork," Naruto added with a smile that his teammates could hear in his voice.

"And friendship," the kunoichi finished off as they heard the rustle of dehydrated underbrush.

"Let's kick their asses," Naruto suggested huskily as the three dropped down on the unpredictable ANBU men.

* * *

Dearest Tsunade,

I would be honored to repay my debt that way…

_Tsunade wiggled the letter in the air with a pleasant smirk played tastefully on her lips. If things would go her way, this one time, then she would be able to rule over Konoha with no issues from the council for years to come. _

"_Shikamaru," she spoke with no hint of foreign (nor domestic) sake on her breath and manner. "I need you to help me."_

_The chunin/ANBU teen steeled his nerves. At this point he was will to do anything._

"_I've already got Sasuke and Naruto a safe house in Kirigakure," she got a distant look in her eyes. "But I need you to help me make sure that they will be able to come back here."_

_The uninvited thought of blackmail entered Shikamaru's strategic mind and judging by the wicked grin on the Hokage's face it was a thought that already made a nice home in her head. _

"_Since Kakashi will be busy keeping tabs on his team you were my next candidate for this mission," she had an absolutely evil glint shimmering in her eyes. It beckoned Satan himself into the room. "I want you to help me blackmail the entire Council…"_

_Shikamaru considered this for a moment. In reality he had a lot to lose but much more to gain (skills and respect included). Not to mention his inner obligation to Sasuke since he had been one of the leaders that brought him home and would do anything for the blond idiot that inspired the mission. Naruto needed Sasuke for one illogical reason or another and above all his friendship with those two meant almost as much to him as Ino and Chouji did. _

"_I'm listening," he replied leaning forward to better hear the insane woman who sat across from him in the silent dark. _

* * *

Initially Sakura had only sensed three men, much to her surprise all it took was a shock of chakra from the bird-faced man and three more cam, knives' ablazin'. The three teens didn't have much of a choice; they'd have to kill these men in order to get out of this alive. The only thing that gave them the upper hand this time was that the men were aiming to capture, not kill.

After wrestling the teenagers off of their backs the ANBU tried to bind them for the capture but Sakura bought them time with a flashing bomb. Her plan was to divide the men, even the new ones. She had altered the plan to accommodate for those ones.

Sakura ran along the thick branches of the tree overhead, her shoes clomping against the wood to ensure that the ANBU heard her and predicted where she might go. Down on the ground she saw Naruto running away from the ANBU to draw a few away from Sasuke, who was battling one in a place a few metes off from where the two teams collided.

The girl dropped down into a dark and dank clearing praying to God that she'd attracted at least two men into her trap. When the sound of the air being disturbed by too-fast ninjas Sakura thought, _Hell yeah! _

She turned on her heel and faced the men that ran after her. Now with her course changed Sakura was running right at them, her fists powered up as well as armed with sharp kunai. Sakura managed to sink her left kunai into an ANBU with deadly accuracy. All that was left was one more.

Sakura turned to face him. She saw his eyes through the small holes in the mask. He was just as determined as her, even if he wasn't fighting for the same reasons. In a moment of stillness Sakura questioned whether or not this was _really _the only way out. And it was this moment that almost got her bound up by the man.

She swore under her breath and spun out of his grip, flipping him over in the process. He got up to his feet gracefully and faster than she expected. Sakura artfully executed a kick to his chest when he started forming hand seals.

_Poof!_

A log.

The girl quickly began to survey the area, looking for any subtleties that might tip her off on his whereabouts. A leaf floated down to her and she looked up into the high reaching canopies. Her eyes caught sight of a blur right next to her.

Sakura let out a yell as she aimed her fist at the blur's predicted path. Her fist hit solid flesh and bone. The ANBU stumbled around the clearing as Sakura charged at him, her fist full of chakra. In the back of her mind she thought about how seemingly easy it was to fight just one on one with the ANBU. She had imagined a much bigger battle ahead of herself but then again most ANBU don't just walk out in the open when they're hunting their target.

Automatically her arms blocked the arm that meant to hit her, she'd been thinking about so much that she hadn't noticed her body working off of instinct to defend herself from this man. But she'd apparently been doing a good job considering she hadn't been hit yet.

The ANBU made a quick grab for her hands as she snapped out of her stupor. Capturing her wrists he grappled her down to the ground. Sakura's initial reaction was to squirm to break his grip but she knew that doing that would only wear her out and he would win.

The kunoichi took a deep breath in as her back collided with the rocky ground. Before she could think she saw him flip out a pair of chakra-infused handcuffs to restrain her. Sakura took a deep breath and wrapped her ankles around his neck and slammed his body into the ground with enough force to send rocks flying.

She quickly retracted her legs from beneath his bent form. He reached for her foot but she evaded it by jumping out of the way. Quickly Sakura pulled out a double pronged kunai that she bought years ago, and bent down to finish the job in one clean stab to the man's chest. She found it surprising that the blades had sunk into the ANBU armor so easily but she had paid top dollar for the weapon. Now she was more than grateful that she'd spent a small fortune on this one commodity.

Sakura pulled her kunai out of the ANBU's chest and took a deep breath. Yes, it was all happening. The ANBU, the running, the killing. It was all very real. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine it a different way but then realized that this was all needed in order for her boys to be happy. And that was enough for her.

She looked around her. There was nothing but trees and patches of almost-visible grass. Mentally she expanded her chakra sensing range to see where Sasuke and Naruto where. Once she targeted both of their general locations her legs moved faster and faster to ensure that they were safe and sound.

When she reached the approximate area where Sasuke was she saw that he was already up in the trees looking for Naruto, his only ANBU's body face down and in a broken state. Sakura saw the beginnings of the cursed seal's tattoo receding beneath Sasuke's torn clothing. Even at his level of progress the seal still made a cameo against his pale flesh.

There was no need for words, for there was nothing to say. Right now they had to make sure that Naruto was safe. No doubt with the training under his belt he made quick work of his ANBU. But still, for the sake of assuaging their own personal fears the two friends pushed forward to find the blond.

They stopped in the branches above Naruto. He was leaning against a thick tree holding his healing arm. The gashes, of course, disappeared before any damage could be done to it but the whisker marks on his face were thick with power and were pretty much the only indication that Naruto had used up some of his Kyuubi chakra. Sasuke and Sakura dropped down cautiously after a moment of hesitation.

"Hey guys," Naruto greeted as he looked over their injuries. He whistled and smiled his toothy smile at them, "Looks like the ANBU got you guys pretty bad."

Sasuke looked down at his body. His shirt was torn and bloody, the blood a mixture of his own and the ANBU he had fought. His pants had grass stains and worn out patches where it looked like mere threads were holding it together and blood decorated the fabric as well. Through the holes in his clothing bruises and cuts could be seen.

Sakura already knew that she was damaged. The only thing she was worried about was letting Mio see their state. Her chakra levels were pretty low since she had to use so much in his punches and kicks against the ANBU, so healing herself and Sasuke was out of the question.

The girl laughed at Naruto's observation, "Yeah but not as bad as they could have."

Naruto nodded in agreement and walked over to his companions. Sasuke felt himself smile as Naruto got closer. He was happy that they had made it out of this. It was a hard fight but it was worth it if Naruto and Mio and Sasuke could make it to Kiri without anymore issues. Though he doubted that an issue-free journey was ahead of them.

"Well we better dispose of the bodies properly unless we want the Council's ANBU to track us that easily," Sakura suggested as she clapped her hands together softly to get her boys' attention. "Then we'll wash up in the stream."

The two nodded and they all headed over to the closest ANBU to figure out how they were going to go about getting rid of the bodies.

* * *

_The musty smell of old books swirled around in Shikamaru's head, making him dizzy with its scent. He grumbled about how horrible it smelled but continued to look through files and files of Konoha's citizens. _

"_How hard is it to find records on the Council for God's sake!" he whispered angrily as he slammed another drawer of the filing cabinet closed. "I mean they're the friggin' Council!" _

_He slid the silver button over to unlock the drawer below that one he just closed. So far his two-day search for blackmail material had ended up with absolutely nothing. He originally had been looking at their current records but realized that they were probably more careful than to get caught now a days doing something dirty so he opted for searching for their childhood records. _

_It was common knowledge that everyone in Konoha had a record, whether or not they went to the ninja academy. The founder had been meticulous and wanted everything written down 'just in case'._

"_Taxes…?" the chunin read aloud questioningly. He briefly flipped through the finances that the Council had put together for the village. _

_His eyes stopped on some suspicious numbers under the name of 'Watakaza, Kisa' who had drawn them up. He put his finger against chin and rested his flashlight there. Who was that…? Hokage-sama had given him a list of the names of the Council members. 'Kisa' did not sound familiar in the least…_

_He placed that page to the side and committed its location to memory. _

_Perhaps there was something here that Shikamaru could use against them…_

* * *

"We only have a few more miles until we reach the ocean," Pakkun told the group.

They probably could have figured that out on their own though. The smell of sea water was the most dominate scent in the air. It eased the three teenagers into peace and only served to wind up Mio. Since she was born and lived in that nameless village in the Wind country all this time she had never seen the ocean before. The closer they got to the water the more she squirmed against Sakura's back.

"Are we almost there?!" Mio asked excitedly bouncing around to get a better look at the landscape they were in.

The trees were thinning out into sparse groups here and there. Instead of hard rocks and tough soil on the ground there was softer dirt that sometimes had sections of white sand from the travelers of this area. Mio could feel the sea breeze on her face and could hear the waves crashing onto the shore repeatedly.

It was too much for her over joyous mind. Sakura had a hard time trying to keep her still. A few times Sasuke had to take over carrying her and asserting some of that fatherly authority over her.

Then the second they saw the docking point Mio all but lost her mind.

"It's the beach!!" Mio screeched in Sakura's ear. "Oh my God it's a beach!!"

Sakura glared over at Naruto, "Thanks for teaching her that word Naruto…thanks a lot."

Naruto snickered to himself as the team came to a slowing pace as the dirt road dissolved into clean white sand. Sakura gave up the battle and let the squirming ball of restless energy down to inspect the sand. Mio squealed happily as she grabbed handfuls of sand. Naruto smiled down at her and then looked up at Sasuke and Sakura. The small girl got up and started to run ahead of the group.

Sasuke almost started to run after her to keep her from getting to far in front of them but Naruto grabbed his wrist and Pakkun chased after her instead. The ex-avenger stayed next to Naruto's side, happily assured of his daughter's safety, and kept their hands joined.

"Maybe we should rest in this area for half a day to recharge the batteries?" Sakura suggested as she stretched out her tense arms. "It'll do us all some good."

The group thought about it for a second and made a note to run this by Pakkun later but for now, they'd just enjoy the cool sun above them.

Naruto stopped and brought Sasuke's lips centimeters away from his, "You're…" He let go of Sasuke's hand, "It!" Then he started to run away screaming in the direction Mio was running.

Sasuke was stupefied for a second before he glanced over at Sakura, who was still walking beside him. He swiped at her but missed when she bent awkwardly to evade him. The kunoichi ran away as well screaming. Sasuke chased after her while laughing happily.

Yeah. They'd ask later. It was better to just take a break from all of this serious business. They were all only kids after all and deserved to laugh and play tag on the beach every once and a while.

_End of Threatening Scenes_

**A/N: **So how was that? I know that I'm downplaying the ANBU's strength and I wish I could say that that bit was important...but it's not. I just don't have the capacity to fully understand the ANBU's full power so I put them at a level that I could understand. I hope that this fight scene was better than the first one I wrote in this story. I really do. You know the whole bit about wanting things to improve as the story progesses so I don't have to explain that to you.

Gosh I hope that no one's lost interest in this story...-taps face nervously- I also hope that this makes up for the wait...

**Preview of Next Chapter: **_'My name is Aoi and I will be providing you with housing and protection,' the man spoke softly but sternly, two good qualitites in a ruler but Sasuke couldn't help but feel that their circumstances were making him speak this way and that usually this man was probably a very cold leader. 'Excuse me,' Naruto spoke up tiredly. 'But why are you doing this?'...'_


	24. Home

**A/N: **And I was scared that everyone forgot about me! lol. Maybe it wasn't a million and ten reviews but I was happy that people were still reading! So I wrote up this chapter as fast as I could as another apology for taking so long with the last chapter. So enjoy this one because I find it rather cute!

**Summary: **Fleeing to Kirigakure, what could be in store for the team?

**Warnings: **Now packed with 100 percent more shonen-ai for your fangirl-y (fan-boy-ish?) pleasure! Of course as usual the languge is shaken not stirred (AKA swearing...-.-;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24

Pakkun curled up beside Mio on the beach. The breezy day that the group had spent at the beach was coming to a close. Like the three had agreed they told Pakkun about staying on the beach for the night. He only agreed after his conditions were met. Since he was the one in charge of getting them safely to Kirigakure he wasn't going to allow them to be careless. The fact that he was utterly attached to them had nothing to do with it…of course it didn't.

Sakura had to put up a genjutsu that was fool proof, the three had to sleep in shifts to ensure the safety of the team and the whole group had to leave on the first ship out to Kiri. Eagerly Naruto agreed for all three of them. Sasuke and Sakura could tell that it was because he loved playing with Mio like he had been out on the beach. He loved tossing her in the air and catching her easily. He loved chasing her and his teammates in a game of tag. But most of all he loved hearing Mio laugh freely into the salty air.

The sun was sinking in the sky and maybe if Sasuke and Naruto had been totally different people, or girls, then they could have appreciated the way the light tinted the sky brilliant pinks and hues of purples and oranges. But they just enjoyed how easy it was to breathe now.

"Ah," Sakura sighed out. "It's so beautiful out here."

"Ugh," Naruto teased rolling his eyes at Sakura. "Sentimentality!"

Sakura kicked him over with her bare feet, "Shut up! I've heard some of the things you've said to Sasuke!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out on her and situated his head on Sasuke's lap, "So what? I'm sure you've said gushier things to Ino!"

"I don't know, Naruto," Sasuke interceded. "You've said some pretty sentimental things yourself."

"Yeah? Prove it pretty boy," he challenged smiling in a cocky manner.

Sasuke shrugged and bent down to kiss Naruto. He let Naruto relax his body and allow Sasuke's tongue passage. Sasuke gripped Naruto's hair lightly and then bit his lip hard enough to taste blood.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled after Sasuke pulled away from him. "You made me bleed!"

"Exactly," Sasuke waggled his eyebrows at Naruto.

Naruto stared at him confused for a second before touching his bleeding lip again, "Oh…" Then he hushed his thoughts and licked his lip.

"Hey! Hey!" Sakura called out breaking the silence that was about to fall over the couple. "I wanna know what's going on!"

Sasuke turned to Sakura, "One day Naruto-"

"NO! NO! It's nothing Sakura!" he assured her as he waved his hands around.

"Told me that he-"

Naruto smacked Sasuke's face with his hands and tried hooking the boy's lips with his fingers. Sasuke took a hold of his wrists and kept talking to Sakura.

"Couldn't live without-"

"AHHHH!! No! Don't tell her that Sasuke!" Naruto objected as he tried to wiggle his hands free of Sasuke's grip.

This of course went unacknowledged by Sasuke and Sakura, "Me. And bit my lip to symbolize that."

"What does biting your lip have to do with anything?" Sakura asked as Naruto groaned obnoxiously in the background.

"ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" Naruto shouted waving his hands in front of Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke swatted at Naruto's hands and shrugged, "It was just the way he told me that he couldn't live without me."

Sakura nodded and watched a look of nostalgia sweep over Sasuke, "I see."

Naruto folded his arms across his chest and looked the other way, "You guys have just stripped me of my manliness…I hope you're happy."

"Ecstatic," Sasuke said glancing down at Naruto with a small chuckle.

* * *

Sasuke crawled over to Sakura and shook her awake, "Hey, the next boat to Kiri just arrived."

Sakura blinked up at him and yawned, "Mmhm…"

She pushed herself up from the weird clothing-blanket they made to keep sand from crawling into weird places. Sasuke got up and walked over to Naruto and Mio. He sat down next to his daughter and shook her until she opened one eye to look up at him.

"Come on Mio," he said tilting his head to get a better look at her. "Time to wake up."

"Little longer 'Suke…" Naruto muttered batting Sasuke's hand and hugging Mio tighter.

"No, Naruto," Sasuke urged as he prodded him a little bit more. "Now."

Pakkun was already up. He had accompanied Sasuke to the dock to talk to the man who was running the small boat.

Mio elbowed Naruto in this nose as she stretched to wake herself up, "Les get ready blond one." She slurred her words tiredly.

Naruto rubbed his eyes but looked like he needed more convincing. So Sasuke leaned over Mio and pressed his lips against Naruto's neck, letting his tongue slip for a second. The boy shivered and reached out to hold Sasuke's head in its current place. Sasuke however had different plans as he bobbed out of the way of Naruto's selfish hands before he could be pinned.

"Get up and maybe you'll get more," Sasuke promised with a half smile.

Mio's head snapped over to her two parents, her look of utter mortification unashamedly obvious, "Can you guys wait?! I'm still here!"

Sasuke dipped his head down and kissed Naruto chastely just to annoy his daughter. She made a fake gagging noise and got up to go hug Sakura tightly around her waist.

Naruto groaned and rolled over when Sasuke refused to kiss him a second time.

"Come on," Sasuke urged a second time with a few good smacks to Naruto's thigh. "We have to get on the boat if we want to make it to Kiri in a reasonable amount of time."

"Fine, fine," Naruto huffed out dramatically before sitting up to start the day.

* * *

Mio, having never been on a boat, got sea sick several times. Naruto rubbed her back and tried to comfort her but that only ended with a lethal does of last night's dinner all over his shoes. Sasuke tried to stick close to her and give her a few soothing touches after that incident. Though the Great Naruto Bridge was finished they opted for a boat for the sense of subtlety and familiarity that it boasted.

"Only a few more miles," the man guiding them promised with a dull voice.

Mio blearily cheered for this information. Her poor head was throbbing and her stomach couldn't handle too much more of this wide open sea. Sasuke tucked her hair behind her ear and hushed her.

Sakura absentmindedly stroked Pakkun's brown fur as she stared at the horizon. Being in this boat reminded her of the mission that was too far away now. It was back when they were naïve and she was so infatuated with Sasuke it would make her current self sick several times over. But that was in the past, it was nice to visit but she'd never give up the present for the past.

The boat jolted forward as the wood collided with the rough beach of the Mist country. Sasuke helped Mio out of the boat and set her down on the solid land. He was little surprised when his daughter began to praise the land with her kisses.

Naruto went over and laughed briefly at her before he picked her up to make her stop worshipping the earth. Sakura walked with him and Mio up a small hill and waited for Sasuke to pay the man in the boat. Once that was done all that was left was to get to the Mizukage's Tower.

After they were in his presence it was anyone's guess as to what was going to happen.

* * *

Pakkun stood in front of the doors to the Mizukage's office with no hesitance in his aura. The three teenagers however seemed to be conquering the lumps that rose in their throats from just being where they were.

Sasuke gave Naruto's hand a squeeze and whispered, "It's now or never."

Naruto nodded to him and then to Sakura, careful not to jostle Mio into waking up. Sakura turned her weary eyes to her boys and then pushed the door to the Mizukage's office open.

Much to their surprise the Mizukage looked, young. His face was fresh and free of scars and blemishes. Sandy blond hair sat atop his head in a flat, neat way that said that he cared very much for his appearance. The Mizukage's lips didn't quirk up when they entered, they remained neutral to their situation and in a serious line on his face.

"You guys are the ones from Konoha?" he asked motioning to the chairs that littered his presence.

"Yes," Sasuke said as the spokesperson for the group.

"My name is Aoi and I will be providing you with housing and protection," the man spoke softly but sternly, two good qualities in a ruler but Sasuke couldn't help but feel that their circumstances were making him speak this way and that usually this man was probably a very cold leader.

"Excuse me," Naruto spoke up tiredly, asking the question that had seated itself in everyone's minds after Aoi introduced himself. "But why are you doing this?"

"I care nothing for your situation and would probably hand you over to the Council in Konoha," Sakura winced at these words but Aoi pressed on. "If I was not in debt to Tsunade…"

Naruto's head snapped up at this, disturbing Mio in the slightest but not making her aware of the world, "You owe _Tsunade_?!"

Aoi nodded stoically and looked almost like he was swimming in something from generations before that point in time. He decided against scolding the blond for his tone in favor of keeping the little girl asleep.

"How does something like that happen?" Naruto asked in disbelief. Sasuke wanted to push Naruto over for his obvious casualness in his voice. If things continued like this they were going to end up in the Council's clutches by nightfall.

The Mizukage looked at Naruto with a sharp look in his eyes, "Tsunade protected my family during the Ninja War. Even though we were on opposing sides she kept my family alive." He let nostalgia take over for a second before regaining control over his mentality.

"For her kindness I will keep your family alive as my payment," Aoi finished with a chilly look in his face.

Sasuke wanted to say thank you to Aoi for this but the reply to such a gesture would have likely been 'I'm not doing this for you…' He chose to keep his mouth shut for now.

"You will be living in a housing unit that my country has set aside for refugees," he explained writing down the directions to the house on a piece of snow white paper. "I have no doubt that the Council will send ANBU here to scout for you but because of a treaty that Tsunade and I forged they will be in violation and will be unable to look for any of you."

Sasuke's mind reeled. Tsunade and the Mizukage had _forged _a treaty in order to protect Sasuke and Naruto? That was…astounding. However, Sasuke thought that it had less to do with him and more to do with Naruto on Tsunade's side of the story. And that was okay, because Sasuke could understand why.

Aoi passed the address to Sasuke, "There is one catch." Sasuke and Naruto looked up. "Neither of you can become a ninja of this country. If you guys are on our records or payrolls in something so obvious then there is nothing I can do for you if the Council sees that."

The blond felt like something inside of him crumbled. It was a cruel twist of fate that made being a ninja impossible for him at his current standing. After all the years of training and it led up to this…That was just merciless.

"Both of your bank accounts have been transferred over to the bank at the refugee site," Aoi continued, uncaring about Naruto's and Sasuke's inner turmoil. "They have been put under new PIN for both of you and different names. Most of the people at the site have an account like that and it is only accessible through that bank."

At least if nothing else, Sasuke thought, they could live comfortably off of his money for a long time to come. Neither would _need _a job but he had the distinct feeling that Naruto would want to get a job even if it meant he would only be working a part time. Sasuke knew that Naruto would want to contribute, just a little bit would do.

Aoi wrote down the rest of the information and passed it to Sasuke in silence.

After a moment of stillness, "What is her name?" The Mizukage motioned to Mio, who was still knocked out against Naruto's shoulder.

"Her name is Mio," Naruto stated with unhidden fondness in his voice.

"She will be enrolled in the civilian school at the refugee site," Aoi informed them. "I don't want any of the children of my country going uneducated."

Unlike his predecessor, Aoi had implemented free education up to the high school level for civilians and up to the Chunin level for ninjas. He had a firm stand on education and he wasn't letting anyone go without it if he had something to say.

Sasuke agreed with a curt nod of his head. The older man looked at the bags on the floor that the group had brought with them. At least the house came furnished so they didn't have to worry about that unless they wanted to redecorate. But that was up to them.

"And all of your mail will be sent here unless it's from within the country," Aoi finished with a tone of finality. "You guys can go and get settled in now."

* * *

As far as public housing went, this was one of the nicer ones that Sasuke had happened upon. Most other countries used leftover money for their refugee housing, if they had it at all. But this one looked as if it were a top priority. The shingles on the roofs were all in line and in perfect condition. Each house was different but study looking, just for those famous Kiri thunder storms.

Naruto pointed at the house number Aoi had directed them to. All that was left to do was go inside.

"Maybe now we can get Mio some real clothes," Naruto muttered shifting the little girl on his back to better situate her.

"Now that you're going to be more stable?" Sakura asked touching the back of her fingers to Naruto's shoulder to comfort him.

He nodded at Sakura and Sasuke forged the path to the house. If they didn't get inside soon all they would do is stand outside and gawk at the house all day long. It was already past noon and it was easy enough to see that everyone needed to get some rest.

Sasuke turned the key and opened the door, which swung open to reveal an understated house. One story, blue and green couches, and simple storage spaces.

"Home sweet home," Sasuke said dejectedly. While he was grateful for the house and protection, it just wasn't the apartment they all shared back in Konoha.

Naruto let Mio climb off of his back, all her squirming was uncomfortable.

"WOAH!" she exclaimed all wide eyed. "This place is humongous!"

The girl scrambled around the house, touching and inspecting every inch of the house. Sasuke shook his head at her and went about his own appraisal. Of course since she'd been living on the mellow streets before Sasuke and Naruto took her in. And even after that it was a small house that the three of them lived in so the house they'd been given was immensely amazing.

"OH MY GOD!" Mio screamed when she pushed the door to her bed room open. "I have my own friggin' bed!!"

"Mio!" Naruto raised his voice a little. "Watch your mouth."

She gave him a look of 'yeah right', but said nothing against him. Mio climbed into her bed and pressed her face against the feathery soft pillows as much as she could. She sighed contently and relaxed her body. Naruto shook his head at her and walked around the house to find Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out lazily. After traveling like they had he felt he had the right to be lazy.

"Sasuke!" he shouted again milling slowly around the house.

"Sasu-!" some one grabbed his arm and pulled him into a room.

Naruto jammed his elbow into the ribs of his captor, "What the hell was that for?!"

"Sasuke?"

"Who else would it be idiot?"

"I'm sorry for being on my guard," Naruto sarcastically apologized. "But you were the one who grabbed me."

"Whatever," Sasuke rolled his eyes oh-so maturely. "I wanted to show you our room."

Naruto looked away from Sasuke for the first time since he'd hit him. Around them was a master bedroom. There was a bathroom, with a shower and a bath tub. A few generic pieces of furniture decorated the room but in the center of the room laid a big ornately carved four-poster bed.

The blond gawked at it for a moment.

Sakura poked her head out from the bathroom, a serious look on her face, "I don't think it's as big as the last one…"

_End of Home_

* * *

**A/N: **Yup that was the mysterious guy who kept sending letters and stuff to Tsunade as a thank you!! Ummm...hope you liked it but I gotta get to school! lol. You'll have to make due with this short note and no preview!! SORRY!!


	25. Adjusting to Sunlight

**A/N: **I would seriously like to take this time to thank my anon. reviewers. I have been neglecting this for a long time (even though I kept telling myself to write it -smacks self-).

**Anon.- **I would like to say that your review was the sweetest that I have ever recieved. Honestly I think that my face was about ten million degrees hotter when I read it. To say that you would pay to read my story that was just what made me fall over. And, I would like for you to know that it was your review that kicked me and made me write this chapter. lol. Thank you so much for what could very well be the most amazing review I've ever, or ever will, recieved.

**Clover- **Awwww you're just so sweet! I mean it! I love your simple reviews they let me know that you're enjoying the story and that you're still into it. I also liked how fast they came after I posted, that made me smile like a fool! Thank you for your wonderful support!!

**Halskr- **Thank you for that compliment! :) I mean it. I was really shaky during that time in the fic and you really encouraged me to write more. Sorry that your thanks is long over-due but, hey, better late than never! lol!

Thank you to all of my amazing fans, I mean it. Without you guys I probably would have kicked this fic to the curb, but you guys threaten me (You know who you are! lol!) and push me forward. Thanks for being patient with me and putting up with my weird-ass plot! XD

**Summary: **They have a new home, a new life...what sort of new hardships or strains will this bring to Sasuke's and Naruto's dynamic-multi-functional-relationship?

**Warnings: **XDDD I have to say that I accidentally put myself in here (indirectly at the moment) as well as my sisters and my Mrs. Julie...so if you don't like that then...ya know...you can stop reading because it's said and done and I'm not changing it now. Swearing (as always this should not come to you as a big shock...if it did...get out...-.-), mentions of yaoi (this made me laugh! XD I mean it. You'll see!)

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Naruto sniffled a little. Did it really have to come to this?

"Get a hold of yourself," Sasuke ordered contrary to how he felt.

It had been about two weeks since the strange patchwork-family had made it to Kirigakure. The first few days were spent checking the bank account, buying clothes for Mio as well as for her two boys and of course, the dreaded enrollment of Mio into school.

The dark haired girl looked up at Sasuke and Naruto, the emotional messes that they were at that moment. Her hair was free of dead ends, tangles and dirtiness. It was in a half ponytail with the rest trailing down her back.

Now, because Sasuke and Naruto were about as informed about clothes as a tree branch did, Sakura took her shopping in the few stores that the refugee development boasted. She came home with a good amount of clothes, most a size too big to give her room to grow. Today Mio was wearing a white fitted shirt with lemons, limes and oranges randomly sewn onto the fabric and a pair of simple denim shorts.

She waved her blue plastic lunch box around in front of them, "Get a grip. I'm not leaving yet…I still need breakfast."

"Oh, we know," Naruto told her patting the top of her head happily.

"Then why are you guys getting all sad?" Mio asked all-knowingly.

"You'll understand when you're older," Sasuke said walking away from the scene to see what Sakura was making for breakfast.

The pink haired girl sat at the small table with bowls out for everyone, milk and two different types of cereal. Sasuke looked at her amusedly.

"Careful Sakura, you might actually have to work" he sarcastically warned her.

"Shut up, Sasuke," she threw back rubbing her eyes. "I haven't had a shower yet."

An automatic back up was required. Sakura in the mornings was not a pleasant person unless she had her shower. That much Sasuke had learned back in Konoha.

Sasuke sat down across from Sakura as Naruto and Mio walked in the kitchen, holding hands cutely.

* * *

"Okay," Sasuke breathed out roughly. "Now let's move the dresser."

"Sasuke?" Naruto slumped over. "Is it really that important that we move _all _of the furniture?"

Sasuke gave him a cold glare, "Yes."

"Now," the blond stopped to catch his breath. "Why?"

The Uchiha looked around for a little bit, "It's Mio's first day of school, and Sakura's leaving tonight."

Naruto stared at him, openly confused, "What the hell does that have to do with anything?!"

"Dammit Naruto," Sasuke stressed. "Don't you get it?!"

"No! I don't get it!" Naruto yelled throwing his hands up in the air. "That's what you have to _tell me!!_"

Sasuke paused for a second, stunned by what his boyfriend said, "You are so stupid."

"Yeah, I'm stupid and you're an asshole," he confirmed. "Now that we have that out of the way can we skip to the part where you tell me what moving our house around and Mio's first day of school and Sakura leaving has to do with ANYTHING?!"

"You're so impossible!" Sasuke countered feeling the need to shout since Naruto was doing so. "This is a distraction!"

Naruto opened his mouth to give Sasuke another yelling but then stopped and looked thoughtful for a moment. "But that doesn't make any sense…"

Sasuke huffed, "It's a distraction from Mio growing up, and from the fact that Sakura's going to be gone soon. Do you remember the last time we were without her?"

A light went off in Naruto's head, "Oh yeah…that was the first time we had sex wasn't it?"

"I'm not talking about that," Sasuke smacked Naruto's forehead lightly.

"I know," he assured taking Sasuke's hand in his and kissing it lightly. "But you can't just do things like this to distract yourself from Mio growing up. Then you'll miss it all." He kissed the soft pale hand again, "And as far as Sakura goes, she'll be back. As Team Seven we've been through too much to let something like the Council take us apart."

Sasuke nearly forgot about how randomly insightful Naruto could be. He stood there, staring at Naruto, just a little stunned by his words. Let's face it, no matter how many times Naruto said things that actually made sense, there was no getting used to it.

"What?" Naruto asked falling back into his goofy self. "Is there something on my face?"

"No," Sasuke stated flatly as he walked over to Naruto.

"Then what is it?" Naruto wondered aloud paying no attention to the fact that Sasuke was closer to him.

"I just forget about how smart you can be, _sometimes,_" Sasuke told him adding a little jab in there to keep the balance.

Naruto's eyes darted between Sasuke's eyes and his lips, "Well you shouldn't. I am quite smart."

"Whatever," Sasuke laughed out as his hand latched onto the back of Naruto's head to bestow a kiss on his lips.

He felt Naruto smile impishly into the kiss. Something in his stomach stirred and tightened. As Sasuke pressed harder into the kiss Naruto's hands found his hips and rubbed circles into the sensitive skin, making Sasuke bite Naruto's lip in response. Naruto broke the kiss, surfacing for air.

"Ya know," Naruto starts with one eyebrow raised. "Mio won't be home until later…"

Sasuke gave Naruto a dry look, "And what are you suggesting, Uzumaki?" his voice dripping with want.

Naruto put one finger on Sasuke's chest and began to push him closer to the generic blue couch that was moved from one end of the living room over to the other, for reasons that Sasuke was only aware of.

"How about some naked activities?" Naruto answered biting the collar of Sasuke's forest green t-shirt.

"Sounds like you had this planned out from the beginning…" Sasuke pointed out already working his hands down and over the seams of Naruto's pants.

"Kinda," he admitted letting go of Sasuke's shirt in favor of pushing him onto the couch in an awkward position before climbing on top of him. "But I had imagined it happening on that bed in there." He jerked his head in the direction of their bedroom, "But this works just as well."

* * *

Naruto stretched in the warm sun of the mid-afternoon. He looked at the houses and yards of the neighbors. It was like an assembly line had made this neighborhood, but he figured that it was better that way. If everything looked the same then it would be harder for any enemies to find the houses of their targets. And that's what everyone was here for right? Hiding.

"Hey," a woman's voice called behind him. "You're new here, right?"

Naruto turned around to see a short blonde haired woman holding a water bottle, "Yeah, we moved in yesterday. My name's Naruto."

"My name is Kira," she spoke in an even tone and extended her hand for him to shake. "I'm from the lightning country and I live here with my husband and five daughters."

"Five?!" Naruto questioned as his jaw hit the floor. It was hard enough keeping up with Mio, to add four more girls was just ludicrous.

"Yup!" Kira smiled brightly at this. "I saw that you had one little girl."

Naruto's mind was still reeling from the 'five daughters' image in his head, "Uh Yeah. We kind of adopted her from Wind."

"She's adorable," Kira sighed nostalgically. "All of mine are older than twelve."

"Mio is going to be nine this year," Naruto measured out the time they had known her and figured that his estimation would be accurate.

"Oh!" Kira slapped her thigh as if she remembered the whole reason behind why she was there in the first place.

Naruto jumped slightly when she turned to him, a warm smile on her face and dark circles under her eyes, "I meant to tell you something."

He looked at her confused by what she said, "Okay, what is it?"

"Invest in blinds," Kira simply stated with a silly smile on her face. "One of my kids is home and she saw you guys on the couch when she was taking her meds."

He let his mind process this before turning beat red and burying his head in his hands, "I am so sorry! I didn't know, I thought that we were okay!"

"Nah," Kira waved her hand as if to wave away his worries. "She liked it. I don't think I've seen her smile quite as much as she did today."

Naruto still burned red with humiliation, "I am sorry. I didn't mean for anyone to see that."

"I told you don't worry about it," she assured taking a drink from her bottle. "But now Rika, my third oldest, wants to meet you guys."

Naruto shook his head. Kids these days.

* * *

_Tsunade looked down at the sheets that Shikamaru had given her. She had looked over it several times. None of the math made sense. It was like some one had just slapped numbers on the sheet and hoped that no one found it. Obviously no one did otherwise this 'Kisa' would have already been imprisoned. _

_The Godaime had sent Shikamaru to the birth records section of the building. Hopefully that would produce some results. In the meantime she was going to go through some personal finances of the Council. Being Hokage opened many doors to her little search-through of the old windbags. _

_Already she was filling up the portfolios she had labeled with a few key players in the conference room. If those ones crumbled under the pressure of blackmail then the rest would follow. _

_She spun in her chair gently. For once things were going to work out in her favor. She would see to that._

* * *

Mio came through the door like a storm of sunshine and elation. She squealed and sang as the door was thrown open. Her backpack and lunchbox were both discarded when the small girl began to dance around the living room. It wasn't until she tripped onto the couch that she realized that it was moved.

"Hey!" She shouted indignantly. "Why is the couch moved?"

Naruto poked his head around the corner, he had taken a nap when Sasuke went to the Mizukage's office to pick up some mail, "Sasuke did it."

Mio looked at the couch as if it offended her, "Why?"

He thought for a second, "I'm not too sure."

Of course he knew why Sasuke rearranged their living space but that was something that Mio didn't need to worry about so he censored it from her knowledge. The girl surveyed him for a moment more and then buried her face into one of the pillows that Sasuke had added to it earlier that day.

"So how was your first day?" Naruto asked walking of to his number one girl.

"Ah! Blond one, it was GREAT!" she squealed out uncharacteristically. "My teacher is nice, the kids here are nice, and I made friends on the way to school!!"

Naruto scooped her up and settled her on his lap, "That's great Mio!" He bounced her a little, "Who did you make friends with?"

"First I made friends with four of the girls next door! They said their sister was sick today and that I'd get to meet her tomorrow!" Mio yelled playing with her hands.

Naruto rubbed his eyes with a harshness that turned them red. It looked like the voyeuristic Rika was going to get her wish after all. As Naruto stewed in unreleased embarrassment Mio danced around the living room and right into her room to put away her school things.

"Hey, Hey," Naruto heard some one calling to him from the door. "We have a letter from Kakashi."

His head snapped to the door, "Really?!"

"No idiot," Sasuke began sarcastically. "Just thought I'd tell you that to see what you'd do."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and waited for him to walk over to the couch.

_Sasuke and Naruto,_

_Heard you guys were safe, once again and thought that I should come for a visit. _

_See you soon,_

_Kakashi_

"Well, he sure is a man of many words," Naruto said a little bit drawn back by how curt the letter was. "He didn't even tell us if Iruka-sensei was coming too."

Sasuke shrugged a little, "Probably. Those two are attached at the mouth."

A light chuckle, "Yeah but we really don't have any room to talk about that."

_End of Adjusting to Sunlight_

* * *

**A/N: **Kira is my Mrs. Julie. Rika was NOT me, in fact it was my little sis, the same one that Mio is based off of. Later on you'll see the rest of my sisters and me as well. I seriously didn't mean to put us in there, I was just sort of typing and then when I reread it I was like..."o.O Oops..." lol. So if you love this fic enough you'll put up with my self-insertion.

Ooooh Tsunade's plot thickens. I wonder what that will bring. Oh I plan on having one whole chapter devoted to her and Shikamaru's ever-so-brilliant plan. So hold tight for that. I don't think that it will be the next chapter though. I wrote this chapter to basically show that one: Naruto was maturing, as well as Sasuke, in order to raise Mio right and become adults. Of course our boys will always be slightly immature and fun like always but...more grown up, since that is the whole point of raising children. lol. And two: I think that I need to write transitional chapters from them on the run to settling down because the shock of just jumping from running around to settling down would be too much for me to write and for me to keep them IC.

Hope you guys liked this chapter b/c I'm not writing a preview!...Sorry. It seems like I don't have a set plan in mind for the chapters coming up. I'll try to be speedy with the updates, I'm almost done with driver's ed. so I'll have more time on my hands now! Yay!! Only like three more classes!!


	26. The Guests

**A/N: **I know, I know. I'm a horrible, horrible author! I left you guys hanging in favor of my Tsubasa fans. -goes into dramatic Shakespearian soliloque- But TRC is easier to write...Don't kill me...Okay. I am very sorry for the delay. I really am. Every time I opened up this document I swear my brain fell out of my ear. I was finally able to finish it! Thank you for all of your support my dear readers and I hope that you will continue to support me even though I am being so mean to you guys currently! -hugs all of my readers/reviewers- I do appriciate each and everyone of you!

**Summary: **Perhaps being a normal family is possible for Sasuke, Naruto and their little bundle of joy/sarcasm...

**Warnings: **Swearing (This is the part where you go "-le gasp- Not in this fic!!"), Shonen-ai (I think we're gonna need some oxygen masks...) and Shoujou-ai (Been a while, eh girls?)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26**

"This is Yuiko," Kira rested her hand on top of a mop of red locks. This girl was easily the oldest of the five.

Kira moved the slightest bit, "This is Arashi." Her hand grazed the top of the next girl's head as she went on introducing them all.

"Rika," a small chuckle came from the girl's lips and Kira smacked her lightly. Naruto shook his head in his hand while Sasuke tried not to laugh at her.

"Misuzu," Kira placed her hand flat on her head. "And this one here is the baby," she pinched the shortest one's cheek and got swatted at by a proud looking child. "Sumire."

Sasuke bowed a little, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke and this is Uzumaki Naruto."

"I know!" Rika piped in happily.

"Why do you guys have different last names?" Sumire asked looking up at the boys questioningly.

"Because we're not family…" Naruto said confused by the little girl.

"And we're not married," Sasuke added when Naruto's answer didn't seem to satisfy the hoard of girls.

"WHAT?!" Mio screamed in the background.

Everyone turned to see the small child's anger, "How can you two not be married?!"

"If you guys aren't married then why do you have sexual intercourse?" Sumire asked over Mio's yells.

Then all hell broke loose as the five girls began to talk all at the same time. The boys, used to only dealing with one child, stood there petrified as the girls bombarded them with questions and comments.

"Yeah I mean I thought you were supposed to save that!"

"Ever heard of blinds?"

"Oh I don't be so prude Misuzu! It wasn't a bad show _at all!"_

"Ewwww! You're so disgusting!"

"No I'd have to agree with her Sumire. Look at their physiques. Neither of them are badly built and they compliment each other nicely."

"Stop being such an art dork Arashi. Let's just say that they look nice together so that you can stop imagining what it would be like to draw them."

"You know you were thinking the same thing Yuiko. You're just as big of an art dork as I am."

"I think you guys should draw them in the nu-"

"GIRLS!" Kira shouted after gathering up a voice loud enough to cover over the large group's conversations. "This is not how we behave at other people's houses, is it?"

The five of them simultaneously put their heads down and muttered, "No…"

"Just because they're new here it doesn't mean that the rules change," Kira went on.

"We know," they all solemnly spoke together.

"Okay now go and play with Mio," she dismissed them with a flick of her hand. All at once the group's mood changed from a somber quietness into happy hyperactivity.

"I'm sorry about that," Kira apologized as she turned around to face the two red faced teenagers. "They just get excited easily but they are really good girls, even if they do get out of line."

Sasuke shook the faint blush from his face, "Its okay. I just can't imagine dealing with so many girls on a daily basis."

"It's tough but they make it worth it," Kira got a far off look her eyes. "Here I am getting all sentimental. Tell me about yourselves. I already know about all the gritty details, thanks to Rika, I want to hear about you two."

"I'm kinda surprised that you don't already know about the two of us," Naruto replied scratching the back of his head. "As Sasuke said earlier, I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yeah I've heard _about _you two," Kira cleared up. "But I want to hear about _who _you guys are, not about what you guys have done."

"Oh," Naruto was a little surprised by this. "Well…what do you want to hear?"

"I already know that you're the Nine-tails, and that Sasuke killed Orochimaru," she said. "But what I really want to know is how you two got together. I mean you two are total opposites."

"That one's easy!" Naruto exclaimed waving his hand at her. "We were in the same team when we were kids."

"Idiot that's not when we got together," Sasuke hissed as he hit Naruto's hand out of the air. "When I was taken back to Konoha our genin team had to live together as part of my rehabilitation into normal society."

"Ah," Kira sighed out as she visibly relaxed into the love seat across from the two men. "So you guys were childhood friends?"

"Kinda," Naruto replied. "We wanted to kick each other's asses all day every day. But, I guess you could say that we were friends."

"You guess?" Sasuke questioned raising one eyebrow condescendingly. "Who was shouting about 'Best Friends' at the Valley of the End?"

"Valley of the End?" Kira asked tilting her head.

"The border between Konoha and Otogakure," Sasuke explained. "Also where he tried to beat some sense into me before I left to go to Orochimaru's." A brief flash of regret fell on Sasuke's face but then Naruto nearly strangled Sasuke with a hug to his neck.

"Awww but you were my best friend Sasuke!" Naruto yelled painfully in his ear. "You just didn't know it yet, apparently."

"Thanks for making me deaf you idiot!" Sasuke shouted in Naruto's face with a hint of laughter.

Kira shook her head and laughed at the pair. Their reputation made them seem like big, bad mature ninjas who were going to rule the world, but in reality they were still just a couple of teens enjoying their lives.

* * *

"_How long have we been looking for this stuff?" Shikamaru asked offhandedly as he flipped through a few dusty files in the birth records department. _

"_Probably somewhere close to a month," Tsunade replied from the other side of the filing cabinets. "Why?" _

_The teenager shrugged, "Dunno, feels like longer."_

_The Godaime laughed a little at him, he would make a great captain (or teacher!) one day, "Yeah, yeah. But the sooner we find enough information on these windbags the sooner Sasuke and Naruto get to come home." _

"_One of the few perks, I guess," he said with almost enough humor to consider it a joke. _

_The Hokage laughed again when her eyes caught an all too familiar name._

"_Watakaze Kisa…"_

* * *

Mio looked up at her sort-of-fathers with a confusion laden face. There were many hand gestures, smacks to the back of Naruto's head and scowls at Sasuke. This very well could have been a game of charades. But, no.

The boys were trying to explain Kakashi-sensei in a nutshell.

As they found out, that was a task that was damn near impossible to do.

"Erm…" Naruto grunted in frustration. "How about we just wait until he gets here so that she can figure him out for herself?!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto in a shocked way. Though his idea was shouted in confusion and frustration, it was a fantastic idea!

The only way that anyone could get a clue about how Kakashi acted was by meeting him! Naruto could have such amazing moments of accidental genius!

"Sounds good to me blond one!" Mio exclaimed saluting him and sliding off the generic couch. "Can I go over to Kira-san's house until he gets here?"

Naruto waved his approval and the ball of energy bounded for the door. She swung it open and saw two unfamiliar figures. One was standing, a piece of paper in his hand, a thoughtful look on his face and his hand poised to knock on the door. The other was slumping in the background, looking rather bored with life in general.

"Oh!" The one in front almost squeaked out when he realized that there was a little girl in front of him. "You must be Mio!"

"And if I am?" she questioned crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm Iruka, and that's Kakashi," the brunette jerked his thumb back to indicate to the jounin. "We're here to visit Sasuke and Naruto."

"Dammit!" She swore; Iruka reeled back at her language. "Now I can't go to Kira-san's house…" Mio pouted for a second and then sighed. "Well the blond one and Sasuke will be mad if I don't let you guys in."

She moved aside and allowed the men entrance into her home. Iruka slid off his shoes and walked into the living room. Upon entering the public room the teacher caught an eyeful of his students on the couch, kissing each other like there was no tomorrow.

Behind Iruka, Kakashi coughed, "It's nice to see that you two haven't changed."

The boys jumped apart, their senses alert from the sudden voice. When they started to relax their breathing, which was heavy from not getting enough air, they let their guard fall and they went to greet their teachers.

* * *

Thus far, Kakashi had not spoken to the small girl that pestered him with questions. Questions like: 'Are you really a pervert?' 'Did you actually bury Sasuke when he was younger?' 'Is it possible to have gray hair naturally?' were thrown at him from the curious child. Kakashi was a pro at ignoring kids, after so many teams what did you expect? He simply folded his arms over his chest and spoke to whoever was in front of him and not child-shaped.

Iruka hit his chest a couple of times to make the stubborn man relent. This of course did not work but it did entertain the chunin for a little while.

"Little one," Kakashi indicated to Mio. "Don't you get tired of not being answered?"

Mio cocked her head at the nickname, "My name's Mio."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he brushed her comment aside. "Aren't you bored of following me around yipping about pointless things that Sasuke and Naruto told you?"

"Since when did I become little one?" Mio muttered looking darkly at Kakashi.

"Are you going to answer me?" Kakashi asked letting a sigh out from his chest.

Mio scowled at him, "I'm not little."

"Fine," he conceded. "_Small _one, are you bored with me not answering you yet?"

"ARGH!" Mio screamed in her frustration. "It's Mio! M-I-O!! It's not that difficult is it?!"

Kakashi stood up fully and walked away, a little more pleased with himself than before the conversation.

* * *

Dinner was an awkward affair. Iruka attempted to talk to Mio, but she wouldn't hear a word of it. She was still upset that Kakashi didn't seem to know how to put those three little letters of her name together. But, as far as Kakashi went he wasn't going to apologize for the little nickname he bestowed upon her.

In fact, he rather liked it.

Naruto leaned over to Sasuke and whispered, "What's going on?"

Sasuke took the opportunity to place a small kiss on Naruto's face, "Kakashi won't call Mio, Mio. Instead he's calling her small one."

"Really?" Naruto asked excitedly. Sasuke nodded as he chewed at the food that Iruka made for them. "That's kinda cute."

"Argh!" Mio yelled. She pointed at Naruto, "No it's not! It's annoying!"

"But you _are _small Mio," Naruto informed her.

She didn't take this news too well, as most children her age, "NO…I am _not!_"

Naruto shrugged and went back to his dinner. Sasuke hadn't really been focusing his attention towards the conversation and continued to eat as usual. Kakashi grinned like a mischievous cat beneath his mask. And Iruka…Well Iruka wondered why he had chosen such an arrogant lover.

* * *

"_Ah! This is GOLD!" Tsunade shouted from within her dingy office. She spun in her chair, nearly kicking over the towers of files Shizune acquired through questionable means. _

"_How did you find this Shizune?!" _

_The assistant shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "It was just a hunch. After I thought about it I went down to the building and they gave me the records." _

_Tsunade grabbed the woman by the back of her neck and gave her a hard pressed kiss to the lips. _

"_You're absolutely brilliant, love!" she praised flipping through the files. Though she would normally cringe at this information right now it was one huge pole-vaulted leap in the right direction. _

_Tsunade kissed Shizune again, a wide smile playing across her lips. Shizune kissed her back, giving a meek smile in response. _

_Unbeknownst to the two victorious women a certain ANBU/Chunin teenager had taken that moment to walk in to check on the esteemed Hokage's progress. _

"_Why do I always walk in on these troublesome moments?" he muttered tuning around to leave. _

_End The Guests_

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not quite sure where the first part came from, but I like it. Trust me, that is how we usually are. When the five of us get together it almost takes a megaphone to talk over our 2839487289347928 conversations going on. Anyway~! Let's move on. I think that Tsunade's and Shikamaru's chapter should be coming up soon...But then I've got a hard choice to make...Hmmmm. I'll figure that out when I get to it. I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was kinda cracky (especially with Kakashi and Mio) but I want Sasuke and Naruto to have a good time. Haven't they been through enough?!

**Preview of Next Chapter: **_None...:( Sorry my dears!_


End file.
